Mirror Of A Winchester
by Jinx Dodson
Summary: It wasn't that long ago Dean Winchester lost his mother and baby brother. Yet now he's faced with the responsibility his father obligated him to. The life of growing up under the pressure of the "family business" wasn't hard enough. Why not throw in the responsibility of raising his adopted sister on top of that? How will Dean react to a certain angel's interest in his sister? R
1. Raising Bella

Mirror of A Winchester

This is a Bella, Dean, Castiel Story. Bella is John's adoptive daughter. This is a Bella and Dean sibling story of how they grow up and take on the "Family Business". This is also a Bella/Castiel pairing. As always my stories are rated MATURE for a reason. This will contain humor, drama, horror, adventure, romance (later chapters), violence, bad language and sex. If you're sensitive to these things then back out now.

(I do not own Supernatural or Twilight if I did I'd try for world domination and such)

Intro:

"You didn't listen Dean! You never do! You knew damn well what to do!"

Dean looks to the floor. He's not the heart to look upon his father.

"This… this son is all on you!"

John sits back down and his right knee trembles unmercifully as they wait. Dean continues to look to the floor. A few moments later the doctor comes in shaking his head. John looks to him in disbelief already knowing. Dean hasn't looked up yet and is unaware until the sound of his father breaking down snaps him back to reality.

"No…"" John says running his hands upon his hair like a mad man pulling at it.

Dean closes his eyes. He wished it all away. Why wouldn't it just go away. He wanted to open his eyes and be back home; with his mother tucking him in and Sammy banging on his crib with his stuffed giraffe. His eyes flutter as he opens them but he didn't get his wish. Dean takes off running and he doesn't stop until he gets to the room where his brother was. He swings open the door violently.

"Hey kid!" A nearby doctor yells.

Dean ignores him and looks to see the nurses changing out the linen on the bed where his brother laid.

"Where is he?!"

"Who hun?" A plump red headed nurse asks.

"My brother!"

"Oh dear." She looks to the other nurse much younger than she.

"You poor thang." The brunette says in her southern accent covering her mouth after.

"Bring him back!"

A nurse starts to clear out Sammy's things and placing them into a plastic bag.

"No! Don't touch his things! He wouldn't like that! Those are his give them back!"

"Dean!" His father scolds coming up behind him.

Dean reaches out and yanks the bag away from the plump nurse. He shoves the younger one back. His father breaks her fall. He looks to Dean shamefully.

John sternly looks upon his son.

"He won't be needing them anymore."

Dean's bottom lip quivers as he stares upon his father.

"You're lying!"

John sighs, his eyes bloodshot and his nerves completely shot.

"Time to go son." He says not knowing what else to say or do.

"NO! No we can't leave him dad. He needs us!"

John picks Dean up flinging him over his shoulder.

"NO!" Dean kicks about.

"NO Sammmy!" He gasp to catch his breath between sobs.

"Sammy…" He says as his heart breaks and his father continues to carry him out of the ER.

Later…

"I don't know dad girls are weird."

"So are you son, but I manage to coup."

Dean frowns as John turns into the drive.

"Now remember son, she's just a girl and younger than you. She's been through a lot. She's also very shy so watch that tongue of yours.

"She just turned three right?" "Actually yes as of today in fact." John says somberly.

Dean nods as John opens the door. He notices all the cops and paramedics at the Swan's house.

"Um dad?"

John pauses and midstride but doesn't look back.

"Just keep close and follow my lead."

The entire house is taped off and they've to be escorted inside. Dean looks over to the playpen. There, he sees Bella and she's been crying. He leans over and picks her up. Dean hands her Sammy's old giraffe. Something John and Dean agreed to give her after losing Sam. He looks to his father confused.

"She's coming home with us boy. I'll go grab her things."

Dean brings her closer to him as her arms go about his neck.

"Dean's got ya. You're alright now." He whispers looking around.

He takes notice of the police officers scanning for fingerprints. John returns with a diaper bag and suitcase.

"Let's go."

Dean nods but not before he takes once last glance.

"Dad?" Dean says as he helps buckle Bella up in the car seat.

"Where's Charlie and Renee?"

He watches his father's expression in the rearview mirror.

"They're no longer around Dean."

"But…"

"It's just one of those things son. You know how our lives can be." He hints.

"Who's gonna take care of Bells?"

"We are son."

"But she's a girl and she's so…"

"So what son?"

"Little and a girl."

John chuckles a bit behind the sadness in his eyes.

"That's very true son."

Chapter 1 (Raising Bella)

"Um dad?"

John tiredly rises from his bed.

"What is it?"

"Bells wet the bed again!"

"Then clean it up."

"But dad!"

"Now Dean, I'll start her bath."

Dean picks Bella up and holds her far away from him. He wrinkles his nose. Bella starts to giggle and he smiles.

"Silly girl. Yeah, yeah I bet you did that on purpose. Didn't you squirt?"

She laughs again as John grabs her. John sits her down on the potty.

"Bad Bells! That's where we tee-tee! Not in the bed!" He scolds pointing at her.

Her tiny legs swing about the potty. John throws her pink pajama set in the dirty clothes bag. Dean hated when his father talked to Bella like that.

"Dad…"

"Shut your hole son."

John cups Bella's chin.

"No more. You're too old! It's the potty from now on!"

Bella lowers her head and starts to cry.

"Jackass…" Dean mutters under his breath.

"What's that?"

"Nothing…" Dean says as he scrubs the sheets.

"You had better watch that mouth boy or I'll bust your ass!"

Dean rolls his eyes as his father's phone rings.

"Watch her." He snaps as John places her in the tub and he rushes towards the phone.

Dean sits at the edge of the tub and hands Bella a blue rubber ducky. Her bottom lip still quivers and her arms are crossed about her chest as she pouts.

"I gotta go." John calls out slamming down the phone.

"You're kidding right?"

John smiles.

"She's all yours kid."

"Dad!" Dean calls out as his father grabs his jacket and heads out.

Dean watches wide eyed as John shuts the door behind him. He then looks back to Bella. Currently, she's empting the entire contents of their shampoo into the bath water.

"Bubbles." She giggles shaking the bottle.

"No Bells!" He yanks the bottle away from her and starts to rinse her off.

"This outta be interesting." He says with a rather angry tone.

He lifts her out of the tub and towels her off.

"You hungry Bells?"

She nods but looks upon the floor sadly.

"Hey now… What's wrong? " Dean asks as he places her arms in her yellow star printed shirt.

"I want my mommy."

Dean isn't sure what to say.

"I lost my family too Bells."

Her head lifts as she looks to him. He brushes her hair and sits the brush on the sink.

"My mom and little brother."

Bella reaches up for Dean. He picks her up and cradles her. Before long she's sawing logs. Dean scoots her off him and tucks her in. He kisses the top of her head and quietly turns out the lights.

* * *

"You're nine years old Dean figure it out!"

"But dad she won't stop crying and I don't know what to fix for her."

"I gotta go Dean."

"When will you be back?"

"Not sure son."

Dean starts to ask more questions. The line however goes dead.

"Dad?"

"Hey Dad!"

"Damn it!" He swears and slams down the phone.

"Stop it! Just Stop Crying will ya!"

This only makes the tears come down more. She kicks her feet at the table in her booster seat.

"SHUT UP!" He roars and flips one of the chairs over bitterly.

Bella jumps as it hits the floor. He sighs and picks up the chair. He reaches out to her but she recoils.

"Oh come on Bells. You know I'd never hurt you."

She nods but continues to sulk.

"See… How about we go play?"

He picks her up from the table and places her down. She goes right for his Impala matchbox car.

"No Bells! That's mine! You can't play with that. Now give it back!"

She frowns and cradles it close to her.

"Mine!" She fights back.

"No! IT! ISN'T!" Dean scolds and goes to retrieve it but she takes off running and hides under the bed.

"Isabella Marie Winchester you give that back NOW!"

"NO!" She yells and continues to pout.

"Look you can play with the fire truck but not with that car."

"NO!" She says hiding the car under her overalls as he peeks underneath the bed.

"I saw that!"

"Give me the damn car now will ya!"

"You say a bad word!"

"And?!"

She ignores him and takes the car back out. Bella starts to roll it around on the tan shagged carpet.

"Vrrr, Vrrrr, Vroom." Something about that causes Dean to smile.

Dean clears his throat sighing.

"OK look you can keep it but only if you promise not to cry anymore."

Bella grins ear to ear and hugs the car.

"Besides when I get older I'm gonna have a real one of those?"

"Me too?"

"Don't push your luck Bells."

* * *

"What do you mean you'll be another week and don't worry about the hotel bill?"

"I'm sorry son but I've got things I gotta take care of."

"Then who takes care of Bella?"

"You Dean."

"What?!"

"You can do it son. I believe in you."

"No dad you remember what happened!" He hints in a shouting matter.

"And you learned a lesson didn't you son? You won't let anyone come near Bella."

"Dad please you can't do this! You just can't! Please come back!"

"I'll see you soon Dean. Give Bells a hug for me."

"Are you insane!"

Once again the phone goes dead. It had been two years ago that Dean failed to keep Sammy safe. He knew what to do but he froze. He let that demon kill his baby brother and his mother. His father had set everything up perfectly all Dean had to do was listen. It was the perfect plan. He even knew how to fire the salt rock, he knew where the demon trap was to trick the demon. But at the sight of the yellow eyed monster Dean had froze. He'd never forgive himself. He also knew deep in his heart that neither would his father. He was mad at his father now! He hated him! Why after all that would he put Dean in charge of taking care of Bella? Dean felt leaving anything up to him was a mistake.

Dean turns to face his adopted sister. He thought to himself. He wasn't going to let anything hurt her. He stopped sulking and grabbed the salt and his father's glock. He wasn't going to sleep nor eat until he knew this hotel was demon proof and his baby sister was safe.


	2. A Robot and His Ballerina

Chapter 2

(Don't own anything just a dreamer)

"I don't want macaroni!"

"Just eat it Bells. Knock it off!"

Bella bitterly shoves the bowl away.

"We eat all time! NO MACARONI!"

Dean pushes the bowl back in front of her.

"EAT!"

"NO!" She shouts and throws down the bowl.

"Bells! I can't believe you! Man… and that was the last box!"

Bella puckers out her bottom lip and folds her arms about.

"I'm hungry!"

Dean growls at her words as he cleans up the mess.

"Then you should have ATE!"

"No macaroni. Macaroni everyday D!"

"Well princess what would you like?!"

"Kid meal!"

"I don't have money for that. Dad's sending some but it won't be in today."

"I want Hamburger!"

"No Bells, all we have left is cereal."

"No want it!"

"Well tough!"

Bella starts to cry.

"Nuh uh. None of that remember?" He hints looking to the matchbox car.

"I'll take it away!"

She looks to the ground and sucks in a deep breath.

"That's right we had a deal."

She wipes her eyes and stuffs the car safely away in her pocket. Dean shakes his head in thought as both their stomachs now growl. He grabs their jackets hiding his father's gun in one of the pockets. John had been gone for over a week now nearly two.

"Let's hurry it up we haven't all day."

However Dean felt uncomfortable leaving the said nest… but he knew they couldn't stay in this hotel forever.

"Where?" She asks anxiously jumping up and down.

"To get you a burger."

"How?"

"Just let me handle it."

On the way out he picks her up cautiously looking around the parking lot. Visions of what happen to Sam haunt him as he takes a few steps away from the hotel room.

"Ow hurting me D!"

He swallows nervously.

"Sorry Bells." He says loosening his grip just a tad.

Dean makes his way to the highway and luck have it he sees a McDonalds not too far off.

"Ok here goes nothing." He says as he continues to carry Bella making his way to the restaurant.

"Now if you want your happy meal you had better be quiet and let me do this."

She nods against him.

"Thadda girl."

Dean walks up to the register. He begins to think of how to get away with this. The pretty blonde haired girl at the counter leans over smiling at them both.

"Ah, isn't she a cutie."

"Yep she's my baby sister."

"Awww."

"Ham.. burger." Bella squeals.

"Um yeah she wants a happy meal and I'd like the um number three."

"Ok anything else?"

"Nope."

"Ok that will be $13.54."

Ok he smiles and starts to dig into his pockets. He keeps in mind not to reveal the gun.  
"Oh no…" He pats his pockets.

"No…" He exaggerates and they bring out the food.

Bella tries to get down and reaches out for the food.

"My dad's gonna kill me!" Dean pretends to panic.

"He trusted me to do this one thing. Just one thing! I can't believe this."  
"What's wrong sug?"

"I lost twenty bucks. It must've fallen out of my pocket."

Dean backs away from the counter looking around.

"Hungry." Bella whines.

"I'm sorry Bells. I guess we can't get the food after all."

Bella starts to cry and at first he scold her. But he suppresses a smile seeing how it's affecting the girl behind the counter. So he too comes up with some water works of his own, thus, making Dean Winchester's first con. He hugs Bella tighter to him playing it thick.

"I'm so sorry."

The girl looks around and then grabs the food handing it to Dean.

"It's on the house just this one time."

"For reals?" He says putting on a heavy sniffle and wiping his face with the sleeve of his jacket.

She smiles warmly.

"Thank you so much!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself sweetheart. We all do it at one point."

Dean nods and finds him and Bella a seat. He couldn't believe that worked. He watched his sister eat her happy meal and with a big grin about her face. At that point Dean couldn't have been more prideful. It was all because of him Bella got her happy meal after all. For once he felt he had done something right.

* * *

"Hey kiddo…"

Dean tiredly wakes seeing the shadow over his bed.

"Dad?" He rises.

"Yes son I'm back."

Something came over Dean he wasn't sure why but he jumped up and clung on to his father. John kisses the top of his head.

"It's ok son." John says hugging him tight.

"Where's Bells?"

Dean motions towards the other bed. Bella was tucked in with her matchbox car, giraffe and new McDonald's batman toy. She never was one for girl toys. She always wanted the boy's toy.

"You did real good son. I'm proud of you."

Dean wasn't sure why but he felt like he might cry. But boys weren't supposed to cry. Sure he cried at the McDonalds but that was to earn his sister a meal. Besides that wasn't real. He watches as John walks over to Bella and kisses her cheek as she sleeps.

"So you're back?" Dean asked meaning for good.

"For now yes son I thought I might take you trick or treating tomorrow."

"Tomorrows Halloween?"

John nods slipping off his boots. Something else occurs to John as he looks around the hotel. He smiles looking upon Dean. He saw the salt around the hotel room and windows. He saw the devil trap Dean had made all by himself. He saw his gun in Dean's jacket. Pride filled John but at the same time the guilt waved over him like a cloud. He hated that Dean and Bella had to live like this. But he knew there was no other way. This was it for them. This was how things would always be. John clears his throat and sits on the recliner patting his knee for Dean to come sit. Dean nods and sits in his father's lap.

"I was wrong Dean."

"Huh?"

John runs his fingers along the locks of his son's hair, fighting the urge to breakdown.

"About Sammy son…"

Dean looks to his father confused.

"It wasn't your fault and never was. These things they just happen. I'm sorry I ever made you believe that. I just didn't think. It's my fault Dean. I should have thought things more thoroughly. I should of…" John swallows it back.

He sits Dean back down in his bed.

"Go back to sleep son."

Dean nods and lays back down he watches as his father heads to the bathroom. He hears the shower start but he'd swear he heard his father crying. He didn't know his father ever cried. Dean quietly snuck out of the bed and leaned against the bathroom door. Sure enough he was right. He knew his father had turned on the shower to mask the sound. Dean closed his eyes taking in a deep breath. He leaned against the bathroom door and he too begins to cry.

* * *

"What is trip or treat?"

Dean laughs.

"No it's trick or treat?"

Bella looks to him confused as John's doing his best to put something together.

"It's where you go door to door and people give you candy."

"But you have to say trick or treat." John reminds as he puts on one of Bella's old ballerina outfits as a Halloween costume.

"By the way son your costume is in the bathroom."

Dean narrows his eyes and hops down from the bed and heads that way.

"Um dad?"

"Yes son?"

"All I see is a couple of boxes."

"That'd be it."

"Huh?"

"You're gonna be a robot son."

"A what?" Dean says rolling his eyes at his dad's make shift costume.

"Dad I'm going to be the laughing stock of trick or treaters."

"Nonsense, besides we're leaving in a couple days no one will even remember. You'll also be going back to school."

"Dad please I can't wear that! And why do I have to go back to school?"

"It's that or you too can be a ballerina."

"UGH DAD!"

John winks at Bella as he straightens out her tutu.

"It's not too late to finish out the year Dean."

"Who will watch Bella?"

"Me of course."

"You?"

John nods. Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"Son just put on the costume please and quite interrogating me."

Dean puts on the horrible homemade robot costume.

"I can barely walk dad!"

John shrugs and begins to lead them out the door. He decides to try and find one of the nicer neighborhoods to let Bella and Dean off at while he waited in the truck. Once he finds a decent area he pulls over.

"Just two blocks Dean then you make your way back to the truck understand?"

Dean nods and takes his sister's hand.

"Ok Bells we're going to go up to the door and say trick or treat."

She nods and takes off running towards the door.

"Bells wait!" He warns and catches up to her.

She reaches up and rings the doorbell. She eyes the fake spider and Frankenstein to the corner.

"It's ok Bells it's fake. See?" He says poking at the Frankenstein.

The door opens and this elderly woman comes up to the door with a bowl of candy.

"CANDY!" Bella squeals and reaches for it.

"NO Bells! You've got to say trick or treat and say please and thank you."

"Candy!" She says looking to Dean.

"Yes but you have to say it first."

She nods holding out her bag.

"Tripper trick."

"No Bells it's trick or treat."

The elderly woman laughs. Bella looks frustrated and crosses her arms at Dean.

"I says it!"

"Say trick or treat."

Bella makes a sour face and grumbles.

"Trick or treat."

"There you go see Bells!"

The woman smiles and places a handful of candy in both bags. She looks to Dean.

"If only we all had big brothers like you." She says kindly.

Dean however didn't think he was that good of a brother. He was quick to lose his temper and cursed when he shouldn't in front of Bella. He wasn't sure what to say so he nodded and took Bella's hand. Bella was finally getting the hang of it and they were on the last block making their way back to the truck. However this group of boys that had been following Dean and Bella the last couple of houses. They weren't even wearing costumes yet they were trick or treating. Dean hated that he didn't think it was fair. They were getting louder and rowdier and too close for comfort. Dean was on guard waiting for something to happen. Sure enough one of the boys snags Bella's candy right from her hand and takes off running. The other boys laugh. Dean's entire face grows red seeing that they also knocked her down and she's scrapped her knees.

"D!" She starts to cry pointing to her candy.

Dean hurriedly picks her up and dusts her off. He points to John's truck and tells Bella to run towards the truck. Dean however rips off his costume and turns the direction the boys went and takes off sprinting. He comes across the boys as the three of them are sitting in a driveway splitting Bella's candy amongst them.

"Hey assholes."

They turn and look at Dean and start laughing and go back to what they were doing. Dean approaches the boy that took his sisters bag and knocked her down.

"I said hey ASSHOLE!"

"What do you want kid?"

"To bash your face in! That was my sister you dick!"

"You got some mouth on you kid." Dean notices how they are all taller and slightly older than he.

"Yeah well that's not all I got!" Dean says and punches the kid in the face.

"What the hell. The little jerk hit me!" The boy says looking to his friends.

Dean slams his bag of candy into the boy's crotch knocking the wind out of him. The other two boys grab Dean slamming him back against a fence. One of them holds him back as the other punches him in the gut.

John see's Bella coming up to the truck but alone. He automatically steps out and picks her up seeing her legs are all busted up.

"Where's Dean baby girl?"

She's crying and points towards the direction. John nods and places her in the car seat.

Dean does a move his father taught him breaking out of the boy's hold. He rushes the boy that had been punching him. Dean shoves him against the other side of the fence.

"Shit kid!" One of them yells.

But Dean feels a blow to the back of his head. He turns around to see all three boys have him cornered now. The one that shoved his sister down punches him in the face. Each begins to take turns knocking Dean around. Dean reaches into his jacket and takes out his father's gun. He fires a round in the air.

"HOLY SHIT THAT KID HAS A GUN!"

Dean narrows his eyes and aims it towards them. They take off running.

"Dean!"

Dean turns to see the truck and his father rushing towards him.

"Put the damn gun away!"

Dean looks to his father and then the gun. His eyes widen realizing what he's truly done. He drops the gun. John quickly scoops him and the gun up and rushes back to the truck. John burns rubber getting away from the area quick as possible.

"What the hell were you thinking son?!"

John however turns seeing his sons beat up face.

"Damn Dean…" He says shaking his head.

"D!" Bella says peeking over and she starts to sob.

"D hurt!"

"I'm ok Bells."

"Jesus Christ son you ever pull something that stupid again…"

"They hurt Bells dad they fucking deserved it!"

John slams on the brakes causing Bella to cry harder and Dean to jump.

"You watch your damn mouth kid! And yes I agree those little sons of bitches deserved a good beating! But what you did Dean what you did could have gotten you in freaking juvy or worse. Dean you could have killed someone! Why the hell were you even carrying that gun on you in the first place? I'm back there's no need for you to carry this now."

"And for how long dad huh? A few days? Months?" Dean says and starts choking on some of the blood that got in his mouth.

"Jesus son."

John gripped the stirring wheel tightly. He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You know that's not my choice."

Dean shakes his head looking out the window.

"There are things I have to do Dean. People count on me."

"And what about us dad?"

John sighs.

"I trust you Dean."

"She needs you!" Dean shouts at his father.

John shakes his head and starts the truck back up.

"I just wanted to scare them." Dean softly mutters.

"I wasn't going to shot them…" Dean quickly wipes his face so his dad won't see him cry.

"I know son. I know."

Neither Dean nor John say another word to each other as he doctors up his son's face. Once he's done he cleans Bella's busted knees and kisses them both. John gets them ready for bed and tucks them both in. He thinks to himself as he watches them sleep. Bella begins to whimper in her sleep and John tiredly rises from the chair. He lays beside patting her belly as she sleeps.

Dean wakes and rolls over seeing his dad and Bella are still asleep. He takes a shower and begins to pack knowing his dad will want to leave asap. He wondered which town they were going to next. How long he'd be going to school this time. More than anything though he wondered just how long his father would stick around for this time.


	3. For You D

Chapter 3

(Don't own things or stuff)

Two years later…

"You'll do fine Bells."

"I don't want to daddy."

John gets down on one knee and takes Bella's hands into his own.

"You're going to be just fine. You're going to school just like Dean."

"Will D be there too?"

"No sweetheart he won't but he goes to a different school. But you'll see him when I pick you up from school."

"I want D!"

"You'll see him in just a few hours. You're going to make a lot of friends and have a lot of fun."

She clings on to John's jacket as he steps into the classroom. The teacher smiles warmly and crouches down Bella's level. John thought that Bella's teacher was attractive. She was young, blonde and shapely.

"John Winchester." He says introducing himself.

"Marcy Michaelson, and who do we have here?"

Bella hides her face into John's pant leg.

"Go on hun tell her your name."

"Daddy…" She whines.

"I wanna go home. I want D!"

"D's at school and now you gotta be at school too."

The teacher offers her hand to Bella.

"How about you draw this D person for me so I can meet him." The teacher offers.

"That's her older brother." John explains.

"Oh is that so. I bet he misses you too. Will you draw me a picture of D and tell me all about him."

Bella nods and takes the Ms. Michaelson's hand.

"Thank you." John mouths and makes his escape before Bella has time to notice.

Bella grabs the black crayon knowing that's Dean's favorite color.

"That's such a pretty picture Bella."

She nods and continues to color it. Once she's finished she tugs on the teacher's dress.

"See!"

"Oh that's wonderful. Such a good job!"

"That's D! And that's my Daddy."  
"And who's that?" The teacher asks pointing to red evil looking face.

"The bad guy that my daddy kills."

The teacher narrows her eyes.

"What bad guy hun?"

Bella shrugs.

"My daddy is a hunter."

"Oh so he likes to go hunting?"

Bella smiles and nods.

"Yep!"

"Ah I see."

She turns around.

"Where's my daddy?"

"He went on to work dear. He'll pick you up when schools over."

She looks as though she's about to cry. A boy in her class walks up to her.

"I'm Joey wanna see my picture?"

"Ummm." She looks back to the teacher and she smiles.

"You can go."

"Ok." Bella says and the boy takes her hand and shows her the blue dragon he drew.

"My favorite color is blue too."

The red headed freckled boy smiled.

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Ummm I like bunnies."

"You want me to draw you a blue bunny?"

Bella giggles.

"Bunnies aren't blue."

"No but I can draw you a blue bunny."

"Ok."

* * *

"D look I drew you a picture!" Bella says as soon as John gets her in the truck.

Dean doesn't even look back.

"That's cool."

"D! Look!"

John snaps her seatbelt and shuts the door. He gets in and starts the engine.

"D…" Bella says sadly.

"Boy quit ignoring her and grab the damn picture."

Dean sighs and reaches back.

"See!"

"See what it's just a bunch of black lines."

"Noooo! D that's you me and daddy!"

"Sure doesn't look like it."  
John lightly smacks Dean in the back of the head.

"Knock it off Dean it's not her fault you had a bad day at school."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"I like the picture Bells thank you."

"You hang it up?"

"Sure Bells I'll hang it up."

She claps her hands and squeals. Even in his bad mood Dean breaks into a smile.

"So how was your day?" Dean ask.

"Very good D. The whole class is my new friend!"

"That's good Bells real good."

"We're glad to hear that sweetheart." John agrees.

"And Joey is my bestest friend he drew me a bunny!"

"There's no such thing as a bestest Bells."

John cuts his son a look. Dean shrugs.

"What?" He says looking to his father.

"Just be nice."

Once they got home it was time for homework. John would give them a glass of milk and a snack. Later he fixed some spaghetti for supper. He would then get the kids bathed and put to bed. He'd read them a book every night. John still had the usual case every now and then but never longer than a day or so. Things were normal for the Winchesters at least for those two years…

One week before Christmas.

"You both can pick out and ornament to put on the tree."

Bella jumps up and down squealing.

"I want this one this one daddy pllllllllleassee!"

It was a puppy inside a stocking. John smiles.

"Ok Bells put it in the basket. Your turn Dean."

Dean shrugs and picks out one with frosty the snowman on a Harley.

"Pretty cool son."

Dean nods and places it in the basket.

"So what color of lights do we want on our tree this year?"

"All the colors!" Bella says and takes off running towards the displayed trees.

"Like this one."

"No Bells the red."

"No D this one!" She points.

"That one's dumb Bells. Let's get the red."

"No red D!"

"Ok look here's the deal whoever picks out the lights the other one picks out the stockings."

Bella bites down on her lip looking towards the stockings. She'd had her eye on a stocking that had Rudolf on it.

"OK D can pick lights." She says and takes off again and picks out the stockings.

John winks at his son as he places the red string of lights in the basket. They get all the things they needed and head home.

They begin to decorate as soon as they get in the door. John knew Bella wouldn't sleep until the tree was up. Dean's stringing up the lights when the phone rings. Dean looks towards his father as he's on the phone. His heart sinks as he already knows. He looks to his sister who's hanging up the stockings and humming to herself. He looks once more to his father. He mouths the words "no dad." John shakes his head and takes the phone to another room.

"LOOK D!" She points the stockings out and Dean nods.

"That's really cool Bells."

She runs up to Dean and squeezes his legs in excitement. He pats her on the head. John steps out and has that same guilt expression he always has when he's got to go.

"Dad!" Dean snaps.

"I'm sorry son."  
"But it's just a few days until Christmas!"

"I'll be back by Christmas Eve son I promise."

Dean shook his head.

"Back?" Bella says looking to John.

"Yes sweetheart I got to go to work. Dean will take care of things when I'm gone."

"Go? Why?"

John sighs.

"I just have to darlin'"

"No daddy!" Bella says stomping her foot.

"Yeah dad don't go can't someone else?"

"Dean you know that's not possible." He hints.

Dean rolls his eyes.

"You should know better." John scolds packing his things.

"And what if you don't come back?"

"You know I will son."

"But if you don't?"

"I will." He says but hands Dean a piece of paper that has the name Bobby Singer on it.

"What's this?"

"Just for emergency."

"Like if you don't come back?" Dean snaps.

"I'm coming back."

"Daddy!" Bella says as he heads towards the door.

"NO DADDY!" Bella screams and clings on to his leg.

"Knock it off Bells you know I got to go."

"Daddy!" She starts to cry.

"Dean get her off me will ya."

Dean shakes his head and walks away. He goes to his room and slams the door.

"DADDY!" Bella cries and John sighs.

He pries her off him and places her on the couch.

"Look sweetheart I will be back before Christmas. I need you to be a big girl and stop crying. Go play with Dean."

"I'll be good daddy I promise!" She pleads.

"Bells this has nothing to do with you sweetheart."

John hears Dean's door opens. Dean steps out but doesn't look at his father. He simply picks his sister up and starts to walk off.

"What son no goodbye?"

"You say you're coming back right?"

"Yes."

"Then I'll see you Christmas Eve dad."

Dean's words cut like a knife but John had expected this.

"I love you both. I'll see you soon."

As John exits the house Bella begins to cry.

"Hey now it's ok Dean's got ya…" He says and holds her close.

Christmas Eve…

"Come on Bells it's time for bed." Dean says as Bella's waiting by the door.

"Daddy…" She points to the door.

Dean sighs.

"It's 1 am now Bells he's not coming home."

"He is D! He says so!"

Bella doesn't move she stays by the door. Dean notices his sisters eyes starting to bat as she fought to stay awake. All he kept thinking about is how Bella should be waiting anxiously for Santa. That's what normal kids do right? But instead she waited for John. Dean told himself if his dad didn't show up for Christmas; if he broke his little sister's heart he'd never ever refer to John as his father again. He'd simply be John Winchester to him and nothing more.

Dean makes his sister a pallet by the door. He makes sure all salt is intact and that the gun is under his pillow.

"Goodnight Bells." He says handing her the giraffe.

"Joey!"

"Huh?"

"I named him Joey like my bestest friend."

Dean smiles.

"That's nice Bells. I like that name."

She reaches out for a hug. Dean gives her a hug.

"Daddy be home soon no worry D!"

Dean wasn't sure what to say. He just nodded and went to bed.

"D…"

"D…"

He rolls over feeling a tug at his pajamas.

"What is it Bells?"

Her bottom lip quivers.

"No daddy and no Santa no nothing D!"

Dean looked to his alarm clock and saw it was 9 am Christmas morning.

"Was bad girl."  
Dean shakes his head at this and comes to his feet.

"Why would you think that?"

"If your bad D no Santa so no gifts and no daddy come home!"

"Bells you're not a bad girl."

He sighs and picks her up.

"I bad D!"

"No you're not! Now stop that."

Dean tries to think of something and fast.

"You know what I bet happened?" He puts on a fake smile.

"I bet Santa Claus got tired and was confused. I bet he went to the wrong address! Sometimes when things get lost they go to the lost and found. Why don't you stay here and I'll go get them real quick!"

She smiles.

"Daddy too?"

"No Bells just the gifts Santa brought."

"But I want daddy."

Dean nods but says nothing else. He sits her down to a bowl of cereal. Dean knew there was a lost and found to the apartment complex. He'd truly hoped to find something for Bella.

"I mean it Bells you stay right there. Santa will know if you don't listen and he will make your gift disappear."

She nods kicking her feet about as she eats her cereal.

"I'll be right back."

"I be good D!"

"I know you will."

Dean makes his way to the office area where the lost and found was. He managed find a purple jacket that looked to be about his sister's size, a pair of Barbie sunglasses that were pink. However he grinned once he saw the red hot wheel truck. He looked around making sure he wasn't being watched. Once he knew he was in the clear he hurriedly grabbed the items and took off.

He hid the items behind his back as he opened the door. Like she promised Bella was still seated at the table. Dean shuts the door with his foot and smiles.

"Guess what?"

Bella smiles and jumps down from the chair.

"What D? What?"

"I found your presents."

"Let me see!" She tugs at his sleeve.

He backs up towards the tree and places them down.

"See Bells I was right he just got confused."

Bella tilts her head looking upon the items.

"They're not wrapped."

"Santa doesn't wrap his gifts silly."

"Oh…"

Bella picks up the jacket and looks at it.

"A new coat?!" She places it on showing it off to Dean.

"Wow you sure look pretty Bells."  
She blushes and dances around.

"Hey look Bells!" He points at the sunglasses.

She gasps and reaches for them and puts them on.

"Now you look like a movie star."

She squeals but comes to a stop.

"That must be yours D." She points to the matchbox truck.

"Actually it's yours. Santa knows how you like those."

She smiles and grabs the car and spins it around the carpet.

"But where your gifts D?"

"I'm too old for such things silly." He says and pats her on the head.

She frowns.

"No D… You has it." She says handing him the matchbox truck.

"No Bells that's yours it came from Santa."

"Please? You has it!" She places the truck in his hand and kisses his cheek.

"From me to you D!"

Dean felt a knot form in his throat. He swallowed back and hard.

"Ok Bells thank you."

She smiles.

"Merry Christmas D!"

Dean forces a smile but once she's distracted he rushes to the bathroom. He cuts on the sink to mask his own feelings. He washes his face over and over to make it stop. He forces it away pushing it all back. He dries his face and looks in the mirror. Once he makes peace with himself he steps back out. He sees his sister dancing around the tree in her jacket and sunglasses.

Later that night once again Bella waits by the door. She's holding her giraffe, and the matchbox Impala he'd give her a couple years ago. He pulls the red truck from his pocket thinking of the irony. He places it back and goes and lays next to Bella.

"Daddy be home soon?"

"Just don't give your hopes up Bells."

The next morning the phone wakes Dean. He scrambles up from the floor and answers it.

"Hey son."

A fury grew within Dean.

"Hey you there?"

"Yep."

"Look I'm sorry I didn't call but I got caught up in something and…"

Dean sighs.

"I won't be home for a few more days."

"Yep."

"How's Bells?"

"She's asleep."

"Can you wake her so I can talk to her?"

"Why so you can make her cry again?"

"Dean I said I was sorry."

"You lied to us da.." Dean stops himself.

"I mean John."

"John?"

"I gotta go." Dean says and hangs up the phone.

* * *

"D! D!"

Dean runs into the bathroom in a panic.

"I lose a tooth D see!"

She shows him the bloody mess in the palm of her hand.

"Wow Bells and you didn't cry or nothin'!"

She smiles.

"I was brushing my teeth. It fall out D."

"I don't know Bells that's pretty brave of you. Most kids cry their first time."

"I not cry. I want to be big like you. You don't cry."

Dean nods and takes the tooth from her palm and cleans it.

"Look Bells this is what we're going to do. Ever heard of the tooth fairy?"

She shakes her head.

"Well if you put this under your pillow. You will get visited by the tooth fairy. She'll give you something in return."

"For this?" She points to the tooth in Dean's hand.

He nods.

"Yep and it's a nice one too. All white shows you take good care of your teeth."

Dean walks her to the bedroom and places the tooth under the pillow.

"Ok now go lay down. After you fall asleep the tooth fairy will come."

She hugs Dean and hops under the covers.

"I love you D!"

"I love you too Bells no go to sleep."

Dean closes the door. There was a good horror movie he wanted to watch tonight. So he popped himself some popcorn and plopped down in front of the TV. He'd kept in mind to put the quarters under her pillow once he knew she was asleep.

"D!"

Dean jumps up spilling the popcorn all over the place. He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep.

"D!"

He heard Bella screaming in a way she'd never ever screamed before. He rushed to the bedroom only seeing a pair of white glittery wings. His eyes widen as the creature turns and he sees it's got Bella.

Dean rushes towards his bed and pulls out his dad's gun. Without another thought he fires. The being whips around. Dean narrows his eyes at the hideous looking fairy. It looked nothing like a fairy it looked more like a monster. It's eyes were glowing and it's skin like rugged leather. It pens Bella against the head board and forces her mouth open.

"NO!" Dean shouts and fires all the rounds he has. The fairy turns angrily and drops its hold on Bella and flies after Dean.

"D!" Bella screams.

Dean presses his lips together. The creature tries forcing Dean's mouth open as he has him penned to the wall. Dean starts doing anything he can think of he uses his feet to kick. He uses his fingers to dig into the creatures face.

"DEAN!"

Dean and Bella watch as their father bust in and stab the fairy. It starts to fade and a cloud of black smoke forms as it exits through Bella's window. John grabs his son checking him over. Once he sees he's ok he picks him up and hugs him kissing the top of his head. Bella runs towards John he scoops her up and John rushes towards the door. He takes once last glance at the apartment and that was it they never saw that place again.


	4. Ellen Harvelle

Chapter 4

(I don't own anything)

Dean holds Bella as she buries her face into his chest. John looks to them off and in the rearview mirror. Bella continues to shake and won't budge from Dean's arms. Meanwhile, Dean blamed himself. He told her to put her tooth under the pillow. He practically handed his little sister to the monster, just like he had Sammy. Sure his father had said it wasn't his fault after all but he didn't believe that not fully.

John pulls into a hotel parking lot. He turns back to Dean.

"Stay put I'll be right back."

Wait you're leaving us alone after that? Dean thinks to himself. He watches as John walks into the office within a minute or so he comes back out. He gets back in the car and parks in front of the hotel they'll be staying in. John opens the back seat and reaches for Bella. Dean shakes his head not letting his father have her. He gets out clinging to her tightly. John sighs and rubs the back of his neck as Dean waits by the hotel door. John opens the door letting them in. Once their inside John sets up the room in order to keep them safe. Dean watches as his father does this. John sits at the table his legs kicked about every now and then he looks out the window.

"Get some sleep Dean."

"You think I can sleep now?" He harshly whispers as Bella's out.

John simply nods.

"What was that thing?"

John brings his legs off the table and he places his elbows on his knees. He looks upon his son.

"The tooth fairy but not the kind you grew up knowing. You know the tooth fairy we parents feed you kids isn't real."

"Duh." Dean smarts.

"But that tooth fairy that visited Bells tonight was. In fact I'd been hunting the little bitch for some time. She steals the souls of children in order to survive and to keep her powers strong."

"Is she a demon?"

"No son but she's like one. These fairies work for themselves. They are nothing like the fairies you see in fairy tales. They are ugly, gruesome creatures."

"So there are different kinds of fairies?"

"Yes and not a one of them as lovable and fun as you'd think."

John clears his throat watching his son tuck Bella into the bed.

"You did good son. I'm proud of you. You kept her safe."

"I told her to put the tooth under her bed. I practically set her up to die." Dean says not looking upon his father.

"That's not your fault Dean and you know that. You hadn't a clue how would you?" John says this but as he does he begins to think as he looks upon his children.

Dean says nothing in return. He lays next to Bella and closes his eyes. He didn't want to talk anymore tonight. He didn't even want to think. However when he closed his eyes all he could see was that fairy and how he'd almost lost his sister.

"Hey now…"

"Hey Dean… It's ok son."

John shakes his son awake as he's tossing and turning and whimpering in his sleep.

"It's just a dream."

He blinks his eyes a few times and looks around. He turns to see his sister is safe. He relaxes and lays back down. John kisses the top of his head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No." Dean says closing his eyes again.

"I think maybe it's time for a change." John says.

Dean ignores him and keeps his eyes closed.

"D…"

Dean awakes to his sister poking at his nose.

"Bells.." He grumbles and rolls over.

"D!"

"What is it Bells?"

"I have a bad dream."

He rolls back over. He sees his father passed out in the chair at the table gun in hand.

He sighs.

"It's ok Bells." He puts his arm around her.

"Dean's got ya. You're ok."

She nods against him hiding her face.

"Get up time to go." Dean feels his father tapping his feet.

He groans rolling around in the bed tiredly. Bella tossed and turned all night. His body felt sore from being kicked off and on.

"D." He hears her giggling and she's jumping up and down on the bed.

"Get up D!" She squeals.

He looks over to see she's in pigtails and a baby blue jumper outfit. He thought she looked adorable but he also knew John never dressed Bella up like that. Dean couldn't help but to think what was John up to? He looks to his father oddly as he scrambles out of the bed to his feet. He rubs his eyes and stretches.

"Hurry up Dean." John says tossing some clothes his way.

Dean catches them and tiredly gets dressed.

John gets them in the car. He pulls up to the office and returns the keys. Once John returns to the car they drive for what seems like forever.

"Daddy I gotta tinkle!"

"Just hold on now Bells we're almost there."

She wiggles back and forth in her seat.

"I gots to go now daddy."  
John nods and speeds up a bit. Dean looked around wondering where they were going. John pulls up to what looks like none other than a bar. Dean rears back looking to his father as if he'd lost his mind. He read the name Harvelle's.

"Um John?" Dean says as he gets Bella out of the car.

John snaps back looking to Dean.

"What's this John crap son? I'm your dad kid."

Dean shrugs.

"We're not really taking Bella to potty at a bar are we?"

"Just relax I know the owner."

John opens the door and Dean nervously walks in with Bella in his arms. The place smelt like cigarettes and whiskey.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Dean looks over to see a tall brunette haired woman at the bar.

She wipes her hands off on a towel making her way over. He watches as his father breaks into a grin. The two hug and Dean's completely lost.

"D I gots to go!"

The woman looks over.

"Oh my Lord she's as cute as button that one. Hell she's a dead ringer for Charlie and has Renee's eyes."

Dean places Bella down.

"She needs to potty." Dean says to the woman.

She nods and points towards the direction. Dean nods and takes her hand leading her that way. The bar wasn't really all that crowded Dean figured it was because it was still daylight outside. He didn't like his little sister being in here not one bit. It made him uncomfortable. He stood by the door waiting for her. He watched his father and this woman from a distance they sat at the bar together talking. They were drinking beer and laughing off and on.

Bella swings the door open.

"Did you wash your hands?"

"Yes." She says and shows him.

"Good girl."  
She smiles and takes his hand again. He walks back towards his father and this woman. John looks over at his children. Dean and Bella this is Ellen Harvelle an old friend of mine.

"Old huh?" She says winking at Bella.

"You kiddos want something to drink?"

Bella shyly tugs at her father's sleeve.

"Daddy."  
"What is it sweetheart?"

"I want juice."

Ellen hops down from her seat.

"I bet I can arrange that."

Bella wrinkles her nose and looks to her brother.

"It smells funny."

He laughs.

"It does." He agrees.

"What about you Dean?" Ellen ask peering over the bar as she hands Bella her juice.

"Um I'll take a Coke."

"Sure thang sug. You two sit down make yourselves at home."

Dean looks around for a place to sit. He didn't like this place though he wanted to go.

"Are we leaving soon?"

"Don't be rude son. Find a seat you and Bella drink your drinks."

"But…"  
John gives him that look and Dean sighs.

"Fine." He says and takes Bella to a nearby table.

Bella takes out her car and is scooting it across the mahogany table. Dean keeps an eye on his father and this Ellen person. He wondered how they knew each other. He turns back to Bella at one point though and she's just sitting there staring off into space.

"Hey Bells…" Dean says.

"Hey…" He shakes her.

Bella looks over at him.

"D I don't like the tooth fairy." Her bottom lip quivers.

He swallows back on this the guilt weighing upon him heavily.

"I know Bells I'm so sorry. I…"

She hops down from her seat and gets in Dean's lap.

Ellen looks over noticing this.

"Those two are pretty close." She says and John looks back.

"Yep making this all that much harder."

"You're kidding…" Ellen says reading John.

"I've no choice. He needs to learn and she's still too young."

"You son of a fucking bitch John." Ellen says looking back to the children again.

"He's so young!"

"He's almost 12 now."

"He's just a kid John! He needs parental guidance still… To watch Saturday morning cartoons, to finish school for crying out loud John Winchester!"

"He has parental guidance."  
"Bullshit John I know how you work. I can tell just by watching those two he's pretty much raised that baby girl."

John grips his beer bottle tightly.

"And what about love John? Who's going to love that boy?"

"I love both those children Ellen!"  
"Then knock this shit off! Let the boy stay as well. We got more than enough room and…"  
"It's already set in stone! I'm taking the boy. Bella stays with you."

Ellen shakes her head.

"You low down dirty dog! Come on John! This will kill them look at them!"

"Bella will be fine isn't Jo about Dean's age now?"

"You really don't get little kids do you John? You're truly arrogant."

"This isn't your business Ellen."

"The hell it isn't what you're asking of me. It's insane and you know that."

"It's just temporary I'm coming back for her."

"And what if I don't give her back."

"You won't have a choice. She too will have to learn one day just like Dean."

Ellen's jaw drops and she punches John clear across the face.

"You dick! She's a little girl!"

"She's my little girl Ellen and I know what's best!"

Ellen goes to argue on this some more but Dean appears by their side. He looks to the two of them.

"What's going on? Why'd she hit you John?"

"See what I mean your own son doesn't even respect you, can't say I blame the kid."

"Once again this is our business. This is my family Ellen I'll do as I see fit."

"Come on Dean time to go."

"Ok I'll go get Bells."

"No son. She stays here."

Dean looks to his father as if he's joking.

"Yeah right ok." Dean says but heads towards her.

"No Dean. It's time to go."

"What?" Dean says looking back to Bella in a panic.

"She's going to stay with Ellen for a bit."

"No!" Dean says and John grabs his shoulder.

"Let's go."  
"I'm not going anywhere without her!" Dean yells and Bella looks over from the table.

She climbs down making her way over. John pinches the bridge of his nose. His eye begins to blacken from the hit Ellen gave.

"D?" Bella says as John starts to lead Dean out of the bar.

Bella reaches out to Dean and Dean holds out his hand.

"Come on Bells." He says in a pleading voice.

"DEAN!" His father scolds.

Dean ignores him he takes his sisters hand and starts out the door. John picks Bella up yanking her away from Dean. Bella shrills reaching out with both hands.

"Daddy what you doing!" She screams at him.

John's heart drops as he hands her over to Ellen.

"You have to stay here sweetheart and Dean's gotta go with me."  
"No Daddy NO!" She wails.

Dean's entire face glows with anger. He looks to his father and shoves him with both hands.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH! I WISH YOU'D NEVER COME BACK!"

John closes his eyes for a moment. Ellen wipes a few of her own tears away.

"You're making a huge mistake." She says to John.

"It's mine to make." John says and forces Dean out the door.

Ellen holds the child close her own heart breaking along with hers.

"I'm so sorry sugar bug. You don't deserve this, neither of you do." She says kissing her forehead.


	5. Seperate Worlds

Chapter 5

(Own nadda thing and please read and review thank you!)

"Ok hun you can sleep in here."

Ellen leads Bella towards the spare guest room and she cuts on the light. Bella immediately backs away hiding behind Ellen's leg. Ellen narrows her eyes confused. The entire room was decked out in angels, butterflies and fairies.

"Don't you think it's pretty?"

Bella shakes her head shyly.

"Come on now let's take a look together."

She takes Bella's hand trying to coax her inside.

"No! NO!" Bella shrieks in terror.

Ellen stops and looks around paying extra attention to Bella.

"Wait are you afraid?"  
Bella nods squeezing her giraffe that she's hiding her face with.

"Well darling there's nothing to be afraid of." She grabs one of her fairies and shows it to Bella.

She jumps and backs away into a corner. Ellen sighs and takes the angelic looking fairy with the wings spread about and places it back on a shelf. Out of curiosity she leads Bella to Jo's room instead. Jo was a bit of a tomboy she had band posters up and skulls about the room, her bedspread of red and black. She cuts on the light watching Bella's reaction.

"How about this room?"

Bella nods and steps inside looking around; she takes her giraffe and sits on Jo's bed.

"Well I'll be damned." Ellen says in disbelief.

"You'd rather be in my daughter's room of horrors?"

"I likes it."

"You truly are a Winchester you poor, poor thang."

"When daddy gonna pick me up?"

Ellen sighs and sits beside Bella on the bed. She runs her hands through her hair.

"I'm afraid it won't be for some time sug. For now it's just the three of us girls. You're not used to that are you? You've pretty much been around boys your entire life."

"I want D."

"I know you do and you will see him again."

"When I sees him?"

Ellen wasn't sure how to answer this. So she kisses the top of her head.

"Hey you know what?"

Bella shakes her head and takes out the car Dean gave her.

"I got a batch of cookies just begging to be baked. Wanna come help? I'll even let you eat some of the dough."

"Can we save some for D?"

Her heart sank as she looked upon this child. Ellen knew that this was going to be rough all around. Poor Bella just hadn't a clue. She simply smiles and takes her hand.

* * *

Dean couldn't stand to even look upon John. He stared out the window his arms crossed. He wanted to go back get Bella and run away. He couldn't believe this was real that this was truly happening. To him it was like losing Sammy all over again.

"When are we going back for her?" Dean finally asks.

"When she's ready."  
"What's that supposed to mean?!" Dean snaps.

"Exactly as I said Dean."

"Why did we leave her?"

"Because it's time you learned what it is I do."

"I already know!"

"No you don't son. You've only got the idea. You have to be there to truly get it. It's time you learned."

"Learned what!"

"To become a hunter like your old man."

Dean couldn't believe his ears.

"What?"

"That's how they died Dean."

"Who?"  
"Charlie and Renee', they thought they could simply give up the life. Raise Bella and be a traditional family. They let down their guard got themselves killed and damn near got Bella killed along with them. You can hate me all you want son. But I knew once you're in you're in. There's no backing out, once a hunter always a hunter. You will take it to the grave.

"What if I don't want to be a hunter?"

"You don't have a choice son. It's in your blood."

"That's not fair!"

"No one ever said life was fair."

"You're such an asshole." Dean mutters and John slams on his brakes.

He pulls over and makes his way out of the car. He opens the door and unfastens Dean's seatbelt. John picks his son up by the collar of his shirt. Dean looks to him wide eyed as John looks him in the eyes. He pens Dean to the car his hands go about his father's wrists protectively.

"Do what you want to me! SEE IF I CARE!" Dean shouts with tears in his eyes as he stares into his father's eyes.

Dean flinches as his father shakes him. He grinds his teeth together then drops Dean where he stands.

"Get your ass back in the car and shut your trap."

Dean gets in slamming the door but this time not up front in the back. John takes in a deep breath starting the car back up. He looks in the rearview mirror to see his son lying down in the back. He also sees the tears that Dean's quickly wiping away with the sleeve of his jacket. John reaches over and cuts on the radio not knowing what else to do. He was beginning to see Ellen was right after all even if he'd never admit to it. When it came to children John was clueless. There was only one thing John knew inside out and that was hunting. Sadly, he knew more about that that he knew about his own children.

Dean however knew what Bella's favorite color was, her favorite animal, food, outfit, even how she preferred her hair. He knew that Bella hated anything orange except for orange juice. He knew who her best friend was and that her giraffe was named after him. He knew that Bella had made straight A's and her favorite subject was reading.

"Do you know what Bella named Sammy's giraffe?"

John looks back at Dean.

"No son what's that?"

"Joey."

"Joey?"

"Yeah after her best friend in school; the one you just ripped away from her." He says over his father's radio.

John says nothing. Dean rolls over and closes his eyes wishing this was all just one big nightmare.

* * *

"Hey sug!" Ellen greets her daughter as she comes in the door.

"Hey mom." Jo makes her way over and kisses her mom's cheek.

"Oh and who are you." Jo says to Bella with a big smile.

"Bella." She says proudly and offers her hand.

Bella liked Jo's blonde hair it reminded her of the sun.

"Oh my, what a big girl response." Ellen praises.

Bella smiles as Jo shakes her hand.

"Well Bella I'm Jo."

Bella nods and hands Jo a cookie.

"Thank you."

"You is welcome."

Ellen winks at her daughter.

"This is John Winchester's little girl. You meet him and his son a while back you probably don't even remember. You and Dean were only like three or so. This is his adopted daughter Bella. The Swan girl." She hints.

"Doesn't ring a bell." Jo admits and takes a bite of her cookie as she sits down her back pack.

"Well anyway she's going to be staying with us for a while."  
Jo looks to her confused.

"I'll explain later."

Ellen hands Bella a glass of milk and a cookie.

"Go sit at the table sugar bug."

Bella nods taking her glass and cookie to the table.

"Is everything ok?" Jo hints looking back to Bella.

Ellen sighs.

"Yes and no. By the way she's terrified of anything with wings it seems, might want to keep that in mind."

"Um ok but the guest room."

"Exactly, however she seems to love your little hell hole."

Jo smiles.

"It's not a hell hole mom."

"Sure looks like one. I'm afraid I'll be sucked into some sort of vortex when I walk in there."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't go in there."

"Hmmm." Ellen says chewing on her chocolate chip cookie.

"You should have seen Dean by the way. He's gonna be some looker when he gets older."

"Mom!"  
"Just saying he's a cute kid."

Jo rather blushes at this and heads off to her room.

Ellen scoots in beside Bella at the table. It was much like the ones at the bar. The mahogany wood the only difference was this one had a booth.

"That's your future sister in law by the way."

Bella grins kicking her legs about.

"Yep that's about what I thought." She laughs softly.

"So what's your story sugar bug why are you so afraid of wings?"

Bella frowns picking at her cookie.

"I no like the tooth fairy."

"The tooth fairy?" Ellen rears back at this.

"I don't ever, ever want to lose a tooth again."

What in the world? Ellen thinks as Bella sips from her glass of milk.

"The tooth fairy is good she leaves you a surprise."

"I no like surprises." Bella says her bottom lip quivering.

"How about I run you a bath? You like bubbles?" Bella nods.

"Good deal."

* * *

"I'd shower and get a good night's rest Dean. You're gonna need it. We got Big day ahead of us tomorrow."

Dean heads to the bathroom and runs his shower. He'd not a clue what to expect for sure. But he thought of the yellow eyed demon and the tooth fairy. Chills ran along his body as the water hit his back. He figured it'd be something along those lines. Dean wanted to throw a tantrum, plead or beg whatever it took to not have to do this. He closes his eyes reliving those horrific nights. He came to a gasp when he pictured that monster trying to take his sister's soul. His hands bowled up into fists. His teeth grind against each other. He punched at the shower wall. It was this night, Dean Winchester said goodbye to his childhood and hello to the world of a full-fledged hunter.

* * *

"You're gonna do just fine sugar bug."

"But I want D and Joey!"

"Joey?"

"He's my bestest friend! He not here!" Jo and Ellen look to one another as they stand before the school.

Jo fixed Bella's matchbox back pack on her shoulder. Ellen had tried to convince her to get a girl's back pack but she wouldn't have it. Once she saw it that was all she wanted. John had sent Ellen a pretty good check in order to supply for Bella. She thought it was entirely too much. But John wouldn't answer his phone. In fact neither he nor Dean had called since that night. She was sure he wasn't allowing Dean any contact with his sister. This unnerved her to no end. She wanted to punch out his other eye as well. What if there were an emergency?

"Look hun you're going to be just fine. You're going to make lots of friends."

"I no want other friends! I wants Joey and I want my brother!" She yells and throws down her lunchbox.

Jo bends down and picks up the spilt contents. Ellen presses her lips together in thought. Bella crosses her arms looking to the school with hatred.

"I bet D wants you to go. He wants you to make lots of friends and have lots of fun. He wants you to show off that car to everyone and make them all jealous." Jo pats the pocket Bella carries it in.

"I miss my daddy, D and Joey. I want to go home. I no like this school."

Ellen swallows it back and has to turn away for a moment letting her daughter take over. She takes a Kleenex from her jacket and wipes her eyes. Once she gathers her own emotions she turns and see's Jo and Bella sitting at a nearby bench talking. Jo had a way with people especially children. Ellen felt she couldn't ask for a better daughter. She watches as Jo hugs Bella and takes her hand leading her into class. Jo comes back out her mother questions her.

"How in the world did you manage that?"

"Think about it mom. She's use to being raised by Dean and we're the same age. I just tried to reason with her like a 12 year old boy would."

"Huh…"

"Yeah we'll I'm late now so…"  
"I'll call the office on the way and let them know. Thanks by the way."

"It was nothing really."

She's driving to the middle school Jo attends. However she notices the look on her daughter's face.

"Are you ok?"

Jo nods looking sad.

"It's just sad. I know we fight sometimes…"

Ellen cuts her daughter a certain look.

"OK well a lot." Jo says with a grin.

"But still makes you thankful for what you do have."

Ellen turns to her daughter as she parks in front of the school. She leans over and kisses her forehead.

"I'll see you later mom."

"OK hun love you."  
"Love you too." She calls and rushes to class as Ellen calls the office.

* * *

"Stay close and listen." His father demands as they make their way through the asylum.

Dean was growing bored. He couldn't possibly see what they were doing here. He hadn't seen anything. He held his gun the way John had taught him. His hands grew tired though as an hour has already passed. The place smelt like urine and paint thinner. The white paint from the walls had been chipping of and it scattered across the building. He turns back to John.

"When can we go?"

John shakes his head and puts his finger to his lips.

"This is boring!" Dean complains.

"Stay perfectly still son."

"Whatever." Dean says and turns back around.

His eyes practically bulge as the spirit stands before him; her body as though a corpse, her hair of white, she had no eyes and she was reach out to him.

"NO DEAN!" John yells as Dean holds out his hand.

"Come on son snap out of it!"

Dean jumps and his eyes blink as John fires off a round of salt.

"Wake the hell up kid."

"JOHN!" Dean yells as the ghost appears behind John and grabs him by the hair.

She begins to pull John away.  
"NO!" He yells chasing after them.

John kicks about trying to break free. Dean hears the sound of metal grinding against the concrete floor once he reaches the floor she took John. His hands shook against the trigger as he looked around the room.

"Dean…" He heard his father mutter.

He turned to see his father locked inside one of the cells.

"Shoot the lock Dean!" His father yells scrambling to his feet.

"You're bleeding."

"All part of the job son."

Dean aims his gun at the lock and fires breaking the seal. He opens the door and John goes to get out. He flies back however and begins to choke.

"Grab the salt rifle!" John says behind his choking.

Dean looks around for his father's gun. He sees it lying on a nearby cot. His father's face was now blue. Dean planted his feet firmly on the ground like he was taught. He fires from the side so not to hit his father another thing he was taught. He keeps all these things in mind still it didn't seem to calm his nerves. Even with his feet properly planted Dean's body flies back as he fires, his back slamming against the metal bars. His shot however perfect as John's released. He rushes over towards his son.

"Shake it off Dean. Get up." He grabs Dean by the collar of his shirt and pushes him ahead as they run out of the cell.

"How do we kill it?!" Dean yells.

"You don't. We gotta send it where it belongs. It's a trapped soul Dean."

"How do we do that?"

"By the thing that keeps them here. A possession of hers, we have to destroy it."

John says this and shoves Dean to the side as the spirit becomes angrier and flies directly at them. Dean lands on his ass and comes back to his feet dusting himself off. Curiously Dean heads back towards the cell his father was shoved in.

"What are you doing?" John hisses.

"Just looking."  
"Come on son we haven't got all day this bitch is out for blood."

Dean lifts the mattress to the old cot revealing a picture. It was a young boy. Dean grabs it and shows his dad. John narrows his eyes.

"Give it a whirl." John calls firing at the spirit again as she dives towards Dean.

"What do I do?"

"Destroy it Dean!"

"HOW!?"

"Shoot it, burn it something! Just hurry it up!"

John slides a zippo across the floor. Dean grabs it and opens it. He holds the picture in his hand and flicks the lighter on. Once it's on fire he drops it. The woman turns back towards Dean clawing at her face. This high pitched scream escapes her. She explodes and a cloud of soot lands on Dean it covers his hair, face and clothes. He starts to cough and looks towards John.

"Well I'll be damned. You just solved your first case." John says bewildered.

Dean shrugs.

"How'd you manage that?"

"She dragged you to this cell. Out of all the others she chooses this one."

John nods.

"Makes sense to me son."

John pats his back the scoot scattering about in a cloud around them.

"Let's get some dinner."

This became a typical day for Dean. Only there was always something different lurking about. He never knew for sure what he might be facing. He began to keep a journal of each and every hunt. He'd keep a record of each supernatural creature they faced. He wrote down all the failed attempts with every executed one. The to do's and what not to do. There never was a night he didn't think of his sister. He'd get out the little red truck each time he would journal glancing upon it ever now and then. John waited till Dean was asleep. He opened the black journal running his fingers along it. He looked back to his son prideful. He took something out from his pocket thinking of the irony as he put down his own black journal next to Dean's.

* * *

"How was school?"

"It ok." Bella says as she climbs into the back of the car and does her seatbelt.

"Did you make any friends?"

Bella shrugs looking to her toy car. Ellen reaches back and pats her on the leg.

"It's gonna be ok. You'll see."

Bella continues to look down. A few tears escape her eyes and run down the car onto her lap. Ellen turns back around wishing she knew how to help. She picks up Jo from school and the ride home is silent. Both look to Bella off and on both exchanging the same look of concern. Once they get home Bella heads straight to Jo's room. She curls up on the bed hugging her giraffe and matchbox car close.

No matter how much they tried Bella was just never the same. Bella started to keep more and more to herself as the days progressed. Days became months and months became years. She found it hard to make friends. The only people she truly had anything to do with was Ellen, Jo, and Ellen's boyfriend Bobby Singer. She didn't hear from John and Dean until 7 years later…


	6. Surprises

Chapter 6

(I don't own anything. Please read and review thank you!)

"Look at her shoes."

They snicker. Bella clinches her pencil so hard it snaps in her hand. Bella's right knee trembles something she'd picked up from John. She returns to her notes as the teacher continues to discuss the periodic table.

"I bet she's not even a girl."  
"Sure doesn't dress like one. Maybe she's just a pretty boy."

The other boy shrugs.

"She's developing some nice tits though."

Bella's entire face grows red. Bella leaps out of her chair and turns around decking the boy across the face.

"NO!" The teacher yells holding her back.

"LET ME GO I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

"To the office now Ms. Winchester!"

The entire class is now laughing and looking upon Bella.

"GO!" The teacher known none other than Mr. Derski demands.

He had a way of pretending like nothing was happening. He'd wait till the last minute or so it seemed to Bella. Just waiting for her to be the one that screwed up and did something wrong; while the actual brats responsible never got caught.

Bella sit outside the office waiting. It was the typical day for Bella. She'd keep to herself like always still there always seemed to be someone that had a problem with her. She wasn't like the other middle school girls; where they'd be off making out with their boyfriends, doing their makeup or hair, talking like they were 16 rather than 13. Bella would be off to a corner of the school yard with her head phones blaring doing her best to ignore the rest of the world. A day for Bella was just another day of surviving the beginnings of her teen years. Just another part of her life she realized she truly hated. It wasn't that she didn't notice boys. It's just all the ones she knew were assholes. There was just no appeal there whatsoever. Not only that but all Bella knew was not to get too attached to anyone or anything for that matter. You'll only wind up getting hurt.

Today she turned 13 she didn't feel any different though. It was just another day. The only thing that made the days even half bearable was Ellen, Bobby and Jo. They were the only ones she could even stand to be around. She thought of Jo like a sister and Ellen had become the mother figure she didn't have after she lost Renee'. Not that she could even remember her real parents. She pulls out the Impala matchbox from her jacket in thought, remembering the one person in this world that truly got her. She hadn't seen him in a little over 7 years now. Hell she wondered if he was even still alive. It had hurt that they never called. Even as young as she was she still remembered it like it was yesterday. But she never blamed him she thought as she wrapped her fingers around the car placing it back in her pocket. She blamed her father. She felt abandoned, unwanted even more so when there wasn't even so much of a letter.

"Ms. Winchester…" The principal calls and Bella takes in a deep breath.

"I've made a call to your guardian they will be here shortly and we will discuss these matters further."

She nods and leans back waiting for it, any moment Ellen or Bobby would walk through here. Mrs. Williams would counsel her in front of them embarrassingly. Ask them if Bella was having any troubles at home that could be causing her behavioral issues at school. Cause heaven forbid it's ever an issue with the school or children attending it. Ellen or Bobby would quietly listen and agree with everything the principal was saying. Bella would follow them out with suspension for the rest of the day. Once she got home Bobby or Ellen would sit her down asking about her day. They would ask her why she thinks she reacts the way she does when confronted. Jo even tried to explain to Bobby and Ellen once about how kids were these days how the 13 is the new 16. How evil their minds can be and no matter how hard you try to stay out of trouble it's not always an easy task. But Jo also didn't get in trouble as much. Jo was pretty and even though she was edgy she had an easier time making friends. Her grades were also better but then again Jo was 18 and would be graduating this year. She'd be going to college and moving away soon, another person that would soon be absent from Bella's life.

Bella's continuing to look down as the office door opens. She takes notice the blue jeans and laced up leather boots. Knowing it wasn't Ellen or Bobby. She hears the clearing of a throat. A deep voice following.

"Yes I'm here for Isabella Winchester."

Bella narrows her eyes not recognizing the voice. She raises her head up seeing the man at the principal's desk. Something about him seemed so familiar. The principal nods Bella's way and the man faces Bella. He wore a navy blue shirt and a black unbuttoned dress shirt over a brown leather jacket over that, his eyes a familiar hazel green and his hair just the same only thicker. Bella's heart skips a beat as she stares upon him in disbelief.

"D?" She says softly.

He smiles warmly.

He looked upon the brown eyed teenage girl with long brunette hair that flowed along her shoulders, she wore red converse shoes and ripped at the knee blue jeans, a tank top with the Metallica logo on it, blue denim jacket, a leather wristband with a silver cross on it. That's my sister he finds himself thinking he could have picked her out in a line up.

"Bells?"

Bella jumps up from her seat and wraps her arms around his neck. He laughs softly trying to keep from falling back.

"Easy now…" He says as he hugs her.

He hears the sound of her breaking down against him.

"It's ok Dean's got ya."

The principal clears her throat rudely.

"And who are you exactly?"  
Dean rolls his eyes. He releases his sister and grabs her back pack.

"Let's go kiddo."

"Um sir we really need to discuss her behavior."

"I got it from here thank you."

"SIR! We really need to discuss this child's disruptive behavior!" The principal rises from her chair.

Dean pauses and turns around he wasn't liking this woman's tone. The principal swallows and sits back down.

"What's that exactly?"

"Well for instance she hit a student in class today."

He turns back to Bella.

"Is that true?"

Bella shrugs.

"What'd he do?"

Bella blushed in thought not wanting to explain that to her brother of all people.

"He was just being a jerk D. He had it coming."

"If she says he had it coming then by all means. Tell me Mrs. Williams." Dean looks to the name on the desk. This woman didn't know how to put on lipstick obviously as it was lopsided. He wanted to tell her that 1980 called and wanted their blue eye shadow back. It didn't go with her vibrant red hair and polka dotted dress of navy and white.

"Why don't I see the little punk as well?"

The principal's jaw drops as she just sits there.

Dean nods "that's about what I thought" and leads Bella out.

"Wow D you're like tall and stuff."

"Yeah well you're like tall and stuff too."

They both laugh but it's in both their eyes. Bella clears her throat wiping her face with her jacket.

"Oh my God." Bella says as they step outside.

She automatically runs up to the car in aw running her hands along it.

"You did it! I can't freaking believe this!"

Dean can't suppress the smile on his face. He couldn't believe how much she'd grown up. He also couldn't help but to feel he was looking back in time. Bella wasn't a little girl anymore in fact she was turning into this… well woman practically. What the hell? Dean thought to himself trying to shake it off. He wondered just how many boys he needed to beat the shit out of.

He approaches the car and opens the door for her.

"And what if you had just run up to a stranger's car?"

"I knew it was yours the minute I saw it."

He nods prideful. He taps a hand on the hood.

"Yep this is Baby, Baby this is Bells."

She climbs on in. Dean does his best to control his emotions not realizing just how hard this would affect him. He wanted to squeeze the daylights out of her and never let go.

"So frickin' awesome!"

Bella looks around.

"Where's your CD player?"

Dean cocks a brow.

"Who needs a CD player when you have this?"

He pulls out an eight track and puts in the compartment.

"An eight player? Really?"

"What?"

"Ugh you're so old school. You need a CD player."

"Um no I don't."

"Um yes you do!"

They both turn to each other and smile. Both lean back in their seats not sure what to say next.

Bella digs into her jacket and places something on the dash of Dean's car. He chuckles and takes his out as well.

"That's how I knew."

She bites down upon her lower lip and looks out the window.

"I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever see you again."

He narrows his eyes running his thumb along the stirring wheel.

"You didn't visit, call or write D."

He notices how his sister's hands tremble.

"Never again. I promise."

Bella nods trying to mask her tears as they fall.

"He didn't let you did he?"

Dean sighs.

She looks upon her brother.

"I knew it! I knew it was because of him!"

"He thought it would distract me. He also thought it would make it harder for you to move on."

"Move on?" She questions softly and half laughs.

"Gee thanks dad." She sarcastically says.

"I'm sorry Bells."

"Why are you apologizing for him D? We were just kids."

"Because I still should have found a way to contact you after all these years; Jesus there wasn't a single day that went by that I didn't think of you kiddo."

Bella nods sadly.

"Same here."

Dean clears his throat again.

"So'd you really hit a boy?"

"Punched his face in." She shrugs.

"Nice…" He grins and high fives her.

Once pulls into the Harvelle bar parking lot she stares at the familiar truck.

"He's here?"

"Well yeah…" He says unsure of the look on her face.

She closes her eyes shaking her head.

"I don't even know what to say to him."

"He feels the same way about you."

"Please don't tell me you're defending him D!"  
She looks to him bitterly.

"Of course not. But he's our father."

"Well I'm not about to start coloring pictures or buying any number one dad trophies anytime soon."

"Damn Bells."

"What?"

Dean sighs.

"You sound like me."

"Good. I'd rather be like you then him!"

She says and gets out of the car.

"Wait Bells."

He watches though as Bella rather grabs at her chest her face turning a bit red.

"Hey now breathe…" Dean pats her back concerned.

"It's just…"  
"Just what."

"He wants to meet at the very place he ripped us apart?!"

Dean closes his eyes.

"I told him this was a bad idea."

Bella turns to Dean.

"Things I fear are about to get worse."  
"What do you mean?"

But as Bella ask this she opens the bar doors and Dean flinches waiting for it. It's dark so Bella cuts on the lights.

"Surprise." They shout.

Bella jumps back and Dean breaks her fall. Jo, Ellen, Bobby, a few of the bar originals that were friends of the Harvelle's were there and of course John. She takes one look at John and dashes towards the bathroom locking herself inside. Bella buries her face into her knees feeling a full on anxiety attack hit. Dean shakes his head at his father. John sighs and takes a seat.

"I told you!" Dean snaps and he makes his way towards the ladies room.

He knocks on the door. But she doesn't answer. He can hear her though and his heart breaks.

Way to go John you horse's ass. He thinks and knocks once more. When she doesn't answer he helps himself inside by jamming the lock. Just something he picked up in hunting. He pauses seeing her rock back and forth in the corner of the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him. Dean doesn't say a word he simply sits down beside her and pulls her into his chest.

"Let it out. There's nothing wrong with that. If you want to hit me you can. Just not too hard I got one hell of a bruise on my left bicep."

He feels her laughing against him. He smiles but finds himself shedding a few tears himself. Dean wipes them away before she can see.

"Want me to tell them all to go to hell?"

She pulls away from him smiling.

"Would you?"  
"Hell yeah I would."

Bella takes in a deep breath and rises. She washes her face off and dries off her face.

"Just don't leave me D."

"Never again." He says and holds up his hand for her to help him up.

She grins and takes it.

"Gotta put some muscle in it. I've been eating a lot of burgers."

"Yeah I was about to mention you're getting a bit tubby there D."

"Ha ha funny girl aren't you?"

Bella goes to open the door.

"Hey…" He softly says.

She turns back towards him.

"Give hell em hell sis."

She laughs and braves the birthday party awaiting her.

"You picked out the balloons didn't you?" She turns back towards Dean.

"Can't go wrong with black…"

John nods towards Bella. She slowly approaches him.

"Dad…" She says with a hint of quiver in her voice.

He nods and opens his arms to her. A mixture of emotions hit Bella. Part of her resented him hated him even. Yet the other part was happy to see him again. She accepts the embrace but it's not near as warm as her brother's.

"You're all grown up." John says looking her over.

"Yeah well 7 years dad."

"I know hun. I know." He kisses her forehead.

"You're not starting this party without me now." Bella turns with a smile as Jo walks in.

Jo comes up and hugs her.

"Heard you got in trouble again."

"That's my Bells." Dean says proudly.

Jo turns to him and blushes.

"So you're Dean?"

"Last time I checked."

"Damn…" Bella hears Jo mutter checking him out.

Bella playfully pops Jo on the arm.

"Sorry I know he's your brother…" She says but continues to gawk.

"Jesus Jo why don't you just go lick him." Bella whispers harshly.

"Maybe I will."

"Ew." Bella makes a face.

They both laugh as Jo forces herself to turn away from Dean. Dean smiles vainly however picking up some of that. He simply crosses his arm and shrugs. He however checks out Jo's ass as she walks away. His father nudges him.

"What?"

"I swear."

"I didn't do anything."

"Sure ya didn't."

Dean shrugs thinking Jo was a bit of a knock out herself.

"Um what is that?" Bella says looking towards something massive on one of the tables.

"That there is Bobby's famous armadillo cake."

"What?"

John pinches the bridge of his nose looking to Bobby.

"You didn't."

"What?" Bobby says drinking from his beer.

"You made my little girl a rodent birthday cake?"

Bobby shrugs.

Dean however couldn't help but to notice how Ellen and Jo were whispering back and forth behind the bar. Ellen looked as though she was about to lose her shit. She kept looking to Bella then to John.

"Mom!" Dean heard Jo say.

"Calm down."  
"I'm trying sug I really am but that man has me all kinds of stirred up. I love that girl and now he's just gonna come and yank her away from us like it's fucking nothing! 7 years Jo! 7 years where was he!"

Dean knew things were going to get ugly tonight. He couldn't blame Jo or Ellen for being upset. He remembered all too well what it was like to have her ripped away like that. All he knew was he wasn't losing her not ever again.

They sang happy birthday and cut up the nasty looking grey armadillo cake that was made with red velvet and marshmallows. Then came time for Bella to open her gifts Jo and Dean both began to hand them out. Jo reached for the one in blue. It was Dean's and it was special. He runs his hands along Jo's and winks taking it from her hand.

"I got this one."

Jo smiled.

"By all means boss."

Dean held it behind his back as Bella opened her gifts. The first one from Bobby it was a vest and fishing hat Bella's size.

"The last time we went fishing I noticed you were a bit unprepared."

Bella smiles.

"Thanks Bobby."

He chuckles a bit. Ellen rolls her eyes and elbows Bobby.

"Hell Ellen…" He mutters.

"She's a teenage girl."  
"And one hell of a fisher."

"Fishing is not a skill."  
"Says the woman that couldn't catch a stick."

Ellen sighs and Bella opens Jo's gift. It was every Metallica cd Bella didn't own yet.

"Awesome I can add to my collection in my room."

Dean's heart dropped a bit at this. Her room? He hadn't thought about that for some reason. She had her own room… He wondered what it looked like. He couldn't believe how much Bella took after him. Metallica was one of his favorite bands. How was that possible after 7 years apart?

He found himself wanting to know more and more. Had her favorite color changed? What friends did she hang around? Did Bella have a boyfriend? He felt slightly nauseas on just how much he'd missed out. He began to feel rather jealous of Jo in the aspect of how much time she got with Bella. The 7 years he'd lost.

"You alright there?"

Dean clears his throat and nods as Jo makes her way beside him.

"Yep."

"You don't look it."

He shrugs as Bella opens Ellen's gift.

"It was a scrapbook of the last 7 years."

John noticed this and rather winced. Bella looked towards Ellen as Ellen forced a smile and nodded.

"I love it." Bella said with that lump dancing around in her throat.

Ellen turned away as soon as Bella wasn't looking. Bobby sighed and put his arm around her as she began to lose it. He led her out of the room Dean noticed. John remained still and stared upon Bella as she made her way to his gift. Dean hadn't a clue what his father had got Bella. He was curious though as Bella began to unwrap it.

"Oh no." He heard Jo mutter.

He looked to Jo oddly not seeing what it was at first. Bella scooted back in her chair and looked upon John as if he'd lost his mind. He narrowed his eyes. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose and flung the gift back away from her.

"What the hell son?" John snapped.

"Really?" Dean popped off.

John shrugged.

"You really are fucking clueless." Ellen mutters returning to see what the fuss was about.

"What the hell is everyone's problem? I thought you'd like it." He says looking back to Bella.

She says nothing just keeps eyeing the box.

"Oh come on. Don't you remember anything!" Dean says slamming the lid down on the box and shoving it back into his father's hands.

"The tooth fairy ring a bell."  
"Oh come on that was years ago."

Dean gritted his teeth he wanted to punch the living hell out of his father.

"She had better get over that and quick in this field."

Dean shakes his head staring upon his father severely.

"She was five!"

"She's 13 now time to grow up and get over it!"

Jo couldn't believe her ears she takes Bella's hand leading her out of the area. She takes her outside. Bella hunches over catching her breath.

"Bella?"

"I'm fine just give me a moment."

"You're all red? Can you even breathe?"

"Please just give me a sec."

They turn towards the ruckus coming from the bar.

"Shit." Jo says running that way.

Bella takes in a breath and walks in. Ellen and John are fighting. Bobby's holding Dean back and Jo's rushing to console her mother. Bella shakes her head and backs away. She makes her way out of the bar and runs. Not even sure where she's going she just couldn't take anymore. She keeps running wishing it would all go away. She makes her way to the playground and hides in one of the tunnels. She lays down covering her face with her jacket. Bella closes her eyes and doesn't budge.

The sound of knocking against the tunnel startles her at first. Bella hears the sound of climbing and feet heading her way. She grumbles irritated. Someone pokes her on the head.

"GO AWAY!"

"Well ok guess that means you don't want my gift."

She removes the jacket from her face as he peers inside and places the box on her stomach.

"What is it?"

"Just open it will ya?"

He says crouching down beside her. He grins as she takes it out.

"Just like mine."

"You got me a knife?!"

"Not just any knife." He takes it from her hand and shows her the B engraved into it on the other side it had from D in small italics.

Dean pulls out his knife and shows her the D engraved into his. Bella slides out of the tunnel and reaches for the knife again.

"I love it."

She runs her hands along it.

"Easy Bells that's sharp as hell."

"Does this mean?"

Dean swallows once again trying to keep his cool.

"Yes Bells. You're coming with us."

He watches her reaction not sure what to make of it at first. She places the knife back in the box. Then without warning she crashes into him hugging the daylights out of him.

"I can't breathe." He says patting her on the head.

Bella drops her hands.

"He can be a real dick. He's thick as hell when it comes to any real emotions."

"But he's our dad." Bella finishes.

"That he is."  
"Aren't we lucky?"

Dean laughs shaking his head.

"Might as well go break the bad news to everyone else."

Bella nods but Dean stops before they make their way to the car.

"Bella I want you to look at me for a moment and really think about this."

He puts a hand upon her shoulder.

"Is this truly what you want? To give it all up? Lose any sort of life you've built here? I have your back no matter your decision. If you wish to stay I'll make it happen."

"I hate school, I have no real friends and the only life I have revolves around Ellen, Jo and Bobby."  
She looks down to the ground.

"But they don't make up for what I lost."

Dean was split down the middle at this point. This was what he wanted to hear right? But this was his kid sister. She was only 13 and a girl at that. He'd seen things far worse than the tooth fairy. He and John had almost died more than a hundred times. He also knew John was right once you're in your in that's it.

"I've seen and done thing Bells, things that change you."

Bella cuts him a look.

"Are you trying to push me away?!"

"Absolutely not but I want you to have the choice I didn't. I want you to be given the opportunity to say no, to live a normal teenage life Bella, to finish school, go to prom, date, even graduate one day. I never had that! All I know is this! You must understand everything you're saying goodbye too."

"I don't care about any of that stuff D! I want to be with you! I can do this. Why can't you believe that?!"

"I don't doubt that but on the same note Bells. What we do is dangerous. Our lives are at risk everyday. It's no longer about being split apart it's about survival."

"Such as biting the bullet?"

Dean grimaces at this but nods.

"Every day I had to wonder if you or dad died. I'd no way of knowing no phone calls, letters nothing. How do you think I felt D?!

She shoves him against the stomach.

"Good you should be mad at me!"

"But I'm not!" She literally cries.

"I thought I lost you! YOU BIG JERK!"

She hits him and Dean grabs at her wrists.

"You never lost me. I'm right here and you really need to learn how to hit better."

Bella pulls away from him her jaw dropping. Dean's eyes widen as she dead legs him.

"FUCK!"

"I can hit just fine!" She snaps and storms off towards the Impala.

"By the way you said a bad word." She smarts reminding him of when she was five.

Dean hobbles that way but with a smile. Once they get back things have calmed down are at least somewhat. Everyone sits down and all eyes are on her once her and Dean walk back in. John takes in a breath and makes his way over.

"Are you ready to go?"

Bella nods but looks upon the three that'd raised her for the past 7 years. She makes her way over to Ellen. Ellen embraces her tightly.

"God I'm gonna miss you sugar bug. I love you so much you know that."

Bella nods tearing up as well.

Ellen kisses her cheek and pulls back looking Bella in the eyes.

"You had not better forget about us. You better call! Or I'll find you and give you the biggest ass busting of your life."

Bella smiles.

"And I'll hold ya down as she does it kid." Bobby adds.

Bobby had become like an uncle to Bella. He was stern like John but once he let you in to Bobby you were gold. Bobby had grown quite fond of Bella begun to think of her like a daughter. He knew he'd always look out for her. He and John had been in the hunting business for quite some time. One look upon John was all it took and John understood. Bobby would be there around the clock if need be. They shared a silent nod as Bobby hugged Bella.

Then came Jo…

Jo took Bella's hand and led her away from everyone else.

"I'll help you pack." Jo said and drove her to the house.

Jo and Bella stood upon the room that once was decked out in the one thing Bella feared most. But now it was much like Jo's room. Ellen often referred to Bella's room as the Vortex II. Jo and Bella share a smile and began to take things down from the walls and packed anything they knew would fit into John's and Dean's vehicles.

"Anything else mom said we'd have shipped for you."

Jo picked up a picture of her and Bella at Christmas.

"It's not going to be the same you know. I always wanted a sister."

Bella nods looking back towards the picture Jo's holding.

"We can still have that." Bella says as Jo places the picture in a suitcase with some of Bella's clothes.

"I'd expect no less."

Once the room is pretty much bare. They turn to each other.

"You're sure this is what you want?" Jo questions.

Bella nods. Jo sighs.

"You're certainly braver than I'll ever be. If I were you I'd runaway and hide where I couldn't be found again."

Bella shrugs.

"Just between us girls though. It's because of him isn't it?"

Jo watches Bella's reaction.

"Yes."

Jo presses her lips together and nods.

"He must've had quite an impact on you."

They hear the clearing of a throat and John's standing in the doorway.

"You about ready kiddo?"

Bella nods looking to Jo.

"Come here brat." Jo teases and hugs her close.

"I'm gonna miss you."

"I'll miss you too Jo."

"Just do us all one big gigantic favor…" Jo says but with a serious tone.

Bella looks upon her waiting for it.

"Don't get yourself killed."

Dean walks in at that point and looks around.

"So this is the throne room?" He taunts and starts to grab her things.

"Leaving your posters?" Dean questions eyeing the ACDC one.

"Giving them to Jo."

He nods and winks at Jo as he exits the room.

John and Dean get Bella's things all packed. Once Bella walks outside everyone's waiting.

"Who ya riding with?" John asks.

Bella smiles looking upon her brother Dean has a good laugh.

"I saw that one coming…"


	7. The Struggle Within

Chapter 7

(Don't own squat still please read and review I appreciate it!)

Dean found himself impressed. His 13 year old sister knew just about every song that played in his car. He'd grin off and on as she'd belt out some notes occasionally playing the air guitar or head banging even. Every once in a while he'd join in. But even through all the excitement on finally getting her back he couldn't stop feeling guilty. Was this truly the right thing to do? A million one things went through his head. He just couldn't seem to turn it off.

"You alright?"

Bella ask as she turns down the radio looking to her brother.

"I'm good." He says pressing his lips together.

"You look like something's bothering you."

"Nope, just glad to have you back." He says patting her leg.

She nods but was a bit concerned by the look in his eyes. She turns the radio back up as Bob Segar's "Turn The Page" is playing.

Bella thought of Ellen, Jo and Bobby and how she'd miss them. She thought of all the horror movie nights she'd had with Jo. How not too long ago Ellen had to give her "the talk" about feminine hygiene and all that embarrassing stuff. Bella smiles in memory how Ellen showed her by using some of Jo's old Barbie dolls. She still remembers Bobby's face when he walked in that night. Jo and Ellen didn't like to fish so she became Bobby's fishing partner every other Saturday he'd take her out on the boat. She'd catch one or two and take them home after Bobby cleaned them for Ellen to cook. Bobby eventually taught her how to skin her own and clean it. She took pride in that. Sure it smelled horrible and seemed beyond cruel at first but Bobby assured her it was the way of a true hunter. You had to hunt, skin and clean your own prey. Jo taught her all the secrets to rid of pimples and other embarrassing teenage crap you have to deal with as a girl.

Bobby and Bella also were the pranksters of the group. They were always getting Ellen or Jo with something. It was amazing how different Bella could be around them. But at school she shut down kept to herself. That's why Ellen and Bobby never understood because around them she was this whole other person. But even Ellen and Jo knew that it was mainly because of Bobby at all that Bella had begun to open up somewhat. Ellen always assumed it was because he reminded her of John and Dean combined. Bobby had a way with her. He never forced anything on her. Never criticized her he was patient. And anything no matter what it was that Bella told him remained between the two of them. Never did he rat her out to Ellen or Jo. But even Bobby never quite could bring her fully out. Dean was the only one that ever could. He had a way with Bella that no one else did. It seemed no one could ever hold a candle to her brother. About a couple years after Bella moved in, so did Bobby. Though Ellen and Bobby never married they lived together as a couple.

Little was Bella actually aware though that a large part of this had to do with John. John had come to Bobby and expressed his concerns. He asked Bobby to look after his daughter. John feared that someone or something could one day try to harm Bella because of who John and her parents were. By no stretch of the imagination were Bobby's feelings for Ellen fake. He truly loved the woman. But it was because of his promise to John that Bobby didn't argue about moving in with Ellen.

Ellen was a tough woman when need be. She cussed like a sailor but not around children. She loved children. She loved Bella and Jo more than anything. Jo and Bella were the only ones that truly ever saw Ellen's softer sides. She was brutally honest. The woman could knock out just about any man that walked amongst this earth. But with that same hand she was also one of the most nurturing loving women Bella had ever known. Bella only hoped that she too one day would be like Ellen. She wanted to be strong, fearless, free willed, yet loved and respected.

Between the three of them she hadn't a favorite each had taught her something she knew she'd take to the grave. Each had loved Bella in their own way and was there for her. Bella knew she was a bit of a trouble maker but it wasn't always her fault. She was always in the wrong place at the wrong time and like her brother she didn't let anyone fuck with her.

She thought about the three of them a knot formed in her throat. She never truly realized just how hard it was going to be to say goodbye.

Bella takes in a deep breath and closes her eyes. Within a few moments the sandman found her. Dean sees this and takes his jacket and places it over her while she sleeps. He can't help but to look upon her every so often. It was as if she'd simply vanish right before his eyes.

After a few hours of driving he sees John pulled over on the shoulder. He pulls up beside him and leans over rolling down Bella's window.

"She asleep?"

Dean nods.

"Well wake her up. Thought we'd stop at the diner up ahead. Get a bite to eat."

Dean rolls up his window and follows John to the diner. Once he parks he wakes his sister.

"Rise and shine sleepy head."

She blinks her eyes a few times looking around.

"You hungry?"

She nods and John taps on her window.

"Let's go." He calls and heads into the diner.

Dean sighs.

"Patient isn't he?"

Dean grins.

"You've no idea."

He reaches back and grabs her box with the knife in it. He takes it out.

"One of John's rules… always be prepared."

"Um ok where the hell do I conceal this?"

Dean raises his pant leg revealing the strap wrapped around his leg.

"You have a gun on you!"

Dean cocks a brow.

"Um yeah and soon you'll be carry one as well. But for now this is where you'll hide that." He leans over and pops open the glove compartment. "I have an extra one for a knife. I don't need it I carry my knife in my jacket."

He shows her how to snap it on and place the knife in the holder.

"This is so weird."

"It only gets weirder. Soon you'll feel like you're a walking army surplus."

"Can't wait."

"Right?"

"Shouldn't it be the opposite?"  
"How do you mean?" He looks to her confused.

"The gun in your jacket and knife at your ankle?"

He grins.

"You'd think wouldn't you? Let's just say I'm a walking contradiction. It depends on my mood where I'm packing."

Dean opens the door and Bella pulls down her pant leg.

"We're also gonna have to change up your wardrobe but just slightly. You need a heavier jacket and some boots."

"Do I have to shave my head?"

"No but you will have to grow a mustache." Dean smarts opening the diner door for her.

"I'll work on that."

John's got his face buried into a menu as Bella and Dean sit down.

"Get whatever you want Bells." John says bringing the menu down revealing his blood shot eyes.

Bella nods as Dean scoots down giving her more room at the booth.

"Did ya get a good nap?"

"Um yeah dad."

John cuts Dean a certain look as Bella says this. Dean already knew what it was about but pretended not to see it. The waitress makes her way to the table and takes their orders. Dean smiles yet again as Bella orders a burger and fries only without the onion.

"No onions?"

She nods.

"I hate onions."

"Hell Bells that's what makes the burger."

She wrinkles her nose. John ordered a chicken fried steak. The waitress looks to Dean.

"I'll take a burger and fries also only extra onion." He says taunting his sister.

"That's so gross. Your breath is about to get rank."

"Yep and we got a long road ahead of us still."

John looks to them both off and on.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear you two were blood."

Bella beams at this looking to John.

"You're so much like Dean when he was this age. I just hope you're not as stubborn."

"Isn't that just a Winchester trait John?" Dean questions.

"Presumably… but isn't always something to aim for. You got to be willing to listen, to do as you're told. I just hope you're not as thick headed as your brother."

Dean rolls his eyes sipping at his soda.

"Dean's not so bad dad." Bella says feeling hot under the collar at her father's words.

"Yeah well you weren't around during his first years."

"And whose fault is that?" Bella challenges.

John cocks a brow at this.

"We're not going to do this pity party crap. It's over and done. Let it go."

Bella felt as though he'd slapped her. She swallows back feeling her entire face flush.

"John…" Dean says shaking his head.

"I'm just saying you both need to realize I had no choice. We're together now and that's what matters. No sense in hanging on to the past."

Bella bites her lower lip so hard Dean was afraid she'd make it bleed. He pats her back. All Bella kept thinking was if this wasn't her father she would have popped the living shit out of him by now. Even at that it was still tempting. How could he be so cruel? John clears his throat.

"By the way Bells. I'm sorry about your present. I honestly thought you'd like it. So much as happened over the years I didn't think about that night."

Her eyes closed as she tried to control herself.

"You mean you forgot?" She says calmly as possible.

John shrugs.

"How could you forget something like that?"

"I didn't forget. It's just it was so long ago. Time goes on. I figured honestly you would have forgotten about it young as you were."

"Nope my memory is perfectly fine dad." She says staring him down.

John notices her bottom lip quivering and he sighs. Not another word is spoken over dinner. Once they're done John throws down the tip and money for the food. Dean and Bella follow him out but Dean opens the door to the Impala for his sister then shuts the door. He approaches his father before he gets in the truck.

"What the hell was that about?"

"What exactly?"

"Come on John. She's your daughter!"

"Adopted Dean and you need to remember that."

Dean grinds his teeth together and shakes his head.

"After all these years? Really?! I can't believe you! That's the one thing you focus on! That girl is fucking family! That's my god damn sister you're talking about!"

Dean starts to walk off but turns back to his father.

"If you ever tell that to her face, you and I are done forever. You hear me! We're through I will walk out of your life and you will never see my face again. In fact I'd take her with me, because I'll be damned if you break that girl John!"

Dean storms off and gets in the car slamming the door. Bella jumps.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing Bells didn't mean to scare ya."

"That was about me wasn't it?"

"Actually it was about me and John."

"D?"

"Yes Bells?"

"When did you stop calling him dad?"

Dean sighs.

"When he broke his last promise."

"When was that?"

"The last Christmas you and I had together."

Bella took in a breath remembering that day. She breaks into a grin that gains Dean's curiosity.  
"What's that smile for sis?"

"You were so full of shit."

He laughs shaking his head.

"And how's that?"

"You stole those presents didn't you?"

"I wouldn't actually call it stealing now… Finders keepers…"

"The lost and found D? Really?"

He shrugs.

"I have to admit D that was pretty clever. Wrong… But clever."

"I've got my moments and you should really watch that mouth."

"Oh come on D who do you think I learned it from?"

He knew she had him there. He puckers out his lips then narrows his eyes and cuts on the radio. Bella smiles knowing she had him there.

* * *

"I'll take the couch you and Dean can have the beds."

Bella nods as John throws down the bags and makes his way to the bathroom.

"Settle isn't he?"

Dean nods and sits at the table rubbing his face.

"You know if you ever get too tired. I could drive."

Dean peers over at Bella.

"Funny girl… But no one ever drives Baby but me. Not even you kiddo."

Bella folds her arms about.

"When I'm 16 I will."

"Um no not even then not even when your 30."

"That's not fair."

"Who said life was fair." As soon as these words escape his lips Dean flinched like he'd be punched.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Dean rises.

He couldn't believe it. Did he honestly just say the same words John said to him? Dean stepped outside feeling nauseas. He bowed over his car. He never wanted to be like that man. Not ever…

"D?"

"I'm ok Bells go back inside."

"No you're not."

He turns back around facing her.

"I'm fine just tired that's all."

"You can't lie to me. We might have spent 7 years apart but I still know you."

He nods and folds his arms about.

"It's just a lot to take in. You'll see soon enough Bells. This life consumes you whole. I just truly hope you're prepared."

Bella leans against the hood next to Dean.

"I've a feeling there's no true preparation."

He half smiles nodding.

"You'd be right."

Dean looks around. The wind picks up a bit and the rustic colored leaves are falling as fall is beginning to take its course.

"We had better get you that jacket soon. The nights are going to get pretty chilly. That puny denim jacket won't cut it and it won't conceal for crap." Dean says taking off his jacket and putting it around her noticing the goosebumps.

"Listen Bells… Don't let the old man tear you down either. He's a hard ass."

Bella cuts her brother a look.

"Ok, ok so he's a real jackass."

Bella looks to the ground and twist her feet about bending her Converse.

"Just don't take to heart everything he says. It's not worth your time."

John steps out a few minutes later.

"You two trying to freeze to death out here?"

John motions them back inside and they head that way.

Dean offers Bella the shower first. Once she's done she steps out brushing her hair.

"Take whichever you want. I don't care." Dean says pointing to the beds.

Bella however notices the salt around the hotel room and along the window seal. John sits at the table his legs kicked about, gun on the table. John watches as she gets in bed.

"Ever fire a gun kid?"

She shakes her head.

"Seems we got a lot to cover."

Bella nods.

"Get some sleep we got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Bella reaches over to cut off the lamp on her side of the bed. John crouches down his elbows upon his knees.  
"I know I'm not good at this Bells but I'm trying. I just…" John rises again shaking his head.

As he looks in her eyes it begins to weigh on him. John knew how he felt about Bella. Just as Dean he'd die for her and he knew that. So why did he say what he said? He ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry."  
Bella rose at this in disbelief.

"All this you know trying to be a father to you and Dean and doing what we do…" He shakes his head.

His right knee doing that trembling thing that Bella had picked up. Bella was beginning to see the irony. Dean and John seemed to have all this baggage. Yet neither knew quite what to do with it.

She somehow felt they might even feel the same way. Yet neither would ever talk to each other about it. Dean had a hard time forgiving John. John's head was full of the hunt. Bella was caught up in the mix of things however she too like Dean felt resentment towards her father. Deep down she knew that after this they'd wake up tomorrow and he'd still go back to the same ole John Winchester. She says the only thing that comes to mind even through her own broken heart.

"I love you too dad."

John looks to Bella as she cuts off the lamp and rolls over facing the other way. He rises and couldn't get out of there fast enough. He leans over the rails outside the hotel room. For the first time in years John Winchester has himself a good cry.


	8. Part of the Pack

Chapter 8

(Don't own anything please read and review thank you)

"Aim higher for crying outloud!"

Dean sighs and leans back watching his sister's unsteady hand. He wished John would just let him take over instead. He was being way too harsh.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed. You're moving entirely too slow and you can't aim to save your life Bells!"

Dean makes his way behind his sister.

"Finger off the trigger." He warned not wanting to get shot.

"Don't think about the fact that they're moving." He says pointing to the disc as John fires them.

"Just like the bottles earlier Bella just focus. Remain calm keep your hand loose around that trigger not so tight it slows down your flow. That's another thing…"  
Dean positions her legs by gently kicking them into place.

"You've got to watch your posture it affects everything you do." He says straightening her shoulders as well so her back is straight.

"And one more thing…"

She looks back to him.

"Breathe… Try to have fun with it."

Bella nods trying again. John fires of 20 rounds and Bella only hits one.

"Kid can't shoot for shit."  
"Give her a chance!"

"Just saying she's gonna have to get that down. She's gonna get us or herself killed!"

"She's just learning even you had to start from somewhere John!"

John ignores this packing up everything.

"We'll try again tomorrow but we haven't all the time in the world. Bells we got to get back out there. We got a business to run and people count on us!"

"She knows damn…" Dean says opening the door for her.

Bella said nothing she continued to keep her head down the entire ride. Dean put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll get it."

She sighed looking out the window. Bella thought about last night and she was right. John was back to his usual. Her hands continued to shake. She wasn't sure why. She didn't expect the disc they were so much faster and smaller. The gun was too heavy, loud and smelt. She rubbed her temples feeling a headache coming on. Dean opened the glove compartment and handed her some Tylenol.

"This'll help, takes some getting used to."

"You babying the girl sure isn't going to help her son."

Once again he ignores this pretending as though he heard not a thing. He winks at Bella though and hands her a bottle of water. John pulls into a restaurant parking lot. He gets out and slams the door without even saying another word. Bella jumps and watches as her father stuffs his hands into his pockets and heads on inside. Dean sighs shaking his head.

"I really suck huh?"

Dean smiles.

"Yeah you do. But that's what practice is all about."

"Is he always like this?"

"Hmmm, sometimes it's worse."

"Gee I can't wait."

Dean has a good laugh.

"I suppose we better eat. He'll eat without us. He's done it to me before."

They make their way inside and John's sitting there with his elbows on the table.

"Bout time you two. I already ordered for you. I wasn't gonna wait all day."

"No one was expecting you to."

"Go wash your face kid you got soot all over you."

Bella rubs her face. John cuts her a glance. She rises and does as she's told. Bella looks in the mirror once she's done. She braces herself against the sink. The rage continued to build. The last few years flashed within her mind. She gritted her teeth and took the metal tin trashcan and slammed it into the mirror. The mirror shattered exploding everywhere. Bella gasped as shards hit against her face. A woman came in with her little girl.

"Oh my are you ok?"

Bella looked to the woman.

"Sweetheart you're bleeding."

Bella nodded and stepped across the glass. She walked past the woman and child. Dean jumped up as Bella exited the bathroom.

"What the fuck?"  
John turned back around. Bella looked to neither of them. She simply walked out of the restaurant out into the parking lot. Her face was burning but she didn't care. She leaned back against her father's truck.

"Bells?!" Dean yells running out of the restaurant.

"Jesus Christ!"

He cups her chin looking at her face.

"What the hell happened to you?" He takes his fingers and starts picking out the small shards of glass.

"Nothing." She says pulling away from him.

"Stop that you need those taken out. How the hell did this happen?"

As he says this John yanks Bella by the arm dragging her away from Dean.

"You ever pull a stunt like that again and I'll bust your fucking ass!"

That was it…

Dean makes his way back over and cold cocks his father across the face. John looks to Dean.

"You do that and I'll put your ass in the hospital."

Bella screams as John fires back with his fist.

"STOP IT!" Bella pulls at John's jacket.

"PLEASE I'M SORRY I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I PROMISE PLEASE STOP!"

John grits his teeth as he has Dean by the collar of his shirt.

"Dad please. If you're mad hit me! I did it! I broke the mirror! Hit me!"

Both men's hearts sunk as they turned to Bella.

"Jesus." Dean said feeling ill at his sister's words.

John shook his head and picked Bella up placing her on the hood of his truck. He walked over and grabbed a first aid kit from the truck. He found a pair of tweezers and started to pluck out the shards of glass.

"The more you cry the more the burn."

Bella sucked in a breath trying to stop. But she looked at her brother's eye and started to cry again. Dean sighed and cleaned off his eye with some tissue and alcohol. John's lip was busted all three was bleeding in some sort fashion.

"Why'd you do it kid?" Her father asks looking upon her sternly.

She wanted to go back. She didn't want to do this anymore. But one look upon her brother and she fought it.

"I'm sorry it won't happen again."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"It was an accident."

"That was no accident, that there was no more than the temper of a Winchester."

"Guess I'm part of the pack now." Bella says and Dean turns to conceal his smile.

John's however is far from concealed. He shakes his head.

"You are a mess you know that?" Bella grins as John kisses her forehead.

"Get in the truck kid. We'll eat somewhere else. I don't care to pay for that mirror."

Bella nods and John helps her back down. John and Dean cut each other a look.

"I'm still your father. Remember that."

"And she's still my sister." Dean says with a nod.

John tiredly rubs his face with nothing else to say they get in the truck.

After they grab a quick bite to eat they head to the hotel.

"Wait son…" John says before Dean grabs the handle.

"Bells that won't happen again."  
She lowers her head.

"That's not what I mean hun." John sighs.

"I mean Dean and I. It won't happen again. I'm sorry you witnessed that. I want you to know something else. Neither Dean nor I would ever hit you."  
"But you said."  
"I know what I said. There is a difference between a spanking and flat out hitting someone."

Dean shakes his head.

"In either case neither should take place." Dean says looking to his father.

"Some kids need a good reminder."

"Not her."

"As you can see Dean and I have different views on something's."

"Bella needs to get some sleep." Dean says and opens the door helping her out.

John's too tired to argue. He gets out and gather's their things. Once again Bella showers first. She comes out and Dean's already passed out. John watches as she creeps over and lies next to her brother. She grabs Dean's arm and places it around her. He shook his head knowing what was best. Once she too is asleep he covers them up with a blanket. John packs up his things. He kisses the top of both their heads and packs his things. John places down the salt around the room for his own peace of mind and he leaves Dean a note.

Dean stretches about the bed almost knocking Bella off. He rears back not realizing she was there. Quietly he slips out and looks around the room. He checks the bathroom then looks out the window to see the truck is gone. He turns back and that's when he notices the note on the table.

_ Dean,_

_ Heading on out… I want you to train your sister. Make me proud son. Take her on a couple of cases. I'll find you._

_ Dad_

Dean looks back to Bella as she continues to sleep. He narrows his eyes in thought and runs his hands along the top of his head.

"Okay…" He whispers to himself.

He then leans back in the chair wondering where to even begin.


	9. Training Dean's Way

Chapter 9

(I do not own anything please read and review)

"I did something wrong didn't I?"

"Hell no Bells come on now you know how he is. He'll catch up to us soon enough."

"I just got you both back and it seems like he couldn't get away fast enough."

Dean wasn't sure what to say. He knew when he saw that letter Bella would blame herself. That she'd take it wrong. Honestly though Dean wasn't sure how to take it himself. But deep down he was relieved. He'd rather it be him that trained her. Sure John has more experience. The rate he was going at however Dean feared it'd send Bella back rather than forward.

"Hey the way I see it his loss my gain, I got ya to myself now just like old times."

Bella nods but Dean could see the sadness in her eyes. He didn't blame her for having her feelings hurt. He'd known what that was like a few times. However Dean was never abandoned… He thought of this as well his heart sinking. He knew it was going to take a lot for Bella to overcome all this. Dean's greatest fear though was that living life the way they do… She may not ever fully heal.

He drives out to the area they were at yesterday.

"Remember posture, light on the trigger, focus, remain calm and have fun with it." Dean says he then leans over and cuts on the radio. He turns it up blaring it.

Bella looks to him oddly.

"Trust me it helps."

Bella grins as Metallica's One is playing.

"Let's go kiddo." He says with a wink opening the door.

Dean waves her towards the trunk of the Impala. He lifts up the hood.

"Pick your gun. Go with what you personally think you'd be comfortable with and we'll go from there."

Her eyes widen.

"You've got like an entire weapons department in here!"

Dean chuckles and watches as his sister scans the guns. He nods as she finally picks up the semi-automatic handgun.

"It's a fast one but light. With that one you certainly have to keep your trigger finger from getting too happy."

He shuts the trunk and sets up. While he does this he has her practice loading and unloading. He wanted her to get down the speed of it. He knew that was very important to be able do this quick as possible. There have been times he's gotten in a jam just because he wasn't quick enough. Once he's done with the bottles he motions her over.

"Safety on. Gun down when you're facing someone." He reminds and she lowers her gun looking to see the safety was already on.

"You got 10 cans and 6 bottles." I want you to try and take out as many as you can with one shot each.

He steps back and watches as she takes aim and turns off the safety. He gives her the go ahead approving of her stance. Bella certainly does better but he notices she's letting her gun jump entirely too much causing her aim to be off. She needed a sturdier hold or she'd never hit anything.

"Hold on." He calls out and makes his way over.

He notices how she lowers her gun and turns on the safety without being told. Dean also took notice her hands didn't seem to shake near as much as yesterday.

"I want you to watch me. Watch how I hold my gun and keep it steady." He shoots three of the cans and stops.

"Now you try again."

After an hour in Bella finally is getting the hang of it… She takes out 8 of the cans and 5 bottles.

"That's awesome." Dean says noticing how she's improving.

"Want to try the disc now?"

She makes a face that causes Dean to laugh.

"Oh Bells just focus on that music. You're gonna do fine. Just fire before they get too far away the smaller they get the harder the aim."

This takes her a bit more time but unlike John Dean is patient. He watches closely so he knows what she's doing wrong. He fixes the issue by showing her each time she makes an error. This takes about three hours before Bella finally can hit 3 out of 5.

"Not bad… Not bad at all." Dean says taking the gun from her hand.

"This one seems to suit you a lot better. But I do want you to practice with others. It's good to get the feel of each gun. The more experience you have with these weapons Bells the longer your survival rate. I'm not saying that to scare you but if I'm to do this and properly. I'm not going to lie and sugar coat any of this. If you're doing something that's going to get our asses killed then I'm gonna point it out and make you repeat the steps until you get it perfected. There are no second chances on a hunt, no extra lives to draw from. Once you mess up that's it you can't take it back. I don't just mean with our lives Bells I mean with those we're sworn to protect. John and I have lost a few and it weighs on you and it never quite goes away. You always go back and think what could I have done differently? But once it's done that's it. That's another thing. Dean says making an uncomfortable face. You're gonna have to learn how to fight sis. I don't mean being able to pull a good punch. I mean you're going to have to learn to be able to full on knock out drag out fight. The mere idea made Dean sick to his stomach but it was true and she needed to be aware of that.

Bella swallows nervously looking to her brother.

"Who's gonna teach me that?"

He sighs and raises a hand as though he's in class.

"Um how?"

"I suppose I'll be your guinea pig so to speak."

Her eyes widen a bit.

"Are you gonna…"

"Hit you back?"

She nods.

"No but I am going to defend myself. I'd never hit you even in training but you do need to know how to go about it when someone else fires back. You'll see what I mean. I don't have to hit back in order to teach you that."

"I don't want to hit you."

"I'll be wearing protective gear if that makes you feel better."

"Not really."

He laughs.

"Come on Bells let's call it a day and grab some grub."

Bella and Dean stretch out their vocals to Blaze of Glory by Bon Jovi. Dean pulls into a café.

"Ya ready to eat?"

They order their usual burgers and sodas.

"Thought I'd call Ellen and Jo when I get back to the hotel." Bella says stuffing a fry in her mouth.

"Hey anytime you want to talk to them Bells you just let me know."

Bella smiles at this and sips from her soda.

"D?"

"Yep?"

"How is it that you spent all those years with dad but act nothing like him?"

"I've my moment's Bells and I'm sure you'll see that. It gets to you sometime ya know. All I can really say is my philosophy on life… You gotta laugh Bells, let things go, make jokes when you can. With what we do we can't afford to lose that. It's gonna swallow you alive if you let it. Buckle down when you need to get things done but at the end of the day that's it. You need to find at least one reason every night before you go to bed to smile to love at least some aspect of your life."

"That was like really deep."

"Yeah don't always count on that either." Dean says and bites into his burger.

Bella laughs shaking her head.

"I won't." She taunts back.

"You know what you need?"

"What's that?"  
"A good ole game of paint ball."

She raises a brow at this.

"Hell yeah it makes for good practice."

The next morning that's exactly what Dean does. He drives her out to a paint ball field. He gets out tossing her a gun.

"Looks like we're the only one's here."

Bella looks around at the many different obstacles all made of logs.

"Awesome." She says surprising Dean as she gets out of the car.

"Yeah it is." He tosses her a bag.

"That's all ya need, that there's the ladies room. Come find me when you're done." He says with a devilish grin.

Bella shrugs and makes her way towards the restroom. She looks to everything figuring it all out as she gets dressed. She then grabs the gun and loads up the blue paint balls. She tucks her mask under her arm and heads out.

"D?" She calls out not seeing him anywhere.

"Hey!"

Bella walks closer towards the obstacle course looking around. Suddenly she feels something hit her in the leg. She looks down seeing the neon yellow mark. Dean raises his mask and nods.

"Gotcha!"

"Jerk!"

"Butt!" Dean laughs and puts his mask back on.

Bella hurriedly moves and puts on her mask. She scurries about finding a place to hide. She walks around in squatting position peering around and listening for him. She feels a shot to her butt.

Her jaw drops as she turns and Dean waves to her.

"GRRRRRRR!" She fires but misses as he dodges.

"Nice try." He says pointing his gun about.

He takes off as she fires again.

"Firing when angry isn't always the right answer." She hears him but says nothing.

She makes her way about only she starts to notice something. She runs a couple fingers along the grass and smiles. Quietly she turns and fires.

"Damn!" Dean jumps and looks to her.

"How'd you find me?"

"Your boot left a mark in the grass."

He rears back.  
"You actually looked for that?"

She shrugs.

"Hell I didn't even think of that at your age. That's awesome actually."

She nods but fires at his leg.

"HEY! I wasn't ready." She laughs and takes off.

"Neither was I Jerk."

She hears him laughing.

Dean finds himself more and more impressed as they continue. She begins to find him faster and is quick to aim and fire. This was what he needed out of her. He couldn't think of a better way than to get her to have fun with it. That and this was head to head just like it would be on the hunt. He felt this was far better of an experience than shooting at bottles and cans all day.

Dean goes to get one last shot however before deciding to call it a day. He finds her and tries not to laugh as she peers the opposite direction. He grabs her from behind with his arm around her shoulders and chest. He aims the gun at her back.

"Whaddya gonna do?"

Bella fires at his feet as she shoots down her hands breaking free. He goes to comment on this and she fires three rounds across his chest.

"Damn!" He bellyaches and fires back hitting her chest.

Bella falls back and Dean throws his mask off as she acts like she's hurt.

"Hey you ok?" He leans down to check on her and she looks up with a smile and fires one last round.

"Gotcha!"

He shakes his head grinning.

"You really are a butt you know that?"

"Not my fault you fell for it."

"I have to admit you got me pretty good." He sighs shaking his head.

Once they get changed and cleaned up Dean tosses their bags into the trunk.

"Now get your ass in the car." Dean says trying to sound severe.

Bella laughs.

"Yes sir." She salutes as she hops in.

He didn't want to say it out loud. But he was right and he knew it. Bella was doing better without their father around. She had more confidence, tried harder it seemed and smiled more. This saddened him however. John hadn't a clue just what he was truly missing out on.

Bella entered the hotel room her body feeling like a giant bruise.

"This helps." Dean says tossing her some Epsom salt.

"You can go first. I suggest you soak for a while and take a couple of Tylenol."

Bella nods and heads that way.

Dean takes off his shirt and see's the marks. He shakes his head poking at them sorely. He stretches his arms out and lays down closing his eyes for a moment. Bella comes out once she's done and she's Dean's fast asleep. She covers him up and gets in the other bed. Bella glances upon the phone and reaches for it.

"Ellen?"

"Hey sugar bug!"

Bella smiles.

"How you doin'?"

"I'm doing good." She says a lump forming in her throat.

"Are you really?" Ellen says with a certain tone.

"Yeah…" Bella was glad she couldn't see her tears as they fell.

"I miss the hell out of ya."

"I miss you too."

"Hunt anything yet?"

"No still training."

"Oh and how's that going?"

"It's going good."

"How's the boys treating ya?"

Bella bites her lower lip looking to Dean. She thinks of John and wipes her eyes. She wasn't about to tell Ellen John had left her… yet again.

"Good, I'm learning a lot."

"That's good to hear."

She could tell Ellen was crying.

"I know it's late but wanted to check in."

"You call whenever you can it doesn't matter the hour sug."

"Ok."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Jo's out she's gonna be pissed she missed your call."

"I'll call again soon."

"You had better talk to Bobby or he'll have your neck."

Bella softly laughs.

"Hey idjit!"  
"Hey Bobby."

"How you holdin up kid?"

"Not so bad."

"You been on a hunt yet?"

"Nope still training."

"Ah, well how's that going?"

"Good."  
Bobby sighs.

"He'll come around Bells. You'll see." Bella narrows her eyes. Did Bobby already know?

"Um ok."

"How's Dean?"

"He's doing good."

"You two every need an extra hand you know who to call. I mean it Bells I'll be pissed if you don't."

"K."

"Promise me…"  
"I promise."

"Good deal. You take care Bells."

"You too Bobby."

Bella hangs up the phone and covers her face with her pillow. She brings her knees up and wraps her arms around them. Dean cracks an eye open at this having heard everything that was said. He watches as she rocks her body back and forth crying into the pillow. A trick he knew… He'd done it before around her age to. It was to mask the sound. Eventually, she lies down and finally manages to go to sleep. Dean rose up and rubbed his face tiredly. He gets up and takes a shower knowing they'd have to get up early again and start all over.

* * *

"Harder!"

Bella grits her teeth swinging her elbow the way he showed her again.

"Come on Bells!"

She shakes her head pouring with sweat. Even the chill in the air couldn't keep it at bay. Dean blocks again and she finally breaks through.

"Good."

They'd been at this for nearly 2 hours now her body was already sore from yesterday. She wanted to quit now. She was exhausted and hurt all over.

"D…"She whines.

He shakes his head.

"Keep going we're not done."

"I'm tired!"

"There's no time for being tired when you're getting your ass kicked. You can't just give up and go to sleep! Now again Bells go!"

The blood rushes to her face as she's beginning to get mad at Dean.

"There you go!" He praises as she makes her hits.

Once she finishes the set of moves she takes in a breath and leans over.

"We're not done one more time."  
"D!"

"Knock it off Bells let's go!"

She shakes her head and begins to walk away.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To the car! I hurt all over, I'm tired and hungry!"

Dean shakes his head.

"We're not going anywhere until you finish. I want you to get this down."

"I have it down!"

"Not yet you don't! You're still to slow!"

"Kiss my ass!"

Dean throws off the protection suit and rushes towards her. He grabs her and takes her down to the ground.

"Now what are you going to do? Huh?"

She grits her teeth and brings up her feet against his chest shoving him off her. Dean takes out his gun as he stands before her.

"And now you're dead." He says shaking his head.

"That's not fair you know I didn't have my gun on me!"

"But you allowed me enough time to get to mine and blow your damn head off!"

Bella shakes her head and kicks out her ankle swiping Dean off his feet as he falls on his ass.

She rolls over quickly and brings out her knife holding it to his throat. Dean grins.

"Awesome!" He beams.

Bella rolls her eyes and rolls back over laying back down catching her breath.

Dean gets up dusting himself off.

"Now where was that?" He questions helping her up.

"Don't be a jerk!" She snaps.

"Then don't be a butt."

He quizzes her on the ride back about the uses of holy water, salt, sulfur, demon traps anything he can think of. He tells her about vampires, wendigos, spirits etc… Dean knew it'd soon be time to hit the road and take Bella on her first case.

Little was he aware it was just around the corner…


	10. Unexpected

Chapter 10

(I do not own anything please read and review! Thank you!)

"Huh… Wonder what's going on here."

Dean says as they pull up and see all the police at the hotel.

"I want you to stay in the car until I say further."

"But D!"

"I mean it Bells if you're going to do this do it right and listen!"

She nods but folds her arms pouting. She notices he pulls one of his badges out from the glove compartment first. "Stay I mean it!"

"Ok gee I got it!"

He nods and opens the door.

Bella noticed they were in the hotel room right next door to them. She undid her seatbelt and leaned over the dashboard for a closer look.

"Jim Hetfield US Marshall."

They nod towards Dean as he makes his way towards the scene.

"I'm officer McCoy and this is officer Troy."

Bella watches from afar as they shake hands.

"Cool!" Bella says as she watches them let Dean right in.

"They already took the body to the morgue, should have seen it though." The officer says shaking his head.

"It was like the poor bastard had been petrified to death."

"Sir I really think we need to close this room off to the public." Dean overhears an officer saying to the hotel manager.

"This makes the 4th death in this room in the span of just a few months."

"I just don't understand." The manager says shaking her head.

Dean narrows his eyes looking around.

"What were the other cases?" Dean questions as he makes his way over.

"You mean the bodies?"

Dean nods.

"Take a look for yourself." The officer hands him a file.

He flips through the pictures occasionally looking around the room. He begins to picture the actual scenes and the bodies as he looks around. Dean wasn't sure what to make of it. All he knew was this was no murder at least not by a human. All the bodies looked about the same they were frightened… Sad even. He swore in one picture the woman looked frozen like actual ice. He pulls officer McCoy to the side, a man with a horrible 70s porn mustache and beer gut.

"Was this body frozen?"

"Ah case number 2. Yes she was. The darnest thing too."

"What's that?"

"It was in the middle of July."

Dean rears back at this.

"Damn…"  
"That's what I said."

Dean heads back to the car after taking a few notes. He was relieved to see his sister actually listened. But he couldn't help but to grin as he saw her practically crawling on the dashboard trying to see. He opens the door and peers in.

"Off the dashboard butt."

"Ass…"

"Watch it." He says smacking her with his notes.

"So what happened?!" She asks eagerly.

He narrows his eyes.

"Wait till they leave and we'll head to the hotel room and discuss it."

He looks up seeing how they're taping off the room. Bella leans over trying to read the notes.

Dean clears his throat and looks up at her.

"What?"

"Space Bells."

"Not fair D! I wanna see!"

"You really are a brat."

"No I'm not!"

"Um yes you are."

She sits back and pouts again.

"Just proving my point."

About an hour later the police finally clear out. Bella and Dean head to their hotel room.

"So what happened D?"

"Persistent aren't we?" He peers over at her from the table.

Bella eyes him from the bed with her feet kicked about the air as she lies on her tummy. She rests her head on her hands.

"They're not quite sure really. To be honest I'm not either I've got a few ideas but nothing in stone yet. I do know it wasn't caused by any human."

"But what happened?"

"The body had been petrified Bells."

She looks to him confused.

"To death…" He adds.

"How can you be frightened to death?"

He shrugs.

"In this field anything's possible, not so much the question of how but what?"

"Or why?" Bella adds.

"Very good. See you're not all that ignorant no matter what they say about you."

Bella tosses a pillow at him. He laughs.

"Look kiddo change of plans tonight."  
Bella comes to a sitting position.

"You got the hotel to yourself tonight. Enjoy just no pay-per-view channels. You can order pizza or Chinese whatever you're in the mood for." He places his credit card on the table.

"Where you going?"

"I'm staying next door."

"You mean…"  
He sighs.

"Yes Bells. I got to investigate this and try to figure out what's going on."

"I'll come with you." She says grabbing here stuff.

"No Bells. I can't let you go on this one."

"But!"  
"Sorry but people are dying in that room. I'm not about to put you in that position."

"But D!"

He starts packing a few of his things.

"D!"

"What?!"

"What if you don't come back…" She nearly whimpers.

"I'm coming back Bells. I always do."

"When?"

"Soon, look keep your gun and knife right by you. Make sure the salt doesn't break any lines. Stay in the hotel room. You're not to leave this room!"

"Just let me go with you!"

"No!"

"But D!"  
"Let it go Bells you're staying here end of story."

"JERK!"

"Say what you want. I'm know what's best. You're sticking this one out."  
"I'll call you from next door and give you the number so you can check in; no matter what you're not to leave this room."

"I got it ok!"

"Good."

He kisses the top of her head then pats it.

"Have fun." He winks and leaves.

She hops up locking the deadbolt and chain link. She runs toward the wall next door and puts her ear next to it hearing her brother enter the room. Bella grins and knocks on the wall.

"Knock it off Bells."

She giggles to herself.

"Just checking."

"Yeah, Yeah go watch your My Little Ponies or something."  
"What's that?"

Dean rears back as he sits on one of the beds.

"You really don't know?"

"Nope."

"Guess that makes me more of the girl." He mutters and lies back on the bed.

"Can you still hear me?" He questions.

"Yeah but barely."

He sighs and gets closer to the wall he gives her his hotel phone number to write down.

Bella shrugs once she's done writing it down and cuts on the TV. She scans through and stops on Nightmare On Elm Street. She cuts it up and kicks back on the bed.

Dean takes off his jacket and looks around the room. He reaches for the remote and cuts on the TV. He browses through the adult channels but thinks about the fact his sister's in the next room. He groans and cuts the TV back off. He wished he could get laid or something. He wasn't used to sharing a hotel with a girl much less someone he knew idolized him. Dean however grabs his bag and grins finding one of his skin mags. He skims through it as he's lying on the bed.

He looks about the room once more. Seeing it was just like the hotel room next door. Only it had maroon colors rather than hunter green. It had the vanity mirror in the room and decent size bathroom. It had two full size beds. You're typical hotel room just these were slightly bigger than what he was used to. He shrugs going back to his magazine.

Bella imitates Freddy as he comes out with his claws. She waves her fingers about. Freddy was always her favorite villain. Ellen never understood how Bella could stand horror movies after what she'd been through as a child. Jo thought that maybe it was Bella's own way of dealing with it. Bella was never one for the romantic movies. There were a few she liked but some of them tended to end rather on a sad note. That never appealed to her so she stopped watching them.

Bella's body jumps at one point as she realizes she'd fallen asleep. She makes herself get up and she knocks the hotel room. There's no answer so she calls the number.

Dean jumps and his skin mag falls to the ground. He tiredly rubs his eyes looking to the time. He answers the phone.  
"Hello?"

"D?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Just checkin."

"Ok Bells go to sleep."

"Um anything happen yet?"

"Nope."

"Ok."

"Goodnight Bells."

"Night D."

Dean reaches for his magazine when he hears something. He pauses the room grows slightly colder than it was. He comes to his feet hearing the sound of a baby crying. He searches the room and follows the sound. It becomes sounder when he approaches the closet. His hand touches the knob and it's ice cold. He turns the knob to see a basinet rocking.

"What the hell?" He rubs his eyes again and steps inside looking in.

The familiar blue pajama set, blanket and giraffe grab his attention.

"Sammy?"

The baby continues to cry and reaches for Dean.

"You're not real. This isn't real."

Dean takes a step back. A cold breath of fog escapes his mouth. The cries stop and he turns to see the basinet is gone. Dean swallows and closes his eyes for a moment. He raises up to grab his jacket.

"Dean?" He sees a toddler in a striped shirt and overalls carrying the stuffed giraffe.

"Will you play with me?"

Dean has a knot form in his throat.

"Sammy buddy you're not real." The little boy puckers his bottom lip about.

"You're mean! I am too real dummy!"

The little boy tugs at his Dean's shirt.

"You always play with her! But not me!" He points towards the room where Bella is.

"You love her more!"

"That's not true Sammy." Dean rolls his eyes knowing this wasn't real. Still the urge to touch the little boy just to see for himself was there. He felt the tug at his jacket. It felt real, too physical.

"Dean…" The boy whines tugging at Dean's pant leg.

"Look at me!" He begs.

Dean closes his eyes running his finger through his hair.

"Knock it off." Dean says and comes to a crouch against the wall leaning back.

After a few moments it stops however the room remains cold. He finally opens his eyes and comes to his feet. He looks around he felt dizzy. The room seemed to sway as he made his way to the bathroom. Dean turns on the light then the sink. He looks in the mirror and washes his face. He dries it off. He grabs the walls for support as the atmosphere around him becomes heavy. The room even colder as he steps out he puts on his jacket. Dean sits on the bed wrapping the comforter around him. He reaches for the phone to call Bella. He goes to dial but can't remember the number. He sighs slamming down the phone. Dean gets up keeping the comforter around him. He starts to knock on the wall.

"He's my favorite." Dean turns towards the voice.

He sees a boy about 8 years old flipping through a comic book. He's smiling and showing Dean a picture. Curiously he makes his way over.

"Superman?" Dean questions.

The boy nods and hands Dean the comic book. Dean winces why was he able to hold this? Why did it feel so real?

"Who's your favorite Dean?"

"Batman." Dean says sadly.

"What's wrong Dean?"

Dean sighs and takes a seat next to the boy.

"This isn't real Sammy. Believe me I wish it was."

"You make no sense you know that Dean?"

"So I've been told."

"Dean will you come with me?"

"Go with you where buddy?"

"I don't know anywhere let's just go."

Dean was trying his hardest to fight this to not let his emotions get to him.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I just can't."

"But…"

Dean stands back up.

"She's always in the way!" The little boy begins to cry and throws his comic book at Dean. It hits him in the face and he flinches.

"You never wanted me! Did you!"

"It's not fair. It should be me! ME DEAN I'm your brother!"

Dean closes his eyes again.

"LOOK AT ME! See you can't even look at me! You just stood there Dean! Just like you are right now!"

"I'm sorry Sammy I… God I'm so fucking sorry."

Dean opens his eyes again.

"No you're not." The voice deeper.

Dean stared at the man before him. He had boyish brown hair, side burns, he wore blue jeans and a denim buttoned shirt with boots.

"It's supposed to be me. Not her Dean. Brother's forever. Hunting side by side. You could have had this but you gave up on me Dean! You gave up!" The man points to Dean.

"Sammy…"

"You don't know what you're missing!"

The tears fall.

"You're crying? Really Dean? What gives you the right to cry. Last time I looked it wasn't your life that was robbed!"

The man sighs and shakes his head.

"I'm sorry Dean… It's just …" The man pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I miss you. You've no idea just how lonely."

Dean takes a step towards the man.

"Yeah I do actually."

"Oh come on Dean. You have her! You have dad still and what do I have?"  
"Mom!" Dean fires back.

"You still have mom!"

"Not where I'm at Dean. I'm not exactly welcomed at the stairway if you get my drift."

"That's impossible Sammy. You were just a baby."

"You were." Dean shakes his head reaching to his temples. His body temp going down. The entire room was now covered in a sheet of ice.

"Sammy…" He says as the man picks Dean up by the throat.

"Why…"

"Because I'm tired of being alone. You're coming with me brother."

"Sammy please… I have to protect her."

"ALWAYS HER!" The man roars.

"I'm sorry." Dean whimpers as he's being choked.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!"  
Dean drops to the ground as Bella takes an iron bar to the ghost. Dean begins to cough.

"D?" Bella crouches down putting her hand to his forehead.

"Oh my god. You're freezing!"

Dean's eyes start to close.

"NO!" She says shaking him.

"D! Please!"

Bella grabs her brother by the collar and begins to drag him out. She gets halfway to the door when it slams and Bella's tossed about the room.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" She yells and fires a round of salt as she rolls off the counter.

She limps towards the decomposing looking spirit. Bella gets yanked up by the collar.

"You really could use a makeover!" Bella wrinkles her nose at the disgusting thing before her. It slams her against the wall. Bella begins to remember what Dean told her about spirits. Bella takes a handful of salt from her pocket and dashes it at the spirits face.

She dashes back towards Dean and opens the door. Once again she grabs him by the collar.

"QUIT EATING SO MANY DAMN BURGERS!" She yells at him but her hands shake all over.

Bella feels like she's going to puke her nerves are so shot. She manages to get her brother out but the door slams and locks her inside. She swallows back nervously. She walks around aiming her gun. Bella notices something funny however in one of the walls. The one she was tossed against. She goes to investigate it but her ankle is yanked and she's being dragged across the room. Bella fires towards the area in the wall.

"Sick!" Bella yells as she sees hand fall out of the wall.

She covers her mouth with the sleeve of her shirt as the stench begins to hit.

"Yeah that's you! God you rank!" She hears the sound of a shotgun and the door being busted down.

"Bells!"

"D the wall!" Bella points and Bella screams as the spirit claws at her leg.

"Jesus D! Hurry up!" Bella shouts at her brother.

"On it!" Dean lights his zippo and tosses it into the wall.

He yanks Bella by the waist and carries her out.

"I told you to stay in the damn hotel!" He snaps at her once he puts her down.

"If I had you'd be a human popsicle!"

"You're beat all to hell Bells look at you!"

"I'm fine!"

"No you're not!"

"Don't be a jerk I saved your ass now admit it!"

Dean sighs shaking his head.

"I guess I owe you." He mumbles as they both limp towards the hotel.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

Dean grins.

"You really are a brat."

"Well this brat just saved your ass."

"Yeah well we better get the heck out of dodge before the police get here."

Dean tosses her a bag.

"Pack up while I go put the fire out."

"Why don't you pack and I put the fire out!"

"Don't push your luck Bells."

Dean takes care of business and Bella's already waiting in the car. He peels out of the parking lot. He looks upon his sister off and on.

"You doin' ok there?"

She nods. Her hands however shake a bit. Dean turns on the radio. Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival is playing. Bella shakes her head looking to Dean.

"Really?"

He shrugs.

"You'll see." He winks and pats her on the leg.

He clears his throat.

"You did good Bells. I mean it."

Bella smiles.

"You might not be all that bad ya know."

Dean grins but it fades a bit as the night is replayed through his mind.

"Bells?"

She looks to her brother.

"What did it look like?"

She shrugs.

"Like some sort of rotted see through corpse it was disgusting." She wrinkles her nose.

He nods and takes in a deep breath.

"Well it was certainly something that fed off your emotions."

Bella looks to him oddly.

"Why what'd you see?"

"Don't worry about it." He forces a smile and rubs the top of her head a bit.

"Ugh I hate when you do that."

"I know."

"Oh yeah you forgot this." She says with a huge grin as she takes something from her jacket and hands it to him.

He holds it in his hand focusing on the road at first. His eyes widen as he looks down. Quickly he tosses it out the window.

"That wasn't mine."

She laughs and leans back in her seat.

"You're like a pervert aren't you?"

Dean narrows his eyes.

"That wasn't mine."

"Whatever D."

She smiles looking out the window.


	11. My Bells, My Frankenstein

Chapter 11

(I do not own anything. Please read and review I appreciate it thank you! Some reviewers have been asking about Cas. Patience ;) he's on his way. Just building up the Winchester history…)

Bella notices her brother checking out the waitress. A mischievous grin comes about her face. She just wasn't quite done getting him back.

"D…" She says leaning over the table as the waitress pours his coffee.

"Don't you think she looks like that girl?"

He narrows his eyes.

"What girl Bells?"

"That girl from your magazine… you know Ms. October."

The waitress looks over at Bella and smiles.

"What magazine sweetie?"

Bella shrugs.

"She was naked." She whispers to the waitress.

Dean's entire face is red and he kicks at Bella's feet under the table. The waitress turns back to Dean.

"Please do not tell me you're letting this little girl see such things."

Dean shakes his head looking to Bella. Bella bites her lower lip. She tugs at the waitress's apron.

"Do you think mine will get that big?"

Dean rolls his eyes trying to ignore it now. He sips at his coffee wanting to hide under a rock. Bella grabs the waitresses hand and places them amongst her own breast. Dean starts choking on his coffee.

"Yeah I'll never get that big." Bella pretends to pout.

Dean tries to catch his breath and hits his fist amongst his chest.

"Bells." He grumbles shaking his head.

Bella laughs and drops the waitress's hand.

"Thank you! I got him where I want him now."

The waitress's jaw drops and she giggles.

"No tip needed. That was the funniest thing I'd ever saw."

The waitress walks off and Dean rolls his eyes.

"Pay back's a bitch." He warns.

"Isn't she?" Bella says leaning back.

"You're something else you know that?" He growls.

"Oh look their pancakes are all you can eat." Bella says pointing to the menu.

"Bella…" Dean hisses.

"I think I'm going to get that."

He sighs shaking his head.

"I've created a monster."

Bella grins into her menu.

"No D. We kill monsters."

"Precisely." He hints.

"So where we going now?"

"Utah"

"What's in Utah?"

"The coast."

"Ass."

"Brat."

Bella rises and heads to the bathroom. Once she comes back their food is already on the table. She smiles as she takes her seat. She puts some syrup on her pancakes and takes a bite. Her eyes widen and she spits into her napkin. She covers her mouth and starts fanning it.

"You ok there Bells?"

"What was that!" Her mouth was on fire. Bella raises up one of her pancakes looking under the stack.

Dean slams down a bottle of tabasco sauce next to her orange juice.

"Something wrong?"

"JERK!"

She takes a drink of her orange juice to get rid of the taste. Bella spits it out and looks to her brother. He smiles and holds up a bottle of vinegar.

"Right back at ya sis."

She growls out and grabs his coffee sipping from it to get the taste out.

"I so hate you right now."

"Aw love you too Bells."

"D?"

Dean looks up hearing her serious tone.

"Think dad's coming back?"

Dean closes his eyes for a moment shaking it off.

"Yes Bells he'll catch up to us soon."

She leans back in her chair looking unconvinced. Even through all this she still thought of the bastard, Dean thinks to himself. He doesn't even deserve her thoughts. Dean waves over the waitress as he has her bring her a fresh batch of pancakes and new orange juice.

Six months later…

"Come on Bells! Shoot the son of a bitch!"

"I am you ass shut up!" She fires again.

Dean gets up shaking it off.

"D!"

"Keep your head straight kid you know what to do!" He looks to her sternly reminding her of John.

"I'm sorry D I…"

"BELLS!" Dean yells as the demon slams her against the wall.

"NO!" The black cloud starts to escape the host.

Just a few more inches was all they needed. Damn it he showed her where it was. She miscalculated. Dean reaches for his pistol but can't quite grab it. The door's busted down and the demon is smashed into.

"Dad?" Bella says as John picks her up carrying her out of the house.

He sits her down looking her over.

"You know what to do." John yells back at Dean. Dean realizes John knocked the demon right where they needed him.

"Bet you feel pretty tough now don't ya bitch?!" Dean snaps looking to the tall dark haired man with black eyes.

The demon looks around realizing it's trapped. Dean winks upon it as he finishes the job.

"Jesus kid." John says looking upon Bella's black eye.

"I'm fine dad."

John sighs wrapping his arms around her. He cuts a look back at Dean.

"Cutting rather close aren't you!"

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Do you even realize what nearly happened Dean?! If that thing would have gotten ahold of her!"

Dean flinches like he got socked.

"Dad!" Bella scolds.

Dean makes his way over looking at his sister's face.

"I'm sorry D. I thought I was right on it!"

"It's ok Bells. I'm just glad you're ok."

"No thanks to you." John reminds and picks Bella back up taking her to the truck.

"Nice to see you again too John." Dean mutters sarcastically.

He knew John was right, if that demon had taken over his sister as a host… He grimaces in thought.

"Stop it." Bella says looking John in the eyes.

She hops back down from the truck.

"You can't just show up after a few months and act like you fucking care."

John looks to Dean.

"I take it you taught her that?!"

"Why are you even here dad?" Bella asks bitterly.

John takes a step back like he'd been hit. Dean himself was curious as to his answer.

"You best be glad I'm here kid. Do you know what choices Dean would have been left with? That thing was about to take you over!"

Bella looks to the ground.

"It was my fault not D's. He told me what to do I just didn't…"

This hit Dean like a tidal wave. He looked to his father and thought about that night, the night with the yellow eyed demon. How he too had screwed up. Dean sighs and takes his sister's arm.

"Hey… we all make mistakes. I do… Even John."

Bella nods but winces grabbing at her side. Dean narrows his eyes lifting her shirt slightly.

"Pretty good gash there."

"Look you two can be mad at me all you want. For now though we need to get her to a hotel and cleaned up. That might even require some stitches."  
"Stitches?!" Bella says horrified.

Dean chuckles softly.

"Awww Bells your first real battle wound."

"Ass."

"Get in the truck Bells." John demands.

Bella rolls her eyes but gets in the Impala instead. John sighs and looks upon Dean. Dean shrugs and walks towards the car.

"Ew Bells don't pick at it." He says as he shuts the door.

"It's kinda gross." She says poking at it.

"Good way to get it infected too. Knock it off. He smacks her hand away from her waist."

She sighs and cuts on the radio. Dean looks over at her and turns the radio back off.

"Now's a good time to get it off your chest." He hints looking to his father's truck ahead.

She shrugs.

"Nothing to say." She cuts the radio back on and leans back closing her eyes.

Bella mouths the words to Bohemian Rhapsody. Dean sighs but ends up joining her as he rolls down the windows.

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye  
So you think you can love me and leave me to die  
Oh baby - can't do this to me baby  
Just gotta get out - just gotta get right outta here_

They chorus as they pull into the hotel parking lot. They watch as John makes his way out of the truck and enters the hotel office. Once he comes out he motions for them to follow.

Bella had already had her share of cases. In the span of a little over 6 months they had done at least 52 cases. Some minor than others some she honestly wondered how they ever survived. Dean was full of pride when it came to Bella. They'd saved each other's asses more than he could count. He knew he'd have died more than a handful of times if she hadn't been there. She was a tough girl. However just as any kid in her situation she did have her break down moments. This was to be expected.

One case in particular he remembered involved some elementary children. Bella couldn't handle it. Dean had to take her back to the hotel and finish the case himself. Not that he could blame her. He had a hard time with it as it was. Bella had her moments of high-pitched terror and tears. But Dean walked her through it he even pushed her through the nightmares that kept her up at night. This just comes with it. The nightmares never seize. Dean awoke with night sweats and a racing heart plenty of times. Even some nights where he'd take out his knife or gun and search the room the nightmares felt so real.

Dean also felt it was important for Bella to keep what childhood and sanity she had left. Once a week he'd take her to a carnival in town or some sort of attraction, he'd take her to movies, shopping, to pet stores even took her to the circus; one which ended up being another unexpected case. Both never quite felt the same about clowns again. Dean taught her to laugh right in dangers face. He taught her that laughter was indeed the best medicine and that in every given situation no matter what it is not to lose yourself. Not to let this lifestyle defeat you but for it to make you stronger, quicker, more knowledgeable and for every loss to take it as a lesson for a future became a damn good shot even better with a knife. She was quick to on her toes even quicker in the mouth. The girl could fight and not any girlie fight with hair pulling and clawing. No… Dean had seen his sister literally knock a guy out with just her fist alone. He treated her to ice cream and a movie of her choice that day.

Dean thought about all these latest events as they stepped out of that Impala. John awaited them in the hotel room. To Dean's surprise John gave them both a big hug as they came in the door. He could see it in his sister's eyes though. John had already burned her far too many times. Leaving her once was bad enough, twice a huge mistake. He'd killed Bella's trust and part of her love. John just had a different way of thinking, his head always in the hunt. He thought Bella would learn faster if he weren't around. He noticed Dean had a certain way with Bella that he had not. He felt he was holding Bella back sticking around. Part of that was true… However without realizing it, he'd robbed her. Instead of getting to know her and sticking it out, learning to do ways differently he walked away. He gave the reins to someone else. Just like always. She was hurt and it was a wound that stitches wouldn't heal.

Much to Dean and Bella's surprise John stuck around this time. For 5 years the three of them worked together. They'd grown closer as the years progressed. However some wounds were never quite mended and John Winchester was still John Winchester.


	12. Growing Pains

Chapter 12

(I do not own anything please read and review thank you!)

_(5 years later)_

"Because you're 23 Dean you'll never pass for a teenager."

"Ugh so school janitor? Really John? How about I be the teacher and you the janitor."

Bella laughs.

"You as a teacher? That's a case in itself." She scoffs coming out of the bathroom in a catholic school girl uniform.

"You're going to let her wear that?!" Dean's eyes widen.

"Its' requirement for the school." John says with a shrug.

"You might as well send her out to the wolves."

John looks to his son oddly then to Bella for the first time in her uniform. The skirt he thought was too short, her shirt a light blue with a navy tie. He winces shaking his head.

"I told you she was too young."

"Put on some leggings Bells." Her father demands.

"But dad!"

"Just do it."

"I'm going to look so stupid."

"It's just a case you won't even see these kids again after this."

"Now Bella!" Dean demands feeling ill.

"She had to grow up sometime son." John says with a smile watching his son's face.

Dean rolls his eyes and leans back in his chair.

"I really should be the teacher. I mean they'd relate to me easier John."

"So you're admitting to your stunted growth?" John fires back.

Dean laughs.

"Ha, ha funny aren't we?"

Dean flips through the school brochure.

"Since when are they coed?"

John shrugs and tosses Dean a black tie.

"What's this?"

"Just don't fuck it up." John warns.

Dean grins.

"Awesome."

"I swear Bells is more mature than you are son. I'm going on. You two remember the plan stick to it."

Bella comes out once John leaves. She grabs her backpack wrinkling her nose.

"What's with you?" Dean questions buttoning his shirt.

"This has Pokémon on it."

He shrugs and begins to fix his tie.

"What's wrong with Pokémon?"

"I'm a 17 year old Catholic schoolgirl you tell me…"  
"You're right…" He says and digs through one of his bags.

He tosses her another backpack.

"Carebears D? Really?!" She looks through and grins.

"Oh my god… This was yours…" Dean's eyes widen as she points out his name written in the black marker.

"I never figured you for a Sunshine Bear fan."

He rips the bag from her hand.

"His name was Funshine."

Bella laughs.

"I bet it was."

Dean closes his eyes.

"You're evil you know that."

"I mean really Dean I saw you more of Grumpy Bear fan." She pauses.

"Wait or was that a dwarf?"  
"Both had a Grumpy."

"You're so knowledgeable D! Just not so sure how that's going to help you today. I don't think they're interested in your Stone Age history."

"Watch it Bells."

He opens the door for her but smacks her in the back of the head.

"Ow!" She turns rubbing her head.

"Reflex." He says with a shrug shutting the hotel door.

She rolls her eyes hoping in the back of the Impala.

Dean starts the car dropping her off a few blocks away as planned. Bella walks the rest of the way to school. She enters the class just in time to see her brother writing something on the chalkboard.

_Mr. Simmons_

She shakes her head at this and takes her seat. Dean loosens his tie a bit as he looks upon the students. First thing he notices is one of the boys checking Bella out. OK make that three… boys checking out his sister. He was so focused on that however he didn't notice he had his own fans. Bella however did. She tried not to laugh as the girls began to stare and whisper amongst themselves looking to Dean often and blushing.

"Thomas…"

One of the boys says leaning over talking to Bella.

"Cassandra."

Dean hears this and rolls his eyes. Cassandra? Really?

"That's a pretty name." Thomas says.

Dean clears his throat.

"I'm Mr. Simmons I'm your new History teacher."

One of the girls raises her hand; her other hand twirling a strand of blonde hair around her number 2 pencil.

"So how old are you?" She questions and then bites her lip.

Bella quickly looks down to keep from losing it.

"Old enough." Dean says clearing his throat.

"So am I." She hints and Bella starts laughing.

The class turns to her and Dean cuts her a warning glance. Bella shrugs and straightens up in her chair. Dean turns back to this girl.

"And you are?"

"Marissa Holmes."

"Someone's a slut." Bella whispers to herself but Thomas overhears.

"What was your first indication?" Thomas whispers.

The attractive green eyed boy chuckles as Bella turns to him.

"She's my ex."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He says and leans back in his seat.

"She's crazy."

Bella blushes as the boy winks at her. She wasn't used to boys well that weren't family. Not since her middle school days anyhow and even then she always stayed away. She wasn't sure how to react to being openly flirted with.

"Something you two wish to share with the class?" Dean says looking upon Thomas and Bella.

"No sir. It was my fault."

Dean nods and hands out some papers. But Bella kicks him as she sees the papers he's handing out. Her eyes widen as she shows him it's math.

"Huh…" He says and starts taking them back up.

The students look to him oddly.

"That was a test. Congratulations to Ms…" He looks to Bella for a leg up.

"Cassandra Austen."

My sister's a dork. He thinks getting the reference now. Too many books not enough TV lately.

"She was the only one paying attention."

She smiles as the class looks upon her. Dean grabs the other papers beneath the lesson plans on the desk.

"There we are…" He says passing them out.

"This guy's a flake. Girls sure like him though." Thomas whispers.

"You've no idea…" She groans.

"So you like him too?" Bella's nose automatically wrinkles. EW SICK! She screams in her mind.

She turns to Thomas.

"That's so gross."

He rears back at her reply.

"My bad… was just curious."

Bella turns back around focusing on the history paper in front of her. This felt so weird to her. She knew it was just a case. Yet here she was back in school and her brother a teacher nonetheless. It was slightly disturbing to say the least.

"I'm glad." Thomas whispers again.

"Glad?"

He nods with a smile.

"I'm glad you don't like him."

"Why?"

"I'd be jealous."

Bella's entire face lights up and Dean slams something down on his desk causing her to jump.

"Focus Ms. Austen." He hints looking back to Thomas.

She swallows and bites her bottom lip. She returns to her paper answering the questions. Once she's done Bella goes to hand in her paper.

"What a douche!" Dean had written down as he motions towards Thomas.

"Bite me." She hisses and wraps her ankle around Dean's chair flipping him back.

The class looks up and Dean quickly rises scooting his chair back in pretending like nothing happened. Bella laughs in spite herself as her brother stares her down.

Marissa makes her way over to Dean's desk. She leans over just enough to reveal her cleavage from her slightly unbuttoned shirt.

"You know Mr. Simmons I'm having a lot of trouble with this paper."

"Is that so?"

She nods with a smile.

"Think you could help me?"

He takes in a breath reminding himself that these girls were his sister's age. Hell some weren't even legal yet. This girl was playing a hard game though. She was hot and knew it was never a good combination.

"Um sure." He starts digging through his desk and finds a thick history book.

He sets it down before her.

"You can take that home with you makes for great studying."

The girl looks to him unimpressed. The bell finally rings. He claps his hands together.

"Looks like it's time to go to your next class."

She frowns as he motions her away. Dean catches his sister on the way out.

"Careful we still don't know…" He hints.

She nods seeing that Thomas was waiting for her outside the door. Dean notices this.

"You still got your knife on you?"

"D!" She whispers harshly and scurries off.

"So what class you got next?"

"Biology I think."

"Cool me too."

She smiles but gets rudely bumped into.

"Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." Thomas rolls his eyes cutting Bella an apologetic glance. Three other blondes poke their noses in next to Marissa. Bella guessed this was her group of friends.

"Don't start Marissa…" He warns.

"Start what exactly?" She says but winks at Bella.

"So you're the new girl…"  
"So you're the ex." Bella says with a smile.

Marissa cuts Thomas a look. He sighs.

"Cute leggings…" Marissa says upon Bella's legs.

"I thought so." Bella fires back.

"Guess we'll be seeing you around Cassandra."

"Can't wait."

Once the little blonde posse walks away Thomas turns to Bella.

"I'm sorry about that." His face was flushed like he was embarrassed.

"Don't be. I know the type… A little too well." She says remembering her school days.

"She makes it hard to remain a gentleman." He says as they head to class.

"How so?" She asks curiously.

"I never thought I'd want to punch a girl in the face."

Bella laughs in disbelief.

"Bad huh?" He says with a smile.

"Um kinda yeah but I can see why."

That was pretty much the lay out of the day. Just setting up and getting to know the students.

"You know I'm having a party this weekend. I'd really like it if you could come." Thomas mentions at the end of the day as Bella's packing up her books.

"Um I'm not so sure about that Thomas."

He nods looking disappointed.

"Well if you change your mind." He says and hands her a piece of paper before walking off.

Bella opens it and before she can even read what's on it. Dean snags it out of her hand.

"Mr. Simmons…" She half growls reaching for it.

He shrugs and puts it in his pocket. Bella looks around.

"You're being a dick."

"And you're getting off track."

"No I'm not!"

"Oh come on. You're gushing all over yourself."

When no one's looking she kicks her brother in the shin.

"I am not!" She mutters John rolls his eyes from a distance as he mops the floor.

Dean looks over recognizing his father. John hears Dean chuckling as he heads back to class.

"Oh come on you can't be serious!"

"Bella's the closest thing we got. I say she goes to this party. She needs to intervene with the students. Now's your time to shine Bella make them want to be around you. Get to know as many as possible."

Bella makes a face.

"What?" Her father questions.

"I'm not really good at the whole friend thing dad."

"Nonsense."

"No I'm serious dad. You've no idea."

"Well now's your time to redeem that."

"Dad! I can't do this I'm serious."

"You don't have a choice. Dean and I are too old and we can't get close enough not without raising suspicions."

"John you do realize what century it is right?"

John looks to Dean puzzled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"IT means you've not a clue what goes on at these parties."

"You're right I don't… But Bella's been doing this for some time now. We got to trust her at some point."

"Are you saying this one's pretty much on me?" She says with a panicked expression.

John smiles and pats her on the back.

"Congratulations kid. Don't fuck it up."

"DAD!"

Dean laughs shaking his head. However once his father heads to the bathroom. Dean looks to Bella.

"No drugs! No drinking! No…" Dean cringes at the last thought shaking his head.

Bella grins heavily and leans over at the table. She twirls her straw around her glass.

"No…." She taunts.

"Well you know…"

"No I don't…"

"Come on Bells."

"Just tell me D… No what?"

"Sex." John says as he passes back by and throws down a tip.

"Let's go."

"Blunt isn't he?" Bella says watching her father walk out of the restaurant.

Meanwhile Dean's frozen in place. Bella smiles and leans into his ear before she follows John.

"Sex D! The word is Sex!"

He closes his eyes going green.

"Bells you can cuss all the hell you want but I'll pay you a hundred bucks to never speak that word again."

"OK!" She says holding out a hand.

Dean laughs but rolls his eyes.

"Let's go Bells."  
"Wait where's my money?!"

He nudges her out the door.

The next morning Thomas is waiting outside for her. He was rather cute she found herself thinking. Wasn't exactly her cup of tea. Then again she was new to this and wasn't sure what she liked in a guy. She hadn't much time to think about things like that. She wasn't sure how he dressed on his own time all she ever saw him in was the uniform. She thought his eyes were pretty they were a deep green.

"You walk pretty far?" He questions.

She shrugs.

"Not really."

"I just was gonna offer to give you a ride if you needed."'

"I'm good but thank you."

He nods and opens the door for her. Marissa and the other girls stare upon Bella as she enters the building with Thomas.

"She's just jealous." He randomly says.

"Um ok… Why?"

He smiles.

"She knows I like you."

Bella swallows on this. Thomas leaves her standing there stunned as he goes to his locker. Bella takes a few steps down the hall when Marissa and another friend of hers grab Bella's arms and lead her into the bathroom.

Bella rolls her eyes as they shut the door.

"Just a little girl chat."

"I'm not really into those so…" Bella says reaching for the door.

"Not so fast…" Marissa grabs her shoulder and shoves her back against the wall.

"Thomas is off limits. You'd do well to keep that in mind."

Bella smiles.

"I'm not one that likes to be told what to do."

She starts to head out again. Marissa appears behind Bella. She moves her hair away from her shoulder.

"You're average. Thomas isn't. You're not even in the same league."

"Tell you what Barbie… Why don't you go back to slamming goals in that ever ending hallway of yours. I'm going to class."

"Bitch…"

Bella turns at this.

"And don't you forget it."

Dean cuts Bella a concerned glance as she enters class. She nods letting him know all is well.

"Where'd you run off to?" Thomas whispers.

"Had to visit the ladies room."

"Ah… I was afraid my comment frightened you off."

Bella smiles turning back towards the board. However Dean and Bella look upon one another as they hear someone scream. She takes notice that the other girls still aren't in class.

"Everyone stay put." Dean says heading out adjusting his tie.

Meanwhile Bella keeps alert listening to whatever she can make out.

"Who was that?" Thomas questions as the other students lean over their desk trying to see.

Dean peers through the room.

"Ms. Austen will you please escort the students outside there will be an early dismissal today."

Bella's eyes close for a moment as she hears the sirens. She opens them looking upon her brother already knowing.

"Yes sir."

"Please follow her out then go straight home."

Bella leads them all out. She wanted to go see for herself what just happened but knew she couldn't. Thomas hadn't left yet.

"Let me take you home."

"I'm ok really. Go on Thomas."

He sighs.

"I'd just like to know you got home safe." He looks back to the school.

"I wonder what's going on?"

Bella shrugs looking back as well hoping John and Dean were ok.

"You don't really find interest in me do you?" He says looking disappointed.

"It's not that Thomas it's just…"

"Just what? Come on Cassandra just come to the party."

She sighs.

"Look Thomas I'll come but I can't promise you anything."

He grins and takes her hand kissing it.

"You won't be disappointed."

"Thomas…" She calls as he heads towards his red mustang.

He turns around.

"There's something you should know about me…" She bites her tongue though shaking it off. Realizing her brother was right. She was getting too close.

"What is it Cassandra?"

"I'm just not ready for a relationship right now."

He nods.

"Hopefully I can change your mind."

"Are you alright?" John calls to her once the coast is clear.

"Yeah what happened?"

"Another body their heart was also ripped out of the chest."

"Jesus dad." She grimaces.

"That makes 5… all the more reason you watch yourself." He says and he has her get in the truck as they head on to the hotel.

"D?"

"He's investigating still. He'll be done soon."

"I've an idea of who's behind it."

John looks to her as he shifts gears.

"Is that so?"

She nods looking out the window.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine dad."

The rest of the week goes by death free. However it's Friday night now and Dean's giving her the do's and don'ts again as she gets ready for the party.

"Grrrrrrrr D ok!"

He chuckles but she notices his hands are shaking a bit as he's dropping her off a few blocks away from the party.

"Got your phone?" He questions.

She nods.

"D?" She puts a hand on his stopping it from shaking against the wheel.  
"I'll be fine. I promise."

"I know Bells." He forces a smile.

Bella steps out of the car and Dean watches to make sure she arrives safely. He only wished he could find a way to keep watch.

"You came." Thomas smiles taking her hand at the door. He was wearing black slacks, shiny black dress shoes and a white buttoned shirt. She thought it was odd for someone his age.

"Um wow you got a lot of friends."

"I can promise you that only a handful of these people are actually my friends."

Something about that makes her laugh.

"They're just using me for my keg."

"Keg…"

He nods grinning.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Um I'm good actually."

"Let me guess you don't drink."

She presses her lips together shaking her head.

"And you don't seem like the type that's into peer pressure." He winks.

"You could say that."

"How about a soda?"

"Sounds good."

"On it."

Thomas hands her a Coke and puts his hand along her back.

"Let's mingle."

The music starts and there's strobe lights going about the room.

"I like your dress by the way." He says eyeing the little black number.

Bella blushes.

"Thank you."

His hand runs a bit further down.  
"Thomas…" Bella says stepping away a bit.

He raises his hands about the air.

"Sorry."

She takes in a breath.

"It's ok it's just…"

"You've never had a boyfriend before have you?"

Her face glows red and she looks down.

"Never really thought about it."

He tilts his head slightly.

"You haven't?" He questions confused.

She shrugs.

"I'm afraid you've lost me."

Bella clears her throat and takes another sip of her soda.

"I'm sorry it's just you're a knock out how's that possible?"

"Thomas." She places his hands back down as they go about her waist.

"I'm sorry but we can't do this. You don't understand. My life… it's complicated."

Bella however notices something and looks to Thomas then back to the picture.

"I thought you said she was your ex?"

He cocks a brow and rubs the back of his neck as Bella shows him the picture of Marissa and her friends.

"Um yeah about that…"

Thomas leans into Bella.

"How do you feel about being blonde?"

Bella rears back at this.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

He puts his fingers to his chin as if studying her.

"I think it suits you."

"And on that note, I think it's time to go." Bella heads towards the door and Thomas appears in front of her. He wiggles a finger as if to scold her.

"Not so fast love."

He steps towards her and Bella swallows back nervously. Thomas snaps his fingers and the entire party is now gone. The entire house is decked out in white the walls the furniture everything.

"It wasn't Marissa it was you."

He makes a face and makes a funny sound.

"Actually…"

He looks towards the stairs.

"Ladies?" He calls and the three of them descend from the stairs.

"You know this would have gone so much smoother if you had just played along. I'm not so sure I like your playing hard to get attitude it's rather exhausting. In fact…" He appears behind her.

"I'd much rather eat your heart! With a heart like yours… Hmmm my mouth practically waters at the wild youth within."

Bella turns towards him and smiles. He looks to her confused.

"How bout I blow a hole in yours instead?" Bella fires her gun and he looks upon her shocked.

He looks down seeing the hole in his chest.

"You bitch."

The girls scream once they realize what's taken place.

"MASTER!"

"You were already weakened Thomas!" Marissa says panicked.

Bella bows over in pain. The three blondes are chanting something and Thomas slowly makes his way towards her. He grimaces as he takes the bullet out from his own heart. Bella quickly reaches for her phone. Thomas's hand shoots out and her phone flies out of her hand.

"I like you. You got spirit. Believe me it's a hard choice to keep you or not. Tell me Cassandra how does your heart taste?"

Bella screams out as he begins to pierce his fingers into her chest. She grits her teeth and grips her knife from behind tightly. She swings with all she's got. Thomas shouts as she takes his hand. This breaks the girls chanting as they shriek out again and rush to his side.

She manages to get to her phone and dial Dean. He answers and before Bella can answer Thomas has her down in the ground with his one hand. He begins to speak but fast. Bella swings at him seeing her hair is turning blonde. He dodges and grits his teeth as he keeps going. She grits her teeth and wraps her legs around him tight as she can. She head butts him and the girls yank her arms back.

"You're turning her?!" Marissa yells bitterly.

"Just wanna play she's feisty. " He winks he goes back to his chanting and Marissa shakes her head.

Marissa goes to take Bella's heart and Thomas jumps up slamming Marissa back. Bella takes off towards the kitchen. The other blonde grabs Bella by the throat. Bella however moves her hands about turning on the pilots to the gas stove behind her. Bella purposely takes a few hits gathering the time she needed. Something her brother taught her in desperate measures. Once Bella gets the time she desires she takes a pan to the woman's face. She sees Thomas heading her way through a reflection in the patio door. She rears back though noticing he's aging and dramatically Bella lights her zippo and places it on the stove. Quickly she dashes towards the glass door Bells slams her entire body against the door just as the stove ignites. She rolls over covering her face as the house explodes.

Bella rolls over in gasps.

"BELLS!"

Her eyes water as she tries to catch her breath.

"Where the fuck is she?" She hears her brother and John looking for her.

"Please don't tell me she was in the fucking house!"

Bella rolls over forcing herself up. She staggers towards the voices.

"Bells?" She feels a set of arms wrap around her.

"Oh thank God."

"Easy…" She groans out in pain.

"What the hell happened kid?" John says as he Dean help her to the truck.

"Guess I lost my temper burned the place down."

Dean knew he shouldn't laugh especially the shape she was in. But he couldn't control it.

"You were right D?" She says grabbing his collar as she's still trying to catch her breath.

"He was a douche."

He winces at this.

"Damn… I'm sorry Bells. I…"

"It would have never worked anyway."  
He rears back curiously.

"He owned an Nsync CD."

John rolls his eyes.

"You're right it wouldn't have." Dean says but with his own heart tugging at his strings.

She explains to them how she thinks Thomas was some sort of warlock and that the girls were his coven of witches. But she was still a bit confused by it all. She knew Thomas fed on the hearts to keep a youthful appearance she explained to them about his reflection before she escaped the house.

John tucks her in as she passed out not long after they got back. Dean and he focus on cleaning her wounds. John clears his throat.

"You did good son."  
He looks lost at first as he looks to John.

"She wouldn't have been able to do that on her own if you weren't one hell of a pro."

"She's smart ."

"I don't doubt that but I know a large part of who she is because of you."

John looks to Dean a certain way.

"Dean…"

"What's wrong John?"

John sighs.

"It's nothing son."

He leans over kissing the top of Bella's head.

"I love you both. I hope you know that."

Dean looks upon John.

"What's going on?"

John breaks into a smile. Dean comes to a stand facing him.

"You're leaving again aren't you?!"

"I've no choice."

"The hell you don't."

"This is something I gotta do son."

"Just go then! GO! We don't need ya! The hell with ya!"

John nods pressing his lips together. He grabs his things and takes one last look upon them.

"We're through dad. Don't bother coming back. We don't want ya!"

John noticed the one thing Dean didn't however. He called him dad. He pulls the door shut. He kisses his hand then touches the hotel door. He leans his forehead against it for a moment then turns his back for the last time…


	13. When In Rome?

Chapter 13

(I do not own anything please read and review)

Bella was exhausted her body hurt from head to toe as she entered the hotel room. She tossed her keys about the table. Then she took off her jacket and flung it against a chair. Dean was on a case a couple states over. They still did a few cases together but occasionally they needed a break. She'd planned to call her brother tomorrow and see how things were going. Bella sits upon one of the chairs. She takes her gun from her pocket and places it on the table. Before long she's fallen asleep without even realizing it.

That night she dreamed of something but she couldn't quite remember what. All she remembered was the distinct sound of rustling feathers. At one point her body even felt as though it was floating. She awakes to the sound of her cell phone ringing. Bella blinks her eyes a few times. She didn't remember getting into bed. She looks around the room as she answers her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey kiddo."

"Hey Bobby."

She rises seeing how the sheets are perfectly tucked around her. Tiredly she rubs her eyes. She turns back to the table trying to think.

"How you holdin up?"

"Same ole same ole."  
Bella rises from the bed running her fingers through her hair.

"Look kid I hate to do this to you but I haven't heard from your father in quite some time now. Last I heard he was going to Italy for some case, something that was involving some religious artifacts."

"When dad doesn't want to be found…" She hints.

"Yeah well it's been almost a year now."

Bella shrugs to herself rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well that's dad."

Bobby sighs.

"You maybe right kid but I thought maybe you and Dean should head on out there and try to see what you can find out."

"To Italy?"

"That's where John went last."

"You do realize that's a needle in a haystack?"

"Yes I do but I also know you." Bobby hints.

"If anyone can find John it's you."

"Bobby…" She says hesitant.

"You know how D hates to fly."

"Just give him some horse tranquilizers he'll be fine."

Bella laughs at this.

"Sure I'll do just that."

They're both silent for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do Bobby. I'm not sure how I'll convince D but I'll give it a whirl, always wanted to see Italy anyway."

"Well now's your chance."

Bella grins.

"Ok Bobby I'll talk to you later."

"Take care idjit."

She glances around the room once more. Bella starts her a shower and thinks about how to convince her brother to fly overseas. Once she's done she dries off and gets dressed. She put on her blue jeans, black laced leather boots, white under tank with a layered black tank over it. Bella grabs her jacket placing it on. She looks to the bed once more before she leaves. It was perfectly folded at the top a good inch or so and it was tucked in only to the left. She wondered how in the world she managed that. She shakes her head on this and grabs her bags. Once Bella locks up the hotel room she tosses her bags in the back of her red Chevy truck. Before she leaves she makes her way to the office first returning the key cards.

Instead of calling her brother she decided to do this in person. It was going to be a hard sell as it was. Dean didn't even want to discuss their father as it was. To add what Bobby request to the subject she knew she was going to have her hands full. She stops at a diner to grab some breakfast before heading out on the long road ahead. She welcomed herself to a booth and awaited a waitress.

"Hey there what can I get you today?"

"Cup of coffee, orange juice and I'll take your pancakes special."

"Sounds good."

Bella nods as the waitress walks away. She looks out the window once her coffee is brought. Her head was slightly pounding and she felt like she was coming down with a cold or something. She half groans sinking down in her seat.

"What's a beautiful gal like you got to be down about?"

She turns to see this cowboy eyeing her at the table next to her. He winks and tips his hat. She smiles but turns back around.

"Mind if I join you?"

She closes her eyes for a moment before turning back to the man. He wasn't bad looking but she also just wasn't all that into cowboys. But then again Bella still wasn't sure what she was into. Bella was constantly hit on but none of them ever quite appealed to her. Part of her wondered if she was simply dead when it came to that aspect of her life. Her brother however had a different take in that department. She often referred to him as a man whore. Though Dean always respected the women when he was with them, he just never let himself get too serious. So he focused mainly on one night stands mainly women that already knew what to expect.

"Not so sure how my fiancé would feel about that." She says with a smile.

He sighs as if disappointed.

"All the good ones." He mumbles.

If only he knew… she wanted to laugh at his comment. _All the good ones…_ If he knew what she did for a living he'd be running for the hills. Hell if he knew what she was packing he wouldn't even want another glance her way. She'd saved lives of men like this. Sure they're macho during times like this. But she'd seen men like him literally piss themselves and turn into complete cowards when faced with any real danger. One man even once offered his own wife up to a demon just to save his own sorry ass. Bella remembers clocking the living shit out of him for the wife's sake. It wasn't long after that the wife left him she ended up with the sheriff later on. Bella smiles to herself in thought. The waitress brings her food over and Bella devours her food not realizing just how hungry she truly was. The case took her well over 14 hours yesterday. There are some though that take weeks even to solve. Her body still ached and visions of last night replayed in her head.

Her hand shook a bit as she held her fork. She thought of the hell hounds dragging that poor girl away. Bella did everything she could but there was just no saving this one. She told her not to step out of the circle. However when she turned around she had stepped out trying to get to her 10 yr old son. Now that boy was without a mother and a husband was without his wife. Bella dropped her fork and took in a deep breath. There was nothing else she could do. There's no bringing them back once they're gone. The heat flushed upon her face. Her heart raced and she quickly rose making her way to the bathroom. She promptly threw up in the toilet and went to the sink to wash her face. She roughly scrubbed at her face trying desperately to make the visions go away. But the screams were still there, the blood, the look on that boys face when he witnessed his mother being dragged to hell.

Bella's fists balled up. She glanced upon herself in the mirror and fixed her hair somewhat. She walked back out threw some money on the table and left. Once she got in her truck she popped a piece of peppermint gum in her mouth. She hit the switch to her radio. Sweet Child Of Mine by Guns and Roses blared as she peeled out of the parking lot.

* * *

"Hmmm…"

"Dean that tickles."

"Is that so?"

The pretty little blonde he'd picked up last night at the bar squirmed in his arms. She rolls over as he kisses along her neck.

"Who's that?" She points to a picture on his nightstand.

He narrows his eyes looking over.

"My sister." He says and places the picture down face first.

"Don't like your sister?"

"I happen to love my sister just don't want to think about her at this very moment." He cocks a brow pressing himself against this girl's ass.

"So what are you thinking about?"

He grins.

"This…" He grunts placing himself inside her.

She moans out with a smile. Dean kisses her lips working himself about her. His hands ran along the petite figured woman, her breast just the right size for him he thought as he sucked upon them.

Suddenly they hear a thud at the door. Dean rolls his eyes continuing about his business. They bang again more soundly.

"Go away!" He growls.

"Rebecca I know you're in there!"

"SHIT!" The girl shoves Dean off her and stumbles out of the bed.

Dean rear back at this.

"Who's that?" Dean says pointing to his door.

"My husband."

"YOUR WHAT?!" Dean looks towards the door then back to the women.

"You're married?!"

She shrugs and hurriedly gets dressed. She tosses Dean his pants. Dean's eyes widen as he jumps into his pants.

"You got 5 seconds you little shit!"

"How the hell does he know where you are?"

"He must've saw my car."

"Jesus Christ!" Dean says as he hears a gun fire and his door is busted in.

"FUCK!" Dean yells as the man fires directly at him.

Dean does a tuck and roll move towards his gun. He grabs it and aims.

"Get the hell outta here both ya!"

Dean takes a warning shot at the guys boot.

The tall overweight man with a brawny beard yanks Rebecca over towards him. He shoves her about the hall. Dean closes his eyes catching his breath and trying not to have a heart attack. He hears another sound at the door and he quickly opens his eyes aiming his gun. She smiles against the doorway her arms crossed looking in.

"Like what you've done with the place D!"

He breaks into a grin and puts his gun away.

"Bells…" He rises up and hugs his sister as she enters the room.

"Case?" She questions looking around kicking the debris about with her boot.

"Eh…" He rubs the back of his neck.

Bella wrinkles her nose picking up a bra by the arm strand.

"Jesus D! Really?"

He clears his throat.

"Let me guess … Boyfriend?"

"Worse…"

"D!"  
He laughs and starts packing up.

"Yeah we might wanna head on out sis."

She rolls her eyes and grabs one of his bags.

"I swear D…"

"Yeah, yeah…" He stops at the elevator. He cups his sister's chin.

"Heck of a shiner you got there."

She nods as they step into the elevator. That unnerving feeling hits her again as she thinks about last night.

"You ok Bells?"

"Yep."

He glances upon her as she stares straight ahead. He watches as she steps out of the elevator first.

"Must've been some case." He says noticing how she's walking with a slight limp.

"Yep."

She helps him get his things in the car.

"Wanna meet somewhere and grab a bite?"

"I'll just follow you."

He nods and hops into the car. Bella smiles as he blares his Kansas eight track to Carry On My Wayward Son. She gets in her truck and Life In the Fast Lane is playing by the Eagles. She follows her brother out to a small café on the outskirts of town. She wrinkles her nose a bit not so sure how she liked Washington.

They both park and Dean gets out twirling his keys around his finger.

"So whaddya think?"

"About?"

"The town?" He says with a smile.

She shrugs.

"Kinda blah."

He has a good laugh at this.

"That's funny considering this is where you lived."

"What?"

He nods and opens the door for her.

"Yep dad and I picked you up in this small town."

"Forks?"

She looks out the windows taking it in.

"What were my parents thinking?"

Dean shrugs.

"So what were you here for?"

He sighs leaning back.

"Some story about giant wolves or some bullshit like that. Pretty lame actually found nothing, just a bunch of Quileute trying to live their lives. Cool group of guys actually."

"Huh…"

"One of them seemed really taken by ya."

"Me?"

"I showed them your picture. I think his name was Jacob or something."

She shrugs.

"Doesn't ring a bell."

"You were just a baby practically. I doubt you'd know anyone here now."

Bella nods leaning back. The waitress makes her way over and asks what they want to drink. Dean orders a soda but notices his sister didn't even hear her.

"Hey Bells…" He tosses a ketchup packet at her.

He motions towards the waitress.

"Sorry… I'll just take tea."

The waitress nods.

"You sure you're ok in there?"

"Yeah D I'm fine, just a long night."

"So what went wrong?"

Bella turns towards her brother.

"You just got that look. I know it. The look that says you're questioning your every move now."

She sighs.

"I lost one."

Dean nods.

"It happens."

Bella shakes her head.

"She left a child and husband behind."

Dean winces.

"Yeah…" Bella says seeing his face.

"I'm sorry Bells."

"Me too."

The waitress brings their drinks and they order their food.

"_Knock it off Mike!"_

_"Come on Jessica."_

Dean and Bella turn towards a couple at another seat. This blonde haired guy's face is red. Dean chuckles to himself.

"Looks like someone got caught checking you out."

"Ugh." Bella sinks down in her seat.

"_Why don't you just go hump her already?"_ Dean almost spits out his drink hearing this Jessica girl hiss.

Bella rolls her eyes and buries her face in a menu even though she's already ordered her food.

"_Might as well it's not like you're putting out anytime soon."_

Dean continues to laugh at this.

"Shut it." Bella mumbles.

"So to what do I owe the surprise visit?"

Bella brings the menu back down.

"Bobby called."

"Oh?"

Bella nods.

""What'd he want?"

"He thinks something's happened to dad."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"He actually knows John right?"

"That's what I was trying to explain to him."

"So what does he want?"

"He wants us to hunt dad down."

"Hunt John? Hell we'd have an easier time taking on a slew of demons."

"I agree."

"He doesn't wanna be found and personally I don't care about having him around."

Bella sighs.

"He hasn't been in contact with anyone in over a year D."

"His choice." Dean says with a shrug.

"Also what I said."  
"So why are we even discussing this?"

"Bobby insists something's wrong. He wants us to go to Italy."

"Italy?" Dean rears back.

"That's where dad was working last. He was doing something that had to do with religious artifacts."

Dean rubs his face irritated.

"I'm not going to Italy."

"I figured that much." Bella says picking at her salad.

"There's only one way to get to Italy and there's no way in hell!"

"Yep. I know."

"So there we're not going besides John's just fine."

Bella sighs.

"I'm going D."

Dean grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

"You're kidding."

"No I'm not D. Besides it gives me a reason to go to Italy."

"To follow our father on a wild goose hunt?"

"Come on D we kinda need to know if he's ok."

"The hell with him! Jesus Christ Bells. Think he'd come all this way for your ass?!"

She winces. Dean sighs.

"Look I'm sorry I'm just being honest. This is John we're talking about! Why do you even give a shit?"

"He's still our dad D."

"That man is no more a father than you're lesbian."

She looks to her brother dead pan as he drinks his soda.  
"I am lesbian D."

He smiles at first but Bella doesn't crack.

"Jesus D I thought you know that!" She pretends to be pissed.

"Um huh?" Dean gulps staring upon her.

"Oh come on D you're so gullible."

He takes in a breath.

"Hell how would I know I've never seen you with a guy!"

"But you've seen me with a chick?!"

He laughs turning towards this Mike guy who overheard Bella. Bella exasperated turns towards him as well.

"Oh come on! Eat your damn food and treat your girl with some god damn respect."

Dean's eyes widen at his sister.

"JESUS!"

"What? He was pissing me off." She rises from the table.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Not hungry." Bella throws down a tip.

Dean grabs her wrist as she goes to walk away.

"Just sit down will ya. Let me finish my damn food."

Bella smiles.

"Is that a yes?"

He grumbles incoherently.

"I never said that."

Bella makes her pouty face the way she used to when they were children.

"I'm not falling for that so knock it off."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They see the rest of the café eyeing them.

"WHAT?!" They both chorus staring back at everyone else.

Once they realize what they did they turn to one another laughing.

"Damn it Bells." He pinches the bridge of his nose.

Bella grins knowing she's got him where she wants him.

"I'll wait outside." She practically skips out of the café.

Dean slams his fist on the table, causing the couple to jump next to them. Dean finishes his food and meets his sister outside.

"Look if I'm doing this we're doing it my way!" He demands.

"Which means we're taking my car! I drive! And you're paying for the tab I'll be creating on that plane because I sure as hell am not flying sober!"

Bella takes her hand and spits on it. Dean cocks a brow at this.

"That's like really gross." He says as she offers her hand for him to shake.

"Isn't it?" She says and wipes it on his jacket.

He closes his eyes and takes in a deep breath. Bella gets in her truck.

"Follow me I know where we can park your truck for now."

She follows him to an abandoned white house.

"What's this?"

"The place you grew up."

She swallows back eyeing the house.

"That's where it all took place?"

Dean nods.

Bella walks over to the windows and looks inside.

"There's still furniture in there."

"John never had the heart to have anything done with it. Left it as it was and with the history no one would want to live in it anyhow."

She runs her fingers along the window pane.

"I don't even remember what they look like anymore. What their voices were like…" She says in thought.

Dean takes out his wallet. He digs through it and takes out a photo. He hands it to her.

"This was your mom and dad. That's you as a little squirt. Of course you're still a squirt."

Bella runs a finger along the photo. She steps towards the porch and looks around. She jams the door open. Dean grabs her arm before she enters.

"Are you certain you wanna do this?"

She nods and enters. Dean sighs not liking this not even a little. Bella looks around the house only a few things seemed familiar but it was like this huge hole in her life. She wasn't sure what to think or how to feel. Dean looks towards the playpen that night flashing in his mind. How she clung to him how frightened she was.

Bella does a complete walk through nothing ringing a bell. Her hand glides along the playpen that's facing the kitchen.

_(Shots fired) _

_ Kill the bitch too!_

_ What about the baby?_

Bella gasps shaking her head.

"Whoa what was that?" Dean says grabbing hold of her.

"I'm not sure. Some sort of repressed memory maybe?" She questions feeling ill the room was heavy.

She quickly makes her way out.

"Whaddya see Bells?"

"I'm not sure."

He notices the pale expression on her face. Bella bows over once she's out of the house.

"Bella?"

She waves him off trying to gather herself. The flashes hit yet again from last night.

"_MOM! NOOOOOOO! Mom! Please Ms! Do something!"_

Bella stumbles back a bit.

"_Rebecca!"_

Bella chased after the hellhounds firing away. She watched as they were ripping the poor woman apart as they dragged off with her. Rebecca was reaching out to her.

"Hey now…" She feels her brother's hand along her back.

She turns towards Dean and falls apart.

"I couldn't save her Dean. I couldn't I tried! Those bastards ripped her apart! They watched her get dragged away and ripped apart!"

Dean flinches at this and wraps his arms around her. He lets her cry it out.

"Dean's got ya…" He whispers.

"I failed that family. I didn't pay enough attention. I…"

"You're human Bells. You can't expect to always win."

He leads her back to the car and opens the door for her.

"Let's get outta here."

He shuts the door and takes one last look at the house before peeling out. Bella dials Bobby and lets him know their heading to Italy.

"How'd you do it kid?" She smirks towards Dean.

"I've my ways."

Bobby laughs.

"Ok well you two idjits let me know…" He hints.

"OK Bobby."

"Be safe Bella."

Dean walks into the airport already looking green. They get their tickets and find the section they need to be in.

"Come on D you'll be fine. Statistically speaking it's safer to travel this way."

"Yeah well you weren't on the last plane I was on."

"It's ok D I'll protect you." She says tricking her way through security.

Dean's eyes widen on how quickly she managed that. She grins and takes her bags. Dean however had to use a different approach and wave one of his little badges around. He catches up to his sister.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Gotta be quick and learn to distract them with something else."

"Damn…"

Once they get in line to board Dean stands behind his sister. He becomes fidgety. It's their turn to board the plane and Dean freezes. The woman tries to take his ticket but he's squeezing it tightly.

"D!" Bella scolds.

He shakes his head like a frightful child.

"I swear D come on you pansy!" She yanks the ticket out of his hand and hands it to the woman.

She looks to them both oddly as Bella drags Dean into the plane.

"I thought I was the girl last time I checked." She continues to scold as she forces Dean into his seat.

Dean ignores her looking around.

"We need to be over there." He points to the seat with the safety exit.  
"Why D? So you can freak everyone the hell out when you have a meltdown and try to jump off a perfectly good plane?"

"Ha, ha funny."

"Not really!"

"I'm serious Bells I mean what if there was a bomb?"

Bella's eyes widen as a family passes by taking their seats. She slugs her brother's arm.

"You don't ever say that word on a plane you idiot."

"What word?"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Shut up D!"

Dean starts this trembling leg thing and it escalates to his hands. The entire seat shakes making Bella's shake as well. Bella grits her teeth and digs through her purse.

"Here!" She snaps.

"What are these?"

"Just take them!"

"Why would I take something I have no clue about?"

Bella sighs and turns her head.

"Oh my God D is that Clint Eastwood?"

"WHER" His eyes widen as Bella smiles with her hand clasped against his mouth.

"Swallow." She demands like a mother hen.

"Do it D!"

He shakes his head.

"D! They'll help you relax."

He rolls his eyes but swallows.

"I can't believe my own sister just drugged me."

"It's either that or I physically knock you out. Which would have you preferred?"

"You suck!"

"You're such a baby."

"Am not."

"Listen to you D! Am not? Who says that? I mean that's over the age of 12?"

Dean's eyes start to bat somewhat.

"Something wrong?" She grins.

"Damn that's some strong shit what is it?"

"Valium."

"What?!" He hisses.

"Hey Bobby wanted to give you horse tranquilizers. I figured my way was a bit more effective. I mean this way you don't flat line."

"You're evil."

"Goodnight D." She pats his shoulder as his eyes close.

* * *

"So this is Rome?" Dean says looking around as they step out of the cab.

Meanwhile Bella's in awe.

"Isn't this amazing D?"

He shrugs picking at teeth. She yanks him by the arm pointing out certain buildings and talking about their structures.

"You truly are a nerd."

She narrows her eyes and dead legs him.

"You just don't appreciate true beauty when you see it!" She hisses and starts walking off.

Dean smiles and winks at a nearby Italian girl.  
"I beg to differ." He says giving her the smolder.

The girl giggles as she passes by.

"So you really think John would have been around the Vatican?" He questions once he catches up to her.

"Think about it D. He was in search of religious artifacts. If nothing else someone was bound to have seen him."

"Sure in a city of tourist… Why not John just has that outstanding personality doesn't he?"

Bella rolls her eyes.

"Let's just focus on getting hotels for now."

"I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry."

Dean tosses their things down.

"I've never seen hotels with two separate bedrooms."

"That's because it's not a hotel not really it's a suite."

"Well whatever it was sure was fucking expensive."

"It's Rome D of course it is."

"You really think we'll be here for that long?"

Bella smiles.

"Doesn't hurt to do some sightseeing along the way."

"That was not the agreement Bells."

"There never was an actual agreement D!"

He goes to argue. He narrows his eyes a bit and closes his mouth.

"Damn it." He mutters.

"Besides why are you complaining I paid your way."

"Yeah I noticed that… So how is Miranda Gatsby these days?"

Bella grins.

"I learned from the best."

Dean nods in pride.

"You sure did."

Dean continues to look around the room.

"These ceilings are massive…" He says walking in a spinning like circle.

"Easy you'll make yourself dizzy."

Neither Bella or Dean had ever been in a place this extravagant they both looked around as if afraid to get to comfy. Bella clears her throat finally managing to sit upon the black leather sofa.

"This place is insane." He points to the patio.

"Yep I'm in one of the most romantic places on earth… It's just too bad I'm here with my neurotic brother."

"Oh come on sis we both know the closest thing you have to action is where you pack your gun."

"How do you know I haven't been having flings of my own!"

Dean cocks a brow.

"This is turning out to be a very disturbing conversation."

"Why cause you can't fathom the idea of your sister getting laid?"  
He grimaces at this and covers his ears.

"I might just have my own little black book." She continues to taunt.

"I'm not hearing this." Dean says clearing his throat.

"That's right D I lost my virginity to a biker back in Tomaha. You remember that case right?"

"South Dakota? Really? The campgrounds with Big G and Tommy?"

Bella grins.

"The only biker I remember is…" Dean makes a face then breaks out into laughter.

Bella laughs as well.

"Right…"

"The one legged shifter? That still somehow managed to ride his motorcycle just fine."

"Well apparently that's not all he did right…"

"You're so sick."

Bella laughs again.

"Should have seen your face, totally worth it."

"I wasn't sure who to feel sorrier for me or you." Dean admits thinking back to that case.

"I still remember dad's face when he smacked your ass."

"Yeah I thought dad was going to take his other leg."

"Hell I almost did."

"Think I'm gonna hit the hay here soon D. Jet lag…"

He nods.

"Me too. We'll start our search tomorrow."

Bella tried to reach her father once more on his cell but still no answer.

"Hey dad… If you get this." She sighs.

"I hope you're ok. We're here in Italy. D actually flew can you believe that?" She closes her eyes and hung up the phone.

She sits it down just staring at it. She lay on the bed looking upon the red and vanilla striped curtains that matched the bed. However she turns her head and sees the angel figurine at her bedside. She hops off the bed eyeing it. Bella takes off her jacket and throws it over the angel covering it up. She then carries it off into another room.

"What's that?" Dean says brushing his teeth.

"Nothing…" She says but tucks it into a pillow on the couch.

She makes her way back to her room. Curiously Dean raises the table and shakes his head. He picks the angel up looking upon it.

"No offense little guy." He pets it as though it were a puppy and places it on the mantle.

Once again Bella heard the feathery sound as she closed her eyes. At one point it became so strong she arose and cut her lamp on looking about the room. She took in a breath and cut the light back off. She covered her head with a pillow and shut her eyes.

"Wakey, wakey!" She jumps up hearing Dean at her door.

"Ugh D! Go away!"

He laughs. She rolls over mumbling into her pillow. She sits up and runs her fingers along the seams of the blankets. Yet again they were folded the bed tucked in at the left side. She swallows back nervously.

"Um D?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you come into my room last night?"

"Um no why would I?"

"Right…" She whispers and scoots out of the bed.

She backs up looking around. Bella screams and Dean runs into the room.

"What?!"

She shakes her head backing away from it.

"It touched my fucking leg!"

Dean dies laughing as she stares to the statue in horror.

"It's kinda cool looking." It was a white statue of an angelic man and his wings were spread.

"Just get it away from me!" She snaps.

"Jesus Bells!"

"I'm serious D just get that fucking thing away from me."

Even through everything they'd faced she had never quite got over her fear of anything winged.

"You'll gladly punch a demon and tell it off but you recoil to this?" Dean says holding it in front of her.

She backs away and points to the door.

"We're in Rome Bells. These things are everywhere."

She closes her eyes he takes the angel and leaves the room. He was right she'd never thought about that. She grabs at her gut and looks out the window. After she relaxes a bit she gets ready to head out for the day. She makes sure to take a picture of their father just in case.

"About time." Dean says as she steps out.

"Shut up."

"Just want to get this over with."

"Well jeers to you to."

What neither expected was the cab already waiting for them personally.

"Did you?" Bella asks Dean.

"NO I thought you did?"

"Do we trust it?"

Dean sighs.

"You got heat?" He hints.

She nods.

"You?"

He nods as well.

"Why not." Dean says as they enter the cab.

Once they get in Dean discreetly holds his gun to the cab driver.

"Who are you?"

The cab drivers eyes widen and he holds his hand in the air.

"Please sir. I was just told to be here at this time for an Isabella and Dean Winchester."

"Those are not the names we checked in under." Dean says with gritted teeth.

"Try again bud."

His sister tugs at his jacket and Dean turns to see Bella's being held at knife point.

"Drive." The man demands as he digs the knife deeper into Bella's throat.

"John Winchester was your father was he not?" The man demands pulling at Bella's hair.

Dean tries to think of a plan. Bella eyes her brother. The cab driver continues to drive.

"Look princess you're going to help me gather something your father was supposed to retrieve. Only the bastard left me high and dry never returning.

"Not so fast bubba." The man looks towards Dean's gun.

"You've not a clue what I got in my other hand, aimed right at your precious sister's spine."

The man jabs the gun into the seat and Bella arches her back in pain.

"You son of a bitch!"

"There's a car behind us as well. Something happens to me I can assure you they will clean house if you get my drift. Now play along and hand over your weapons. All of them!"

Dean grinds his teeth together.

"Don't do it D!" Bella pleads. The man yanks her head back cutting into her neck.

"OK!" Dean yells and quickly starts disarming.

"ALL OF THEM HERS AS WELL! If my boys find one weapon on either of you. I will end her life!"  
Dean hands over all their weapons.

Bella looks out the window to see their taking them out in the middle of nowhere or so it seems. The cab comes to a stop. The man grabs Bella by the collar of her shirt and drags him into the back with him. He aims his gun at Dean.

"Open the trunk. No funny business!"

Dean nods and makes his way out of the cab. Other men with guns come out of the black limo behind them. Jesus John what have you gotten us into Dean thinks to himself. Dean opens the trunk and raises his hands in the air as a man comes up behind him and starts searching him.

"Get your hands of my sister you PRICK!"

Dean yells as one of the men feel her up when they search.

"They start laughing and the other guy punches Dean."

Bella grimaces giving her brother a pleading look. Praying he'll just shut up and not get them killed. The men are all dressed in black suits like some sort of mobsters or something. The main guy that was holding Bella hostage had a scar going over his eye. He'd midnight hair and was bulky like a wrestler. He twirls Bella around facing him.

"I'm going to show you a picture of something and you're going to retrieve it. You have 4 hours tops! If you do not comply your brother is a dead man."

"How do I know you won't kill him anyway."

They all laugh.

"You're right you don't! But I'd rather take my chance wouldn't you?!"

"D!" Bella yells as they knock Dean out with the back of a gun.

"YOU BASTARDS!" She squirms around.

"Get this artifact. Put it in my hands and you both will go free."

The man pulls Bella closer to him and slides the knife along her torso threateningly.

"If you do not I will make sure you both suffer."

He twirls her back around once more and they begin to tie a rope around her waist.

"Four hours…" The man reminds.

He shoves a black bag into her stomach.

"You maybe needing those to survive. Good luck!" He winks and he kicks her into this hole in the earth.

Bella gasps out and feels the rope get yanked right before she smashes into the ground below. The man shines in a flash light.

"Cut the rope!"

"HOW!" She snaps.

"There's a knife in the bag."

She digs into the bag finding a flashlight, knife, flares, water bottles and a cloth of some sort.

She cuts the rope and everything grows dark. Bella digs for the flashlight and cuts it on. She was beginning to see she was in some sort of tomb. She takes a step feeling the loose gravel beneath her feet. She closed her eyes for a moment. If there was one thing she remembered about tombs… traps… and not anything child's play either. She now knew why they held her brother as well. It wasn't just for collateral but if she didn't make it they'd send him in next.


	14. Down The Rabbit Hole

Chapter 14

(I do not own anything read and review thank you) _Bella is now 19 Dean is 25_

Her entire body was soaked in sweat. It ran down her face and burned her eyes. She used her already sopping shirt to whip at her eyes. Bella threw off her jacket as she made her way about the catacomb. She felt claustrophobic as she continued along. Bella flashed her flashlight back over the picture. To her it looked almost like the spear of destiny. She'd read about this but last she heard it was no longer in Italy. But then again when it comes to these things rumors tend to fly.

Bella starts to hear the sound of metal. She closes her eyes taking a breath trying to listen to where it was coming from. She turned and pressed her ear against the wall. It was this sliding back and forth sound of metal grinding together.

"I'm a hunter not fucking Lara Croft." She mutters as she forces herself to take another step.

Bella gasp as the step she takes feels loose beneath her.

"Shit…" She looks around afraid to move.

She keeps her foot on the area. Her hand grips along the black bag in her hand. Slowly she maneuvers her foot dragging it slowly away from the area. Quickly she places down the bag hoping it weighed enough. Bella takes her foot completely off it but dives down. She nervously grabs the bag and jumps as the shots are fired directly above her. Once they come to a stop she rises and checks herself over. She looks to the walls with the flashlight. She runs her fingers through the bullet holes and turns around to see where the gun trap was. 5 perfectly squared off holes where each had the barrel of a gun.

"Jesus…" Bella says wondering how the hell she was going to survive this.

She knew nothing about these sorts of things. In fact Bella was surprised she thought to do what she just did. Shaking all over Bella continues to brave it onward. The metal sound only growing louder with each step she took.

* * *

Meanwhile Dean was still pretending to be knocked out as he kept his eyes shut. His head fucking pounded all to hell. He focused on listening to where all the men were as they talked. Every once in a while he'd peek an eye open trying to think of a plan. He feared for his sister's life. She'd a better chance of surviving out here with these men then she did in there. He'd been through one of these once with John. He knew it was no fucking cakewalk. Dean remembered distinctly wetting his pants once when John barely moved Dean in time to spare him from getting arrowed. One of the few times he wouldn't be ashamed to admit that.

Dean counted 5 men including the head honcho. 1 not far from him, 2 by the entrance, 2 by the car, he began to walk himself through every Clint Eastwood movie he'd ever seen. He looked around seeing whatever he could possibly use as some sort of shield. He counted about how many paces it would take to get back to the car and grab his weapons. All he knew was he had to work fast or he'd become Swiss cheese. Once he knew for sure no one was looking he came to a stand directly behind the guy beside him. He sneakily steals the guy's knife from his holster. Quickly Dean wraps his hand around the man's mouth and stabs him in the kidney. Dean lays him down searching for whatever he could use.

Dean finds another gun and pockets it. He walks around crouched down. Making his way behind the trunk. Dean closes his eyes as his heart races. He wipes his brow and peeks around the corner. One guy is smoking a cigar and the other one is laughing. He knew the moment he cocked the chamber they'd know where he was. Unfortunately he had no choice. The trunk was shut so he couldn't get to any other weapons. He quietly took in a breath and gritted his teeth as he cocked the chamber and immediately sprang into action shooting the two men by the car. However the other two were now firing at him. He quickly ducks down and hears them making their way over. Dean grips the handle on the car door and opens it just in time to bang into one of them. The guy falls but the head honcho fires and Dean flinches.

"FUCK!" He dives into the car seeing he's been shot in the shoulder.

The man starts shooting at the car and Dean reaches over and starts the car. The glass shatters as both men are now on their feet firing. Dean spits some glass out of his mouth and stays down but puts his hand down on the accelerator and puts the car in drive. The men shout and stop firing. Dean comes to a sitting position and sees them behind him aiming their guns once more. Dean does a U-turn and ducks as he speeds their way. They fire their guns and go to jump out of the way Dean grins and drifts just before he goes to slam on the brakes. Both men are knocked to the ground. Dean quickly gets out and kicks their weapons out of their hands. He grabs the leader putting a gun to his head. The other guy is hurt pretty bad as he took the bigger hit from the car.

Dean recognizes this to be the son of a bitch that was groping his sister. He kicks him in the junk.

"That's for my sister! Asshole! Now get the fuck up and lower this babbling idiot and I into the tomb!"

He didn't even need to see inside to know what it was already. He knew John was looking for artifacts. These bastards drive them into the middle of nowhere in search for something John was supposed to bring back to them.

"NOW!" Dean demands and fires at the guys balls barely missing.

"Next time I won't miss."

The man squirms around but comes to his feet. Dean drags the leader to the trunk.

"Open the trunk and don't pull anything stupid."

He opens the trunk and Dean keeps his gun on him and eyes the other guy as he's getting the rope ready. Dean grabs their weapons throwing them into a bag they had in the back.

"Walk…"

He forces the guy over to the hole.

"Tie the rope around us and step away."

The guy nervously does as told and Dean digs his gun deep into the man's spine.

"Karma bitch." Dean mutters and starts to edge his way into the hole keeping hold of the man.

About half way down Dean rolls his eyes seeing the man up top trying to cut the rope. Dean fires at him but the guy dodges and goes back to cutting.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean growls and starts moving his legs more quickly trying to hold on to the heavy bastard in his arms.

Dean growls out.

"Fuck." Dean braces himself and they both begin to fall.

The guy breaks his fall. Dean rises up and digs into the bag feeling around for the flashlight. He flashes it on the guy he fell on.

"God damn it ya pussy." He kicks him he'd wanted him alive.

But there he lay with his skull cracked open.

* * *

Chills ran down Bella's spine as the creepy noise continued to get louder. She heard a crunch under her foot and shined the light down.

"Jesus Christ!" She jumps back seeing she was stepping on bones.

She shined the light about the remains wondering what killed them. She got down on all fours looking around she backed up against the wall seeing all the bodies. Some fresher than others. A bit of cold air passes through her and she swore her hair was lifted away from her shoulder. Her eyes close as she tries to compose herself. Bella knew she had to hurry she was running out of time but this place seemed to go on forever. Coming back to her feet she continues about the tomb.

"Get out…" She hears the bass of a threatening whisper right next to her ear.

Bella turns looking behind her but sees no one. She ignores the threat and begins to walk again.

The metal sound so loud now it hurts her ears. Bella's flashlight goes out and she trips over something. She panics and starts to shake the flashlight for it to come back on but it won't.

"No! Come on!" She's frozen not sure what her next move should be. It was pitch black.

Her hands shook as she felt around the area around her. Bringing herself to her knees she bangs the flashlight onto the ground. It flickers back on but she remains frozen. Her heart comes to a complete stop.  
"Bella?" Dean calls out he could have sworn he saw a light up ahead.

"Hey!" He calls out seeing it come on again.

He finally sees her. She was knelt over something crying.

"Bells?!" Dean rushes over but halts and covers his mouth. He takes a step back in disbelief.

He watches as his sister starts shaking the body by the collar.

"NO!" She cries.

This wasn't real. It wasn't Dean told himself covering his face.

"Dad…" She cries even harder.

There he laid his body already decomposing.

Dean forced himself towards that area. He picked his sister up by the waist. She fought against him as he dragged her away.

"I SAID GET OUT!" The voice roars and they turn to see their father.

He grabs Bella by the hair and starts to drag off with her.

"Dad?!" She screams out kicking her legs about.

Dean looked to the body and then to the spirit. It was too much to fathom. Dean's eyes widen as suddenly Bella's body is tossed down the tunnel heading right for a bladed pendulum.

"BELLS!" Dean darts that way and he gets shoved back.

Something blocks Bella from getting hit and she's tossed into Dean's arms. John appears before them again reaching for her.

"Knock it off John. You just have to be a son of a bitch in your afterlife as well!"

A light appears behind the spirit. John looks back to the light then back to Dean and Bella. His eyes flicker and he shakes his head as if shaking something off.

"Dean? Bells?"  
Bella covers her mouth. Dean wraps his arm around her.

"I'm so sorry kiddos." John says as he looks to his own body then to them once more.

The light pulls John back and vanishes. Bella comes to her knees. But she notices something in her father's hand. Dean's not paying attention going through his own state of shock still.

"D?"

His eyes widen and he goes to warn her but it's too late. It's already in her hands as she pried it away from John's.

"BELLS! DROP IT!"

She narrows her eyes and wipes her tears confused. She starts to show him the picture.

"DAMN IT BELLA FUCKING THROW THAT DOWN NOW!"

She drops it but it was too late. Dean stares upon his sister as they already hear them.

"D?"  
"Jesus Bells." He quickly searches for the salt in his bag but there's no time. The bastards rip on through and knock Dean down as he fires.

"D!" She screams as she rolls around trying to break free of the hellhounds.

"D!"

"BELLA!"

And just like that his sister was gone… so was John…


	15. Castiel

Chapter 15

(I don't not own anything read and review please thank you.)

"Come on Bobby there has to be a way!"

Bobby sighs and rubs his face tiredly.

"Trust me Dean I'm trying to dig into whatever I can."

"We have to get her back!"

Ellen leans against the counter and breaks down again. Bobby makes his way over and holds her.

"We should have made her stay here! We shouldn't have let her go Bobby! She could have had a normal fucking life! She'd still be alive!"

Dean downs his beer as he steps outside. He turns towards the porch swing as Jo's bundled up inside a blanket. She wipes her tears with it.

"I'm not giving up. You know that right!"

Jo nods into the blanket. Dean sighs and sits beside her. He puts his arm around her and she falls apart. Dean sheds a few of his own tears. He runs his fingers along Jo's hair. The both of them just sit there in silence. Before long he looks over and see's Jo's fallen asleep. She hadn't slept since he got here 3 days ago. Her body had finally given in. Dean lays back and looks to the sky. He'd witnessed demons, witches, spirits, and nearly all things evil. He couldn't help but wonder… where was God in all this? And how could he allow someone like his sister of all people to be dragged away to hell over some stupid cursed artifact?

* * *

"_NO! NO! NO! D! D!" Bella reaches out her hand as she's being dragged into the pit._

_ The hands of charcoal pull her under as she continues to burn, over and over and over. Her body heals as she's tossed back up. Yet again they yank her back as she drowns in the never ending flames._

* * *

Dean carries Jo to her old room and tucks her in. He turns to see Ellen at the doorway.

"Why don't you stay the night? You and Bobby can hatch this out in the morning. You can stay in Bella's room."

Dean nods and glances back to Jo once more.

"We gotta get her back Dean. We got to get my little sugar bug back."

She walks over to him and kisses his forehead.

"You're that girl's world. To Bella you were everything. She wanted to be just like her big brother." She sighs.

"You should have seen her Dean. Once you were out of her life…" Ellen wipes her eyes again and takes his hand leading him to her old room.

"Hers began to shut down." She says cutting on the light.

She looks around with a smile.

"I never had the heart to touch it. Neither did Jo. We left everything as was that she didn't take. I guess selfishly we were hoping she'd change her mind and come back."

Dean nods and picks up a picture of the two of them.

"I'll give you your space."  
Dean turns back as Ellen is pulling the door shut.

"Thank you."

She smiles and shuts the door.

He sat on the edge of Bella's bed and looked at the picture. He lays back on the bed and stares at the ceiling.

"_D!"_

"_D!"_

"_D!"_

"Hey…" Dean shoots up to see Jo shaking him.

"It was just a dream."

He nods looking around the room. Jo sighs and takes his hand.

"Come on."

Dean narrows his eyes but rises and follows her lead. Jo grabs a six pack out of the fridge.

"Might want to grab a jacket." She warns as she grabs hers.

She takes his hand again and leads him into the barn. Jo cuts on a lantern and hands Dean a beer. She pops open one for herself.

"So what are you doing these days?"

Jo leans back against an old tractor.

"I'm a nurse actually."

Dean nods.

"That's awesome."

"It has its moments."

He makes his way over and sits next to her.

"I was always jealous of you."  
Dean rears back at this.

"Me?"

"Once you came and took Bella back. Actually I was kind of pissed. I'd finally had a taste of what it'd be like to have a sister."

"She still thinks of you as one."

Jo smiles.

"She always talks about the three of you."

They down their beers and Jo opens another round. She pulls something else from her jacket.

"Now you're speaking my language." Dean says as Jo takes out a bottle of whiskey.

She laughs.

"I took it from the bar."

"Momma's precious angel?!"

"Hardly."

She opens it but offers it to Dean first. He takes a swig and hands it over. His eyes widen and he coughs a bit.

"Been awhile." He continues to choke.

She laughs and drinks as well. Her nose wrinkles a bit.

"I'm not normally much of a drinker. Tonight's an exception."

"I hear ya."

Jo's bottom lip starts to quiver a bit.

"Hey…" Dean pulls her towards him.

Jo sucks in a breath and looks Dean in the eyes. He caresses her cheek. Jo crawls into Dean's lap facing him. She kisses his lips and starts rocking against him. Dean lays her down. He knew what she wanted. It was what he wanted as well. Just to forget everything temporarily to let go. But he also realized something else as he looked into her eyes. For the first time ever Dean was actually recognizing the difference between Jo and the other women he'd been with. This wasn't just some wham bam thank you mam session. To Dean this was the real deal.

* * *

"Please…"

"Make it stop!"

"D!"

"Someone! HELP ME!"

Bella closes her eyes preparing to be engrossed into the inferno yet again. She claws at the surface fighting against it.

"Take my hand." She looks upon the blue eyed man.

He nods as she reaches out to him. He grips her tight and pulls her out. Bella screams as her legs are on fire. The man takes off his tan trench coat and puts out the flames. He places his jacket back on and picks her up.

"Hold on."

Her arms go about his neck as he runs towards a portal of some sort. Once he jumps through coming to a crouch. He looks to her and places her down.

"Can you walk?"

She looks to her legs.

"You're no longer in hell." He says as if that explains everything.

"However we've got a long ways to go."

Bella looks around the dreary looking area, surrounded by dead trees, in fact everything around here was dead she noticed.

"Let's go."

She reached to her temples in confusion. She took a step back away from him. He narrows his eyes holding out his hand.

"You can trust me."

The man looks around then back to her. He nods.

"We really must hurry."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel."

"Castiel?"

"Yes Isabella."

"How'd?"

Castiel grabs her and places her behind him looking around. Bella's eyes widen as someone comes at him and attacks. She steps back covering her mouth. She watches as the man dives after him and stabs him in the chest. He turns back to Bella.

"Do not be afraid." He holds out his hand once more and she takes it.

She steps over the dark ash looking body. The man continues to drag her along as he rushes about. It was all catching up to her.

"Wait just please… Just…"

He turns as she makes her way over to a tree and pukes beside it. She grabs at her gut.

"Just…" She tries to say but drops to her knees.

"Just?" He questions.

"I don't understand. I don't understand any of this!" She pulls at her hair pacing.

He tilts his head.

"I am an angel of God. I've pulled you from perdition."

She starts laughing.

"What is this humor?"

"Angel of God?"

He nods.

"I am a warrior."  
She rises up and reaches over tugging at his cobalt tie.

"Clearly." She giggles.

"Now I do not understand."

"Touché." She says and starts walking ahead of him looking around.

"Touché…" He says softly as if a question.

"Why is there no color in this place?"

"This is purgatory."

"What?!"

"What?" He questions in return.

She rears back looking to him oddly. Suddenly she's slammed against a tree. The creature opens his mouth his teeth are sharp and multiple. Bella grimaces as he goes to bite her. Castiel takes his head with his blade and throws it down.

"Stay close." He says and grabs her hand again.

"So warrior…" She mumbles in a bit more belief.

"You should consume some water. You're dehydrated." He points to a small pond.

"Is it safe?"

He nods but continues to look around. Bella walks towards the pond and leans over. She cups the water into her hands. Just that alone felt wonderful to her. She'd spent all this time burning… She scrubs her face and it was the most soothing thing she'd ever felt. She looks upon her reflection as she opens her eyes. She scoops up some more water and sips it from her hands. The flashes begin to hit as she stands. She grabs at her gut as though she was socked one. Bella stumbles back. She turns backing into him. He takes his thumb and wipes her cheek.

"I owe you an apology."

She looks to him confused.

"I did not get to you in time."

She reaches to her temples again as they pound.

He pulls her into his chest as the screeching sounds start.

"What is that?" She questions.

"Leviathans my natural enemies."

"Oh well that sounds fun."

Castiel looks to her in question.

"There is nothing fun about them."

Bella gasp as they're both tossed about. She rolls over seeing Castiel gained up on as he tries to fight the three of them off. She wasn't sure what to do with no weapons about her.  
"NO!" She hollers out as he's punched across the face.

Bella notices the double tongues and massive teeth as they attack. She does the only think she can think of she runs with force and uses her own body momentum to shove one away from him. Castiel continues to fight but shows concern as she's taking on another weaponless. She leans against a tree and uses one of her legs to fling it off her. It comes back at her and she swings at it.

"FUCK!" She yells and shakes her hand.

It comes at her again and Castiel takes over.

"You shouldn't curse. It's a sin."

"Um yeah…" She says shaking her head.

"I would appreciate it if you would let me deal with the enemies."

"I know how to fight."

"I know."  
"Then what's the issue? It looked like you needed my help."

He grabs her wrist gently pulling her towards him.

"If you die I have failed my mission."

"Your mission?"

He nods.  
"I thought you fought for God."

"I still do but this one's personal."

She rears back at this.  
"Personal?"

"I wasn't sent here by God as to why I cannot use my powers. You are here because of me. It is my responsibility to get you out. Not everything is up to you Isabella. Let me take care of you."

"If you're an angel where's your wings?" She grimaces in thought.

He tilts his head looking upon her.

"You would not have trusted me."

Her jaw drops.

"How do you know this?"

She questions as he steps over a branch.

"You happen to fear such things."

"Yes but how'd you know that?"

She's looking to him but doesn't see the branch. She starts to fall but he catches her.

"There's a branch." He points out.

"Right…" She nods rolling her eyes.

She goes to question him again but he picks her up.

"I can walk."

"I know."

He says but continues about.

"You're weary you need to rest."

"I'm fine!"

"Isabella we have a long way to go before making it back. I strongly advice you get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I've vowed not to rest until I've gotten you out."

"To whom?"

"Myself of course." He says with that matter of fact tone again.

"You expect me to sleep in purgatory?"

He nods.

"And how will you fight if you're carrying me around?"

"I will find a way."

"You know for an angel you're very strange."

"At the moment I'm just as human as you are."

"But once we get out?"

"Once I return I will regain my powers."

"Wings and everything?"

"I do not use my wings as much as you assume."

"What color are they?"

"What?"

"Your wings?"

"It depends."

Bella's body begins to ache all over. She bites at her bottom lip trying to ignore it. Her eyes felt heavy she didn't feel so good.

"Castiel?" She says softly but is fighting a losing battle as her eyes close.

She awakes to massive chills. Castiel is scooping up some water and placing it over her forehead.

"That's f.. ffrrreeezing."

He nods but continues. She grabs at his wrist.

"Please."

"You're hot."

"That's not something you hear from an angel's mouth."

"What is that?"

Bella sighs. She raises up and Castiel comes to a stand as well.

"You're bleeding."

She unbuttons his shirt.

"How are you even standing!" She rips part of her shirt and places it in the water.

Bella places the shirt on his wound.

"Isabella…"

"Bella."

"What?"

"Just call me Bella. And Castiel… Don't you think something along the lines of Cas is a bit easier on the tongue?"

"Cas?"

"Yes I'm Bella and you're Cas."

"But I'm Castiel."

Bella softly laughs.

"Yes I know but to me you're Cas."

"Ok." She squeezes out the shirt and places it into the water again.

She rings out the shirt onto his wound.

"You need stitches."

"I will heal once we return."

"How much longer do you think?"

"I am not sure."

"So you don't have all the answers?"

She says with a slight grin.

"Only God does."

Bella goes to cleanse the shirt once again. Something grabs her and starts to drag her under. The flashes return and she screams in terror reaching out to Cas. He yanks her up and she hides her face against his chest. She literally breaks down.  
"You're not alone Bella. The kingdom of heaven is behind you." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"Heaven huh?" She backs away from him.

"What about my parents? What about my father?"  
"They too are now a part of the kingdom. Bella I was the one that opened the portal for John Winchester. I was the one that pulled him back through. However I did not get to you in time. I was supposed to handle the artifact that sent you to perdition. It was an order by God that I join you and your brother in the search for these artifacts. They are far too dangerous to be amongst human hands. I made a judgment call. I should have chosen differently."  
"Are you saying you shouldn't have saved my father's soul?!"

"No. I should have made myself known at least to you Bella. I should have grabbed the artifact first then focused on John. There seems to be some confusion within me."

"Confusion?"

He looks upon her as they start walking again.

"I find you intriguing."

"Me? Intriguing."  
He nods and yet again shoves Bella behind him.

"Cas…" She tugs at his sleeve as they surround them.

"What's that?" She points to a blue light.

"The gate."

"Cas? How the hell are we going to make it?"

Castiel grabs Bella and hunches over her as they come running towards them. Castiel turns as he hears shots fired. Bella gasp out.

"D? Jo?"

Dean tosses her a gun.

"Well this was easier than I thought. Who's Dick Tracy?"

The three of them fire as Castiel uses his blade to attack.

"That's Castiel." Bella says as she shoots one coming towards Cas.

"Castiel?"

Castiel grabs her around the waist and starts dragging her towards the exit.

"He's a bit hands on isn't he?"

Dean looks to Jo and she shrugs. Castiel picks Bella up and has her climb through she reaches for him.

"Let me get them out first."  
She nods as he helps Jo and Dean out.

"Dean takes Castiel's hand lifting him out."


	16. Fighting Faith, Finding Purpose

Chapter 16

(Read and Review please I do not own anything unfortunately)

Dean yanks his sister over wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank God, Jesus Bells you can't ever do that to me again."

He pulls back checking her over. She nods as she tries to fight the urge to break down again.

"How'd you and Jo?"

Jo smiles and looks to Dean.

"We were able to find the key to the gate of purgatory that would lead to hell. Bobby did some research."

"They would have gone the same way I came and went out."

Bella's jaw drops as she turns back to Castiel.

"You mean you had to go through purgatory twice?!"

"It was the only way."

"Um yeah and who are you again?" Dean questions as Jo hugs Bella.

"I am Castiel an angel of the Lord."

Dean laughs and looks back to Bella.

"So this schmuck saved you?"

"D!" Bella scolds.

"I wouldn't go around calling an angel that!"

"You honestly believe this?"

Bella shrugs and looks back to Castiel. She narrows her eyes and look to the rip in his shirt. Bella runs a finger along the flesh within. She smiles seeing it's now healed.

"Yes."

"This is hog wash Bella and you know it!"

Dean grabs Castiel by the collar of his shirt.

"Who are you really ?!"

"D!" Bella shoves him off Castiel.

"He really is who he says he is! Now knock it off."

"No… I'm not buying it. Think about it Bella he just happens to show up after you grabbed that spear head! I mean come on what reason would he have to go rip you out of hells shackles? He doesn't even know you."

"You're wrong. It's because I know her that I made that decision. You never were one to have much faith Dean. Maybe it's time you started."

Dean shakes his head laughing.

"Whatever this is a crock of shit and you and I both know it. You might have my sister fooled but not me buddy. All I know is if you have any sort of ill intentions for her I'll blow your god damn head off!"

"Do not take his name in vain. I am Bella's guardian. You will not threaten me Dean."

"So what now you're preaching?"

"I am a solder but I will preach the word of God when needed."

"And since when are you her guardian?!"

"When I ripped her out of perdition."

"So you're trying to say you're now her guardian angel?"

"Amongst other things."

Dean's eyes widen on how he says this. He turns to his sister she narrows her eyes at Castiel.

"You're cracked! Stay away from my sister Perry Mason wannabe!"

"D! Do you know what he just went through to get me out?!"

Dean turns back to Castiel.

"Thanks you can go now."

Dean yanks Bella by the arm and starts dragging off with her. Castiel appears before Dean and presses his index and middle finger to his forehead. Dean falls to the ground passing out. Bella gasp and crouches down beside her brother.

"What the hell did you do?" Jo yells at Castiel.

"He will be fine. I did warn him."

Castiel gently grabs Bella's arm lifting her back up.

"I assure you he is not harmed Bella."

"Why did you do that!" Bella yells.

"Dean needs to realize I will protect you at all cost."

Bella shakes her head.

"He'd never hurt me."

Jo helps Dean up as he comes to.

"What the hell was that!" He points his gun at Castiel.

"D! Knock it off! Put the damn gun up!" She yells standing in front of Castiel

Dean grits his teeth but puts his gun up. Castiel ignores him as he looks around.

"Hey…" Jo says and grabs onto Bella.

"I'm fine." Bella says taking a few steps. Castiel turns back around and looks upon Bella.

"Bella needs nourishment. Her body will soon give out."

Jo and Dean exchange glances as Castiel puts his arm around Bella's shoulder walking alongside of her.

"I don't like this." Dean whispers.

"I don't trust this guy."

"Bella seems to." Jo says watching as the two of them.

"He doesn't even act like an angel."

Jo smiles.

"Now how would you know what an angel acts like?"

"Isn't she supposed to be terrified? I mean think about it Jo…"

"I don't see any wings." Jo says with a shrug.

"Exactly nothing angelic like about the bastard."

They make their way to the car. Dean and Castiel eye one another through the rearview mirror as Dean starts the car. Jo elbows Dean once she catches what he's doing.

"Seriously Dean you're going to get in a staring contest now?"

Dean sighs but he adjusts the mirror looking to his sister now. Bella looks out the window but every once in a while she flinches and reaches to her head. Dean stops at the first restaurant he sees.

Jo smiles noticing how Castiel immediately makes his way to Bella's door opening it for her. Dean rolls his eyes and Jo laughs.

The hostess leads them to a booth.

"What all can I get you to drink?"

Each order their drinks then they look to Cas.

"Nothing for me thank you."

Dean cocks a brow.

"Why didn't you get you something?" Bella questions.

"We do not need to consume food."

"So you don't eat?"

Castiel nods.

"Or drink?"

He nods again.

"Like ever?"

"Only when I'm without powers in my vessel it is rare. He seems to have a thing for red meat."

"Vessel?" Bella probes again.

"Yes Bella. The host name was Jimmy."

Dean starts to laugh.

"This has got to be the most horrible syfi movie I've ever heard of. I mean Jimmy? Really?"

"So this isn't how you normally look?"

"This is my earth form. When the host died I took over his body as he requested."

Bella rears back at this.

"So what do you actually look like?"

"To see my true form is sheer death."

"Um ok…" Dean says raising his brows as he leans back in his booth.

Dean rolls his finger making the crazy sign to Bella. She kicks him from under the booth.

"Don't be a jerk."

Bella cuts her brother a stare.

"I can't believe you D!"

"No Bella I can't believe you! You're seriously buying into this guy's crap!'

"If it wasn't for him I'd still be in that pit!"

"We were coming for you! I wouldn't have let you down you know that!"

"We barely survived D! No offense but I doubt you and Jo would have made it that far. You've no idea what we faced!"

"Apparently you seem to know this asshole more than your own brother!"

Bella rises slamming both her hands on the table.

"Watch what you say D!"

Castiel gently takes a hand upon her arm and lowers her back down. Jo and Dean look upon Bella as she looks disordered on her own reactions. She bites her lower lip looking out the window.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"I think we all just need a moment to take it all in." Jo says taking Bella's hand.

Bella nods and wipes her face.

"What happened to you in there?" Dean asks softly.

Bella closes her eyes and takes in a breath.

"Let's just say it was enough to erase any fear I had over anything winged. Don't care to be around fire anytime soon."

Dean winced and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Jesus Bells…"

"I'm fine now right?" She says but like it was more to herself.

"It will take you some time to heal spiritually and emotionally." Castiel states looking upon her.

"You should take some time to rest." He tells her as she sips her tea.

They order their food and sit in silence for a moment; each look to Bella as she looks to her food merely picking at it.

"Bells." Dean utters causing her to jump.

She clears her throat.

"You need to eat."

Bella nods placing a fry in her mouth. Dean notices how her hands are unsteady. She reaches over and grabs her tea it shakes in her grasp and she quickly places it back down.

"How long was I in there?"

"About 5 months."

Bella nods.

"It's August the 12th."

Jo nudges Dean once they're all finished with their food. Bella's fast asleep against the wall.

Castiel steps out and goes to pull her out. He picks Bella up and Jo shoves Dean back down.

"Don't do it."  
"He needs to know just who the fuck he's dealing with!"

"Dean…" Jo warns as Castiel carries her out of the restaurant.

"And what the hell does he mean amongst other things?"

"Calm down Dean. It doesn't look as though he means her harm."

"No offense Jo but you haven't seen half the things we have. I know what's out there! I've seen just about everything. But not once has there ever been anything heaven sent. It just doesn't exist! Now if he was to claim to be a demon that'd be different. There are thousands of those bastards around. But he's no angel."

"And what if you're wrong Dean?"

"Suck it."

Jo sighs but shakes her head and turns to him with a grin.

"What right here?"

His eyes widen a bit.

"In your dreams loverman." She says in a whisper into his ear.

She pecks him on the lips and walks away. Dean tips his glass as she exits the restaurant.

"Awesome…" He says and takes a swig.

Dean finds them a hotel. He parks in front of the office. He turns back to Castiel.

"You will be getting your own room."

"I do not need a room."

"Even better."

Dean heads to the office and gets two rooms. He hands Jo a key card once he parks by the hotel rooms.

"Go on. I'll help Bella get sorted."

She nods and gets out of the car. Castiel however is already by Bella's room holding her. Dean rolls his eyes and slams the door as he gets out. He opens the door and Cas lays Bella down. Dean turns on the lights and goes to tell Cas off. But he's gone…

"What the hell?" Dean mutters looking around.

He checks the entire room and even peeks outside. Bella groans in her sleep rolling over. He takes off her shoes and covers her up.

"Least I don't have worry about that now…" He murmurs.

Little was Dean aware that Castiel was still in the room. He could hear and see everything Dean was doing. He knew it was better this way for Dean to think he was gone.

Dean clears his throat and caresses his sister's cheek. His eyes close as he comes to his knees over her bedside. He leans his head against the mattress and begins to cry. He could not feel it but Castiel was right there beside him with a hand upon his shoulder.

Eventually Jo knocks on the door and Dean makes his way up. He quickly wipes his eyes and runs his fingers through his hair. He opens the door.

"Everything ok?"

"Yeah."

"Where's Castiel?"

"Who knows the bastard just vanished. Maybe he got the fucking hint." Castiel hears him say as Dean shuts the door.

Once Dean's gone Castiel pulls the sheets back and tucks Bella in. Castiel found himself more perplexed on his feelings towards Bella.


	17. An Angel or A Man

Chapter 17

(I don't own stuff or things please read and review thanks!)

Bella's entire body breaks out in sweat. Her back arches and she squirms amongst the bed. Her arms reach out as she begins to claw at the air. Castiel takes her hand once again pulling her towards him.  
"Bella…"He says softly.

"It was a dream."

She looks upon him as he's by her bedside. She's upon her knees now up near his chest. He places a single finger under her chin lifting it up. He narrows his eyes neither saying anything at first.

Bella swallows and nods but turns away from him. Her fingers run along the seams of the white bedsheets.

"So it was you?"

"Pardon?"

"You were the one tucking my sheets in."

Castiel nods.

"You do realize that's kind of creepy? I mean like stalker like?"

"Creepy?" He questions.

Bella smiles shaking her head, she reaches over and cuts on the lamp. Her hand runs along the alarm clock as she looks to see what time it is.

"Cas have you been here all night?"

"Yes."

She sighs then bites her lower lip. Bella wasn't sure how to feel about that. She wasn't sure how to feel about any of this. Tiredly she rubs her face and rises out of bed.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"How long have you been doing this?"

"What?"

"This… Watching me type of thing?"

"For a little while."

She nervously swallows.

"What all have you seen?"

"I'm afraid I do not understand the question."

She closes her eyes not sure she wanted to know after all.

"Never mind."

Bella stands before him.

"Um mind if I get past I need to hit the bathroom."

"Of course." He steps aside.

"You could have a seat you know. You don't have to be on your feet all the time."

"It doesn't bother me."

"Honestly Cas if you want to seem more human. You might want to sit every once in a while. Just kind of watch how we do things."

"But I am not human."

"I know that." She says dancing by the door needing desperately to go.

"But you're in our world now. You will stand out." She hints.

"So act more human?" He questions looking upon her.

"Precisely." She says with a smile.

Bella does her business and washes her hands and face. She digs through her bag looking for some aspirin. Her head was thumping away. She finds the pills and pops a couple as she downs some in the hotel's plastic clear cup. She looks back up and jumps.

"Jesus!"

Castiel was directly behind her looking upon her in the mirror. He tilts his head.

"Are you about to pray?"

She looks to him confused.

"Um no why?"

"You called to him."

"To?"

"Jesus."

She closes her eyes for a moment.

"It's just something we say sometimes. You scared me it just came out of my mouth."

"I thought maybe you were calling to him. You have been through a great deal. Praying may lift you."

Bella pinches the bridge of her nose.

"No offense, but I'm not much into the whole prayer thing."

"Why is that?"

She shrugs.

"Just never seemed to work."

"The Lord works in mysterious ways. Sometimes there are reasons for unanswered prayers."

"Now you're starting to sound like a country song. I happen to hate country music."

"Such a strong word."

"What is?"

"Hate."

She can't help but to laugh. She turns to Cas. Bella gently places a hand on his chest.

"That's another thing. We humans like space."

"Space?"

"Yes Cas you're like right there. Not only that but you didn't knock or anything you just appeared. I mean what if I had been naked?"

"It would not matter to me."

She blushes.

"But it would to me. It is clear we both have issues we need to work on."

"They are?"

"We'll discuss them as they come up. But for now Cas. I really need to shower."

He nods but just stands there still. She shakes her head and places her hands on his chest softly she starts to shove him out of the room.

"Which means you must give me privacy."

"Privacy?"

"Right Cas. Just stay in the room let me do what I need. I'll come out when I'm done."

"Ok… I will stay out here."

She giggles a bit.

"Well you certainly make me laugh." She says shutting the door and locking it.

Bella leans against it and takes in a breath. Part of her wanted to ask him to leave the room period. Yet another part of her was terrified of the mere idea. She felt safer with him around even if he was uncanny in some ways. She'd to remind herself he's not accustomed to human ways. She wondered what it was like what he'd been doing all these years in heaven. That was another thing. Why was she so quick to believe him? She thought about this as she started the shower. She knew her brother was right to feel the way he did but she had this urge to protect Castiel as well. Bella felt rather spilt down the middle at the moment. She knew Dean was thinking from a hunter's perspective the way she should be. But something about Castiel was far from threatening. Nothing about him screamed danger to her. And if he's a threat why would he go the distance he did to save her? _Amongst other things…_ She hears him say again as she scrubs her body. That was another thing what did he mean by that?

Bella washes her hair and rinses off. She dries off and rolls her eyes realizing she left her bag of clothes in the room. She wraps the towel around her and opens the door. Bella peeks out.

"Um Cas?"

She refrains from laughing seeing he's still right at the door.

"Would you mind grabbing that black bag for me?" She points towards it.

He nods and retrieves it.

"Thanks."

Bella closes the door once again and gets dressed. She steps out brushing her hair.

"Have a seat Cas."

He sits down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't you get hot in that jacket?"

"No."

She nods and plops down on the bed. Cas's body shakes along with the mattress.

"What did you mean… when you said amongst other things?"

Castiel looks upon her oddly.

"I do not recall."

"You said that to my brother, when you were talking about being my guardian."

"I did…" Castiel says thinking back not realizing he'd said.

"Yes you did. You rather freaked him out. Honestly I wasn't sure what to make of it either."

"I cannot tell you what it means."

"Why?"

"Because Bella I'm not sure what it means."

"But you said it."

"I apologize. I was feeling protective and he was pressing my patience."

"You don't seem like a temperamental angel."

"I can be but you're right it is rare."

"So in a way you're like my personal angel?"

"Is that what you want?"

"Cas I'm not even sure what all that details. As far as I'm concerned you're a free man do what you wish not what others want."

"I'm not a man Bella."

"In a way Cas you are at least when you're on earth. You will need to get in touch with that side of you."

"This is just a vessel."

She sighs and lies back on the bed.

"Have you spent much time on earth Cas?"

"Some yes."

"Well have you ever had to work directly with other humans?"

"A few."  
"Well you say you're supposed to come along with Dean and I on hunts. Don't take this the wrong way but you might tend to stand out some. You don't quite understand what all we do. There are many times we must fool others in order to do our job. For instance I for one believe in you. But there are others such as my brother…"

"You want me to lie?"

"No Cas. I just want you to try and camouflage with us a bit."

"Camouflage?"

"Yes Cas blend in."

"Perhaps you can teach me of this blending in?"

Bella grins.

"I'd be more than happy to."

Bella sits back up.

"I never thanked you."

"Thanked me?"

"Yes Cas, thank you for pulling me out."

"I do not deserve it."

He rises.

"You were there Bella because of me."

"I don't believe that."

"Only I could handle the artifact. It was cursed amongst human hands. It works against you with your deepest guilt. Yours was a failed case. The artifact chose karma on your behalf. Though you did not merit it… It sent the hellhounds after you the way you lost your client. You've never forgiven yourself and it worked against you. I was supposed to be already working alongside of you and Dean. I made myself wait before appearing before you. I curiously watched getting to know you both at first I couldn't believe that God would hand such a task to two humans. You both seem to have lack in faith, foul mouths and Dean… Well your brother drinks too much, has out of wedlock relations, a temper, and quite judgmental."

Bella stands up and walks around facing Castiel. She looks him in the eyes.

"Now who is being judgmental?" She says with a smile.

Castiel almost looked as though he was about to smile and Bella catches it.

"Hmmm not something you'd expect from an angel of God." She teases raising a brow and sits down at the table.

"You are right Bella. I was being judgmental and I realized that as I continued to watch you both. However I do notice a bit of difference between you and your brother."

"What's that?"

"Forgiveness."

She rears back at this.

"It takes a lot of compassion to be able to let go and forgive. You have a lot of love within you. It's a very rare human trait."

She shrugs.

"I just don't see the point in holding on to that. If anything it only consumes you if you allow it."

"So maybe it's time to forgive yourself as well." Castiel says and rises from the bed.

He makes his way over facing her.

"You can forgive others but not yourself. You did what you could Bella."

She shakes her head looking to the floor. Her hands become unsteady. Castiel crouches before her and takes her hands.

"Forgive yourself…"

The tears drop down from her face onto his hands.

"I can't."  
"Then it will swallow you whole. God has forgiven you now you must."

"That family is without their mother because of me Cas! Because I didn't do the right thing. I made the wrong choice and they ripped her away right from my grasp."

Castiel narrows his brows for a moment. The irony hits him.

"I suppose we both need to work on forgiving ourselves."

Bella pulls her hands away from Cas's and wipe her eyes.

"You should know she's in heaven."

Bella looks up.

"What?"

Castiel nods.

"I was able to get to her before it was too late. Her body wouldn't have sustained on earth. But I caught her soul in time. She's no longer suffering."

Bella catches him off guard as she hugs him. He keeps still and wide eyed. He pats her back as if not sure what else to do. Bella laughs a bit seeing his reaction as she pulls back.

"Um sorry."

"That is alright Bella."

"Thank you for doing that."

"You should get some more rest."

Bella sighs looking to the bed.

"I'm not sure I can."

Castiel nods but puts his hand to her forehead. Bella eyes close and he catches her as she slumps forward. He then picks her up and puts her back to bed.

* * *

.

"Wakey, Wakey eggs and bacey!'

"Grrrr." Bella rolls over but grins mischievously as she swipes her foot and her brother falls off the bed.

She hears Jo laughing.

"Not very nice Bells."

"Who ever accused me of being nice? Don't be a bitch D." But Bella immediately covers her mouth and rises looking around.

"What's your deal?" Dean says rubbing thee back of his head.

"Nothing." She clears her throat thankful Castiel wasn't there to hear that.

"I want some pie! Get ready."

"Pie?" She groans and flings back in the bed looking to the time.

"D it's 8:43 am!"

He shrugs.

"Jo wants some too don't ya baby?"

Jo rolls her eyes.

"Might as well get used to it, D has a one track mind usually pertaining to food."

Bella looks back over at them. She couldn't believe they were actually together now. She couldn't' help but to think they were the perfect fit. She could see that Jo made Dean happy as well. Dean kissed on Jo's neck as he'd his arm about her. However Bella also remembered what Jo once said about hunting and she wasn't sure how that was going to work. She truly hoped it did though. Bella thought it'd be wonderful to have them both by her side.

"Ya'll are entirely too cute." Bella groans rolling out of bed.

"We'll be waiting outside." Jo says and Bella nods.

Bella puts on her blue jeans, a regular gray tank top and her converse. They wouldn't be hunting today so she dressed for comfort. She brushed her hair and headed out.

"Shouldn't we wait for Cas?"

"Who?"

"Castiel I mean."

"Great you got a pet name for him now?"

Bella smiles and decides to torment Dean further.

"What would you prefer? My angel?"

Dean makes a distasteful face. Jo happens to turn on the radio and her and Bella start to laugh.

Aerosmith's Angel was playing it couldn't have been more of a slap to the face for Dean.

"Ha ha you're both so damn funny and cute."

"Aw he thinks we're cute Bella!"

"You can call me flower… I don't mind." Bella taunts and opens her door.

"Whatever brat and no we're not waiting for the lunatic."

"You're such a jerk."

"No I'm just not naïve."

Dean switches the radio station and Bella flicks him on the ear.

"I was listening to that."

"Yeah about that nothing angel related is ever allowed in this car."

Bella covers her mouth as Castiel appears beside her.

"He's in the damn car isn't he?!" He says watching his sister's reaction in the rearview mirror.

Bella bites her lower lip nodding.

Dean rolls his eyes and bangs his hands on the stirring wheel.

"Hi Cas!" Jo says turning around.

"Oh come on not you too!"

"What I'm just being civil."

"Hello." Cas says and Bella leans back with a smile.

"Don't you have some heavenly affairs to tend to?"

"I've been given specific orders to hunt alongside of you and Bella."

Dean grits his teeth and closes his eyes.

"Oh come the fuck on! Three's company fours a crowd!"

"He has to handle the artifacts D!"

"He's not going with us!"

"Um yes he is! It's because he didn't personally handle that spear that I went to hell!" She notices Castiel's face however as she says this.

"Cas you know I didn't mean it like that."

"I know."

She sighs.

"He's coming with us!"

"No he isn't and that's final! We'll use a blanket or something to handle them. We don't need him around."

"That will not work." Castiel says as if matter of fact.

"He's right D it won't. He's joining us."

Dean slams on the brakes and Castiel instantly holds his hand back against Bella bracing her.

"NO HE'S NOT!"

Bella grits her teeth and opens the car door.

"Get back in the damn car!"

"Kiss my ass D!"

"I'm not playing games. You get your fucking ass back in that god damn car now!"

Bella shakes her head and pops her brother across the face.

"I don't let anyone talk to me like that! I haven't since John Winchester and I won't now! Especially you! You know Dean you'd think you'd be glad I'm back and alive! But no you're too focused on him!" She points to Castiel as he watches closely.

Bella winces once Dean moves his hand where she punched him.

"Jesus D…" She goes to check on him.

"Don't! Just stay back!" He shakes his head putting up a hand.

"And you couldn't be more wrong!" He says spitting out the blood from his mouth.

"You've no idea what I went through! I feared I'd never see you again Bells!"

"Then please just quit this. Just give him a chance D."

"You remember Thomas right? I warned you then didn't I?!"

Bella grimaces and looks to the ground.

"This is different."  
"The hell it is."

Bella sighs and takes a Kleenex out from her pocket. He backs away from her.

"Don't be a baby." She says and cleans off his lip.

"I can't believe you punched me!"

"You had it coming D! Come on you know you've been acting like a righteous dick!"

"And you've been acting like you're damn head is in the clouds."

Dean sighs and looks back towards the car.

"Shit…"  
"What?"

"My girlfriend just witnessed you handing me my ass."

Bella laughs.

"Oh she already knows how I am."

"Not cool Bells! If you were a dude."

"If it'd make you feel better?" She points to her cheek waiting for it.

He rolls his eyes.

"You're right I deserved it. But that doesn't change my opinion of this guy."

"That's fine but mine isn't either. I believe in Cas."

"Then I truly hope you don't regret this decision."

Bella nods and looks back towards Cas.

"I won't."

"Jesus Bells. I just don't get it you barely know the guy. I get that he saved you from hell and fought one hell of a battle getting you out. But other than that you've never met this guy you don't know him from Jack!"

Bella smiles and looks upon Dean.

"Sometimes you just gotta take that leap."

"What leap is that? Cause if it's a cliff well I'm not joining."

"Faith Dean. Leap of faith."

"And since when are you this big believer?"

"I'm not even saying that Dean it more of an idea."

He rolls his eyes.

"So you've got this idea… and you're now going to live your life based on this."

"You make it sound like I'm becoming a nun."

"Damn near sounds like it."

"You're right. I'm going to join a covent."

Dean laughs.

"I'm not too sure how'd they'd feel about your weapons collection. That and I'd love to see their faces the first time you punch out a priest."

Bella nods.

"I'm still me D. Nothing's changed."

"I sure hope not." He winces wiping his lip some more.

They turn back towards the car.

"So when are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"About your visit to hell?"

Bella sighs and looks to the ground.

"The hellhounds continued to drag me for what seemed like forever. I tried everything I could think of to break away. Their claws ripped into my flesh there wasn't a part of me that hadn't been mauled. Once I think I'm finally done they simply leave my body there beside hells gate. The pain was agonizing. I begged for death. Death never found me. Instead the gate opened the demons were already awaiting me. I felt my body suction as I went through. One of them grabbed me by the hair and pulled me across the halls of hell. I could hear the screams of torture. There was several different rooms. I never saw all of them but knew they were there. They had a particular one in mind for me. I was dragged across the never ending bodies that were nothing more than serpents of some sort. They had the heads of humans but the body of snakes. I still remember the way they moved along the floor and would whisper into my ear. They were welcoming me. I closed my eyes after that I didn't want to see anything else. I was taken to a room where no others were. All I remember was there was this pit. These dark charcoal like hands were reaching around as if trying to find something. The area around me was like a giant cave and it became closed off. Suddenly I turn and the pit is only growing bigger. I try to back away from it but it only continued to grow. These hands take me by the ankles first and start to drag me beneath. The pit ignites with lava and my body is set aflame.

They take me under and once their done I appear at the top again and it happens all over again, and again, and again. Until he found me and pulled me out." She motions towards Castiel.

Dean rubs the back of his neck.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I…"  
"Don't… don't do that to yourself. I survived and that's what matters. I'm here now. I won't go down that easily again."

They start to walk back towards the car.

"Look D could you just do me this one favor."

"What's that?"

"Just give him a chance."

"Bells…"

"Please D."

He sighs and looks to the sky.

"Fine but the minute I sense something fishy he's out."

Bella smiles and opens the car door.

"So you fell right?" Jo teases as Dean makes his way into the car.

"Watch it Jo." She softly giggles but takes Dean's hand.

Castiel surprises Bella as he takes his hand upon hers and looks her in the eyes. He holds it for a moment and pats it before releasing it.


	18. Jealousy and Pizza

Chapter 18

(I don't own anything please read and review) Please go to my profile page for a kick ass Castiel (fake) movie trailer. I found it on youtube and love it!

"Be careful Bells. Give us a call and we'll meet up. Still a ways to Ellen's."

"Ok."

"Don't be too long mom's eager to see you." Jo says as Bella hugs her.

"Oh and Bells…"

Bella peers into the car.

"When he shows up again just watch your back."

"Gotcha."

"I'm serious."

Bella smiles.

"I know D."

He grumbles and hits the radio peeling out to Poison By Alice Cooper.

Bella grips her keys but looks to the house once more. She reaches for the handle to her truck and sighs. Dropping her hand she turns yet again to the house. Her Converse seem to drag across the ground as she forces her closer. Bella opens the door the heaviness already hitting before she even steps inside. She eyed the kitchen as she made her way through the house. There was as set of stairs she hadn't been up yet. Her hands grip the railing as she takes her first step along the creaky staircase. Once she gets to the top she closes her eyes for a moment. Bella takes in a breath and enters the first room closest to her.

It still had a toddler day bed, dresser everything was left as was. Everything was purple except for the walls, they were white. Bella picked up a picture of her as a baby.

_Shh… I just got her to sleep Charlie don't wake her._

_Guess that means were finally alone_

_Charlie (Renee giggling)_

Bella reached her hand out upon her mother's shoulder but it goes right through. She gasps and takes a few steps exiting the room as they fade. Once she was in the hallway she leaned against the wall.

She stared upon the other bedroom. Slowly she steps towards it.

Their bedroom just as was as well. It had been done in earthly brown tones and vanilla colored walls. Bella stepped inside she focused on the wedding picture of her parents on the dresser. She looked in the mirror seeing her father with his back turned fixing his collar.

"_We're going to be late Renee."_

"_When are we not late?"_

_ He turns with a smile. _

"_True but still."_

"_So you promise?"_

"_Yes Renee I'm done. My last case was yesterday."_

_ Her mother enters the room smiling and putting on an earring. She kisses Charlie's cheek._

"_Wonderful."_

"_What about you Renee? " _

_ He tilts his head but places a hand along her back. He sighs as he removes the gun from her pants._

"_Old habits Charlie."_

"_We're starting over Renee. Just you me and well whoever this little guys gonna be."_

_ He places his hand to Renee's stomach._

"_How do you think Bella will feel about having a baby brother?"_

"_Charlie I haven't even told anyone yet."_

"_I just want to see her face."_

"_I don't she even knows what that truly means" _

"_Nonsense" _

_ The room spins as Bella steps back._

"_Well there she is!" _

Bella's eyes widen as Charlie turns directly towards her. She swallows back and she noticessomething walking right through her_._

"_Daddy!"_

"_Hey Bells" Charlie says and bends down to pick her up._

Bella shakes her head and continues to back away. She rushes down the stairs. The shots begin to fire and Bella takes out her gun.

_Kill the bitch too_

_What about the baby?_

"NO!" Bella yells as they aim at her mother.

Bella fires her gun it goes right through them. Another man aims at the playpen and fires. The child begins to cry and Bella rushes to the playpen. She pulls it back witnessing the bullet hole that barely missed her.

The room becomes heavier and Bella leans back against the way. She rubs her face gun still in hand.  
"It's an echo…"

She jumps and aims. Castiel's crouched before her and he lowers her gun. Bella shuts her eyes and comes to her feet.

"Sorry Cas."

He nods and looks around.

"What do you mean by echo?"

"The energy here. It's more like a recording. It constantly replays itself."

"She was pregnant…"

Castiel narrows his eyes.

"I would have had a little brother…" Bella says softly.

Bella puts her gun up and a filing cabinet catches her attention. She heads towards the area under the staircase. Her hand runs along the drawers as she pulls on one but it doesn't budge. She starts to look around for a key. However she hears the drawer open and turns to see Cas is holding it in his hands.  
"You needed this?"

"That's like really cool Cas."

She says making her way outside with the drawer. Castiel however looks towards the wall with the bullet hole by the playpen. He then looks to Bella as she's kneeled down looking through the files. He runs his finger along the hole and looks to her once more.

"Say Cas how do you feel about going on your first case?"

"I do not believe there are any artifacts here."

"No this one's a little more personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes Cas. I understand if you don't want to. But this is something I gotta do."

"Do you want support in this?"

"That's entirely up to you."

"I will join you."

"Just keep in mind… human Cas…"

"Human…" He says as Bella takes the box of files and drops them in the back of her truck.

"That's right. Like Dean."

"Dean?"

"Sure why not."

"So you want me to cover your ass."

Bella's eyes close for a moment as she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"First off I can't believe you just said that. There is so much wrong with that but I'll take it for now."

"Ok….when do we eat?"

"That's not funny Cas."

"Who wants some pie?"

"Cas…"

Bella takes in a deep breath. She knew she had a long way to go when it came to Cas. Once she gets in the truck she opens the glove compartment. Bella hands Castiel a badge.

"You're officer Brown and I'm officer Ford. We're going in undercover."

"Brown?"

"Yeah just let me take the lead ok."

"Ok."

Bella drives up to the school and parks.

He nods as Bella opens her trunk and chances out of her Converse. She places her boots on and grabs her gun and knife and conceals them. She then puts her hair up in a ponytail. She shuts the trunk.

She gives Cas one last hopeful glance.

"You ready?"

He nods. Bella takes the lead and he follows her to the building. They enter the office where Bella introduces herself to the principal

"Hello I'm Officer Ford and this is Officer Brown."

Bella quickly adjust Cas's badge as it's upside down. She smiles upon the principal.

"It's been a long day." Bella explains.

The tall red headed principal smiles.

"How can I help you two today?"

"Actually we've been sent here to do some questioning about a certain drug dealer. Apparently Ms…"

"Ms. Daniels."

"Ms. Daniels word is they've been selling to a few of the students. We wish to do a little homework ourselves and get this jerk off the streets and make our children safer."

"Oh wow and right here in Forks?"

"Precisely all the more reason to get it stopped and quick."

"Well by all means you two take all the time you need."

"Thank you Ms. Daniels."

Bella makes her way out of the office. But not before she hears Cas say.

"That's not how the actual Rafael presents himself." She winces and turns as he's pointing to a picture in the principal's office.

"Officer Brown?"  
Cas continues to stare at the picture tilting his head.

"This could not be further from the truth."

Bella comes back and tugs at his jacket.

"Sorry Officer Brown was up all night with another case. He's clearly exhausted."

She motions him towards the door.

"Oh I think he's cute." The principal says once Cas steps out.

Bella pauses for a moment.

"Cute huh?"

She nods and looks back to some notes on her desk. Bella clears her throat and exits the office.

"That picture was inaccurate."

Bella softly chuckles.

"Oh Cas what am I going to do with you?"

"What are you going to do with me?" He looks to her in question.

"I've not a clue. Cas not a clue." She says and starts walking the halls.

She remembered one of the names in her father's files. Cullen. She wasn't sure if this person lived in town or not. There were some others but that seemed to be his latest case it was around the time they were murdered. She wondered if that was his very last case. All she knew was a small town like this if this person had children they were bound to be here. If not someone here had to know who they were. If not she'd have to do more digging. The bell rings and she and Cas step aside as the students make their way to their lockers.

Castiel notices a certain one paying extra attention to Bella. But there was something else. He wasn't human. The boy looked upon them both but mainly Bella. Another one also not human came up and smacked him in the back of the head.

"What's with you Eddie boy?" The more brawn one questions.

He whispers something in the other one's ear and he turns also facing them. Castiel steps in front of Bella protectively.

"Cas… What are you doing?" She whispers.

She side steps and walks around him. Bella stops a brunette in the hallway. She flashes her badge.

"Just a quick question and you may head to class. Do you know of anyone by the last name Cullen?"

The girl points directly to the rustic haired boy that had been scoping Bella out.

"Thank you."

The boy turns away and starts to walk away from her. Bella picks up pace.

"Hey you…"

He keeps walking.

"Cullen!"

He stops in his tracks and turns.

"Just need to speak with you." She flashes him her badge.

He sighs and rolls his eyes.

"You're a cop?"

Bella smiles.

"Yes."

"You don't look like a cop."

"And he doesn't act like one." He points to Cas.

"He's my partner Officer Brown and I'm Officer Ford."

She holds out her hand for him to shake.

"Cold?" She questions.

"Low thyroid."

She nods.

"Edward Cullen." However she can't help but to notice the menacing glances exchanged by Edward and Castiel.

"I'd like to ask you a few questions if you don't mind."

"Actually I do mind."

Edward reaches to his head like he's got a headache. He looks to Cas oddly. Edward leans into Bella.

"I think you're both pushing a very thin line. For your own safety you should both go back to wherever you came from."

"Heaven?" Cas questions.

Bella nudges Cas rolling her eyes. Edward tilts his head and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"What are you? Both of you!"

A pixie looking girl comes by. She smiles and takes Edward by the arm.

"Hello I'm Alice."

"We were just leaving Alice."

"Just wait!" Bella calls as Edward heads for the doors.

Bella follows him out the door.

"What are you hiding?" She questions them.

"What makes you think I've something to hide?"

"Why do you keep trying to run off?"

"Why are you looking for me?"

Bella looks around and then grabs him by the collar of his jacket.

"You're pissing me off."

He laughs and shrugs her off him

"It's a good thing you're pretty cause you haven't a lick of sense."

"So you think I'm pretty?" She says flirtatiously trying to win him over.

Castiel turns to Bella noticing how she said this. He didn't like it but wasn't sure why . Edward grins shaking his head.

"Perhaps you've some sense after all."

"Well I don't necessarily make a living off of how pretty I am Mr. Cullen. Therefore I need answers and that means I have to ask you some questions."

"Maybe you should switch your career Officer Ford. Make more money that way." She makes it a point to show Edward she's packing heat. He sighs.

"Look you see that yellow jeep over there?"

She nods.

"Follow it."

He says and walks away.

Bella and Cas follow the jeep to this extravagant house out in the country. Once Bella steps out she notices Edward is like right there beside her.

"Um that was fast." She comments as she'd never seem him get out of the jeep.

He nods but Bella starts heading towards the house. Edward lingers behind her and takes a whiff of her hair closing his eyes. Castiel appears behind him and places a hand on his shoulder. He says nothing just gives him an intimidating look. Bella of course takes no notice.

Edward rolls his eyes and shrugs Castiel off him.

Edward opens the door for Bella.

"Wow… This is a beautiful place you got here. Very bright."

"Thank you."

"Ah we have guests." A tall blond haired man says as he descends from the stairs.

"Officer Ford and Brown." She motions towards Cas.

"Carlisle Cullen."

Carlisle does a double take towards Castiel.

"And what sends you out to Forks."

Edward leans into Bella's ear and whispers.

"You're not a real cop are you?"

She turns towards him.

"Want me to show you just how real I am?"

Edward smiles.

"Actually I just had a few questions is all."

"Please have a seat."

Carlisle motions towards the living room. Bella couldn't believe how open and white everything was. She wondered how they kept it so clean. Castiel and Bella turn to see the rest of Edward's family entering the living room.

"Esme…" A another woman says offering her hand to Bella.

"Yes this is my wife and these are my children Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett and Rosalie."

She couldn't help but to notice how extremely attractive this entire family was. Especially Edward even if he was slightly younger than she. Castiel happened to notice how she looked upon Edward as well. What Castiel didn't see was how Bella looked upon him however. At least not to the sense of understanding, then again neither quite understood what this was exactly.

"It's nice to meet you all."

"Could we just cut to the chase? Why are you really here?" Edward says snippy like.

"Let's not be rude son." Carlisle utters.

Bella notices how the blonde they called Rosalie keeps cutting her death glances. The blonde boy Jasper kept a hand over his mouth and stood further back. Emmett the burly one looked bored and Alice was all smiles the entire time. Bella wondered if they were all adopted but that was the thing they all looked alike even their eyes were the same golden brown color.

Bella clears her throat.

"Did either of you ever know a Charlie or Renee Swan?"

Carlisle comes to a stand and narrows his eyes.

"Why do you ask?"

"So you do?"

Carlisle sighs and glances upon his family.

"Yes I knew Charlie."

Bella felt a lump in her throat at his words. She wanted to ask him so many questions now it was unreal. What was he like? What was his favorite food? Did you know my mom too? Etc… But she knew she had to get to the point.

"How did you know him Mr. Cullen?"

"He was rather an acquaintance I suppose you could say."

Now what is he hiding? Bella found herself wondering.

"So you worked with him?"

"In a way I suppose you could say that."

"How so?"

"Would you all excuse us please?" Carlisle says looking to his family.

However Edward looks upon his father and shakes his head.

"I had to son it was the only way."

"What's going on?" His wife questions.

"That's what I'd like to know." Bella says looking upon Edward and Carlisle.

"You can't honestly trust these people!" Edward snaps.

Carlisle turns towards Bella but smiles warmly.

"You're Isabella aren't you?"

Bella's eyes widen a bit.

"How'd you…"

"I'm sorry about your parents. They were good people. Such a shame."

Bella tries to keep her emotions intact. Edward turns to her.

"I'm sorry I had no idea." He says softly and she nods.

"How'd you know who I was."

"He'd shown me a picture of you and Renee once. You were quite little but I'd recognize those brown eyes anywhere. You were a beautiful child, even more so as an adult."

She sighs and lifts her head.

"Do you happen to know anything about what happened?"

"Not really Isabella I'm sorry I can't be of more help. I can however tell you a bit more about Charlie and I's history. See if maybe that helps enlighten this any."

"It's Bella."

Carlisle nods.

"I'd turned to your father as a client at first. That was how we first met. I'd heard he was one of the best. However considering my family's situation I was a bit leery to be honest. I didn't want to put any of them at risk. Yet ironically it was because of them I had sought your father out."

"Carlisle please…"

"I know what I'm doing son."

"I truly hope so." Edward says looking displeased as he leaves the room with the others.

"You've to forgive my son. He's very protective."

"I've noticed." She says looking upon Castiel in irony.

Castiel leans over and whispers.

"They are not human Bella. It would be wise to take precautions."

She turns back to Carlisle. Carlisle's looking upon Castiel he leans back and crosses his arms about his chest.

"No we are not."

Bella starts to cautiously reach for her gun. Carlisle appears before her and disarms her.

"There will be no need for these I assure you."

Castiel comes to a stand.

"You may want to step away." He stares Carlisle down.

Carlisle nods and takes a few steps back.

"I see you've got your own as well."

Bella smiles getting his drift.

"He's not one to push around."

Carlisle places Bella's gun and knife down on the coffee table.

"Well as he was saying and he's right. We are not human. We are vampires."

She grows tense at his words and eyes her weapons. The hunter within her fought to be kept at bay. She swallowed and eyed the vampire.

"I'm sorry to say I've killed a few of you leeches."

Carlisle nods.

"I figured this much. However we are not like other vampires. We do not feed from humans. We feed only from animals. We choose to live a peaceful existence. All the more reason I turned to your father for help."

Carlisle takes a seat placing his elbows upon his knees. He then braces his head upon his hands.

"We did not live here at the time. We lived in Canada as a matter of fact. We actually moved here not too long ago and that's when I heard the horrible news about your family. I had chosen Forks in hopes to having someone I could trust and knew around. Someone that knew all of our secrets just as much as I knew his. I was sad to find out he'd died so many years ago. We'd no way of knowing. I was deeply saddened and disappointed by this. I also knew that you'd be about my children's age and hoped you'd all become friends. But you were also gone. I'd heard you were adopted and was pleased to hear that at least."

He presses his lips together.

"I see you've taken to your father's footsteps?"

Bella nods.

"I only hope you've grown up to be somewhat like him. I owed that man my life. If I had only known he was in danger as well I'd have done whatever I could to help."

"My parents were murdered the day after he gave up the life of a hunter."

He grimaces.

"I turned to your father when a slew of newborns had been created."

"Newborns?"

"Yes Bella they are what we refer to as first year vampires. They were becoming more and wider spread in Canada particularly in the town we were living. Like I said we are peaceful vampires that feed from animals. However our existence was becoming more and more life threatening. More and more newborns were about and more people were dying. They weren't even bothering to clean up after themselves. Not that it was all their faults they were simply being created and left to fend for themselves. I'd heard of a hunter that dealt with such things. Though I wasn't sure how to turn to him once he found out what I was exactly. So I approached him alone one day just to get the feel of what could take place. By no means was I putting my family at risk. They were already in danger enough. It took some coaxing on both our parts once I explained who I was and my situation, to make a long story short. Your father helped take care of the newborns by going to find their creator. He destroyed them first then helped us kill off the newborns. Once we were done and did a body count there had been over 103 newborns created. It was as if someone wanted to out us vampires. Thankfully your father found a way to cover the story. He burned the bodies and offered that we were welcome to Forks if ever needed. I probably could have handled some of the situation myself. But I was trying to keep guard of my family as well. I needed your father's intelligence however to hunt down the creator. Come to find out they were building some sort of newborn army they were casting away the ones they didn't deem fit. They'd leave them discarded on the streets to survive on their own. Needless to say it became chaotic and bloody pretty fast. Many lives were destroyed. However thanks to your father many were also saved along with my family."

"I'm glad to hear that. I never really knew my parents."

"That's a true shame. I didn't know Renee as well but she too seemed very nice."

"So you've not a clue who could have possibly murdered my parents?"

"No Bella I'm sorry I can't be of more help. However if I do ever find out anything I'd be the first to let you know."

Bella nods.

"There's something else you should probably know."

Edward enters the room at this point.

"My mother was pregnant. No one ever knew that. So I lost a brother as well that day. That and well…"

Bella shakes her head.

"They tried to kill me as well but the bullet somehow missed."

"It seems you've done quite a lot of work investigating this."

"More or less I suppose." She didn't want to go into detail about the echo Cas told her about.

"I really wish I could be of more help Bella."

"It's ok. I'm just glad to know at least a little about them."

Bella looks over at Edward.

"You've nothing to worry about."

He nods.

"It was a pleasure to meet you all. I'm sorry I caused a bit of a disturbance with your son today."

Carlisle nods and shakes hers and Castiel's hands. Bella grabs her weapons and puts them away.

"We'll get out of your hair now."

"Please feel free to visit anytime." Carlisle offers.

Edward looks to Bella a certain way but places his hand along the small of her back as he opens the door for her. Castiel watches from behind as he follows them out. Edward continues to walk Bella to her truck.

"So you're leaving already huh?"

Bella smiles.

"Yep got other affairs to tend to."

"Something about you… It's different. I must say even refreshing." Edward says looking her in the eyes.

"Um ok…" Bella says not quite sure what he meant.

"So what is that guy to you anyhow?" Edward questions looking to Cas.

She looks upon Castiel. She bites her lower lip blushing a bit. Edward sighs.

"Goes to figure." Edward takes her hand and kisses it before he walks back towards the house.

If only Castiel had been around human girls enough to even realize… But he was still clueless. All he knew was he didn't care for Edward Cullen. He didn't like him touching on Bella like that. He didn't understand why he felt slightly angry now. Castiel simply just wasn't used to these feelings.

"You ok there?" Bella ask turning to Castiel.

Castiel turns to her.

"I will suffice."

"Suffice huh?"

She looks to him oddly.

"I believe you do more than suffice Cas."

Castiel grumbles a bit Bella cocks a brow at this.

Bella calls Dean and lets them know they'll be running late.

"They already got us a hotel." She tells Castiel once she hangs up.

He nods.

"I'm remorseful about your parents and the unborn child."

Bella sighs and adjust her rearview mirror.

"Me too Cas."

Bella cuts on the radio.

"You did good for your first go."

"I didn't do much."

She smiles thinking that was probably best but didn't voice it. They travel for a few more hours before getting to the hotel. Bella notices the sock on the hotel next door and laughs to herself.

"Gee D might as well announce it." She mutters and grabs her things.

Castiel opens the door for her and locks it once he pulls it shut.

"Ah.. you're learning." Bella says noticing this.

"Yes." He says and takes a seat.

She smiles at this.

"Look Cas I'm gonna shower." She hands him the remote.

"Here just erase that whole idea about acting like Dean. Why don't you scroll through the channels and watch how the men act. It could prove to be somewhat beneficial to you maybe even educational." She shows him how to work the remote before she heads to the shower. Castiel plants himself down on the bed across from the TV. Castiel hears the door unlock but doesn't turn from the TV.

Jo and Dean walk in and Jo's eyes widen as she covers her mouth.

"Um Cas?" Dean begins to question with a grin.

"CAS! Watcha doing?"

"Bella thought it would be educational for me to watch this."

"Wait wait… Bella my sister… wants you to watch porn?"

"She thinks I should no longer emulate you."

"What are you talking about?"

"She wants me to emulate the men on TV instead."

Jo's mouth drops

"Then you most certainly can't watch this!"  
Castiel tilts his head still trying to look around Jo.

"If he loves her why does he spank her? Did she do something wrong? And I don't truly think that pizza man loves the baby sitter he keeps calling her names."

Jo quickly changes the channel.

"No way are you going to learn anything good from that!"

"Yeah it might be best you do not tell Bella about this."

Cas nods and zeros in again. Dean laughs.

"You do realize that's the three stooges."

"What it's better than what it was."

"Is this incorrect?" Cas questions.

"Actually no knock yourself out Cas!" Dean says with a chuckle.

Dean quickly cuts the TV off once he hears his sister coming out of the bathroom. Jo bites her lip waiting for it.

"Hey you two." Bella says brushing her hair.

She turns to see the TV is off now. She sits beside Cas and says.

"So what did you learn?"

Castiel makes a fist and holds it out. She narrows her eyes looking to him confused.

"Um what do you want a fist bump?"

Dean's dying as he continues to watch.

Bella shrugs and makes her hand into a fist and bumps it. Castiel then brings his fist up and knocks her lightly on the head. She pinches the bridge of her nose and stands back up. Dean's jumping up and down in laughter.

"Certainly…" Cas says looking to Bella.

She doesn't say a word. She goes to Dean's hotel room next door and grabs a beer out of his fridge. She sits on the curb and opens it. Bella takes a swig and almost chokes.

"OH COME ON!" She yells and comes back in.

"What?" Dean questions chuckling still.

"Drink this and you tell me!"

He takes a swig and shrugs.

"Is that water?"

All three turn to Cas. He's turned the TV back on and is zeroed in once again.

"You're welcome." He says without looking to her.


	19. Touched by an Angel mmmm!

Chapter 19

(Please Read and Review thank you! And as usual I don't own anything)

Bella shoots out of bed and she stumbles around the hotel. Her body covered in sweat yet again. She doesn't even bother taking off her tank top and shorts. Bella staggers towards the tub and cuts the shower on ice cold. She had to get rid of the fire. She panted desperate for air. Bella rolls into the tub extinguishing the flames. Bringing her knees to her chest Bella begins to rock.

Her body's lifted up and the water is shut off.

Her eyes open and she grabs him by the collar.  
"I can't breathe."

He nods and calmly places her down on the bed.  
"Cas…" She panics her back arching.

Cas puts a hand to her chest and looks her in the eyes. Her body starts to relax, her breathing becoming calmer. Tears begin to form as she quickly rolls over ashamed of how she's displaying herself. Bella buries her face into a pillow.

"You must think I'm pathetic." She mutters into the pillow.

"I do not."

She grips the pillow tight and yells into it. Cas sits beside her.

"I'm ok now. I'm sure you've got better things to do."

"Why do you think that?"

Bella rose wiping her eyes.

"You're an angel of God Cas. I'm this nothing human. I honestly don't know why you bother…"

Castiel shoots up angrily. He gradually grabs Bella and puts her in a chair.

"Do not say such things."

Bella swallows back nervously.

"You maybe human but you're undoubtedly worthy. My mission by God is to hunt alongside of you and Dean. My personal mission is to protect you! This is not an obligation. I might have been sent here on quest but there is nowhere else I wish to be. I am here of my own will at the moment and have been."

"I just don't understand."  
"What is there to understand Bella? What have I not made clear?"

She wasn't sure what to say. There was just so much more to this. But the guilt within her rose. The more she was around Castiel the deeper her feelings. Is it a sin to have feelings for an angel? To have desires that just shouldn't be there. She'd die of embarrassment if he ever knew. He'd find her disgusting and immoral he'd leave and never return.

On no occasion was she aware that he too was having the same sorts of thoughts. He too felt wrong by his frame of mind. He thought her an innocent girl. She deserved so much more than the purpose she was currently serving. But he knew that was his father's wish as well. That Dean and Bella remain hunters. That is their duty just as he had his own. It is how God intended it. However he doubted God projected for one of his own angel's to fall for a human, much less a hunter. He thought Bella deserved bliss, to be a wife and mother one day. This wasn't happiness. This like he was a lifelong mission that never quit. He'd never thought about such things though until he'd laid eyes on her. Everything about her intrigues him. He can't take his eyes of her. He felt sinful for wanting to touch her, for wanting each instant to be looking out for her. This was the first mission he found full gratification in.

"I just don't know what to think."

Castiel nods noticing how tired she's growing. He did his best to ignore the fact that he could see directly through her clothing. It made him feel funny. It made him think of the pizza man, he wanted to touch her in those mannerisms. But it was a sin. In fact a lot of things he felt for Bella was sinful.

"You should get some rest." He says turning his head.

Bella nods and wearily rises making her way back to bed. She didn't even care that her clothing was still damp. Her eyes were too heavy. Once she was sound, Castiel tucked her in. He stared upon her for a moment as she began to whimper in her sleep. Decidedly, he tried something he'd never before. He lay beside Bella and wrapped his arm around her. Her body became less tense, she slept more soundly and he too felt more at peace.

* * *

The next morning Bella awakes she gets showered and dressed. She waits for a bit wondering where Cas went. Dean knocks on the door and Bella answers.

"You ready?"

Bella looks around the hotel room.

"Um yeah…" Bella grabs her bags and tosses them in the back of her truck.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope."

"Where's the guardian?"

Bella shrugs.

"Huh… Well anyway we should hopefully get there tonight."

"Ok."

Dean tilts his head curiously upon his sister.

"Hey… you sure you're ok?"

Bella nods and gets in her truck. He watches as she pulls out and heads on out. Dean gets in the car.

"Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?"

"Bella she's just… I just know there's something."

Jo nods as Dean starts the car.

"Where was Cas?"

"You know how he is. I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

"How does she do it?"

"What's that Jo?"

"Keep her sanity?"

Dean sighs.

"Honestly I'm not sure."

"I don't think I'd handle it very well. How do you overcome Hell?"

"I don't think she has to be honest. She might not ever."

Jo goes to turn on the radio and Dean stops her.

"There's something else we should discuss."

Dean pauses trying to think on how to put this.

"You mean us?"

He nods.

"I mean clearly we've got something going here. But I kinda need to know what you're plans are?"

"How do you mean exactly?"

"Well… You know go back to your life as it was? Or…"

"Or what join you and Bella guns a blazing?"

He cocks a brow her way.

"Guess you'll have to find out now won't ya?"

Dean chuckles a bit.

"I guess so."

Jo smiles and turns on the radio.

* * *

Bella pulls into the driveway. Ellen and Bobby are already outside. They make their way over the minute they see Bella's truck. Once she steps out Ellen yanks her over and hugs her. She sways Bella a bit as she breaks down against her.

"Oh thank God sugar bug." She kisses Bella's cheeks and looks her over.

"How are you holding up hun?"

"I'm doing ok."

Bobby however picks her up and swings her around kissing the top of her head.

"Bobby!" She groans and he laughs.

"It's good to see ya Bells."

"You too Bobby." She smiles but once again that knot forms.

She clears her throat as Dean and Jo pull up.

"Now it's time for me to kill a certain Winchester." Ellen mutters under her breath as she makes her way over to the Impala.

Bobby notices the look on Bella's face. He takes her by the arm and leads her into the house. Bobby goes to the fridge and hands her a beer. Bella half laughs remembering her last attempt at drinking a beer. She looked around the house.

"Whatcha looking for? The police? The way I see it you can take on demons and have been to hell and back… I think you can have yourself a drink."

Bella nods as he pops it open and hands it to her. Bobby pulls out a chair for her. He watches as Bella takes the beer to the label. She was glad to see it wasn't water yet that also caused a certain fear within her. She leans back in the chair but looks down upon the table. Quickly she wipes her eyes already feeling it coming. She grips her beer getting angry with herself. Honestly hadn't she cried enough? When would it ever stop? Bobby sighs and grabs another beer placing it in front of her.

"Bobby Singer!" Ellen scolds as she enters the room.

"Woman she deserves a god damn beer."

Dean tries not to laugh.

"She's underage!"

Bobby rolls his eyes.

"Well I'm not gonna tell." He smarts and Jo laughs.

"Mom seriously let Bella get a little drunk."

"Jesus." Ellen grips but they all laugh as Ellen slams down Bobby's bottle of bourbon before Bella.

"That's mine."

"I know… the good stuff to. If I'm allowing this girl to get drunk in my house she's gonna do it properly!"

They all look to Dean first as if asking his permission except for Bella. Who's already pouring herself a shot. Dean shrugs seeing she's already downed it and is choking a bit. Bobby pops her on the back.

"Easy kiddo."

Dean sighs and grabs everyone else a beer. They all sit in silence for a moment. He knew Ellen wasn't going to be too happy about Jo going. That was why Jo didn't even ask her permission. She simply left a message telling Ellen and Bobby she was going to help break Bella out of Hell. Ellen let him know how she could have lost both her girls. But through the anger was the happiness. She hugged him and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for bringing them both back Dean." Is what took place outside once Bella had followed Bobby inside.

"So where's Cas?" Dean questions looking around.

Bella shrugs as she polishes off her other beer.

"Haven't seen him all day."

"That's a bit odd I mean considering it's Cas."

Bella nods.

"Who's Cas?"

Jo smiles.

"He's my angel."

"Your what?" Bobby questions with narrowed eyes.

"At least he claims to be." Dean says with rolled eyes.

"He ripped me out of Hell. Fought a bunch of monsters in purgatory and here I am." Bella says as she rises up.

"Ok now's a good time to cut her off." Dean says as his sister stumbles a bit.

"I'm fine."

Bobby laughs as she sways her shot glass around taking one more hit. Ellen's eyes widen and she elbows Bobby.

"What? She's funny."

"She's drunk."

"Yep." He chuckles.

Jo presses her lips together but takes Bella's hand.

"He's tall and wears a tie and trench coat. He's got wings too but I've never seen them." Bella flaps her hands in the air and starts laughing.

"Wings…" She says laughing again as Jo drags her to the bedroom.

Dean sighs.

"Way to go Bobby."  
Jo lays Bella down. Bella tries to get back up.

"Oh no you don't, lay down brat."

"I's not a brat."

"Hmm maybe not but you're clearly a light weight, with a speech impediment."

Bella laughs.

"I don't have a speech I ped a ment."

"Sure ya don't."

Jo goes to the closet and takes down one of her old Ken dolls. She begins to dress him like Castiel. She even finds a set of white wings and she nearly chokes on the irony. She turns seeing Bella's out already. She sighs and places the doll in her hands.

"What the fuck?" Dean mouths as he enters the room seeing this.

"What he seems to calm her, thought maybe this would work."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"Great so she goes from running from angels to sleeping with them!"

Dean's eyes widen as he catches what he said and Jo's dying with laughter.

"Hey you said it!"

"Son of a bitch I'm gonna kill Cas!"

"No you're not." Jo says softly.

"The hell I'm not!"  
"Shh.. she's sleeping."

Castiel appears not long after Dean and Jo have left the room. Once again he lies beside her and wraps his arm around her.

"Cas?" Bella tiredly says but falls back asleep.

Castiel smiles amongst himself saying nothing.

The next morning Bella sits up on the bed. She sees Castiel standing before her bed facing her.

"Cas?"

He nods. Her mouth is dry, lips chapped, head pounding. She groans and lays back down. However she rolls over seeing the doll. Her eyes widen and she quickly hides it under her pillow.

"I'm gonna kill her…" Bella mutters shaking her head.

"Kill whom?"

Bella sighs and throws the sheets off her.

"Nobody Cas." She clears her throat and looks upon him.

"So where were you yesterday?"

Castiel goes to answer but she holds up a hand.

"Actually you know what it's none of my business. I'm sorry Cas."

"I do not mind telling you."  
"It's ok really. I'm gonna get ready now."

He nods and turns around as Bella gets dressed.

"There are something's I do not understand."

Bella slips into her jeans as he's talking.

"What are those things Cas?"

"You're human so maybe you can interpret."

"I can try. Shoot away Cas."

"Why do I feel irate when another being touches you and kisses your hand?"

Bella quickly turns to him as she's buttoning her shirt. He's still got his back turned to her. She swallows back before answering.

"That's a human trait Cas. It's jealousy."

"Jealousy?"

"Yes I assume so."

He nods.

"Why do I feel certain compulsions?"

"Compulsions? What do you mean exactly Cas?"

"Urges."

"Urges?"

"Yes much like the pizza man."

Bella narrows her eyes confused.

"The pizza man?"

"Yes."

"What's the pizza man exactly Cas? Are you hungry maybe?"

"I do not know… Dean says I shouldn't talk about it."

"Why would he say that?"

"I'm not sure. I think he thought you would be upset."

"Um ok…"

"I'm not sure about the pizza man then Cas sorry."

He nods.

"There is also this peculiar sensation in my chest. I'm not sure what it is."

Bella covers her mouth and shuts her eyes for a moment.

"What does it feel like?"

"Fluttery like."

"When does this happen Cas?"

"When I'm around you."

Bella swallows nervously and clears her throat.

"What else do you not understand?"

"Why I do not like being away from you."

"Maybe because we have a connection."

"Connection?"

"Yes Cas."

"Is this why I feel the desire to touch you?"

She stumbles back a bit.

"Touch?"

"Much like the pizza man."

"Cas what is the pizza man?"

Cas turns around at this point. He slowly approaches her. His arms go around her waist and he looks her in the eyes. Castiel leans into Bella he then presses his lips against hers. Zealously he begins to kiss Bella, her heart races and breathing picks up pace. When he comes to a stop he leans his forehead against hers for a moment.

"What is this?" He says softly.

Bella covers her mouth as her bottom lip starts to quiver a bit.

"I've upset you?" Cas says taking a step back.

"No you haven't."  
Castiel looks upon the floor now.  
"I shouldn't of…"

"Cas! Just shut up ok. Please just let me think. You can't just kiss me like that and… expect me to be able to think a coherent thought."

He looks upon her again. Bella sighs her hands shaking a bit. Her voice quivers as she begins to talk.

"It's called love Cas. What you're feeling it's love."

"So I'm in love?"

"What do you think Cas? What's in your heart?"

He nods and paces the room a bit.

"I think you're right."

Cas stops however and turns towards her.

"What about you Bella?"

Bella leans against the wall eyeing him. Her heart racing her body reacting in ways she'd never felt before.

"How would this work Cas? We come from different worlds we serve different purposes."

He nods.

"I've thought about this myself. But I realized something."

"What's that?"

"I don't care."

"But you must."

"You're right. I suppose what I mean is I do not care that we are different, that dissimilar things are expected from us. Even angels are given free will Bella. I could choose a path that leads to you."

Bella sighs and closes her eyes.

"If that's what you wish." He adds feeling anxious not sure why.

"Cas… I'd follow you anywhere." She says and her knees buckle as she comes down against the wall. She couldn't believe what she'd just said. But she knew it was true.

Cas appears before her crouching down. He takes her hand and caresses her cheek.

"Then what is next?"

Bella smiles shaking her head.

"Well in human terms I guess we are dating."

"Dating?"

"Yes Cas it's when two people spend some time together getting to know one another. You know to see if they're truly compatible, if they happen to see a future together."

Castiel nods.

"Then I would like to date you."

"Cas…"  
"Yes?"

"I've never done this before. To be honest this is my first for anything like this." She lowers her head.

"That was also my first kiss." She says with a blush.

"Did it suffice?"

She smiles.

"Beyond."

"I'm new to this as well Bella."

"Then I suppose we're to teach each other."

He helps her to her feet.

"I shall let you finish getting ready."

Bella nods but can barely think. Her mind was still on that kiss and how his touch felt. Never did she imagine her first boyfriend would be an angel. She giggles to herself in thought.

"This is so weird." She mutters brushing her hair.

She peers over and see's Castiel sitting on the edge of the bed. She's got her toothbrush in her mouth. She spits once she's done and grabs the mouthwash. As she gurgles she peers back over she narrows her eyes seeing something in his hand. She nearly chokes seeing the doll. She spits into the sink and hurriedly makes her way over yanking the doll away.

"It looks nothing like me."

She stuffs it into a drawer and blushes.


	20. Pressing Time and Devil's Foodcake

Chapter 20

(Please read and review. I do not own anything.)

Everyone looks to Cas as he's sitting in front of the TV.

"So he's real. You really weren't just a drunken babbling idjit."

Bella smiles shaking her head, she makes her way over and turns off the TV.

"Cas I want you to meet Ellen and Bobby."

Cas comes to a stand and holds out his hand.

"A pleasure, I'm Castiel."

Ellen nods but looks as though she's about to start laughing. Bobby cocks an untrusting eyebrow.

"So you're the angel?" Ellen says.

He nods in return.

"I am the angel."  
"There's no proof of that yet." Dean reminds.

"I'm not here to prove myself to you Dean."

"Then what exactly are you ya here for?"

"I've already told you."

"D please…"

Castiel puts a hand upon Bella's shoulder.

"It's ok Bella."

"Why don't ya take your hand off my sister Casanova?"

"Once again it is Castiel. If Bella requests for me to move my hand I will."

Everyone stares at Bella.

"He's not bothering me D and you promised me!"

Ellen's eyes widen a bit as it's starting to come together.

"Holy shit…" She utters and they turn to her.

"Well I'll be damned sugar bug. This man's a lot more than some angel isn't he?"

Dean's eyes widen as he looks to his sister. Bella blushes a bit.

"NO! HELL TO THE FUCKING NO! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!"  
"D!"

"NAH Bella I agreed that he could come along for the ride. Never once did I agree you could be playing mistress to this bastard!"

"That is not your choice D!"

"The hell it isn't you're my sister!"  
"Fuck you D! I don't have to ask your permission!"

Dean nods and starts laughing.

"You know what. Screw this. I'm outtie."

"You're kidding right?!"

"Nope not even a little. Have fun with your little angel sis."

Bella starts laughing.

"Well I never thought I'd see the day…"  
"What's that!" Dean says behind gritted teeth.

"The day you turned into dad. Go ahead D! Run like a little bitch who's not getting his way."

Dean closes his eyes as his back is turned and he's at the doorway.

"You coming Jo?"

Bella winces at this. Jo looks to her mother then to Bella.

"I…" Jo closes her eyes for a moment.

Ellen sighs.

"Of course…" Ellen half laughs in misery.

"You little shit Dean."

Dean ignores everyone and heads to his car.

"Mom…" Jo says then looks to Bella apologetic.

"It's ok Jo just go. He'll leave you if you don't." Bella voices.

"Unfuckingbelieveable!" Ellen utters.

Castiel disappears and returns with Jo and Dean. The door slams shut and flashes of light begin to surround the living room they're all in. Bella's eyes widen and her hand goes over her mouth, as a set of spread about wings is shadowed amongst the living room walls. Castiel's eyes locked on hers.

"I never lied and I'd defend her with my life."

Dean stumbles back in disbelief. Bella makes her way over to Cas and places her hand along his chest.

"You didn't have to do that."

He says nothing as everything goes back to normal he kisses her forehead. Everyone else still looks to be in shock. Bobby clears his throat.

"Well I'll be damned."

Bella turns to her brother.

"Proof enough?"

Dean shrugs.

"Could have been a trick."  
Everyone looks to Dean and Jo pops him on the arm.

"My powers are not illusions they are very real."

Bella closes her eyes and she steps outside.

"Go." Jo demands.

"What?"

"Dean…" Jo motions towards Bella.

He sighs and heads outside.

"So ya didn't scream and run outta the room?"

"Funny D."

"Look Bells…"

"Just let it go D. He only did that to prove himself to you. Cas shouldn't have had to do that."

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this… He didn't do that for me Bells, that there was for you. I don't much care for the angel but… Even I have to admit it when I see it."

Bella smiles.

"So you can finally say it?"

"What?"

"You admitted he's what he is."

Dean back traces realizing she was right.

"So how does that work anyhow?"

"What exactly?"

"Being with an angel." He peers back at Castiel then to her.

"I mean is he even… well you know… equipped?"

"Jesus D!"

"I'm just saying."

"I wouldn't know! We haven't exactly got that far!"

Dean sighs.

"Thank God for small favors."

"I doubt he's small." She fires back.

"Ah ok!" He says covering his ears.

She laughs.

"I'm sorry Bells. You were right about what you said earlier. About dad you know. That was pretty low of me."

"You got that right you horses ass."

"Yeah. Yeah but I still have my concerns. I mean how is this going to work?"  
She shrugs.

"Why don't you let me and Cas worry about that? You worry about you and Jo. Deal?"

He grumbles under his breath.

"So you still wanna run with your tail tucked between your legs?"

"I wasn't really gonna leave."

"Oh really?"

"Well there's a pie place not too far and…"

"You were going to go there and sulk? Feed your face in hopes I'd call and tell you I'm sorry how I was wrong… blah blah blah?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Maybe."

"You're such an jerk."

Dean puts his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok perhaps this time…"

"Totally."

"But…"

"No butt's D. You totally where being an asshat."

"Asshat?" Dean rears back at this.

"Yep your head is clearly right up your ass. Honestly D how can you even stand the stench?"

He laughs.

"All jokes aside Bells I just want you to be careful."

"I get that but I'm not a little girl anymore D."

"Apparently." He says gruffly.

He roughs up her hair a little.

"Just havin a hard time lettin' go ya know."

"I don't want you to let go D. Just need you to realize I can handle my life, let me make my own choices and mistakes."

Dean leads her back inside and Castiel nods towards him. Dean nods in return dropping his arm from Bella's shoulder. Meanwhile Ellen and Jo were discussing her joining them on the hunt. Bella was surprised to see Bobby and Cas carrying a conversation. Dean sits at the table kicking back.

Bella heads into the bathroom. Her body was feeling clammy. She began to wash her face. Bella was thirsty so she sipped a little from the palms of her hands. But it tasted funny like copper. Once she opened her eyes see saw a puddle of blood on her hands. Blood poured from the faucet. She looked in the mirror to see it covered her face were she'd been scrubbing. She closes her eyes trying to shake whatever this was off.

_(deep based laughter)_

Once she opened her eyes a hooded figure his eyes glowed of topaz appeared in the mirror. She swore he was smiling but she couldn't make out his face it seemed to shift out like smoke in the wind. Once Bella took out her gun it waved with a skeletal like hand and vanished. She looked back down to see everything as it was.

She slowly steps back looking around and grabs the door handle.  
"Sugar bug what on earth?" Ellen says as Bella bumps into her and she's still got her gun out.

Bella blinks a few times as everyone looks upon her. She swallows and tucks her gun back into the back of her pants.

"Bells?"

Castiel comes to a stand.

"Are you in danger?" He says looking around.

"No." She says shaking her head.

"I'm fine."  
"Could have fooled us kid." Bobby says sarcastically.

Castiel continues to keep an eye on her as she makes her way to the kitchen. Bella opens a bottle of water and downs the entire thing without taking a break. She then takes the empty bottle as she leans against the fridge door still and places it against her forehead. After this she grabs another bottle of water and tosses the empty one. She sits at the table Castiel appears in the chair beside her.

"Bella?"

"I'm ok really."

He nods but wasn't convinced.

"So you just make it a habit to have your gun out, when you exit the bathroom?" Dean says with a cocked brow.

Bella doesn't comment.

"Bobby?" She says and he looks over.

"Got any files ready for us?"

Dean rears back at this.

"Um sure kiddo but I figured you…"

"We'll have to hit the road soon. We got some cases to solve and artifacts to find."

"Bells… I think you need sometime…" Dean hints.

Bobby makes his way over and drops the files down on the table. He tosses Bella her new cell phone. She nods and puts it in her pocket. Bella begins to go through the files.

"You're staying for bit a least right?" Ellen questions.

Bella looks up.

"Maybe another day or so, we're behind as it is.  
Dean shakes his head.

"Bells really you need some more time."

"Cases don't solve themselves. The longer we take a break the more lives at stake."

"Has someone forgotten they died not too long ago themselves?"

She winces at her brother's words.

"Gee D actually I'd forgotten. Thanks for that little reminder."

"Bella didn't perish. Her body and soul were still very much intact. Making it all the more important she fully recovers."

She shakes her head at Cas's words and goes to the files.

"Oh and D?"

"Yes?" He half grumbles.  
"What is this about a pizza man?"

Cas pipes up, "He's the one that gyrates with his hips."

Everyone looks at him shock, "Dean said it was cool."

"What?"

Dean rubs the back of neck nervously.

"Eh..."

"D! What is he talking about?"

Ellen hands everyone a snack. Bella looks over to see Cas holding his looking confused. Bella covers her mouth in laughter. _Devil's Foodcake _was the label.

"Is this accurate?" He says looking to Bella.

Bella takes the cake from his hand and opens it. Castiel's eyes widen as she begins to take a bite he smacks it out of her hand.

"Cas!"

"You were going to consume that?"

"Well yeah until you knocked it out of my hand."

"I do not believe you should take part in such things."  
"Cas… relax it's just a brand."

"Brand?"

"Yeah like a name of food."

"But why name it that?"

"I don't know I didn't name it."

"You didn't?"

"No Cas."

Dean reaches over and grabs a few of the files.

* * *

"Bella?" Cas starts to say as she comes out of the closet in her pj's.

"Yes?"

He narrows his eyes as she makes her way towards him.

"I've been concerned."  
"About?"

"Your wellbeing."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"What caused you fright?"

"Cas…"

"I want to assist if you need."

"I'm just tired lately that's all. I guess my body's still catching up some."

She playfully pulls on his tie.

"Don't worry so much Cas. Everything's ok."

"I believe Dean is right. You should focus on getting adequate rest. Your body went through a great ordeal."

"Oh so now you two finally agree?"

Bella says plopping down on the bed. She rolls over and puts some lotion on her arms and legs. Cas closes his eyes for a moment at the distraction.

"Yes I agree with Dean on this."

"Well I disagree with you both. How's that for irony?"

"Irony?" He questions opening his eyes again.

"Nevermind Cas."

Bella throws the sheets over her and Cas walks over to the bed. He starts to tuck her in but she grabs his hand.

"Don't…" He looks to her confused.

She pulls him towards the bed. He lies down beside her. Bella rolls over and lays her head against his chest. She wraps her arm around his waist. Cas wasn't sure how to react or where to put his hands.

"Bella?"

"Yes Cas?"

"What if I do this mistakenly?"

"I'm not sure what you mean Cas?"

"What would a human do…"

Bella rises and stops him by putting a finger to his lips.

"Cas just be yourself. Go with how you feel."

"So if I wanted to kiss you again?"

Bella smiles.

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes."

Bella crawls over him and kisses him. She finds herself taken back as he takes his hands along her waist pressing her down against him. But that wasn't the only thing she notices. She blushed in full surprise feeling something digging against her. Bella bit her lower lip looking to Cas. Nervousness filled his face and he quickly put his hands down. She didn't comment instead she simply stayed where she was but lay against him. She didn't want him to be ashamed or feel like he'd done something wrong. Once he relaxed she felt his hand along her back. He was running it back and forth every once in a while he'd run his fingers along her hair.

* * *

"Bella…"

"Come on sugar bug!" Bella rises as if she's awake but her body flings back.

"Wake up…" Ellen pulls her into her chest and trying to get Bella to come to.

Bella finally makes a gasping sound. Ellen pulls back checking her over.

"You ok sweetheart?" Bella nods confused.

"You were having some bad nightmare there."

"I woke you?"

"Hey now don't you go worrying about that. Bobby snores all to hell anyhow. Hard to sleep next to that he needs a damn muffler installed or something."

Bella softly laughs.

"Are you ok?" Ellen runs her thumb along Bella's cheek.

"I'm fine."

Ellen nods and looks around.

"So where's your angel?"

Bella shrugs wondering the same thing.

"Want me to stay in here with you hun?"

"I'm ok Ellen."

Ellen sighs.

"OK then. No more nightmares."

Bella nods as Ellen kisses her forehead.

"Goodnight sugar bug."  
"Night."

Once Ellen pulls the door shut. Bella half expected to be five years old again when she came to her feet. She half smiled in thought. She cut on the light and grabbed some of the files on her nightstand. There was no way she could sleep now. The hooded creature was burned into her mind. She went through the files placing them in order for what was deemed most important. She thought of the house back in Forks and her parents. She hoped she'd somehow figure out what exactly took place that day.

Bella saw there was a case not too far from here. In fact it was only a 3 to 4 hour drive. She put this one on top and leaned back in her chair. Her eyes closed for a moment and she smiled hearing the familiar sound of flapping.

"Cas…" She says and turns.

Her eyes widen seeing it's not him. It was the hooded creature again his wings spread about the room. Wings of charcoal black the eyes of topaz stared upon her. He clasped his hand around her throat and lifted her off the chair. He laughed as he begin to squeeze. Bella fought for a breath as her hands wrapped around his wrists.

"Who are you?" She forces out as her eyes begin to tear up from choking.

"Bella!" Castiel demands shaking her.

Bella comes to looking around. She sees her chair is flat on the floor like she tipped over in it or something.

"Cas?"

He pulls her to her feet.

"Did you see him?"

"See who Bella?"

"Please tell me you saw it Cas?!"

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

"Well what did you see Cas?!"

She questions pacing the room now. Castiel tilts his head as he watches her. He bends over and picks up the chair that's about the floor.

"You were asleep on the floor, still in your chair Bella. You looked to be having another nightmare."

"No… no this is different somehow. He was right here Cas, right here."

"There was no one when I arrived."

Bella nods.

"Guess I'm just losing my mind." She mutters.

She passes by Cas and stops to fix his tie and collar.

"So where'd you run off to?"

"Jerusalem."

She puts her hands down and looks to Cas.

"Um what?"

He shrugs like it's nothing and sits down.

"So you went to Jerusalem?"

He nods.

"Humanity strikes my curiosity in all parts of the world."

"That's actually really cool Cas."

"Never been to Jerusalem, in fact Italy was my only trip overseas and well we both know how that went."

"You will like Jerusalem."

She smiles and sits back down.

"You say it like I'm going there one day."

"Essentially the three of us will be spending a lot of time around such areas Bella."

"You mean for the artifacts?"

He nods.

"D's gonna love that."  
"So you already have it mapped out?"

"What precisely?"

"The areas of these artifacts?"

"No I do not. We will have to investigate. That is where you and your brother come in."

"Cas?"  
"Yes?"

"What happens if we cannot find all the artifacts?"

"At the moment I am not sure. It's crucial we find them and in a timely matter. It's not just human hands we have to concern ourselves with Bella. As you've seen for yourself these items can be very dangerous if amongst the wrong hands. We're to cleanse the world of such things."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Cas is there something we should know?"

"At the moment I've only been given instructions. Unfortunately I do not know God's reasoning other than what I've told you."

"It just makes it sound…" Bella stops herself feeling ill at the thought.

"Sound?"

"I'm sure you'd be first to know Cas." She says trying to trail off from the subject now.

Castiel knew where she as going with this. But he did not wish to strike distress within her. The signs however were all coming to play. All he knew was to obey God's will and go from there. He truly hoped it would not lead to anything more.

"All the more reason why we wrap things up here and get started."

"God will understand your need for rest."

"I have rested enough. Other lives depend on me. I can't turn my back to them. I got to get back out there. There's no telling…" She grimaces in thought.

Castiel understood. He understood her concerns and feelings on the issue. On the other hand he also feared she was still not ready. She still seemed anxious, weary and frail. He did not trust that she was ok to dive back into the hunt. He was beginning to see just how alike they both were though. Bella cared just as much for humankind; she sought their protection as much as he. He admired this. Though Castiel could help physically heal her mentally that was something entirely different. That was where Bella needed the most healing.

Once again he picks her up.

"What are you doing Cas?"

"You need to sleep."

"NO!" She struggles against him.

"Knock it off." She stresses.

Castiel ignores her request and lays her down.

"Cas! I don't want to…"

He places a hand along her forehead. After Bella's eyes close he kneels down at her bedside. He moves the strands of hair away from her face. His feelings were becoming more intensified. So much so Castiel felt he needed a break. He needed to clear his head. He'd return shortly he couldn't bear the thought of being away from her too long, yet ironically feared being around her for any length of time. His mind seemed to spin around never quite coming to a stop. He pecks her on the lips and vanishes.


	21. Like A Virgin

Chapter 21

(Once again I do not own anything. Please Read and Review.) _FYI Joshua is a made up character._

Bella slides over the files she wanted to get to first. Dean and Bobby flip through them. Dean shrugs.

"Sounds good to me."

Bella nods and continues to scribble down some notes.

"Thought we'd leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Bells…"

"Knock it off Dean I'm good to go."

Everyone else looks to one another then back to Bella. She's still got her head down writing.

"So where's your side kick?" Dean says looking around the kitchen.

Bella shrugs.

"France? Mexico? Hell if I know."

Bella winces realizing how that came out. She clears her throat. She didn't expect Cas to be by her side 24/7. She just wished he'd consider telling her he was leaving. That's just not how Cas did things. But she was letting it go, knowing he'd be back soon. Besides she was sure he had better things to do then to play guardian all day.

Dean narrows his eyes as his sister writes her notes.

"Um Bells? Have you been playing with cats or something?"

She looks up from what she's doing.

"What are you talking about?"

Bobby see's what Dean's talking about and he grabs her arm.

"Jesus Bella you're all scratched to hell."

She looks upon her arms seeing the marks go from her wrist up to her elbow. Bella also remembered the nightmares she'd been having. It had to be coincidence. She must've scratched herself during her sleep. Bella shrugs.

"I didn't even notice."

"How could you not?" Dean questions.

"Sorry D not as vain as you are. I don't check myself out as I get dressed in the mornings."

Jo laughs.

"She has a point there."

"Yeah yeah laugh it up. You're both just jealous."

Bella and Jo cut him a look.

"We don't have to work as hard as you D we're naturally attractive. It's not our faults you have to work so hard to achieve that."

Bobby chuckles.

"Hell idjit the girls got you there."

"Don't touch the hair." Dean scolds as Jo rustles her fingers through it.

"Just proving my point D."

"So how do we manage these cases and our little side mission… you know the one that's at God's request. Whatever it was your angel was babbling on about."

Bella slides over a map.

" I figured we'd just take the cases that are on the way."

"Overseas! You're screwing with me right?"

"Nope it's where we'll mainly find these things."

"I'm not going back to Italy either so you and Cas can just scratch that one off the menu."

"These are just idea's D it's not set in stone."

"So who came up with the grand scheme idea?"

"Me."

"You?"

Bella nods.

"How about you let me go back to taking the reins baby sis? You just sit back and chill." He winks and starts moving some of the pin drops she'd placed on the map to different locations.

"D!"

"Here this is better. Nothing overseas and you still get all the traveling to your heart's content. Look we can even go to Maine. Who knows maybe we'll run into the King of creeps!"

Bella rolls her eyes and smacks his hand as he tries to move another pin.

"We don't have time to run cases and play tomb raider to the side! We're hunters Bells not Indiana Jones."

"So you never once wanted to be Harrison Ford? Come on D this is your chance to get all the Han Solo itches out of your system."

"But that was Star Wars."

"Even so."

"They are two different things, so no not even so. There's a huge difference between Han and Indiana."

"Yeah one carries a whip the other a big glow stick."

"It's a laser."

"I was always more of a Space Balls fan. Luke Skywalker was just nothing to gawk at."

Ellen starts laughing.

"You two are complete nerds."

They both shrug.

"OK now that's just creepy." Jo adds taking notice.

"What?" They both chorus and eye one another.

"Adopted my ass." Bobby mutters.

Dean beams at this.

"Lookie there ole Bobby's accusing you of having full on Winchester blood!"

"I put up with you don't I?"

"I think it's the other way around."

"Either way we're going overseas."

"Nope… Not me."

"Then stay your happy ass back here eat Doritos, pie and burgers to your heart's content. Cas, Jo and I will be off enjoying what else the world has to offer."

"What's wrong with good ole American food?"

"Look we'll find a way to make this work. We can manage both we just got to be wise about it."

"I don't honestly see how."

Bella looks to Dean as the reminder hits…

"Hey D?"

"Yep?"

"Did you know my mom was pregnant?"

Dean rears back in wonder.

"She what?" Bobby says placing his stack of cards down.

"Um yeah… apparently you and I have a lot more in common than I ever truly knew."

"Jesus… How'd you find out about this anyhow?"

Bella shrugs she didn't want to get into the entire details.

"Just did a bit of investigating that's all."

"Wait when you do this?"

"When you and Jo dropped me off in Forks."

"Bells tell me you didn't go back into that house."

"He was a boy too."

Dean closes his eyes for a moment.

"Did dad ever see the bullet hole by the play pen?"

His eyes open again.

"Bullet hole… what bullet hole?"

"Honestly what kind of cops did my parents murder investigation? Aren't they supposed to search for that kind of thing?"

"I doubt John even thought to look." Dean admits.

"Are you saying that you shouldn't have survived as well?" Bobby questions.

"Exactly."

"Think they knew your mother was preggers sugar bug?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sounds like it wouldn't have mattered either way. They wanted you all dead." Dean says looking ill on the idea.

"Well thank God they missed." Ellen pats Bella on the head.

"Yeah…" Bella agrees but looks as though her mind was elsewhere.

Bella rises from her seat then scoots her chair back in. She grabs her jacket and keys.

"Where you off to?"

"The library."

"What's at the library?"

She shrugs.

"Want me to come with?"

"Nah… I'll be back."

Once she arrives at the library Bella begins to pull up some old archives from the year her family was murdered. She'd found the clipping of the event but no mention of the unborn child. It also was very vague on what took place. She even found their obituaries, other than that nothing. Bella leans back and rubs her face.

"_Boo!" _

Bella jumps in her chair and looks around. The other people in the library were staring at her. Bella runs her fingers through her hair apprehending that she must have dozed off. One of the librarians makes their way over.

"I think you should leave."

Bella narrows her eyes.

"Um excuse me?"

"Lady you either need Jesus or counseling but either way. You cannot stay here."

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What's yours?!"

The older gray haired librarian pointed to the exit.

"Do not make me call security."

Bella laughs.

"Um yeah ok." Bella grabs her jacket and heads out.

Once she gets in the truck she glances in the rearview mirror. Her eyes widen seeing the scratches along her cheeks and neck. She looked back to her arms and they too had more now, Bella rushes back to the house and heads straight to the bathroom. She starts to scrub her face and hands but it burns as the water hits.

"Damn." She growls trying to shake it off.

She then cleanses it with some peroxide and puts some antibiotic cream on. Dean's at the door as she steps out.

"What the crap?" Dean grabs her chin and checking out the marks.

"What the hell is going on Bells?"

"Nothing D."

"The hell that's nothing! First your arms now your freaking face?"

He drops his hand.

"Are you harming yourself Bells?"

Her eyes widen.

"What the fuck kind of question is that?"

"It's the kind you ask with the marks look self-induced!"

"Well they're not ok! I just wake up and they're there!"

"I thought you went to the library."

"I did!"

"So you fell asleep at the library and now you look like Edward Scissorshands bride?!"

"I don't know what to tell you D!"

"How about the truth!?"

"Jesus D they're just dreams."

"What is?"

"I just have these dreams of something I'm not sure what."

"Last I knew dreams can't actually hurt you."

"They can't."

"Then what the hell Bells?"

"Jesus D let it go already."

"What happened to you kid?"

Bella rolls her eyes trying to ignore everyone's stares.

"Nothing."

"Sure doesn't look like nothing. Looks like you piss off the wrong librarian."

"Funny Bobby."

"You should get those doctored up."

"I already did Ellen."

Bella looks around.

"Where's Jo?"

"At her last day of work." Ellen says looking to Dean bitterly.

Dean sighs shaking his head.

Later that night Cas still a no show as Bella lays back in bed. With one last glance around the room she cuts off the lamp. Once again the hooded figure visits her, his bony fingers scraping against her as chases after her. He laughs and picks her up his wings flapping away as he drops her into the fiery pit.

"NO!"

"PLEASE!"

Bella's in waist deep as they begin to drag her under.

"You weren't quite done baking." He says standing before her.

"He shouldn't have come for you."

Bella shoots up in a gasp. Her sheets soaked with perspiration. She staggers out of bed rushing to the bathroom. She looks in the mirror seeing how a little blood of blood was drawn this time, along her neck and wrists. Bella starts the shower her heart racing. Her eyes widen as she looks upon her fingernails and they've got blood residue beneath them.

"No…" She hisses and grabs the soap.

Vigorously she scrubs her hands and nails, then her entire body. It burns like hell but she wanted to rid of any dried blood. After she's done she hurriedly jumps into her robe. Bella heads to the room and puts on a tan turtle neck with long sleeves and pants. She brushes her hair leaving it down. She paced the room a bit trying to think. She'd never witnessed something like this and wasn't sure what to do. The salt she'd about the room didn't seem to be working. Whatever this is was able to break through the barrier. But she thought about the blood under her fingernails. She remembered what Dean asked her yesterday.

She makes her a cup of coffee determined she wasn't going back to sleep. They had to hit the road in a couple hours anyhow. She packed up her things to kill sometime. She looked towards the sky as the stars were still out but soon the sun would be rising. Bella wondered about Cas and what he was doing. Part of her felt bitter towards him. For that bitterness she felt like a jerk though. Last thing he needed was her acting all clingy and ridiculous. She hated girls like that. Bella also kept in mind she wasn't dating your typical man. No this was an angel and one who wasn't fully accustomed to human's feelings.

On her third cup of coffee, Bella puts on her headphones; deciding to fix some breakfast for everyone before they hit the road. Jo pops her in the butt as she sneaks up behind her.

"JO!" Bella yells aiming a spatula at her.

"Nice vocals by the way. You know if this hunting career doesn't pan out…" Jo teases.

Bella laughs.

"Shut up."

"Hmmm is that bacon?" Dean says coming up behind them snagging a piece.

"I've been achin' for some bacon." He grunts as he chows down.

"Since when do you wear turtlenecks?" Dean questions as he takes a seat at the table.

"Actually I was wondering the same thing. I didn't even think you ever owned one."

Bella shrugs.

"It's cold."

"Even on the coldest days Bella you hardly even wear sweaters." He looks to her suspiciously.

Dean raises back up as Bella flips a pancake over. He grabs her arm and raises the sleeve.

"Son of a bitch!"

Bella yanks her arm back.

"Are you losing your fucking mind?"

She shoves the sleeve back down.

"What's going on?"

"I'm figuring it out D ok!"

"Nah that's not figuring it out, that's like a lot worse than yesterday. You actually broke skin! I get that you've been through some literal Hell Bella but don't be an idiot."

Bella looks around noticing everyone in the room is looking the way Dean does right now.

"You're kidding right? You all honestly believe I'm doing this to myself!"  
"I talked to the librarian yesterday Bells!"

"You did what?"

"Yep!"

"She thinks you're ten kinds of crazy."

Dean slams down a video tape.

"Wanna see what I saw?"

"Oh come on D!"

"Yes let's come on!"

Dean makes his way over and pops in the video. He cuts on the TV and pushes play. Everyone's jaw drops as they watch Bella asleep at the computer chair. She's talking in her sleep but clawing at herself as well.

"That's bullshit!" Bella says hopping out of her chair.

"Nah that there is real! Trust me I get that vacationing in Hell has its downfalls. But damn it Bells we just got you back!"

Bella grabs her jacket and keys.

"Enjoy breakfast I'm heading on out."

"Bells!"

"I don't need this shit! You're right I have been to Hell and back. So why the fuck would I take advantage of that! Why the hell would…" She shakes her head at the pitiful glances she's getting.

"Sugar bug there is nothing wrong with needing help. Everyone goes through…"

Bella starts laughing.

"Great. Just great. I get it. Trust me. You all think I've lost my fucking mind."

She storms out of the house.

"You had better before too long son." Bobby hints out of concern.

"Little shit didn't even tell us bye." Ellen mutters.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"I'll start packing up."

"Keep an eye on her Dean." Ellen says with a pleading voice.

"Both of them." She hints towards Jo.

That was a big fight between her and Jo. Ellen had demanded that she not go. Jo however stood her ground and confessed her feelings for Dean. Ellen had tried to convince Jo that she could still have a relationship with him and not join in on the hunts. Jo let her know she wasn't about to do that. She knew in order to be with Dean and give him her 100 percent that would mean accepting who he was fully. She couldn't think of a better way other than this. Jo was also very much made aware by Dean the risk she was taking.

Bella sighs as the guilt hits. She didn't even give a proper goodbye to Ellen or Bobby. She knew that would hurt their feelings. But she just couldn't go back to that house. To have them look at her the way they were. Her hands gripped the stirring wheel tight and she hit popped in one of her Metallica CD's. She bobbed her head to the music and drummed against the stirring wheel. She fought the urge to shut her eyes. Bella rolled down the windows taking in a breath of fresh air.

A couple hours in and she's about to pull over and get another cup of coffee, her eyes bat a bit as she continues to fight. Bella's eyes close for a moment and her truck veers for a moment. Just enough to cause her to jump awake and slam on the brakes. She hears the sound of her tire going flat.

"You've got to be kidding!" She puts the truck in park.

She gets out and sure enough her right rear tire was flat. Not only that but some of the tread had already come off. Bella was surprised she didn't have a full on blow out. She throws her jacket into the back of her truck and grabs her spare tire.

"Hey baby you need some help?"

Bella rolls her eyes as she's bent down taking out the bolts.

"I got it thanks." She says turning to the men that clearly looked drunk.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing chicka?"

Bella wanted to snap at them. Yell at them that she probably knows more about cars than they do. But she knew that would just egg them on more.

"Not my first rodeo."

They laugh and start making sexual references to that. Bella sighs and tosses the jacked up tire into the back of the truck. One of the guys starts to get out of the car. Bella smiles and grabs her gun moving it towards the front of her pants so they'd see it. He shut the door and tipped his hat.

"Ya'll have a good day now." Bella says waving them off.

"Jackasses."

She mutters and goes back to changing out the tire.

It's a wonder she makes it to the hotel without further incident. She wanted to shower and eat. But her eyes felt heavier and heavier as she walked about the hotel room. Bella lay on the bed telling herself that she was just resting her eyes for a moment.

Dean pulls up not long after.

"Stay in the car babe. I'll go find out if Bella's already got us a room or not."

Jo nods as he goes to knock on Bella's hotel door. Bella doesn't answer so he looks around. Dean and Bella had certain places they hid keys just in case. He found the key and let himself in. His eyes widen and he rushes over to the bed. Bella's wrists were slit blood was everywhere.

"BELLS! HEY GOD DAMN IT WAKE UP!"

"COME ON YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS TO ME! BELLA!"

Dean takes off his shirt ripping it in half trying to stop the bleeding. Bella's lips are blue. Dean feels for a pulse put it's weak. He goes to call 911 but the damn hotel phone isn't working right he can't get it to dial out and his phone was in the car. He had no idea where Bella's was.

"CAS! COME ON CAS! YOU'RE HER FUCKING GUARDIAN RIGHT? SLACKING ON THE JOB!"

Dean starts rocking her in his lap.

"CASTIEL!"

He hears the fluttering of wings and Castiel appears by his side. Immediately he puts his hand upon Bella. Castiel closes his eyes as he heals her. Once he opens them he looks furious.

"You should leave."  
"Excuse me?"

"Bella and I will have matters to discuss."

"She just almost died and you're telling me to leave my sister's side."

"Do not test me Dean. I'm not in the right disposition."

He sends Dean flying out of the room and the door slams shut and locks.

Castiel paces the room waiting for Bella to awake, his fury growing. He never thought it possible to be livid at Bella. After a couple hours Bella rolls over.

"Cas?"

He nods but continues to pace.

"What's wrong?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Bella!"

"What are you talking about? Why are you so mad?"

"Do you truly wish to perish?"

"Cas?! Why would you even say that to me?"

Bella raises and looks around. Bella covers her mouth seeing all the blood surrounding her.

"Cas?!" She says in panic jumping off the bed.

He watches her more closely picking up her body language.

"What happened?" She backs into a corner looking upon herself and the bed sheets.

"CAS!" She says as she begins to freak out.

"You mean you didn't do this to yourself?" Cas asks only more softly.

"OF COURSE NOT!"

He appears directly in front of her. Cas runs a gentle hand along her cheek. He closes his eyes temporarily. Castiel wraps his arms around her.

"I am sorry. I heard Dean calling to me. I saw your wrists were slit… You've every reason to be hurt by my retort. Suicide isn't taken blithely."

"My wrists were what?! You know I wouldn't do that!"

Cas flinches a bit knowing he'd hurt her by such an accusation.

"Why would I kill myself Cas? What reason would I have?!"

"Normal humans couldn't withstand what you have. That was my concern when I appeared. I've failed you again. Not only by not protecting you but for the added grief I've just caused you. I never heard you call to me. Why didn't you call to me Bella?"

Bella looks confused.

"Call to you?"

"Yes like Dean did."

"I didn't know I could."

"Always call to me when you need my aid. I cannot protect you properly if you do not call to me."

"But Cas… this thing. It's not real. It's in my dreams." She shakes her head feeling lost.

"It's real enough if it can cause you impairment. I almost didn't get to you in time Bella. You lost significant among of blood."

Cas steps back dropping his hold. He looked like a wounded pup. Bella saw it in his face. Yet again he blamed himself. Bella began to quickly dispose of the bloody sheets in fear a maid could come in and see the mess. She's rolling them up into a ball when Cas puts his hand against hers.

"Allow me please. Just take care of yourself." Bella nods without argument she turns her back towards him and begins to step out of the bloody clothing. Cas takes a minute to appreciate her bare back. He shakes his head once he realizes he's staring. He goes back to ridding of the bloody show.

By the time Bella returns he has it all cleaned up and fresh sheets are about the bed.

"How'd?" She says and stops herself.

"Right…Looks like you got that part covered."

"What did this to you?"

"I'm not even sure Cas. He just keeps dropping me back in the pit or chasing me. His hands are like bones and his face. I'm not even sure he has one honestly. All I see is smoke and topaz eyes. He wears a black hood and has massive wings."

"This sounds like an angel but not own of our own, has to be one of the underground."

"I thought only Heaven had angels."

"There are many different kinds of angels. Many seem to forget that Lucifer was an angel himself when he was cast away." Cas turns to Bella in thought.

"We may even be dealing with a fallen angel."

"What's that exactly?"

"An angel that's fallen from grace, they can become quite vengeful."

"And what would that have to do with me?"

They both turn as Dean enters the room with Jo. He gives Cas a go to hell look. Cas ignores this but steps aside so they can visit with Bella. Meanwhile he tried to come up with something in order to help her. There was only one option but it could prove to be a danger to them both.

Cas overhears Dean ripping into Bella about self-harm.

"She didn't cause this."

"What are you trying to say Cas?"

"Something else did something Bella cannot physically touch or defend herself against. Something powerful enough to leave proof of their existence even after she's awaken."

"How do we stop it?"

"Neither you or Jo can do this. I'm the only one."

"How so?"

"I must enter Bella's dreams and hunt whatever this is down."

"How the hell are you going to manage that?"

"I've my ways but Bella and myself will be at great risk. If this creature can do this amount of damage on the outside it'll be ten times worse in the dream phase. It also goes by whatever Bella fears it feeds from it."

"This is starting to sound like some Freddy Krueger bullshit."

"I have never met him."

"Um yeah… let's hope ya don't."

"Ok."

Castiel takes off his trench coat.

"I will need you both to leave for your own safety and for my own attentiveness towards Bella."

Dean sighs not liking this. Jo takes his hand and drags him out of the room. Cas loosens his tie and Bella grins.

"I've never seen you do that."

Cos nods.

"Lay down Bella." There were too many offhand sexual remarks Bella could make at the moment. But she refrained and lay down.

"I'm going to put you to sleep and then I myself shall go to sleep."

"You sleep?"

"No… but I will however for this. That's what makes this rather perilous."

Cas lays next to her and rolls over facing her and has her face him.

"Are you ready?"  
"You're coming back right?"

"Yes Bella I'll always come back." She swallows back nervously.

"Ok."

Cas leans in kissing her. Bella's eyes soon close. He takes her hands and he too closes his eyes.

Castiel looks around and sees himself on a beach. He knew this was one of Bella's dreams. That was another thing he knew as well. Dreams were very unpredictable and always switching from one thing to the next.

"_Okay kiddo it's your turn to catch the Frisbee."_

_ He sees a little girl running up to what looked to be John Winchester. He kept a safe distance and watched._

"_Great job Bella. You're throwing like Dean now."_

_ She smiles to an older boy next to her. Cas liked this side of her. Bella was no more than maybe 6 or 7 yrs old running up and down the beach playing with John and knew by the way the clouds were moving in the dream it was about to switch to something else. _

"_Cas!" He freezes at first not expecting this._

_ He hears her laughing and sees the two of them in some sort of hotel. They're both smiling and laughing about something. Cas watches curiously as he pushes Bella against a bed in the dream. He begins to disrobe her and is kissing her. Bella's legs wrap around his waist and she's unbuttoning his shirt. _

"_Cas…" She says a certain way and arches her back._

_ This dream made him feel odd but Cas wanted to see more. However the room started to morph. Bella's moans became screams. He saw her running down a dirt road. She was barefoot and in her tank top Pajama set._

"_Leave me alone!" He makes out the massive wing sound and looks up. _

_ The hooded creature grabs her and starts dragging off with her. It laughs as it lifts off with her and he's scrapping her up with his bony fingers. _

_ Her feet kick about as she's dangling beneath him. Castiel flares out his own wings and takes off after her. He yanks her away from his hold. _

"_Cas?"_

_ He nods burring her within his chest. He brings her back down. However he sees the other individual diving after them._

"_Run Bella!" _

_ She looks to him confused._

"_Run!"_

_ She nods and takes off. _

_ The creature stops before Cas._

"_Castiel?"_

_ Cas narrows his eyes. The man lowers his hood. Just as he suspected he was a fallen angel only more demonic than your usual. He could not get to Bella physically so he used her nightmares to feed his energy. Her fear was his ammunition._

"_What brings you to my world?"  
"This is not your world. It is hers. You do not belong here."_

"_You do not remember me do you?"_

_ Cas tilts his head looking upon him._

"_Time has not done me justice brother, especially when served in hell."_

"_No brother of mine would ever intentionally harm an innocent human."_

"_She hasn't finished serving her time. I was just trying to collect."_

"_Bella has done her time. She will not be further tormented. The girl wasn't meant to be there in the first place."_

_ The dark angel laughs._

"_Relax it's only a dream dear Castiel. We'd many interesting times together. Oh how I do wish you'd remember."_

"_That is not what I'm here for… And you think I wouldn't remember your voice Joshua?"_

_ What used to be one of god's many beautiful angels was now merely nothing more than a rotting corpse with no face only the topaz eyes stood out and his smoky breath. _

"_Why her?"_

"_Hmmm why not? I like her spirit. She's feisty makes it a bit more challenging. I must say it was rather pleasurable watching the bitch burn. She's so pathetic crying out to this Cas person over and over." Cas's hands ball up into fists. _

"_Wait…" Joshua rears back._

"_You're the one she cries to!"_

"_I see you've not altered. All the more reason they were accurate to cast you away."_

"_Don't you ever get tired of it? I mean it's depraved enough we don't ever actually see or talk to God ourselves. How are we supposed to believe in him ourselves if we continue to serve an empty seat?"_

"_The seat is far from empty and its that reason alone you were cast aside. You were no better than Lucifer himself. Like he you betrayed God."_

"_GOD IS DEAD! AND SO'S YOUR NEW PET!"_

_ Castiel spreads his wings once more. He eyes Joshua. He then plummets after him and takes off with him. The dark angel struggles within his grasp. He continues to hold on._

"_WAKE UP BELLA!"_

"_BELLA TIME TO WAKE UP!"_

Bella comes to and her body automatically shots up. She rolls out of the bed seeing the fallen angel about the room. What she didn't see was Castiel behind him. Bella continues to scoot back trying to get to her gun. A flash of golden light breaks along the castaway his entire body begins to crack. He crumbles right before her eyes and all that's left standing is Castiel. His eyes lock with hers.

"How'd you do that?!" She asked amazed.

"I get that you're an angel but I'm still human Cas! Our feelings… well we're probably a bit needier than you angels are shamefully enough. I don't care where you go just let me know you're leaving! So I don't turn around and worry about you! And I'm yelling at you? Why am I yelling?!" She covers her mouth.

He says nothing Castiel slowly approaches her. He kisses her only this time he picks her up her legs going around his waist. Cas remembers the dream and pens her against the wall. Only this time he's not near as reserved. He rubs himself against her appreciating the way it made him feel. Bella's arms go around his neck. His hands are along her hips as he takes it upon himself to move her along him. Castiel argued within himself. He knew this was wrong. It was sinful. It was a human need and desire. He wanted to blame his vessel. But deep down he knew it wasn't Jimmy Novak. This was all Castiel this was what he wanted.

That was why he couldn't fight it no matter how hard he tried. He'd taken on demons, fallen angels, leviathans and many other supernatural creatures. But this fight he wasn't winning. He wasn't sure he wanted to win. This would be new territory for them both he found himself thinking. Both were virgins, both never had been in a loving relationship. However Castiel also knew something else, something that lifted him more than he ever knew, this was his soul mate. He never knew he even had one or that it was possible.

Like her dream Castiel laid her down on the bed. Bella shared the same nervous expression he had. Her knees shook a bit. Cas ran his hands along her legs soothingly they were warm to the touch.

He took what he knew from her dream and the pizza man. He slid off her shirt, his hand a bit shaky as he undid her bra. Her body reacted in strange ways but he found himself liking it. He kept thinking about how beautiful she was. A trembling hand ran along her breast. He felt a harder twinge below one that made him want to get friction of some sort. He brushed himself against her with longing. She let out a sound like he'd heard in her dream. This made him ache more.

Bella unbuttoned his shirt and undid his tie. She tossed both about the room. Her hands ran about his bare chest. He loved the way that felt. In fact he loved it every time Bella touched him. Cas takes off her pants and just stares for a moment. She lay there in a set of white satin bikini panties. His hands and her legs seemed to shake even more now. He knew she was just as uneasy as he. Cas feels a tug at his pants and looks down to see Bella undoing them. He closed his eyes for a moment with sensory overload. When he opens them he sees Bella smiling and biting her lower lip. Gently he pulls down her panties. Curiously he ran a hand along her private. He liked the way it felt but even more so when she reacted to this as well. He spread her about gently wanting to see curiously. He let a single finger run along the inside. Bella squirmed at this her hips moving along with his finger.

He wasn't quite sure how to go about it from here. That's where Bella takes over and guides him. Without a word he feels her stroking him. She places him inside her. He couldn't believe how warm it felt. He began to literally throb.

"Just remember slow at first…" She hints softly and he nods.

He moves about like the pizza man did but only slow as Bella requested. He makes his way back to her lips and continues this. She whimpers during this and he stops moving period looking upon her.  
"It's ok Cas. You're hitting my hymen."

He looked to her confused afraid to move. He'd never want to hurt her. She softly laughs.

"Keep going."

He starts again and feels something strange. He's further in now he notices. But she looks to be in pain yet still she eggs him on. Her arms go around his neck after too long.

"You can go harder now. "

Cas picks up the stride he grips her slightly tighter. A sudden urge within him he'd ever felt before became heavy and made him dizzy. He found himself wanting to move harder and more rapidly. He needed the impulse released now. A sound he'd never made before escapes his mouth followed by Bella's. Once he's done he doesn't move. He focuses on her. Castiel wanted to know how she felt, what she was thinking. Bella scoots back on the bed and he looks down once he's out. His eyes widen in alarm.

"Bella?"

"Cas it's ok. It does that at first."

"I made you bleed?"

She nods but smiles.

"You took my virginity Cas. Women bleed at first."

He nods but still looked worrysome.

"Are you in pain?"

"No Cas it's just a little sore. It'll go away on its own."

"Are you certain of this?"

She laughs a bit.

"Cas I love you but please just shut up and lay down."

Castiel lays next to her and she curls up next to him. Only one more thing catches Bella off guard and she found herself wanting to kill Dean.

"I liked doing the pizza man with you."


	22. Your Smile

Chapter 22

(I do not own anything. Please read and review. Thank you as well for the funny reviews made my day. I'm glad you all liked the last chapter.)

Bella blinks her eyes a few times realizing she'd fallen asleep against Castiel's chest. She lay there for a moment feeling his hand running along her shoulders. There was a knock at the door however and Bella shot up. She giggles a bit and hurriedly tosses Castiel his clothes.

"Um just a moment."

Of course Castiel was dressed in the matter of seconds. Bella was still hopping around to get her other foot into her pants. She rushes to get her bra and shirt on. She gives the room a once over and opens the door.

"Took ya long enough."

Dean enters the room with Jo. Jo's eyes widen as if she already knows. Bella grabs her by the arm and puts a finger to her lips. Jo covers her mouth to keep from laughing. Bella closes the door.

"So did ya'll take care of it?"

Bella clears her throat. She thought of the irony in that question.

"Huh?"

Dean looks to her oddly.

"You know the dream issue?"

"Um yeah."

Jo's eyes fixate on Bella's panties on the floor by the bed. She makes it a point to walk that direction and kicks them under the bed. The last thing Bella needed was her brother seeing that. Bella nearly chokes on her water when she notices this. She mouths the words "thank you" when Dean isn't looking. Jo nods and sits down.

"So like no big deal or what? You two seem awfully mellow considering the situation."

Bella bites her lower lip trying to keep from losing it.

"What about you Cas?"

"I can't find my underwear." Both Jo and Bella slap their hands against their foreheads eyeing Cas.

"Um what?" Dean turns to Cas oddly.

Castiel simply nods and takes a seat.

"Well other than Cas losing things and apparently walking around commando?"

"He vanquished the fallen angel."

"Fallen angel? So Cas was right afterall?"

Bella nods.

"He will not harm Bella anymore. He's been sealed away for good."

"Sealed away?" Bella questions.

"Yes Bella he cannot escape purgatory. Only humans can, which was another reason I had to give up my powers in order to get to you. I would have been stuck there myself otherwise. Joshua will face eternity in purgatory now."

Chills ran down her spine. The idea of him being amongst all the other creatures her and Cas had faced, made her pray she'd never see that place again.

"So just like that? It's all over and done?"

Bella shrugs.

"And we're just going to ignore the fact that you almost died? That and how jacked up this all was?"

"I'm hungry anyone else wanna eat? Jo?"

Dean rears back at this.

"Stealing my lines now?"

Bella smiles and grabs her jacket.

Dean sighs but he too was hungry and when it comes to food he doesn't argue.

"OK fine let's eat."

Jo softly laughs as she follows him out the door. Bella locks up and pulls the door shut as she and Cas step out. She felt funny walking around in her jeans with no panties. In fact she was sure this was the first time she'd ever gone without. They all get into the Impala.

Bella reaches over put in one of Dean's eight tracks. She hits her head though on the way back.

"Shit…" She freezes as she feels Cas pop her on the butt. Her entire face glows red as she turns around.

"Cas?"

"You cursed."

Jo's dying with laughter and Bella sits back staring upon him in disbelief.

"Cursed?"

Castiel nods as if sure of himself.

"So you spanked me?"

"Affirmative."

"WHAT?!" Dean says nearly swerving off the road.

"Nothing D."

"Where did you learn that Cas?"

"The pizza man, when you love someone you're to punish them if they do something wrong."

"Um yeah… speaking of which… D what the hell? What's the pizza man?"

Dean pretends not to hear her and turns up the radio.

"Fine! Jo what's the pizza man?"

Jo slouches in her seat.

"Ok fine! D can you stop by the drug store."

"Why?"

"I need a Dr. Pepper, condoms and a pregnancy test."

His eyes widen.

"Why the hell do you need condoms and a pregnancy test?"

"Well I need the condoms for sex and a pregnancy test in case the condoms break."

Dean stops the car pinching the bridge of his nose. Meanwhile poor Cas's eyes are wider than an owls. Bella didn't notice the look on Cas's face she was too busy messing with her brother.

"Please tell me you're just fucking around?" He says and starts driving again.

Bella laughs.

"That's exactly what I'm telling you."  
"JESUS CHRIST!"

"LADEDALADEDAAAAA!" Bella sings to continue torturing her brother.

Cas tugs at her shirt.

"Bella?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you truly expecting?"

Jo's eyes close in stifling laughter. Dean still trying to regain composure and Castiel's sweatin' bullets.

"No Cas. I was just messing with D."

Castiel nods but still with that nervous expression. He tugs at her shirt again.

"What Cas?"

"I was just pondering because we did do the pizza man."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Dean yells covering his ears and slams on the brakes.

"CAS OUT!"

"D!"

"OUT OF THE CAR NOW CAS!"

Castiel gets out of the car. Dean peels back out and speeds down the road leaving Cas behind.

"Where are we going?" Cas whispers to Bella. Jo and Bella cover their mouths.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean mutters under his breath.

The four of them sit in silence once they get to the restaurant. Dean eyes Castiel ruefully. Jo and Bella share the same grin at the moment trying not to laugh. Meanwhile Cas is still thinking about what he and Bella did. They get their food and nearly 30 minutes have passed. Randomly they all hear Bella.

"IT'S PORN!" She says slamming her hand on the table.

"By George, Watson I believe she's got it!" Jo says laughing.

"Watson?" Dean questions.

"Well yeah we can't both be Holmes."

Bella tosses a fry at Dean.

"Ya jerk you let my angel watch freaking PORN!"

"Any louder there sis?"

Bella turns to see they have an audience. Bella clears her throat.

"And it's not our faults he couldn't look away."

"Our! Oh my God Jo you were there too?"

Jo shrugs.

"Well you were too actually."

"Um no I wasn't."

"Actually Bella it was already on when we came into the hotel."

"You didn't want me to emulate Dean."

Bella covers her face.

"You mean that day I handed you the remote."

Cas nods.

"It made me feel strange but good. I prefer you, Bella; your smile is like a light in the darkness. Until then I didn't know just how dark it truly was."

Bella's jaw drops a bit a knot forming in her throat. Even Jo was surprised by Cas's words. Dean himself had to admit that was pretty smooth.

Bella beams at this and wraps her hands around Cas's arm leaning against him. Dean sighs but says nothing. Dean throws down the money for the bill and tip. He rises from the table and they all follow him out.

When they return they all stand outside the parking lot.

"Bright and early tomorrow, Bella you need to make sure you give Cas the run down on this case."

Bella nods and salutes her brother. Dean puts his arm around Jo and starts heading to their room. Cas unlocks the hotel and steps aside allowing Bella in first. He locks the door once he pulls it to.

Bella takes off her shirt and tosses it about the room. She doesn't even bother looking back she continues towards the bathroom taking a layer of clothes off with each step. Cas picks up each article of clothing behind her following.

Bella turns and laughs seeing he's holding all her dirty clothes.

"Cas…" She says shaking her head.

She grabs them from his hands and drops them on the floor.

"I'm gonna shower you wanna join?"

"Join?"

"Yes Cas haven't you ever showered?"

"No, we do not require such things."

"Will you melt?"

"Why would I melt?"

Bella softly laughs.

"It was a joke Cas. You still have a lot to learn."

"But you'll teach me." He says in that matter of fact tone.

"We'll teach each other Cas."

Bella notices how he's staring at her. She blushes a bit and starts the shower. Bella makes her way back to Cas. She undoes his tie and takes off his trench coat and shirt. She takes a minute to appreciate the sight running her hands along his chest and back. His tummy was flat stimulating to the eyes and to the touch. He was always so warm. That was just a Cas thing. He was always warm to the touch. "Finish getting undressed and you can join me."

Cas nods already showing his eagerness. Bella gets in the shower and starts washing her hair. Cas steps inside and is literally taken back. He couldn't believe the sight before him. He watched as Bella's eyes were closed and the water ran down her body. This image made him yearn even more.

She opens her eyes she notices for the first time just how well-endowed he truly was. Cas was already throbbing and ready to go. She watched fascinated on how it moved about without it even being touched. Bella didn't have experience with naked men she herself was learning through Cas. However she felt the need to remind herself that this was merely his vessel. She'd not a clue what Cas actually looked like. This rather saddened her but she understood it'd be impossible. Bella had a feeling though that Castiel just made Jimmy Novak seem sexier than he truly was. She doubted he had the same expressions, same mannerisms, same puppy dog stare, all they shared was the body. Castiel made it what it his own, sexy pure and simple. If she'd ever ran into Jimmy before Castiel ever took over as host she doubted she'd even give him a second thought. She takes his hands leading him into the water. The water runs alongside both their bodies. Her head rest against his chest as his arms go about her waist. She starts kissing along his chest and neck. She found herself having to tiptoe to even reach as he was a bit taller than she.

Cas noticed this as well so he picks her up. Cas manages a way to slip directly into her. Bella lets out a soft moan. He starts to move her body about him. He remembered her asking to go slow so he does. Bella nevertheless looks upon him.

"Cas you can move how you want now. It won't hurt me."

Before Bella can truly think Cas has her against the shower wall. Her legs are wrapped around his waist and her arms about his neck. Cas surprises her with the intensity behind his movements. He was rock hard inside her and with his hands about her hips; he moved her about him urgently with heated passion he began kissing her. Yet again Bella's taken back as his lips move from hers down to her breast. Bella couldn't control it even if she wanted she felt herself orgasm at even more vastness than before. Her hips started to buck against him.

Cas sucked on her breasts curiously and began to notice how much she reacted to this. He also loved the feeling of them inside his mouth he wasn't sure why. Not only did it make him feel good, they tasted good as well. Cas was beginning to feel that built up pressure again. He moved away from her breast and looked upon Bella something within him lit within. He found himself pressing against her the wall even more so. With his last few thrusts he slammed into her. He felt her wetness against him as he did this. The continuing build up was too much to endure and when he released Cas thought he'd never stop as he kept coming with each last stroke he gave.

Neither moved at first their eyes locked. Bella felt emotional all a sudden and she buried her face into his chest again. Cas gently placed her back down. This odd feeling flowed through Bella she was happy so why did she feel the urge to cry. She didn't understand what had come over her.

"Bella?"

She nods against him almost afraid to move.

"Are you alright?"

She nods again feeling stupid. Bella forces it back swallowing the thick knot within her throat.

The last thing she wanted was to make him think he'd done something wrong. She knew that's exactly what he'd assume. It couldn't be further from the truth. Once she manages to gain control of herself. She steps back and finishes her shower, every once in awhile she feels his hands about her. She knew he was curious. She didn't mind this she wanted him to learn and touch as much as he wanted. At one point though his fingers run along her stomach, Bella bows over laughing.

"That tickles Cas."

He smiles. Cas rarely smiled. In fact she could only count a handful of times.

"You should smile more often." She says and kisses his cheek.

She steps out and lets him finish showering. Bella towels off and takes notice through the glass shower door Cas was actually scrubbing down like she had. He then opens the door and steps out. Bella hands him a towel then goes and shuts off the water. Of course by the time she turns around Cas is already dressed. His clothes looking crisp and clean not a wrinkle or unpleasant smell to him.

"That hardly seems fair."

"What?"

"Just how easy that comes about for you."

Cas see's Bella pop some sort of pink looking pill. He picks up the round package looking lost.

"What's this?"

"Birth control pills."

"For prevention of gestation?"

"Precisely."

He nods and places it back down.

"Is that possible?" He questions but more rhetorically than anything.

Bella wasn't sure what to say. Cas sits down at the table looking to be in thought. She curls into his lap before long Cas see's she's fallen asleep. He carries her to the bed and lays beside her. After a few hours of holding her he gets "called."

He shakes her awake remembering what she asked of him.

"Bella?"

"Yes Cas?"

"I have to go. I will return."  
She nods tiredly.

"Ok Cas."

He kisses her forehead and vanishes.

Castiel appears where he was called to. He sits at the bench.

"Castiel…"

"Raphael."

"Haven't seen you around lately brother."

Castiel nods.

"I've been on a mission."

"So I've heard."

Raphael sits down his host tall and African American.

"Tell me Castiel what does this mission detail of?"

"You already know Raphael."

"Yes but I wish to hear it from you."

"To hunt alongside of the Winchesters for our father's artifacts."

"Anything else?"

"No."

"Interesting, so just how many of these artifacts have you found?"

"Only one so far."

"One? But you've been gone for quite some time."

"Yes well one of the human's was greatly injured by a recent mishap. She still needs time to recoup."

"Tell me Castiel was it father himself that sent you on this mission?"

Castiel sighs.

"Yes, through Ezekiel."

"You believe our father translated through Ezekiel?"

"I've no reason not to believe otherwise."

"Hmmm."

Raphael peers over at Castiel. Castiel's hunched over with his elbows about his knees.

"I fear you're crossing a thin line. You're forgetting who you are Castiel. You're a soldier of the Lord. You are not human. You are growing to be indulgent."  
"You are wrong. I've not forgotten who I am or the task at hand."

"Castiel you need to decide just who you serve. Is it father? Or is it the humans?"

"Raphael you know it is father I serve. But that does not mean he doesn't want us to serve alongside of the humans. They are just as equal among us."

"There is nothing equal in comparison. Fight or serve Castiel? Which is it?"

"Both…"

"You must stop this charade. Do what you were sent to do or you may very well find yourself cast aside. We serve a more important task then these humans could ever fathom."

"Do you seek to threaten me Raphael?"

"No Castiel… I do not threaten. The choice is yours. I recommend you choose wisely."

Raphael disappears. Castiel's sits there for a moment. He wasn't sure what to make of any of this. All he knew was he wasn't turning his back to God or to the Winchesters


	23. Smiting Demons, Finding Faith

Chapter 23

(Please read and review please. I don't own anything only wish!)

Bella's brushing her hair and glancing upon the mirror. She gasps out at first as Cas appears in the mirror. Bella turns around.

"Cas…"

He nods and caresses her cheek.

"Cas? What's wrong?"

She couldn't help but to see certain sadness within his eyes.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Are you sure?"

He nods again. Bella pecks him on the lips and he runs a hand along her back. She heads out of the bathroom and places her gun and knife about her. Bella reaches for her bags and Cas grabs them. Still she had the sneaking suspicion something was wrong.

"Um thank you."

Bella opens the door and Cas loads up her things into the truck. Dean and Jo come out of their hotel. Dean's got their bags and tosses them in. He peers over at Cas and they nod to one another. Jo grabs Dean by the collar of his shirt and kisses him.

"Hmmm. We got about 15 more minutes babe…" He hints.

Jo laughs and gets in the car. Dean sighs.

"Worth a shot." He grumbles.

He makes his way over.

"Figured we'd get some breakfast and get talk about the case. You know make sure Cas and Jo have the run down."

"Sounds good."

Once Bella pulls out of the parking lot Cas turns to her.

"We will need to begin our search for the artifacts soon."

Bella nods.

"Ok we'll get started as soon as possible."

"Bella we may need to part."

She looks to him concerned.

"What do you mean Cas?"

"From your brother and Jo, I understand that these cases are important, that human lives depend on you and your brother. But a lot more lives could be at stake if we do not begin soon."

"You want me and you to go on without my brother?"

"If he continues to hold us back."

"Hold us back? Cas… I can't do that. Jo's never hunted before. She's only going to hinder him at first. He needs me."

"Then we will wait until she is ready then you and I will go on."

Bella shakes her head at this.

"Cas… I think this is something we should all be a team on."

"There isn't enough time…"

"Cas what's going on? What are you not telling me?"

Bella stops the truck and looks to Cas.

"You must choose, Bella. What is right or what is easy."

"Easy… I've a feeling nothing about this is easy."

"That maybe correct. But you serve a higher purpose. I was sent here for a reason."

"I thought my brother was supposed to come along for this so called journey?"

"Your brother doesn't seem to have the amount of faith needed. That and other lives depend on the both of you. You however…"  
"Cas!" She says feeling ill.

"He's my brother!"

"I understand more than you would assume Bella."

Bella looks away from Cas.

"It's not all his fault… We've not been given much reason to believe such things. Our lives have always been surrounded by much darkness. Dean's never been given much reason to believe."

"But you do."

Bella closes her eyes for a moment.

"Maybe not as much as I should."

Cas turns to her.

"When did you stop praying Bella?"

She grips the wheel her eyes still closed.

"Not once did you pray when you were behind Hell's gates. Your faith had been lacking."

"I STOPPED OK! CAS IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO HEAR! I STOPPED! I PRAYED AND PRAYED AND NOTHING EVER CAME FROM IT. I WAS RIPPED AWAY FROM EVERYTHING FROM MY BROTHER FROM JOHN EVEN MY BIOLOGICAL FAMILY!"

"You stopped praying as a child?"

Bella nods.

"You would not pray… you stopped talking to God altogether. But yet you still believed even before I came into the picture. You were mad at him weren't you Bella? You somehow blamed God."

"YES I WAS PISSED AT GOD OK! PART OF ME STILL IS! BUT NO I DID NOT BLAME GOD! I BLAMED MYSELF! SOMETIMES I STILL DO! I THOUGHT I WASN'T WORTHY ENOUGH FOR MY PRAYERS TO BE ANSWERED. THAT I DID SOMETHING WRONG! I THOUGHT I DIDN'T DESERVE HIS GRACE!"

Bella's body slouches against the stirring wheel.

"Is that what you wanted to hear Cas?" She says behind her tears.

"No. It is what you needed. You need to make peace with God. Reconciliation within yourself."

Cas says nothing else. He places an arm around her and pulls her into his chest. Bella's cell phone rings and she tries to regain composure before answer. She clears her throat.

"Hello?"

"Hey you ok?"

"Yeah D we're on our way."

"Um ok see ya in a bit. You should be able to see the car outside the waffle house."

Bella hangs up and puts the phone back into her pocket. She starts the truck back up her hands unsteady against the wheel. She wipes her face clean and stares straight ahead. Once they enter the restaurant she heads straight to the bathroom. Bella washes her face and dries it off. She glances once more in the mirror thinking about what Cas said. With a new frame of mind Bella steps out of the bathroom. Without another exchange of words her and Cas nod to one another in understanding.

Dean notices this but wasn't sure what it was about.

"Trouble in paradise?"

"That outbreak of wing itch cleared up, and then the prevention of a civil war."

Dean rears back at Cas's words.

"Um yeah sounds peachy."

"I fail to see what produce has to do with this."

"You ok in there sis?"

Bella nods looking around. Jo was on the phone with Ellen. Bella clears her throat and looks to her brother. The words were on her tongue but she just hadn't the courage enough to tell him yet. She wasn't sure how. She leans back deciding to wait until the case was over. Cas takes her hand as they wait for their food. Something he learned from watching Dean with Jo. It was his way of letting Bella know that nothing between them personally had changed. But he had to remind her of the purpose they serve despite their personal affairs.

Their food arrives and Bella looks upon her plate like it's a death sentence. In fact this merely felt like the beginning of a damn funeral to her. Dean starts to give Jo and Cas instructions. She barely makes out half of what he's saying.

Bella however notices something about one of the man at the other table. He looks to be ill. He stands up and heads to the bathroom but grabs at his gut. Bella jumps out of her seat to catch the man before he falls. She takes his arm lifting him back up then turns watching the other people in the restaurant. Her eyes widen and she quickly grabs the table they were sitting out and flings it across the way.

"What the hell Bells?!" Dean snaps holding a piece of bacon in his hand.

She slaps it out of his hand. Bella turns to Jo in a panic as she's chewing on something.

"SPIT IT OUT JO!"

Cas comes to attention. Others in the restaurant become deathly ill.

"NO ONE ELSE TAKE ANOTHER BITE!" Bella yells and she rushes to the door locking it.

Bella begins looking around the restaurant. She turns her attention the cook.

"D!" Bella yells as she takes out her gun.

Her body starts to fly through the glass window Cas appears behind her. He grabs her just before she's about to hit. She looks to Cas. Cas turns to the cook. Before Bella can blink Castiel's behind him and strikes him with his blade.

Jo screams and they both turn. They see the man that Bella had tried to help had exploded. Bella rushes over to her brother and Jo.

"Did either of you consume the food!"

Dean shakes his head with his gun out looking around. Jo looks to Bella.

"No…" Bella and Dean share the same look of concern.

"Make her throw it up D!"

Cas appears before Jo and places a hand along her shoulder. He looks to Bella.

"She did not consume enough. She will live."

Bella looks to everyone's plates trying to figure out what it is. She covers her mouth as two more bodies explode.

"Jesus Christ!" Dean yells looking around.

Bella grits her teeth and leaps over the counter grabbing a waitress by the collar. She holds a knife to her throat.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

"Um Bells?"  
Bella turns to see more demons amongst them as the rise from their seats. The waitress starts to cry and beg for her life. Bella sighs and drops her hold but turns just in time to see the waitress's demonic smile and black eyes. She punches Bella in the face. Bella swings out her blade and Cas appears beside her as he wraps his hand around Bella's. The blade begins to glow and the demon's eyes light up and the body falls to the ground. He swings back around as another one comes their way. Bella watches in amazement as he puts his hand upon their foreheads and it has the same effect.

Dean fires his colt as him and Jo stand back to back. More bodies explode and Bella gags trying not to lose it. She leans against the wall with one hand. Dean turns to see his sister covered in body parts. Bella forces her way through the restaurant trying to gather anyone they can possibly save that didn't consume any food and that wasn't a demon. Castiel keeps his eyes on the 6 other demons about the restaurant. Bella starts to lead innocent people out of the restaurant as Cas, Dean and Jo cover her back. Bella's leading out this elderly woman when it happens again. Bella screams out looking upon her hands. She stumbles back trying to shake it off. She promptly leans over and pukes. She pulls at her hair knowing she has to get back inside but wasn't sure how much more she could stomach.

Jo rushes out to her and helps her to her feet. Bella covers her mouth as they head back to the door. That familiar cloud of black smoke however comes towards them. Bella tries to yell to Cas but it's too late. Bella shakes Jo as it begins to enter her mouth.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

"GOD DAMN IT!"

Jo smiles her eyes black. Castiel comes out with his blade.

"NO! Cas you can't! Please!"

He nods and puts his blade back. He tilts his head looking to Jo. Jo sends them both flying back into the restaurant. Bella quickly grabs Cas by the arm as they go to raise back up.

"You can't take her life."

"What's going on?" Dean says as he's taking a demon's head.

He looks to Jo and winces.

"No…"

He shakes his head heading outside.

"NO D!"

He continues towards Jo and Bella grabs him shoving him back.

"Come on D!"

"We have to do something!"

"And we will but right now she'll kill your ass!"

Castiel vanishes as Bella continues to fight her brother back.

"Let me go Bells!"

"NO!"

"I CAN'T LEAVE HER!" He roars in his sister's face.

Dean knocks his sister down and rushes outside. Bella turns however to see Castiel appear back in the restaurant he slams Jo into a chair. He starts some sort of chant that sounded to be Latin. Dean dashes back inside and Bella grabs him. She holds him off best she can as he fights to get past her to Jo. He breaks free and Castiel cuts him a look as he finishes. Dean freezes. The cloud escapes Jo's mouth and disappears. Jo's body goes limp.

"What did you do to her!" Dean snaps grabbing at Castiel's collar.

"She will live! But now it finds another host!" Castiel barks shoving Dean off him.

Bella looks around the building. The room spins as she looks upon the bodies. She steps outside everything becomes a blur. She falls to her knees… they'd never lost this many before. She feels something in her hand and she yelps seeing a piece of intestine under it.

She comes to her feet and turns to the restaurant. Dean's carrying Jo out in his arms. Cas appears beside Bella. Bella makes her way to the Impala. She grabs a tank of gasoline and matches. She steps back into the restaurant and begins to pour the gasoline amongst the place. She steps out and just as John had always taught them. They rid of the evidence. She tosses the lit match inside and turns away. She and Dean hurriedly nod to one another and get in their vehicles escaping the scene.

Neither says a word as Dean comes out of the hotel office. He hands Bella a room key. He simply puts a hand to his sister's cheek and walks back to his car. Once Bella enters the hotel room she tosses her gun and knife on the table. She makes her way to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror thinking she looked like something that came out of a horror movie. Only the reality of it was much worse. She turns on the shower and steps in fully dressed. She braces herself with both hands as she leans into the water. Her hands clench into fists. She begins to punch at the tile of the shower. Her knuckles begin to bleed but she punches away with gritted teeth.

A familiar set of arms wrap around her. Her eyes become heavy, her body like jello. Castiel brings his body down along with hers. He begins to undress her and disposes of the clothes. He then scrubs her hair and the rest of her body. Once he's done he lifts her into his arms. He dries her off and carries her to bed, then takes off his shoes, jacket and tie. Cas crawls into the covers pulling her into his chest.

* * *

"Dean?"

"Hey baby." He turns to Jo and runs a hand along her waist.

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a bit of demon voodoo."

"What?" She raises up rubbing her forehead.

"You're ok now Cas rather saved you to be honest."

Jo shakes her head looking confused.

"Bella?"

"She's ok just looked like Carrie by the time we left."

"Jesus Dean."

"Yeah it seems you and her had the rotten luck."

"What the hell was all that?"

"I'm not even sure myself. It seems though our case found us before we found it. Ironically we were dealing with demon case. It seems we were closer to home than we thought. One of the bastards is still loose."

"I'm sorry Dean."

"Now why are you sorry?"

"I didn't feel like I was much help."

"You're still learning. Everyone has to start somewhere. Even Bella didn't know what she was doing at first. You'll get the hang of it. Besides you took out one demon better than most babe."

Jo sighs still not feeling all that confident in herself.

"Hey now don't do be doing that now." He pulls her into his chest.

"Are the cases always this…"

Dean shakes his head.

"No Jo, this was the worst we've had with the most body count. There was just no way to save them all."

He sighs thinking of his sister. He knew she'd be taking this the hardest of them all. Dean could only imagine what was going on in the other hotel. He just hoped Castiel was taking good care of her. Bella was never one to handle it very well when they lost a client. She took it personally always has.

Dean rose up and put his jacket on.

"Where you going?"

"We still got one of those bastards out somewhere."

Jo nods and starts getting ready.

"I think maybe you should stay here and rest."

"Don't do that Dean. When I agreed to come with you it wasn't so I could chill out in the hotel. I'm in this with you."

Dean nods with his arms about his waist.

"Ok then." He tosses Jo her gun.

"Let's go find us a demon babe."

* * *

Bella looks out the window for a moment. The morning events playing like a broken record.

"That's only the beginning." She hears Cas softly say.

"Cas I really wish you'd just spit it out."

"Spit?"

"Yes just tell me what's going on. What is it you keep trying to hint?"

"I'm not relatively certain myself."  
"Tell me what you do know!"

Cas comes to a stand.

"Hells gates have been unlocked."

Bella stumbles back at his words.

"Wait… what? How's that possible?"

"We do not know yet how. But the demon infestation is only to get worse. That is why it is important we get ahold of the artifacts before they do… or even worse Crowley."

"Who is Crowley?"

"The King of Hell."

She rears back at this.

"I thought that'd be Lucifer."

"He was the ruler until he became locked away. Then Crowley rather took over."

"Locked away?"

"Yes Bella he's caged up. It is where he belongs. He wishes to eradicate humanity, and restore Earth to its original untainted glory. He believes humans to be flawed and not worthy of existence. If he's ever released there will be a war amongst mankind, Heaven and Hell."

Bella shakes her head completely taken back and confused.

"How the hell does one take over Hell and lock up Lucifer nonetheless."

"You've much to learn Bella."

They turn to the knock at the door. Bella answers to see it's Dean and Jo.

"We're heading out to find the last son of a bitch. You two joining us?"

Bella turns to Cas then back to her brother and Jo. Her heart breaks knowing the choice she's got to make.

"Not this time D."

He rears back at this.

"Um ok… Well next case then."

Dean goes to turn away.

"D…"

He looks back over.

"This is where we part ways."

He laughs a bit.

"Um yeah ok Bells."

She shakes her head.

"These people they need you D and Jo. This is the only way… There's just no way the four of us can get it all done we gotta split up."

Dean's hands ball up into fists.

"You're fucking kidding me right? After all these years this is it?"

"It's far from over D and you know that. Right now this is what needs to be done."

"How the hell is searching for a bunch of crappy artifacts helping?!"

"You've no idea D. You just got to trust me."

"This is insane! He comes into the picture and all the sudden you drop your hunter status and become TOMB RAIDER!"

"I'm still a hunter!"

"The fuck you are! You're more like a god damn missionary."

"This is something I got to do D."

"The hell you do."

"I'll find you again."

"Now who sounds like John!"

"Watch your tongue D. You haven't a clue."

"Yeah I don't so why don't ya let me in."

Bella wasn't even sure where to begin. How to make her brother believe such things. She could tell he still had his doubts about Castiel.

"A lot of people could die D."

"You seem to forget a lot of people did just DIE!"

"PRECISELY! Which is why I have to do this!"

"Nah… I'm not buying it. What's your game Cas? Huh what are your plans once you get my sister all to your fucking self!"

"To find the relics, guard Bella at all cost and save the world from devastation."

"Bells come on… we can do this together! All of us."

"How D? If you can tell me how we can do both at the same time then I'm game! Just tell me how!"

"Ya send the damn angel to do his own dirty work. You come with us!"

Bella's jaw drops at her brother's words.

"Let's go…" He demands.

"I'm not leaving him."  
"But you'd leave your own brother!"

"It's not like that and you know that D!"

"Then prove it!"

"I can't obviously! You just got to trust me! I'm coming back D and you know that!"

"And what if you don't sis. Huh? What if you don't!"

"Perhaps it's time you listen to Cas. You gotta have more faith, if nothing else at least in me."

Dean's eyes close for a moment and he shakes his head.

"Ok."

"Ok?"

"Ok…" He nods opening his eyes again.

Bella wraps her arms around Dean's neck. His arms go around her as she breaks down against him.

"It's ok Dean's got ya." He pulls back and looks her in the eyes.

"You better keep your word Bells."

She nods and he hugs her once more.

"It's hardly fair." Jo says hugging her.

"We just got you back."

"I know. Trust me I know but this is far from over."

Dean yet again surprises Bella as he offers Castiel his hand.

"Please just take care of her. I can't lose her again."

Cas nods shaking Dean's hand. Jo hugs Cas as well. Bella watches her brother and Jo hop into the Impala, leaving his usual dirt trail behind as he turns onto the highway. Her eyes close for a moment her heart continuing to break. There were two she loved more than anything else in this world, the man that just drove away and the one that stood behind her looking on to her with admiration.


	24. A Shepherd and His Sheep

Chapter 24

(Read and review please thank you. Don't own squat!)

Bella starts to think of airplane tickets and where to go first. She begins to talk to Cas about these issues and he turns to her looking disordered.

"It would be easier to teleport."

"Teleport?"

He nods.

"Um human…" She reminds.

He tilts his head narrowing his eyes.

"I can take you with me."

"Um ok… Guess I'll be traveling light."

Bella finds a storage place for her truck. She grabs one of her backpacks and stuffs it with everything she thinks she'll need. She planned to purchase new clothes wherever they went. So Bella packed only enough for a few days, her weapons, fake ID's and a few other necessities. Strapping the backpack onto her back she then looks to Cas.

"So now what?"

He nods.

"Follow me."

Bella follows Cas towards a more secluded area, after while he looks around with no witnesses about he wraps his arms around her. When Bella comes too she looks up seeing her head resting in Castiel's lap. He's looking down upon her. She notices they're on some sort of bench. Bella rises and looks around. Her jaw drops.

"Are we?"

"Jerusalem."

"Right…" She says with a nod taken back.

"This is insane."

"Insane?" Castiel questions.

"I assure you there is no insanity to this." She looks to him oddly at his noted clarification.

"And you say I've much to learn."

"That is accurate." She smiles shaking her head.

Bella reaches to her temples. Castiel notices this.

"You may experience some headaches until your body gets used to the adjustments."

"You should definitely come with a warning label Cas." She says as she comes to her feet.

She runs her fingers through her hair and crouches down. Cas watches curiously as she places a single finger upon the ground. She grins shaking her head skimming it across as if still in disbelief.

"Amazing."

Cas comes to his feet at that point. He offers Bella a hand. She takes it Castiel walks her towards a slope that overlooks the city.

"So this is where you came to scope out humanity?" Bella crosses her arms about her chest.

He nods.

"I wanted to share this with you." He says thoughtfully.

"Thank you Cas."

"I've many places of inspiration."

"Are all angels this in touch with humanity?"

He narrows his eyes.

"Unfortunately no, I believe some of my brothers have forgotten that we are the shepherds." That sadness claims his eyes again she seems to notice.

"Shepherds?"

He nods.

"We're to guide you. A few seem to have pushed that aside, they emphasis on other matters, perhaps that is why we do not agree."

"Your brothers… meaning the other angels?"

"Yes."

Bella wasn't sure she liked the way that sounded.

"Is it possible for angels to lose faith as well Cas?"

He looks upon her almost curiously.

"Yes Bella. I've witness such things."

"How does that happen?"

"There seems to have been some dispute amongst us, just as humans tend to do."

"What does God think about that?"

"That seems to be the quarrel."  
"How's that?"

Castiel wasn't sure how to answer that. He knew what he believed. Castiel knew God still existed. He knew he was there. But because he'd grown unobtrusive amongst the gates even angels were losing faith. They were beginning to wonder who they served. He didn't wish to concern her or even worse for Bella to begin to question hers as well. However something in Castiel told him Bella was stronger than that.

"He's been quiet lately."

"Quiet?"

He nods.

"God?"

Castiel nods again.

"Sure here on earth but Heaven?" She says but rhetorically.

Cas didn't take offense to this the tone of her voice said it all.

"Maybe he's just not very pleased at the moment." She says in thought looking around.

"Can't say I really can blame him, it's expected out of us humans to be flawed to that point but his own angels? I can't even imagine."

Now it was Castiel's turn to be taken back. He looked upon her in near awe. It was rare to hear a human speak about such things. It seemed Bella could place herself in anyone's shoes without truly realizing it even. There was no shadow of a doubt in Castiel's mind that God himself had indeed chosen Bella and the reason stared him right in the face. Her mocha eyes bearing into his own… She was human, defective nonetheless, she had weaknesses that needed much improving. However through this knowledge Castiel realized something else. That he too was just as flawed in fact most angels were. They were just as weak and they too needed enlightening. How can they be expected to lead someone like Bella whom at the moment was stronger at least in faith alone? Her utmost weakness however… assurance in herself. Something Castiel planned to aide her in.

Both sat back on the bench in silence for a moment. Bella continued to take in the new environment and culture. She couldn't help but to wonder about where they were even going to begin. Where to look, what were they looking for. She thought of Italy and grimaced. Thinking of Italy reminded her of John. She turned to Cas.

"Cas?"

"Yes?"

"You know the spear that was cursed."

"The Spear of Destiny?"

She nods.

"I was wondering. What did it do to my father?"

Castiel looks back on to the city before them.

"It works on your remorse things you believe somehow you deserve karma in. John's happened to be you and Dean."

Bella swallowed back on this.

"Dean and I?"

He nods and tilts his head a bit.

"He felt he could have been a better father to you both. The biggest regret he'd had was ripping you apart. He'd never forgiven himself. He saw the destruction he caused. Thus led to his own destruction."

Bella closed her eyes and looked down.

"We should find you a place to rest Bella. We can begin our search tomorrow. This could take a few days, weeks even."

"Where do we even start?"

Cas wasn't even sure how to answer that himself.

Bella finds them a nice hotel. Cas narrows his eyes at the name on the credit card as she hands it over.

"I believe you have the wrong card." He whispers tugging at her arm.

Bella bite her lower lip as the woman scans it. She quickly looks back to Cas shaking her head.

"Cas just let it go."

"Let it go?"

She nods as the woman hands the card back. She smiles and gives them their room keys. After they get into the elevator Bella turns to Cas.

"Do you realize how much trouble we could have gotten into?"

"I do not understand."

Bella sighs.

"You're name is Isabella Marie Winchester. Not Gracie Nadia Jackson."

Bella flinches a bit.

"Cas sometimes I will have to do things you will not like or agree with. If I didn't use that card we'd be sleeping on the streets tonight."

"I do not sleep."

"Yes but I do."

"So you lied?"

"In a way… yes." She says exasperated.

"Do you lie a lot?"

"Well… yes but it's not what you think. Dean and I we have a certain way of doing things. It's what gets the job done. Sometimes in this world you have to lie."

"But it's immoral."

Bella smiles as they get to their hotel room.

"So is the pizza man."

She notices the look on Castiel's face. But she doesn't expect what he says next.

"You're right out of matrimony it is." He looks to be in thought.

"If it were conceivable we would be conjugal."

"Are you saying what I think you are?" She says pulling the door shut and locking it.

"What is it you think I'm saying?"

She blushes a bit and puts her bag down.

"It almost sounded as like…" She stops herself shaking her head.

"It doesn't matter. It's like you said. It's not feasible." She wasn't sure why that bothered her but it did.

Bella knew there would never be anyone else. But she couldn't think about that now. She didn't want to.

"Are all hotels around these parts this extraordinary?" She looks around thinking it was almost like Rome.

Cas looks on as she walks about the room.

"Awesome! They have a Jacuzzi."

"What's a Jacuzzi?"

She turns to Cas laughing.

"You'll see…" She hints.

Castiel remembers what Bella said about acting human. He takes off his coat and sits at the table. She makes her way back around noticing this.

"Seems you're getting the hang of it."

Bella takes out her knife, gun, and then takes off her pants looking upon him.

"We will need to get you some clothes though."

He looks down to his white shirt, cobalt tie and black dress pants confused.

"These are clothes."

"Yes but let me guess that's what your vessel was wearing."

He nods.

"What is Castiel's taste?"

"I'm afraid I do not comprehend."

"We'll have some shopping to get to later."

"Shopping?"

"Yes Cas."

Bella crawls into his lap facing him. He narrows his eyes a bit looking upon her. His hand touches her cheek. She leans into Cas and loosens his tie as she kisses him. His hands move about her hips. Cas begin to shift her body grinding it against him. He kissed along her neck. Bella noticed he was seemingly more confident in what to do, where to touch, like he was getting to know her body and what it craved. She took off his tie and began to unbutton his shirt. Her hips bucked against him . A moan escaped Castiel's lips and his eyes closed temporarily. His hands worked their way into Bella's shirt. Bella softly laughed as he struggled with her bra. A frustrated Cas ripped it apart. She threw off her shirt and the torn bra. She felt his mouth along her breast his grip slightly tighter around her hips.

Little was she aware that he'd managed to get his pants undone, until she feels his fingers moving her panties to the side. He brings her hips down along him. She gasps out bringing her lips back to his. She rides against him. Cas starts this hip thrust move of his own only adding to the intensity. The way he was throbbing inside her she knew he was about to come. He seductively said her name taking her by surprise. Her orgasms became more multiple. Cas came to a finish with a bit of a grunt. However Cas had one more trick up his sleeve she wasn't aware off. She kissed his lips and made her way off him. She was heading to the shower and Cas looks upon her a certain way. Bella moans out and whips her head back towards him. She squeezes her legs together as the juices ran down her legs.

Castiel grins but stays where he is.

"Did you just?" She says breathlessly.

"How'd you?"

He says nothing just sits there.

"You truly are gifted." She teases continuing to be out of breath.

* * *

"Damn babe, lookie there caught yourself your first demon! Well I'll be…" Dean says scratching the back of his head. Seeing as how Jo managed to trick the demon.

"Talk about awesome!"

Jo smiles as Dean flips through the spell book.

"You will pay for this you bitch!"

Jo rolls her eyes as the demon paces around the trap.

"She's annoying me."

Dean nods.

"ON it babe."

He starts the spell . Jo watches on in amazement.

"That's pretty cool." She says once the deal is done.

"I thought so." He says with a shrug.

"I think you're getting the hang of it Jo."

She shrugs. Dean starts cleaning up the mess.

"So how do you think Bella's doing?"

He cocks a brow and shrugs.

"I'm sure she's fine. Lord knows where Cas took her. She always wanted to see the world. Guess this is her chance."

He cleans off his blade and sticks it back into his pants.

"I like him."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"What is it? The coat? The hair or lack of common human sense?"

"A little of everything." She teases Dean.

He laughs.

"It's gotta be awkward."  
"What's that?" Jo wonders.

"For my sister… I mean . Think about it every time he's in the mood he's going to be ordering pizza."

Jo laughs.

"I could go for some pizza."

He cocks a brow.  
"Could ya now?"

She nods.

"Well hell."

He pens her into a corner of the house they're in. She pats him on the chest.

"Actually I really am hungry."

Dean closes his eyes for a moment.

"Of course…"

Jo laughs and grabs him by the collar of his shirt leading him out.

* * *

Bella waits outside the dressing room. Naturally he was satisfied with what he was already wearing. Bella curiously wanted to know what his particular taste was, without anyone pointing out anything to him. She took a seat and waited patiently. Castiel steps out in what he'd personally picked out after much coaxing. Her eyes widen and her jaw literally drops. He's wearing a deep navy blue dress shirt, black tie with a hint of smoky gray stripes, black overcoat and pants that matched the tie.

"Wow…" Bella says coming to her feet.

"Cas… That's like really sexy."

She turns him towards the mirror so he can see.

"Sexy?" She couldn't help but to find it cute on how he said the word sexy.

"Definitely, you got great taste. I love it."

He tilts his head slightly as Bella adjust his sleeves and collar. She smiles looking back into the mirror.  
"This one's a keeper. You should pick out something else you like."

"I only need one."

Bella shrugs but grabs him something along the same taste. She's holding up a shirt looking upon it as Castiel's holding up a pair of pink thongs. Bella giggles to herself watching him going through the lingerie looking very lost. She couldn't help herself. She walks up behind him and looks to the thong.

"Something catch your attention?"

He stretches out the thong like he's trying to figure it out, this other women however wrinkles her nose in disgust upon Cas.

"Pervert…" She mutters and Bella cuts her a look.

Bella eyes the woman and takes the thong from Castiel's hands.

"He's got great taste doesn't he?" Bella places it with the clothes she's going to purchase.

"I have great taste." Cas repeats looking to the woman confidently.

"That's right." Bella says and pats him on the shoulder.

The brunette haired ritzy tourist continued to roll her eyes watching Cas's every move. This was pissing Bella off. Bella purposely walks by and whispers.

"You like staring at my husband."

The woman turns to her wide eyed.

"That's right…"

Bella walks off and takes Castiel by the arm. She pays for the items and they leave the store.

Bella's entire face glows red however when Castiel turns to her.

"Why did you tell that woman I was your husband?"

Bella clears her throat and points to something else quickly.

"Oh look!" She says dragging him towards another store.

* * *

Raphael appears before them as Dean's leading Jo to the car. Dean rears back and places Jo behind him.

"Who the hell are you?"

"It would be wise to watch your tongue."

He tilts his head looking to Jo.

"Are you Bella Winchester?"

Jo's eyes widen.

"What's it to you!" Dean snaps.

Jo takes out her gun as Raphael sends Dean flying into a nearby dumpster. He propels her gun to the ground.

"Are you Isabella Winchester?"

He grabs her by the collar of her shirt.

"LET HER GO ASSHOLE!"  
He tilts his head.

"Where is Castiel?"

Dean fires his gun shooting Raphael. Raphael places his fingers about Jo's forehead. Jo passes out. He turns to Dean.

"She is not Isabella where is she?"

"Why the fuck would I tell you!"

Raphael shoots out his hand again and Dean jolts back. He disappears and Dean falls to his knees coughing up blood.

"Fuck…" Dean mutters in pain. He comes to a fetal position and continues to cough up blood.

Jo comes to her eyes blinking a few times. She makes out Dean laying on the pavement in a puddle of blood.

"DEAN!" She rushes over to him.

"No… Dean please!"

His eyes roll back as she dials 911.

"Hold on Dean!"

* * *

"Dean!" Bella shoots up in bed and looks around the room.

She reaches over and cuts on the lamp.

"Bella…" She turns to Cas as he's lying next to her in bed.

"Are you alright?"

Her heart continues to race.

"Yeah just a dream."

Bella heads to the bathroom and drinks some water.

Castiel had turned off all communication to his brothers and Heaven. He didn't want any of them harassing Bella or him even for that matter. They were still doing as they were supposed to. He would turn it back on once they retrieved a few of the relics requested. Cas watches from a distance as Bella takes out something from her jacket. She places the matchbox Impala onto the table.

Cas appears behind her and places his hands about her shoulders. He picks up the toy car curiously. He tilts his head looking upon it.

"Dean's?" He questions.

She smiles.

"Yeah he gave it to me when we were little. Made me promise I wouldn't cry anymore if he gave it to me."

"That's an odd request."

"We'd an odd childhood."

Cas nods and kisses her cheek. She turns back to him.

"Guess we better get ready."

* * *

"No Jo!"

"But Dean you're in bad shape!"

"You saw what that son of a bitch did to me! Just imagine what he has in mind for Bella!"

"At least let me call to Cas!"

"NO! Dammit Jo she needs all the protection she can get. If Cas is over here then who's going to protect her if that freak feast finds her!"

Jo sighs shaking her head.

"Dean baby you…"

He winces in the hospital bed.

"You need protection as well!"

"He did this to get her over here! He knew she'd come! This is a set up. He's just waiting! That's why no matter what you have to promise me you will not let this get back to her. Promise me Jo no matter what!"

"Dean!"

"Promise!"

She closes her eyes and sighs.

"OK…"

"If she calls you tell her I'm fine that I'm in the shower or sleeping whatever excuses you can come up with."

He coughs up some more blood and a nurse comes in and puts something into his IV. Dean's eyes start to bat and Jo falls apart not knowing what to do.


	25. The Light Within

Chapter 25

(Please Read and Review thank you! Once again I don't own anything.)

"So a museum?" Bella questions as she follows Cas inside.

He says nothing as they head on in. She tugs at his arm as he merely tries to walk through.

"Cas!"

"I have to pay first." She says forcing a smile.

The woman behind the counter looks confused.

"Pay?" He questions.

"Yes Cas."

Once she pays she takes him by the arm and leans in.

"Um I thought we were supposed to be looking for artifacts."

"We are."

She narrows her eyes keeping a hold of him.

"Oh wow…" She says looking around.

"This place is huge."

Cas's mind seemed elsewhere as she looked around. He began to walk off from the exhibit she was looking it. She was still clung to his arm so he was dragging her along.

"Cas, I wasn't quite done."

He continues about like he's on a mission, little aware that he actually was. Bella had expected something much like Italy again. However this was turning out to be something like The Thomas Crown Affair. Cas goes to punch through one of the glass containers. And Bella's eyes widen she quickly shoves his hand down.

"Cas! What are you doing?"

"This is one of the artifacts." He reaches his hand out again.

"Jesus Christ."

Cas narrows his eyes turning to her.

"This one actually has nothing to do with Jesus. But with famine."

Bella sucks back a breath.

"No Cas… I mean there's an alarm system from hell in there and we're surrounded by people. You can't just break into that and take off like it's nothing. That and there's surveillance cameras everywhere."

Castiel looks around.

"See…"

He nods. Suddenly the lenses on the cameras start to bust. The lights flicker.

"Um Cas…" She clings to him tighter looking around.

The room grows dark and she hears the shattering of glass. Oh my god my angels a freaking thief! She finds herself thinking as he grips her tightly and her eyes close.

Bella awakes in the hotel bed.

"Cas?" She calls out coming to her feet.

She looks over to see a piece of paper. Scribbled on it was one word. _Heaven._ For some reason she laughs.

"Well that's not your typical Dear John or I'm off to the store hun…" She mutters.

She picks up the piece of paper though and places it on the nightstand. Her cell rings and she answers.

"Hells Bells speaking." Something Dean had taught her years ago.

"Bella?"

Bella freezes in place.

"Jo?"

"Um yeah. Look I'm not supposed to be doing this but… He's really bad and he won't listen to me."

"Whoa… hold on. What are you talking about?"

"Dean… He's in the hospital Bella. He made me promise but he just…"

Bella drops the phone her and she stumbles back a bit feeling ill.

"Bella? Bella!"

Her hands shake as she forces herself to pick up the phone again.

"Where are you at Jo?" She says with a quivery voice.

"Same place we never left."

"On my way." Bella doesn't even bother with her things she leaves them behind. She started to call to Cas but she remembered something about him saying he'd turned off communication. He said it so off handedly to her last night she didn't quite know what it meant. She leaves him a note instead.

Bella takes the first flight out. She fidgets the entire flight back. Her right leg doing that trembling thing she'd gotten from John. She didn't sleep the entire time and each stop she'd practically knock people down to get to her next flight. Bella grew more and more impatient. The last plane stop she jumped out of her seat and ran down the terminal. She fought her way outside and paid someone 200 hundred dollars for their cab. She throws down another 75 for the cab driver and told him which hospital to go to.

She could barely breathe once she got to the front desk.

"Room number for Dean Winchester."

The older petite woman looked to her oddly.

"Please what number!"

The woman looks to her computer.

"Oh come on where's my brother!"

"Bella?" Bella turns to see Jo.

Jo grabs her arm and starts to lead her towards the room. Her eyes were sunken in and bloodshot. Jo stops at the door and looks to Bella.

"Bella I'm just warning you now. He's in pretty bad shape."

Bella's heart sinks at Jo's words. Bella opens the door and for her brother's sake she tries not to freak out. He was hooked up to all these machines. He'd lost significant weight. His skin was damn near white his lips purple.

"D?"

His eyes barely open.

"Bells?"

He blinks a few times as Bella makes her way over and takes his hand. But Dean's eyes widen as it comes together.

"No you can't be here!" He forces and starts coughing.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Bells please you gotta go! Jo!"

"I'm not going anywhere knock it off ! Are you trying to finish yourself off!" Bella says turning to his heart monitor as it's kicking up.

He shakes his head weakly.

"Bells please…"

"You're the one in the god damn hospital D. Knock that shit off."

He pinches the bridge of his nose.

"How'd this happen?" Bella turns to Jo.

Jo looks to Dean and Bella turns back seeing Dean shaking his head.

"What the hell is going on here! What are you both keeping from me!"

"He's fucking dying Bella!"

"Dammit JO!" Dean weakly growls.

"Is that true D! Are you fucking dying on us!"

He forces a grin.

"I'm not dead yet am I?"

"You son of a bitch D!"

Bella paces the room and runs her fingers through her hair.

"I want to know how this happened!"

Jo goes to answer and Bella turns as her brother's puking up blood into a basin.

"Jesus D!"

He leans back and looks to her but his eyes roll back.

"Hey…"

The basin falls to the floor blood going everywhere.

"Hey!" Bella shakes her brother.

"D!"

"D! COME ON YOU'RE NOT DOING THIS!"

"DEAN!" Jo shrieks as they can't get him to wake up.

Bella hits the emergency light and continues trying to stir him awake. The nurses rush and Bella's world crashes as they start wheeling him out.

"What's happening!" Bella shouts but no one answers her.

They rush out of the room leaving her and Jo standing there. Bella pushes past Jo and tries to figure out where they took him. The entire hospital spins around on her. She rushes to the bathroom slamming the door. She paces the area.

Bella shakes her head and pulls at her hair. She literally falls to her knees. The tears come uncontrollably.

"Castiel… Please… Please…" She comes to all fours upon the floor.

"God! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! Please I know you can hear me! Save him. Save my brother. I'll do anything. I'll serve you in any way you desire just please help me. Help save Dean." She grabs at her gut rocking her body.

"Castiel please. Come back. Help him. Someone one anyone. He can't die."

Castiel hears everything a single tear sheds down his face. He appears into the room where they're working on Dean. He approaches him. He closes his eyes and puts a hand to Dean's heart and one to his forehead.

"Wake up Dean." He demands.

Dean sucks in a breath and looks around. The nurses look to Dean in wonder.

"Cas?" Dean questions but doesn't see him about the room.

"Who's Cas hun?" A baffled nurse questions.

"How did…" The doctor says looking Dean over.

"It's a miracle." One of the nurses say.

Dean could have sworn he'd heard Castiel calling to him…Yeah a miracle in a damn trench coat.

Castiel appears behind Bella. She's still on her hands and knees. He tilts his head and quietly crouches over. He places a gentle hand along her back. Recognizing his touch Bella immediately turns and wraps her arms around him. He closes his eyes and holds her tighter than he ever has.

"Your prayers have been answered." He whispers into her hear.

She holds him tighter and cries even harder. Castiel scopes her up and carries her out of the bathroom. He sees Jo crying and hugging Dean as they're wheeling him back into the room. He nods towards them as Bella's face is still buried into his chest. He carries her into the room.

"Bells…" Dean says softly as he sees Cas carrying her inside.

She turns and Cas softly places her down. Bella takes off in a sprint and wraps her arms around her brother's neck. He chuckles a bit behind a few tears of his own.

"Easy sis." Dean kisses the top of her head.

But he cuts Castiel a certain look and nods. He mouths the words thank you. He knew it was him there wasn't a shadow of a doubt in his mind now. Castiel nods but wondered himself how this took place. He continues to look on as both girls fuss over Dean. Something else however in Dean's eyes had Cas a bit startled. Dean wouldn't look away from him.

"Is something wrong?" Castiel finally questions.

Bella turns to Cas then back to her brother. She notices Castiel's back in usual tan trench coat, cobalt tie, black pants but she says nothing.

"Bells, Jo Cas and I could use a few moments.

Bella looks to him oddly but nods taking Jo's hand. Castiel waits until the girls have left. He approaches Dean's bedside. Dean sighs trying to think of how to word this.

"Cas there's no easy way to put this so I'm just gonna spit it out. I think Bella's in danger."

Cas narrows his eyes and looks back towards the door where Jo and Bella wait.

"This was no accident this was a message." Dean sighs.

"One of your own did this. Or at least I think he was. A tall African American with a bad attitude ring a bell?"

"You mean Raphael?"

Dean shrugs.

"I guess he never said a name. But he was pretty persistent in finding Bella."

Castiel closes his eyes for a moment.

"He did this?"

"Fraid so. All the more reason you need to keep an eye on my sister. He seemed like one pissed of angel. I didn't realize angels… well you know… He was a real asshole Cas."

"Asshole… indeed." Castiel says throwing Dean completely off.

Both turn towards the door as the girls come back in. Bella's last to enter and goes to pull the door shut. It slams back and Bella's yanked by her hair. Raphael cuts Castiel a menacing smile and vanishes. Castiel looks to Dean and he too disappears.

* * *

Castiel appears at his and Raphaels usual meeting grounds.

"RAPHAEL!" Castiel roars in his true voice as he witnesses Raphael throwing Bella down.

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HER!"

Raphael turns towards him and yanks Bella back up. Anger resides in Castiel one he'd never felt before it was different from anything he'd ever experienced. His lover's face was bleeding her eye swollen shut. His brother held her up like she was merely an insect ready to be squashed. Castiel was FURIOUS.

"THIS RELATIONSHIP YOU HAVE WITH THIS HUMAN IS A DISGRACE, AN ABOMINATION! I'D BE DOING YOU A FAVOR BY ENDING HER MISERABLE EXISTENCE! SHE'S HOLDING YOU BACK!"  
Raphael forces Bella to her knees. Castiel becomes more alert than ever as Raphael goes to put his hands about Bella's forehead. He immediately appears behind Raphael and sends him flying back. He grabs Bella and places her behind him. He takes out his blade facing Raphael.

"You'd actually take out one of your own? For this human?!"

Castiel tilts his head.

"Yes… yes I would especially you Raphael."

"You'd betray one of your own!"  
"No! You betrayed not only me but God. The Winchesters aren't to be harmed. They serve our father's will. You have tried to kill Dean and now you seek to slay Bella."

"What is this human to you?!" He wrinkles his nose as if disgusted by Bella.

"She is my intended, my truest love."

"Ha, what would you know of love?"

"We all bask in our Lord's love, my love for Bella is just as great. My soul, existence, whatever you wish to call it belongs to our Father. My heart belongs to her!"

Raphael shoots out his hands and Castiel is fired back.

"NO!" Bella screams and turns.

"Cas!" She cries crawling her way towards him. Castiel comes to his knees and blood drips from his nose and mouth.

Castiel grabs at his chest as Raphael begins to pierce his blade into Bella.

"RAPHAEL!" Another voice carries and Raphael is penned to the ground.

Castiel quickly makes his way to Bella. He begins to heal her and looks up to see Michael standing between the two of them.

"This human is not to be harmed! You have fallen from grace and are no longer welcomed beyond the gates of Heaven! Castiel end this!" Michael demands.

Castiel nods and Michael picks Bella up. He puts a hand to her cheek.

"Do you know who I am?"

She shakes her head. He smiles.

"Of course you wouldn't. My vessel wasn't even born yet. He was never meant to have died that day. He's within me Bella. I'm your brother." Michael closes his eyes. When he opens them he looks upon her.

Bella's jaw drops.

"We will meet again I assure you." He says and disappears.

Bella's hands shake in disbelief still she comes to her feet. She peers over to see Castiel taking his blade out from Raphael's heart. He's crouched over on one knee. Curiously she watches as Castiel takes his blade running it along the area of his own heart. As Bella approaches Cas he comes to a stand and he takes off the tan trench coat. He places it over Raphael's body. She looks to her feet and see's white feathers scattered about the area.

"Cas?"  
He turns to her he places the blade in the back of his pants like her and Dean. His eyes lock with hers and he nods holding out his hand.


	26. Dean's Blessing? Are You Kidding Me?

Chapter 26

(I do not own anything read and review please)

"Cas…"

He keeps walking and looking around.

"CAS!" She says almost panicky tugging about his arm.

He looks upon her with a raised brow.

"What going on? What just happened back there?!"

"Raphael will never harm you or Dean again." He says and starts walking again.

She pulls on him again and plants her feet.

"No Cas you know damn well what I mean. What did you do back there?!" She rips his shirt open where she'd seen him run the blade across she runs her fingers along the area.

"I saw you Cas! What were you doing why did you take that blade across your heart like that!"

"I made my choice."  
"Choice what choice?"

"I'm human now Bella. I chose to serve the Lord alongside of you and Dean. Hunters just as you. I too have free will. I have chosen to spend my time on earth instead."

"Why? Why would you do that?" She says the guilt rising within.

He narrows his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says and starts to walk again.

She drops her hands stricken with fear that she's done something wrong.

"CASTIEL!" Her bottom lip quivers and she covers her face.

"Bella?" He rushes to her side concerned.

"What have I done?" She questions.

"I do not understand."

"This is my fault." She begins to sob.

"Why would you think that?"

She shakes her head. Her knees tremble.

"Bella the choice was mine and mine alone. I would much rather serve alongside of two humans that have each other's back no matter what, than to serve alongside of a civil war amongst angels. The only influence you played in my decision is that I'd wish to be more than your guardian." He grabs her hand and places it upon his heart.

"This is yours Bella. It belongs to you. I want to take that leap with you."

Her arms wrap around his neck. Cas holds her and takes a moment to breathe her in. It would take some time getting used to this. He'd no longer have his powers. He truly would have to think and act more like a human. Cas knew he'd truly need Bella and Dean's help more than ever. This was new territory for him.

"You might want to call Dean."

Bella searches for her cell realizing she doesn't have it.

"Um that could prove to be a problem."

Cas nods.

"He will have to pick us up."

Something about this makes Bella softly laugh.

"Well that's certainly different. We'll find a pay phone or something."

"OK."

Cas and Bella head into town and she finds a nearby pay phone. She calls her brother's cell collect and prays he'll pick up.

"Hello?"

"D… Um are you still in the hospital."  
"Hell no I've been looking high and low for your asses! Where are ya!"

She gives him the directions. She and Cas find a bus stop and wait for Dean and Jo. Bella lies in Castiel's lap looking upon him. He runs his fingers along her hair. They turn hearing the familiar sound of Dean's Impala. She hops of the bench and takes Cas's hand dragging him to the car.

"Damn what happened to the angel?"

"He's human now D."

Dean turns back facing Castiel.

"Well no shit…"

"D… really?"

"Huh… So what happened?"

"I made a choice." Cas says but then turns his attention back to Bella.

A smile forms along his face.

"You did not fear my true voice when I was dealing with Raphael."

Bella shrugs.

"I somehow knew it was you."

"Bella most humans ears either bleed or they scream out of torment because of the high frequency itself."

She smiles and puts a hand to his cheek.

"Angel or Human Castiel I'd know you from anywhere. There is no reason for me to ever fear you."

"CAS!" Dean yells as he grabs his sister and starts kissing her.

"Come on Cas lay off!"

Jo laughs shaking her head. Dean rolls his eyes and speeds down the highway. Bella giggles softly as Cas starts kissing along her neck.

"Cas…" She whispers softly.

"Some human emotions might need to wait for the hotel… You know when we're alone."

He stops and looks upon her.

"Why?"

She laughs.

"You'll learn eventually."

She gently pushes Cas off her something she never thought she'd do. Bella's eyes widen as she hears Cas's stomach growl. He puts his hands to his stomach.

"I think something's wrong." He says looking down.

She smiles and puts her hand to his tummy.

"That's hunger Cas."  
"Hunger?"

She nods.

"You need to eat."

He narrows his eyes confused.

"I thought I wanted to do the pizza man."

"GOD DAMN IT CAS SHUT UP!" Dean scolds.

"Well it is possible to want more than one thing. That's another thing Cas you're human now. You can call it by how it is. SEX!" She says to torment her brother.

Jo's crying she's laughing so hard.

"So I want sex?"

"Yes you do Cas."

"Dean I am hungry and want to have sex." Cas announces.

"JESUS CHRIST! I THINK I PREFER THE ANGEL!"

Bella grabs her gut in laughter. But the emotions are beginning to take toll. Everything replays and she suddenly feels overwhelmed. Dean goes to get the hotel rooms but Bella puts a hand to his shoulder stopping him.

"Let me."

He looks to her oddly as she grabs the door handle and heads towards the office. Once she gets past the corner and she knows they can't see her she backs up against the brick wall. She closes her eyes and takes in a breath. Today she almost lost her brother and Castiel… How would have she made it through another day without them. Castiel was right. She was beginning to realize she needed to become more in touch with God with her humanity period. Now more than ever, she thinks about everything Castiel has done for her. She puts her hand to her heart. Never did she imagine in all her existence she'd feel something so powerful. His words…

("What is this human to you?!"

"_She is my intended, my truest love."_

"Ha, what would you know of love?"

"_We all bask in our Lord's love, my love for Bella is just as great. My soul, existence, whatever you wish to call it belongs to our Father. My heart belongs to her!")_

She takes in the deepest of breaths and wipes her eyes. Bella opens her eyes, his blue eyes bearing into hers. He puts his forehead to hers.

"I could feel you." He lifts his head looking upon her. He wipes her eyes.

"I can feel everything."

"Cas?" She says softly and for the first time ever she witness's his own tears.

"I think we're sensing one another…" He says in thought.

"How?"

He shakes his head his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not for certain." But he looks to Bella.

"I love you too." He says kissing her and taking her hand.

They go to the office and get the hotel rooms.

"You alright sis?" Dean questions as he and Jo lean against the car.

"Peachy."

"You stealing my lines now?" He rears back.

"You're my brother last I checked."

He chuckles.

"Damn right!"

Dean and Jo follow them into one of the hotels. Castiel explains everything that took place. He then looks to Dean.

"With your blessing I would like to marry your sister and hunt alongside of you both as a human soldier."

"…bitch."

"Where?" Cas looks around.

Meanwhile Bella's completely frozen. Jo is covering her mouth. Castiel's still waiting for an answer. Dean sighs and shakes his head. He looks upon Cas then to his sister…


	27. Being Human

Chapter 27

(I do not own anything. Please read and review)

Dean sighs and looks to the floor. Without a single word he walks out of the hotel room. He starts unloading his and Jo's things and heads into his room. Jo, Cas and Bella continue to stand about the room. Bella's still frozen in place. Jo walks over to Castiel.

"He'll come around. What matters Cas is what is it you and Bella want?"

Cas turns to Bella. Jo smiles and takes his hand softly squeezing it.

"I think you put her into a bit of shock. Give her a moment."

He nods. Jo pats his hand before dropping her hold. She exits the room pulling the door shut.

Jo enters the hotel and see's Dean pacing up and down the room.

"Dean?"

He grinds his teeth together and points to the hotel room in which his sister and Castiel are in.

He shakes his head his entire face red. Jo rolls her eyes and has a seat on one of the edges of the bed.

"Look at it like this Dean… He asked your permission first. Hell he didn't even ask poor Bella, should have seen her face. She was blown completely away."

He continues to pace the room.

"You're such a hot head Dean."

"Marriage? Oh come on Jo! They hardly know one another! Marriage! The guys an idiot! What would he know about such things."

"That hardly seems fair Dean."

"No I'll tell you what's not fair! That fucker pretty much falls from the sky saves her before we can even get there. He just pushes his way in like he's got some sort of ownership…" Jo interrupts him by laughing.

"Oh my God someone is jealous!"

Dean rears back.

"What the hell are you babbling on about!"

"Is poor little D afraid he's being replaced?"

"That's sick!"

"You're telling me!" She teases and laughs again.

"I'm not fucking jealous of my sister's boyfriend if you can even call him that."

"You feel like he's stealing her away from you don't ya!"

"Shut it!"

"That's so funny. Kind of cute actually!"

"Enough Jo."

"Just admit it Dean! Think about it!"

"I'm not even about to entertain that ridiculous accusation."

"Then let them get married!"

"NO!"

"OH Come on Dean. You know he'd take care of her and would never lay a harmful hand to her."

"That's not the point."

"Then what is it!"

"She's still young. That and well Cas isn't exactly human."

"Actually he is now!"

"He might wear the skin Jo but he's far from any sort of knowledge when it comes to being a real man. He knows nothing about means of support, survival, things a typical human marriage need."

"You know as well as I do this is far from a typical marriage Dean."

"Precisely, which is why I say no! My blessing he's not about to get it."

"You think that's going to stop them!"

Dean smiles.

"Castiel's old fashion. Proving even more so that he doesn't think like us. He won't be able to help himself. If I don't give the go ahead he won't do it!"

"Wow Dean… you truly are a dick."

"Oh come on!"

"Shouldn't all that matters to you is her happiness! I mean listen to yourself."

"I am!"

"And yet you can still look in the mirror? Much less sleep at night?!"

"Yep! Nothing wrong there cupcake!"

"Screw you Dean!"

He rears back.

"You've been spending too much time with my sister!"

"GOOD SOMEONE NEEDS TO BE ABLE TO HAND YOU YOUR ASS WHO BETTER TO TEACH ME! YOU SEEM TO FORGET YOU'RE ONLY ALIVE BECAUSE OF THAT MAN! HE SAVED YOUR ASS!"

Jo storms out of the hotel slamming the door.

"SON OF A BIIIIIIIIIIIIITCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"Bella?" Castiel says softly.

Bella blinks her eyes a few times and slowly turns towards him.

"Cas…" She her hands unsteady.

"Did you just…" She narrows her eyes.

"Did you just ask my brother for my hand?"

Cas nods confidently.

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes."

"Ever think to maybe ask me first?"

"It is accustomed to ask the man of the house. Your father is no longer alive. Dean is next of kin to ask."

Something about that makes her giggle.

"You honestly think he's going to bless us in matrimony?"

Castiel nods.

"Oh Cas hun you've so much to learn."

"I wish to marry you as soon as possible."

The room rather spins around on Bella.

"Um huh?"

She raises her hand in a stopping motion and shakes her head.

"Slow down there Romeo… "She closes her eyes for a moment.

He looks to her confused.

"I just… Jesus Cas… I'm taking in the fact that you're new to this. Because honestly if you were a normal man I'd be ripping into you and possibly slapping the shit out of you!" Her eyes widen and she covers her mouth. She couldn't believe she just said that to Castiel of all people.

"You're cross… Why?" He questions.

Bella shakes her head and exits the hotel room. She gets into her truck and peels away. Castiel walks out and Jo turns to him.

"_Winchesters…_" She scoffs.

"_Humans…_" He mutters.

"_Men…_" Bella grunts in her truck as she speeds down the road to the nearest bar.

"_Hmmm damn good pie_." Dean says scarfing down his food at a nearby restaurant.

Jo sighs and calls a cab. She turns back to Cas as it arrives.

"Let's go."

He looks to her oddly.

"Come on now…"

"Where are we going?"

"I'm going to teach you how to sweep a certain Winchester off her feet."

"Bella?"

"Well I hope so. I just don't see you sweeping Dean off his anytime soon."

They get into the cab and head into town.

* * *

"Another…"

Bella says slamming down her empty shot glass. She chases the shot with her beer. There was just too much to take in. Her brother almost died, Castiel and she both almost died, Castiel ripped away his wings, now a marriage proposal hell if you could even call it one. She wasn't even sure why she was so mad but she was. This wasn't exactly how she'd pictured the day she was asked for her hand. This was entirely awkward and she didn't like her brother being asked before she even knew about it.

She stumbles towards the jukebox and puts on her song Hells Bells. Bella closes her eyes jamming out to the music in her own world. She feels someone smack her on the ass however and she turns fists a blazing. Bella flings the man across a nearby pool table. Everyone in the bar stares upon her.

"Mam I think you've had enough time to leave."

Bella laughs and grabs her jacket.

"This place sucks anyway."

She continues towards the truck but drops her keys on the ground. Bella sighs realizing she was entirely too drunk to drive. She growls out knowing she was going to have to leave her truck. Deciding to walk and take in the cool breeze she takes off walking.

_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen_

_Nobody knows but Jesus_

_Nobody knows the trouble I've seen_

_Glory hallelujah!_

_Sometimes I'm up, sometimes I'm down_

_Oh, yes, Lord_

_Sometimes I'm almost to the ground_

_Oh, yes, Lord_

_Although you see me going 'long so_

_Oh, yes, Lord_

_I have my trials here below_

_Oh, yes, Lord_

_If you get there before I do_

_Oh, yes, Lord_

_Tell all-a my friends I'm coming to Heaven!_

_Oh, yes, Lord_

Bella giggles as she hiccups finishing the last chorus before she steps into the hotel room. Her eyes heavy beyond belief. She hits the first bed without another thought she passes out.

Little was she aware of Castiel sitting amongst the shadows of a candle lit room. He was in a black tux. On the table was a small black box and a dozen of white roses. It's not until the next morning she rolls over in bed and looks around. Bella sees the aftermath of what he'd sit up. Her hand comes to her mouth. She nearly falls out of the bed. Bella makes her way to the table and opens the box revealing the gold diamond engagement ring.

"Cas?"

She calls out but he's nowhere to be found. A surge of panic resides within her. Guilt weighs upon her even more so as she continues to look about the room at all the hard work he'd put in. She never even noticed. She rushes out to Dean's hotel door and bangs on it desperately. Dean comes to the door with only a pair of pants on and horrible bed hair.

"Bells?"

"Is he here?"

"Who?"  
"CAS!"

He rears back.

"Of course not."

She feels ill as she looks about the parking lot.

"D…" She spins around continuing to look.

"I think I fucked up!"

He sighs.

"What in the world are you talking about!"

Bella peeks in at Jo as she's lying in bed still.

"What happened Bella?"

"I didn't know Jo! I…" She stutters on her own words.  
"FUCK!" Bella says and Dean grabs hold of her.

"Calm down now."  
"I can't D! He's out there somewhere! He's not even been human a full 24 hours yet!" She panics more at the idea.

"And I fucked it all up!"

Dean sighs and grabs his shirt.

"Just chill out I'll go find him." He says pulling the shirt over his head..

Before he can even grab his keys though Bella takes off running towards the bar she left her truck at last night.

"Jesus Christ Bells!" He yells as he too gets into his car and decides to look opposite of where she turned. He just prayed she didn't get herself fucking killed.

Bella tries to breath as the tears stream down her face. Her hands shake unmercifully against the wheel.

"Come on Cas baby where are you?" She pleads looking around as she drives past certain buildings.

Suddenly it dawns on her and she gets pissed at herself for not even thinking about it. Castiel might be a man now but he was still Castiel. Where would be the one place he'd go to? She makes a U-turn and heads to the nearest park where she knew some benches would be. Sure enough there's a man with his back facing her. Black tuxedo but the same hair as Cas. She narrows her eyes at this as she parks the truck.

Bella slowly approaches from behind. She leans into his ear.

"Come here often?"

"Bella…" He says so softly she barely heard him.

Her arms lock around his shoulders her emotions getting the best of her.

"Please don't…" He says and she grows worrisome as he pries her hands away.

He comes to his feet facing her.

"I don't ever want to make you cry Bella."

"What are you talking about Cas? I'm the one that hurt you! I'm so sorry. I had no idea. I …"

He shakes his head and offers his hand.

"I understand you do not wish to marry me."

She rears back.

"That's what you think?"

He nods and looks to the ground.

"It does not change how I feel." He says with an nod.

Bella sighs shaking her head but shows him her finger. He narrows his eyes looking lost.

"You put the ring on?"

She smiles and nods her head.

"I do not understand."

"It means I want to marry you Cas."

Cas nods but shakes his head.

"But that is incorrect."

"What is?"

He takes the ring back off her finger. Bella swallows back nervously. Castiel gets down on one knee.

"Isabella Marie Winchester… would you be my wife?"

She blushes in disbelief.

"Castiel, I couldn't think of anything in this entire world I'd want more."

He smiles the biggest she's never seen. He places the ring on her finger and raises back to his feet. Castiel picks Bella up and kisses her.

Both freeze however as everyone in the park starts to clap. She giggles against his lips and looks around. Cas takes her hand as they walk back to the truck. Once they get inside she calls Dean and lets him know she found Cas. He grumbles a bit and hangs up the phone.

After they get back to the hotel Jo and Dean are already outside waiting. Jo grins as Bella comes out and she sees the ring on her finger.

"What?" Dean questions noticing the look on her face.

He rolls his eyes once he takes notice. But refrains from any smart ass comments seeing as how his sister had gone from a total freak out moment to joy. Even he wasn't that much of an ass. He sighs but swallows back his pride and hugs her.

"Congratulations." He says but the words felt like pins stabbing along his tongue.

However Cas turns to Dean.

"Jo says I don't have to ask your permission."

Jo's eyes widen as Dean cuts her a look of hell.

"Is that so?" Dean says severely.

Jo lets out a bit of a nervous laugh.

"Um… anyone hungry?" Jo says and gets in the car.

"Oh no you don't babe you're not getting off that easy…" He mutters and gets in the car.

"You two coming or what?"

Bella turns to Cas.

"Are you hungry?"

There's a certain look however on Cas's face. Bella blushes a bit.

"Um I think we're good."

Dean shrugs and drives away. Bella turns back towards Cas with a smile. He takes her hand and opens the hotel door. He locks the door but continues to fix his eyes on hers.

"It's kind of like being seduced by 007… Sexy…" She teases tugging at his tie.

"But I'm Castiel."

She giggles softly.

"That's right and 007 doesn't hold a candle to you."  
Cas keeps backing her up. He uses one hand to push her onto the bed as she backs into it. Her eyes widen at this. There was this desperation in his eyes. Cas undoes her pants and slides them off along with her panties. He crawls over her and takes her shirt and bra off. He pushes her up on the bed. His hands rung along her as he focus on every part of her body. Her heart skipped beats off and on as he'd touch in certain places.  
"Bella…" He says running a hand along her tummy.

"It maybe wrong. But out of all the Lord's creations I must say that you're the most beautiful I've ever seen, not only in body but in soul as well."

She bites her bottom lip at this her knees trembling a bit.

"I no longer want to the pizza man…"  
Bella grins.

"Sex?" She questions.

HE shakes his head.

"No Bella, I do not want to have sex either."

She looks to him oddly. He crawls over her he kisses along her neck and to her lips.

"I want to make love to my soon to be wife."

She wondered how he'd learned these things… But wasn't about to complain. She wasn't aware that he and Jo had spent hours talking on these issues alone. Jo had told him something's to say and how to go about certain things. She even help set up the proposal he'd planned for last night. She told him that Bella preferred white roses. But it was Castiel that picked out the suit and the ring. All Jo did was lead him wherever he needed to go.

Bella takes off his jacket and shirt as he runs his body against hers in longing. He pulsated against her. She watches his face however as she undoes his pants and starts to rub her hand long him. He closes his eyes as Bella's hand works its way back and forth. He was so warm in her hand and continued to grow and throb. She picks up pace and he moans out. His eyes open and he moves her hand penning it down to the bed. Cas waste no more time as he drives into her harder than he ever has. His kisses become rougher and deeper, thus caused Bella to come immediately.

"Cas…" She cries arching her back.

At this he became wilder and pushed himself even harder against her. Something was different about his body. He no longer felt the self-control he had before. All he knew was how good this felt how he never wanted to stop. There was a sense of pride as well to knowing she was soon to be his wife. He wasn't sure he understood it full but thus excited him even more. Cas looked upon her once more and couldn't hold back any longer. He grips the pillow beneath her clawing at it as he makes this half growl noise once he gets off. Bella smiles realizing she'd never heard him do that. It almost sounded animal like. It was a bit of a turn on. She ran her hands along his back and kissed along his shoulders.

He rolls over and caresses her cheek. But she gets tickled at his next comment.

"Now I'm hungry and thirsty." He then looks towards the bathroom.

"I may need to release human fluids as well."

She groans into her pillow.

"Cas.." She mutters into it.

"Is something wrong?"

She shakes her head into the pillow.

"Go take care of your toiletry needs first Cas."

"OK."

He heads to the bathroom and shuts the door. She chuckles again as she rolls over facing the ceiling. It was going to take a miracle in itself to get him ready to face the world. Castiel had a long ways to go.


	28. New Territory, Bad Blood

Chapter 28

(Read and Review please. I don't own anything) _**I might be adding something's to the story… That I originally said I would not. But an idea hit and wanted to play with it. So we'll see how it goes**_…

Bella's eyes widen and her jaw drops as she watches Cas. He was on his fourth burger and had a fifth on the way.

Dean chuckles

"Great you're going to have a fat hubby!" He remarks.

"Good thing you don't have your wings anymore they wouldn't be able to lift you during take off."

"D!" Bella harshly whispers whilst sliding Cas's plate away from him.

She sighs wiping the mustard from the side of his mouth.

"This is delicious." He says offering some to Bella.

She smiles.

"I'm ok."

He nods taking another bite. The waitress comes around with his next order.

"He's changed his mind."

Cas narrows his eyes at Bella.

"She's incorrect." He reaches for the burger and Bella shoves his hand back down.

"NO Cas!" Dean and Jo laugh.

Bella's eyes widen.

"I just told him no didn't I?"

They nod.

"Ugh I'm going to be that kind of wife… great."

"You do not wish for me to consume another?"

"That's right Cas you could make yourself sick."

"But it is very good."

"I know Cas baby but moderation that's the key."

"Moderation?"

"Yes you see we all ate just the one burger and fries. Cas you ate 4 burgers and 2 fries and you've had 5 sodas."

Dean clears his throat.

"He also had 3 slices of pie when you were in the bathroom."

Cas looks to Dean like a wounded pup for having ratted him out.

"Sorry Cas…" Dean gruffly says with a shrug.

Cas nods and turns to Bella.

"Is that too much?"  
"Yes Cas way too much."

He bites back down on his burger. Bella leans back in frustration.

"That's another thing. We don't talk with our mouth full."

"You're starting to sound like a mom."  
"Shit…"Bella says realizing Jo was right.

"You will have to be punished for cursing." Cas says in that matter of fact tone and continues to chew on his burger.

"Punished?" Jo questions.

Dean wrinkles his nose. Bella leans into Cas.

"What kind of punishment do you have in mind?"

"You will have to be spanked again."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dean covers his ears.

Jo laughs .

"Hmmm… Maybe I like to be punished Cas?"

He looks to her oddly.

"Why would you like being punished?"

"Maybe I like spankings."

Cas swallows hard on his food and takes a sip of his drink.

"You do?"  
Dean rolls his eyes and leaves the table.

"I love how you torture him like that." Jo says watching Dean heads outside.

Bella laughs.

"He makes it too easy."

Cas tugs at Bella's shirt.

"Do you really like spankings?"

Jo and Bella laugh. Bella leans into his ear and whispers.

"Yes."

"Do you wish for one now?"

Bella blushes and cuts Jo an apologetic look.

"Um no Cas that's for later."

"Later?"  
"Yes Cas…"

Bella pays once Cas is done with his food. They head back to their vehicles but all look to one another.

"So where to?" Dean questions.

Bella looks upon Cas.

"What about the artifacts?"

"We will get what we can. Michael will understand and assign someone else."

"So what does that mean exactly."  
"I will follow you wherever you need to be Bella."

"Guess we better head to the Roadhouse first…" Bella says taking his hand.

They all looked to her confused.

"You want to go back home?" Jo questions.

"Well we're getting married right?"

Dean sighs shaking his head.

"Might as well take care of that first then go from there."

"Yeah well you've got one tiny problem."  
"What?" She says looking to her brother.

"I mean does your angel come with a last name?"

Bella rears back at this and looks upon him. She shrugs.

"He'll be a Winchester."

"Um WHAT?!"

Bella smiles.

"What do you think of becoming Cass T. Winchester?"

Castiel smiles genuinely.

"I'd would like that very much."

"OH brother! You've got to be kidding me."

"I am not, brother." Cas says.

"We could use another Winchester!"

"Um no… Out of the question."

"It's not your decision. He's family now D. Deal with it."  
Bella gets in the truck and slams the door.

"We are family." Cas says with a nod and gets into the truck.

Jo takes Dean's hand.

"Dean baby I love you but if you ruin this for her. I will personally kick you in the balls!" Jo says sweetly and kisses his cheek before getting into the truck.

Bella turns on the radio and turns to Cas. He's already passed out.

"Poor baby you ate too much." She whispers taking his hand as he sleeps.

* * *

Dean's eyes widen as Jo's hand makes it's way to a special place… He grips the wheel feeling her undo his pants.

"Ok…" He half moans as she rubs her hand along him.

He pulls over and Jo undoes her seatbelt. She slips out of her pants and climbs on top of Dean. Her lips plant against his. Dean unclasps her bra raising her shirt. Jo arched her back against the steering wheel accidently honking the horn but neither cared. He sucked on her breast as she continued to sway her hips about him.

"Fuck Jo you're gonna make me come fast."

At this her moves become more forceful. The Impala windows fill up with steam.

"Come for me!" Dean commands slamming her down roughly against him.

She obeys and he grits his teeth as he's not far behind. Jo smiles and kisses him feeling his warmth release inside her. Dean cleared his throat.

"Damn babe what brought that on?"

She shrugs as she gets dressed.

"I was horny…"

"Well hell… feel free… anytime…"

She laughs.

"Yes sir."  
"Damn straight." He says fixing his pants.

* * *

.

Bella's eyes begin to bat a little. She shakes it off and rolls down the windows. Bella cuts the radio up just a tad. Still her eyelids she was beginning to see more of than the road. Bella sighs and pulls over not wanting to get her and Cas killed. She thought some fresh air would do her good. Bella makes her way out and leans against the truck taking in a deep breath. She hears the door open and Cas stepping out of the truck.

With a smile she turns to him.

"You sleep well?"  
He nods.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah just was feeling a bit tired so pulled over."

Cas turns back towards the truck. He didn't like not knowing how to drive. He didn't want her so excreted.

"Maybe I should learn."

She nods.

"That could help but it's too late. We need to hit a hotel."

She sighs and starts to walk back around. Cas however grabs her arm pulling her back towards him. He bends her over against the truck and pops her on the butt. Not once or twice but three times and just enough to leave a slight sting. She turns and he nods as if prideful of himself. She grins shaking her head. Cas gets in the truck and Bella giggles to herself biting her lower lip.

"Punish me when you want..." She mumbles softly and gets into the car.

Once she gets inside Cas looks upon her.

"Punishing you made me feel like having sex…"  
She softly laughs.

"Is that so Cas?"

He nods.

"Why do you think that is?" He says looking down to his hard on.

Bella bites her lower lip.

"Maybe you have a touch of dominate in you." She winks and starts the truck.

"You think so?"  
"Face it Cas you might have been an angel but you've got a touch of a bad boy to you."

"I'm bad?"

"Yes but not in the sense you're probably thinking."

"When I say bad I mean sexually and in a good way."

"So you like this?" He questions curiously.

"Most certainly."

He smiles and looks out the window.

That was something else Bella noticed he back in black so to speak, much like what he'd worn in Jerusalem it seemed to be his thing now. She approved whole heartedly. Bella turns into a hotel and goes to get them a room. Once they get to their room she throws down her keys. She turns and blushes a bit. Cas was curiously touching himself. She didn't say anything at first just watched. He was rubbing his hand back and forth along his pants. She didn't want to embarrass him. She knew it must've felt good and he wasn't sure why. His eyes lock with hers as he raises his head. Bella smiles and takes his hand. Instead of getting offended or angry with him she decided to sit him down and explain something's. This felt awkward considering this was soon to be her husband and she was going to have to give him the birds and bee's speech in some ways. She clears her throat.

"Did that feel good?" She says calmly and respectfully.

He nods.

"That's another human thing Cas. It's a lot like how sex feels. It's…" She bites her lip blushing a bit on how to explain this.

"Touching yourself like that to feel good is considered masturbation."

"Is it wrong?"

Bella shrugs.

"People have different opinions. I believe as long as it's not hurting your relationship and you're faithful to who you're with there's nothing wrong with it. Sometimes couples like to do this in front of each other as a bit of foreplay before sex or whatever they're into. But you should know that is something done in secret… not in public." Not that she ever pictured that but she wasn't sure what all Castiel really know about his own body and what was considered right and wrong. In some ways she found herself having to go about this like talking to a teenage boy. Cas was going to be like one for a while. He was new to his body. He was discovering things about it and himself. Such as why he over indulged in food.

"I would never want anyone else Bella."

"I know Cas. I don't worry about your faithfulness. Something we both never have to concern ourselves with. Experimenting with your body is normal Cas. You're not doing anything wrong. You're new to this it's to be expected. I don't ever want you to feel embarrassed or ashamed to talk to me or ask me about these things. I know this is going to be a bit of a test for you. I'm here for you."  
He smiles genuinely.

"Thank you."

She kisses his cheek and takes a step back.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"  
She says throwing off her jacket.

"Do you touch yourself?"

Her eyes widen.

"Um…" She takes in a breath.

"Sometimes but since we've been together there hasn't been much need." She shrugs.

"I'm pretty satisfied."

He nods. Bella felt horrible he actually looked a bit shy about this. She couldn't even imagine, all of these feelings and changes.

"Would you show me?"

She rears back at this and nearly chokes.

"Um what?"

"Show me how you…" She covers his mouth blushing.

"Let me gather myself before you finish that statement."

Of all the things… never did she dream Cas would ask to see her pleasure herself. She closes her eyes for a moment.

"Ummm let me shower and we'll go from there…"

He nods.

"Actually…" She says turning to him.

"Would you like to join me Cas?"

He couldn't get his clothes off fast enough. She softly giggles at his eagerness. Sometimes Cas was just too cute for words. Bella also couldn't believe she was about to do this. She figured if she was going to give her man a show why not in the shower.

Bella soaps down and washes her hair. Meanwhile poor Cas watched in suffering. He was rock hard and anxious. After she rinses her hair she looks to him.

"It's ok Cas…" She says soothingly.

"I'm just as nervous."

She takes in a breath. She wasn't quite sure how to go about this. So she just decided to take it naturally. Bella leaned into the corner of the shower and arched her back. She ran her fingers along herself then placed them inside moving them back and forth.

Cas reacted with a throbbing bobbing motion she noticed as he stared at her. Bella gently reached over wanting to let him know it was ok. She placed his hand along himself and nodded. She too was curious and aroused by the idea of watching him. Cas began to stroke himself as she continued. Her body reacted to this heavily as she gasped and flooded her fingers. She didn't expect that it would feel the way it would. Something about the way he was looking at her and touching himself. She felt like she was going to die from sensitivity.

She wanted to give him a good show so with her free hand she played with her breasts. Cas couldn't help but to pick up the pace watching her. He wasn't sure quite what it was but it felt so good. He loved watching her. Cas gritted his teeth as she moaned out in another orgasm. It ran down her fingers and legs. Cas gripped the shower curtain rod as he stroke d himself once more in a finish.

Bella's eyes widen as she saw him coming. She'd never seen that before. She couldn't believe the way it shot and the noise that escaped his throat when he released himself.

"Wow…" She says with a grin looking upon him.

Cas moves his hand he too smiled.

"I liked that."

"Surprisingly, me too." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

She smiles leaning further against him. After a few moments of enjoying his touch she pulls back in thought.

"Shaving…"

"Shaving ?"

"Yes Cas."

Once they're done showering she leads him towards the sink. She points into the mirror.

"You've got a slight four o clock shadow." She digs through her bag and grabs one of her razors and shaving cream.

"I'll show you." She places the shaving cream on his face, then cuts on the warm water in the sink.

He watches in the mirror as Bella shaves his face.

"Pay enough attention and you can do this by yourself soon."

He starts to nod and she stops him.

"You almost got nicked. Stay still."

After she's done she wipes him clean. Cas runs his hand along the smoothness of his face.

He tilts his head.

"Much better…"

"Bella… I love you." He says softly running his hands along her back.

"I love you too Cas baby."

"I like when you call me that too."

* * *

Dean finishes shaving his face and turns to see Jo's already asleep. He wipes his face clean and makes his way over kissing her goodnight. He takes out some files knowing as soon as they got this stupid marriage ordeal out of the way they'd have to get right back to work. He kicks out his feet and opens his beer.

"Nice place…"

Dean nearly falls out of his chair and he spills his beer all over his shirt. He looks over to see a man with slight side burns and paddahair. Dean sighs and looks around the room. He rubs his face making sure that what he was seeing was real.

"You know who I am Dean?"

"No but I suppose you're about to tell me?" He says gruffly taking a pool off his foamy beer.

"I'm your brother Dean…"


	29. Go Bo! I Mean Cas

Chapter 29

(Read and Review please thank you. Don't own squat.)

"Sure ya are…"

"Look at me Dean…"

Dean cocks a brow and downs the rest of his beer.

"I'm too tired for this shit. Whoever or whatever you are go away."

Dean clears his throat and tosses his empty beer bottle into the trash.

"Come on Dean… It's me! It's Sammy!"

"Wrong, try again. My brother died as an infant. News flash bud you're not Sammy. So fuck off."

"Dean?" Jo tiredly rises and Dean rubs his eyes.

He narrows them looking around.

"Who you talking to baby?"

He sighs.  
"No one babe go back to sleep."

"Are you coming to bed?"

He nods and slides under the covers. Jo rolls over and places her head about his chest. He looks around the room once more. Dean kisses her head and closes his eyes.

* * *

"Cas that tickles, stop…"

He runs his hand along her side again. She laughs and rolls over.

"Cas!"

He's grinning with his head against the pillow. Bella bites her lower lip and runs her fingers along his face.

"You're like unreal you know that?" She leans over and kisses his lips.

"Unreal?" He questions.

"Yeah like… well like a fantasy."

"But I am authentic."

She nods and rises tucking her legs underneath her.

"That you are Cas. I suppose what I'm trying to say is that you're like a dream, a very good dream."

Bella lays her head back.

"Ugh…" She reaches over grabbing a tissue and blows her nose.

She rolls off the bed onto her feet. Cas raises as she starts coughing.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Cas just a little cold."

"You're cold?"

"Um no… I'm just a little sick is all. It happens."

She leans her body against the wall feeling faint.

"Bella?"

Cas rushes out of the bed.

"Cas baby I'm fine seriously. It's something all humans face. I just need a bath loosen up my sinuses a bit."

Cas nods and makes his way to the bathroom. He starts the water and returns for Bella.

She softly giggles.

"I'm ok really."

He narrows his eyes offering her a hand anyway. He helps her into the bath but notices her body is a lot warmer than usual.

"Bella you're very warm."

She nods.

"I'm sure I have a fever. In my black bag over on the sink is some Tylenol. It's the white and red bottle Cas."

He turns his hands shaking a bit with concern. Bella noticed this and shakes her head. She didn't want him fussing over her. He'd enough to worry about. She needed to be taking care of him not the other way around. He hands her the bottle.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She coughs again and sneezes.

"Ugh…" She groans back miserably.

"I hope I don't give this to you."

"Give me what?"

She half laughs.

"The germs Cas, they could spread to you making you sick as well."

He nods.

"Will it take it away from you?"

She smiles at this.

"No, Cas baby it doesn't quite work like that."

He frowns looking disappointed.

"Always the knight aren't you Cas?"

Bella finishes up her bath and comes to her feet. The dizziness even heavier, Castiel's eyes widen as he quickly braces her body against his. He picks her up and carries her to the bed. She groans out.

"You might need to call Dean. Use my cell phone. Tell him to meet us at the Regency Hotel."

Cas grabs he cell and looks to it confused. She covers her mouth coughing again and reaches for it. She hits Dean's number and hands Cas the phone.

"Looks like you're learning how to drive today Cas baby."

She rolls over miserably. Cas narrows his eyes running a hand along her back.

"Yeller!"

"Dean."

"Cas? Since when do you use a cell?"

"Bella's ill we're at the Regency Hotel."

"Great… Ok on our way."

Bella forces herself back up to get dressed. Cas keeps a close watch as he gets ready as well. She sneezes again and blows her nose.

"Ugh…" She groans as she hears the Impala pull up outside.

Cas opens the door as Dean's just about to knock. Dean peers in. Bella sneezes and he chuckles.

"You can fight a demon but not a cold."

Cas looks to him confused.

"Kiss my ass D."

"Why would you want him to do that?" Cas questions helping her to her feet.

Bella softly laughs.

"It's just a phrase Cas."

She turns to Dean.

"By the way you're teaching him how to drive."

"HA! Funny cupcake!"

"I'm serious D. He needs to learn. I'm too sick to drive and too sick to teach."

"Hell no Jo can teach him! In fact you ride with me Jo takes your truck."

"No I'm riding with Jo and Cas is driving the Impala."

"WHAT! HEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLL NO! NEVER EVER NOT MY BABY!"

"D! Have some damn respect! He's soon to be your brother in law!" Bella scolds and hacks and coughs again.

Dean sighs and rolls his eyes looking to Cas.

"Whatever let's go Cas!" He snaps and starts out the door.

Bella weakly makes her way out and grabs him by the arm.

"I'm serious D! You had better be fucking nice!"

Her eyes widen as Cas picks her up and flips her over his shoulder. He pops her on the butt and places her back down. She blushes a bit shaking her head. Dean grits his teeth as Cas makes his way to the Impala.

"Oh I'll be nice…"

"D!"

He smiles and gets in the car. She goes to argue again but stumbles back.

"Easy…" Jo helps her to the truck.

"Dammit." Bella mutters looking back over concerned.

"They'll be fine Bella."

Bella sighs as she gets in the truck. Jo softly giggles as Bella's out cold before they even make it out of the parking lot. She brings her head into her lap and pats her shoulder.

"Ya poor brat!"

Dean grumbles under his breath as he looks to Cas off and on. Once he gets to better area he stops the car and takes out the keys. He turns to Cas.  
"Listen up. This is baby… MY BABY. No one ever hurts my baby. She's to be loved and cherished!"

Cas narrows his eyes.

"You're aware that this is just an apparatus?"

"Watch your mouth!"

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Furthermore if you're to learn this through me, none of that chick stuff. We go Dukes of Hazzard or nothing at all."

"Dukes of Hazzard?"

"OH yeah buddy." Dean says with a genuine smile.

"Just watch me…" He laughs thinking of his sister.

"Pay backs a bitch Bells!"

He has Cas step out of the car. Dean nods towards him slides across the hood and perfectly executes his way through the open window. Cas pays close attention as Dean then starts the car and takes off he spins back around in a drifting U-turn.

"Get in." Dean says as he flings open the passenger door.

Cas continues to watch how Dean drives. Once Dean's satisfied with what he's showed him. He yet again parks the car. He takes out the keys.

"Out Cas."

Cas nods and walks around. He hands him the keys.

"Remember what I said you take care of her!"

"Your sister?"  
"No ya jerk the car!"

Cas nods again and Dean's eyes widen. Cas slides across the hood and gets in. Dean hurriedly makes his way into the passenger seat. Cas sends the Impala roaring to life. Dean nods in approval. Cas checks the rearview mirror, his seatbelt, seat position, etc… He finally goes to peel out but the car dies.

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"You were supposed to leave the keys IN! CAS I SWEAR TO …" He pauses as he hears the car roaring to life once again. Dean's body flies back and his eyes widen.

"HOLY SHIT!" Dean hollers as Cas takes off like a bat out of hell.

He grips the dashboard for dear life. Cas manages the U-turn but Dean hollers out as he's heading right for a pole.

"BRAKES CAS BRAKES!" Cas nods and floors the brakes.

"JESUS CHRIST!" Dean yells as they stop an inch away from the pole.

Jo pulls up beside them.

"You teaching him to drive or how get yourselves killed!" She snaps.

"Oh shut it Daisy!"

She rears back at this.

"Daisy?"

He grins.

"Oh yeah… hmm." He nods in thought.

"You're totally jacked up you know that!" Jo says and burns rubber.

"You're totally jacked up you know that!" Dean mocks rolling his eyes.

He steps out of the car after taking the keys away from Cas. He kisses the hood of his car checking everything over. He then puts his hands on his hips look to Cas.

"You're a lucky son of a bitch you know!"

"I am of the Lord." Cas fires back.

"Even so…" Dean says smugly.

He sighs handing back the keys.

"Reverse! This time let's take it a tad slower, until you get the hang of it."

After about a half hour in Dean starts to finally relax seeing how Cas is getting it.

"Not so bad Cas."  
Cas nods.

"Thank you Dean."

Dean shrugs.

"I will take care of her you know."

Dean rears back.

"The car?"

Cas narrows his eyes but keeps his eyes on the road as Dean instructed.

"Your sister Dean, I know you do not approve."

Dean sighs and shakes his head.

"She's my little sister. Of course I don't approve."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know Cas."

Dean leans back in thought.

"Don't take too much offense. I doubt anyone would ever be good enough for Bella. My greatest concern with you… You were an angel of the Lord. Who has apparently given up his wings in order to be with my sister. I mean honestly Cas how does this play out in the end? Not only that but what do you know about being a man? About marriage? About love?"

"I still serve the Lord Dean. However, I love Bella I do not regret my decision. I do not know how this will play out in the end. All I know was what is in my heart. I made a choice. I only gave up my wings I didn't fall from grace. I still very much believe. I can honor our father and honor Bella as a husband. I do not have to be an angel in order to serve the Lord. Anyone can serve a purpose Dean. Everything around us is always changing, nothings ever the same. But you're right. I do not know much about being a man, about marriage… But I do know of love. I've basked in the Lords and now share that with Bella. She is my soul mate. Bella gets me in ways I never deemed possible. She's patient, kind and one of the most remarkable human beings I've ever met in my entire existence. Bella herself is one of God's greatest miracles."

"I never knew angel's had soul mates."

Cas smiles.

"I never thought I'd have one." He says honestly.

Something in Cas's face causes Dean to smile in return.

"Huh…"

"What about you and Jo?"

Dean rears back and crosses his arms kicking back with a shrug.

"Whaddya mean?"

"Are you soul mates?"  
Dean takes in a breath pressing his lips together.

"Not sure about all that."

"I like her."

"Me too, Cas me too."

_You're seriously buying into all this bullshit Dean?_

Dean narrows his eyes turning back.

_I mean really?!_

He jumps seeing him lying in the back tossing a yellow tennis ball into the air catching it.

_Try asking him where God is brother…_

Dean turns back around and shuts his eyes tightly.

_So how our little sis doing?_

Dean clenches his jaw tight.

_Adopted of course… _

Dean turns back as the man is smiling.

_I'd like to meet her._

Dean's eyes widen as he disappears.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

Cas jumps a bit turning to him.

"Keep driving."

Cas nods alarmed.

Dean gets on his phone calling Jo.

"Hey there…" Jo says sensually.

"Hey…" Dean clears his throat.

"So you two are ok?"

"Yep peachy why?"

He sighs and turns to the backseat again.

"Nothing…"

"Are you alright Dean?"

"Yep… Just thought we could eat here after a while."

"Always thinking with your tummy Dean."

"How's Bells?"

"She's sleeping heavily might I add."

"Ok, I'll let you go then."

"K, call me when you wanna stop."

"I will."

Dean hangs up and pinches the bridge of his nose. Great now I'm seeing and hearing shit? He flings back his head miserably. Why does it have to be him of all things? That's some fucked up bullshit!

"Is there something wrong Dean?"

"Nah, all is well. Bella's asleep."

Cas nods but wasn't convinced. He knew something had Dean stirred but wasn't sure what to make of it.

* * *

"Hey there sleepy head…How you feeling?"

Bella shrugs and looks out the window. She rubs her eyes.

"Please tell me Cas and Dean are still alive."

Jo laughs.

"Both surprisingly have survived."

Bella sighs in relief.

"I wonder how Cas is doing."

Bella reaches into the glove compartment and downs some medicine. Jo pulls into a restaurant.

Bella turns in surprise to see the Impala parking beside them. Cas was parking the car. She smiles shaking her head.

"Well I'll be damned…" She utters getting out of the truck.

She leans against the truck watching as him and Dean step out of the car.

"So ya managed to teach him."

Dean shrugs. Cas makes his way over and kisses her forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Been better…"

She wraps her arms around his neck. Dean opens the door for Jo but looks on to his sister and Cas. He swallows back on this in thought.

_You're really going to allow this? _Dean jumps and turns to see "him" right next to him.

He puts a hand to Dean's shoulder.

_Come on Dean! Where's your head!_

"You're not Sammy…" Dean mutters rolling his eyes.

_Oh trust me brother I am. You could even go as far as to say I'm a little half and half…_

"Half?"

_Hmmm, it's rather complicated. But I'm here. I'm real get the fuck over it. We got matters to discuss. Times are changing and certain courses must be taken. It's time for you to decide just who's side you're on… _

The man looks upon Dean's sister and Cas in disgust.

_Now that's what should be considered immoral. That fucker's supposed to be an angel of the Lord._

Dean rears back at this.

"Hey you coming in or you going to keep letting flies in?" Jo calls from a table.

Dean swallows back and shuts the door.

* * *

"Think you can handle following us back to the Roadhouse?"

Cas nods as Jo tosses him the truck keys. Bella's eyes widen as Cas slides across the hood. She turns back to her brother as he's grinning.

"Duke of Hazzard really D?!"

Dean rubs the back of his neck. Bella jumps as Cas starts the truck. He peers over at her. She smiles shaking her head as she gets in.

"Alright Cas baby show me what you got."

He grins and peels out following Dean out. Bella laughs.

"Not bad Cas." She kisses his cheek and leans against him.

Her eyes fighting a losing battle as she falls asleep against him.

Cas however couldn't suppress his grin. He put an arm around her caressing her every now and then as he followed Dean.

_He needs you. Keep an eye on him._

"Michael?" He nods with a look of concern.

_Watch him closely._

"Michael?!"

He kisses her forehead and vanishes. Bella shoots up in sweats. Cas looks to her concerned.

"Bella?"

She clears her throat.

"Michael?" He questions.

She rears back.

"You said his name in your sleep."

She nods confused and rubs her eyes.

"It was just a dream. That's all."

Cas narrows his eyes at this.

"Bella I wouldn't ignore these dreams if they continue."

Bella bites her lower lip in thought and looks out the window.

"That's just it Cas. He never told me who."

"Who?"

"He mentioned someone needing me? Is that you Cas?"

"I'll always need you." He says with a smile but a hint of concern in his eyes.

They pull into the roadhouse. Bella smiles turning to Cas.

"You ready?"


	30. The Big Day

Chapter 30

(Read and Review please. I don't own crap)

Each person stands their looking upon Bella and Castiel.

"Are you sure sugar bug?"

Bella takes Cas's hand.

"More than anything, this is what we both want."

Bobby rolls his eyes but clears his throat seeing Bella had taken notice.

"Bobby…" She groans softly.  
"I can't help it kid. I just hope you've really put some thought into this."

She turns with a sneeze covering her nose.

"Well first things first then we gotta get you better. Can't very well enjoy a wedding if you're constantly blowing your nose."

Bella smiles leaning against Cas's arm.

"Now off to bed."  
"Ellen…" Bella argues.

Ellen takes her arm and starts dragging her to her old room.

"You just focus on getting better. We'll set up everything."

"Do I have a say in any of this?"

Ellen frowns.

"Sugar bug we both know if you handled it. It would be a drive through wedding."

"Awesome! Sounds perfect!"

"See what I mean. It's meant to be special unforgettable."

"Marrying Cas is unforgettable."

Ellen smiles.

"You really are over the moon for him aren't you?"

Bella picks at the seams of the blanket Ellen wrapped her in. Ellen feels her forehead.

"Your fever's back. Better get you some more medicine."

Bella nods against the pillow.

"Dad wouldn't approve…" Bella says catching Ellen off-guard at the door.

"Oh hun… John wouldn't approve of anyone you married. No one would have ever been good enough. As far as your father and Dean are concerned. You're to remain this pure and innocent little girl."

Bella rolls over.

"It's the opposite…"  
"How so?"

"Well he's Castiel and I'm…"

"Shut your trap right there sugar bug. You hang the sun and moon in that man's eyes. Even when he was an angel I could see it. "

"Yeah but do I deserve it?"

Ellen smiles and sits on the edge of the bed. She caresses Bella's face.

"Honey you you've been deprived all your life. For once I truly see a glimmer in those eyes of yours. You've come so far and fought so many battles. You deserve this and so much more. I'd even go as far as to ask the question does he deserve you?"

"Ellen…"

"I'm serious, angel of God or man. He'd better damn well know what it his he's got. He better treat you like the rarest medallion, because you are."

"That's not how I see it."

"Of course you don't."  
Bella's eyes start to close and Ellen sneaks out to get her some medicine.

"Let's go Cas."

Dean chuckles as Ellen grabs Cas by the ear. He looks to Dean and Jo wide eyed. Jo laughs.

"Have fun Cas."

Cas gets in the truck. Ellen revs the engine and looks to Cas.

"Look you seem like a nice enough man. But I'm only going to say this once. You hurt that babygirl and I'll hunt you down and use your head as a plaque."

Cas swallows back.

"So hun where do ya want to go? Décor first? Tux? Wedding license?"

Cas opens his mouth to say something.

"You're right décor first."

She peels out and Cas grips the handle of the door nervously.

"Gotta get that girl some medicine as well."

Ellen laughs seeing the look on Cas's face.

"Relax I my bark is bigger than my bite. Truth is I kinda like ya. Hell you got her out of her fear of winged creatures. She also smiles more than she ever used to."

Cas nods.

Ellen grabs Bella's medicine. She drags Cas into another store that's for formal wear.

"See anything you like?"  
Ellen says skimming through some of the tux's. She narrows her eyes as Cas is digging through the thongs in the women section. She watches curiously as he picks up a couple pink ones. He returns and hands them to Ellen. Ellen tilts her head holding them up.

"I have good taste." He nods and looks at the tuxes.

"Um that's great Cas but I truly hope you're not wearing these."

He looks to her oddly.

"Bella likes them."

"On you or her Cas?"

"I've not worn them."  
"Thank God for small favors."

"You thank God?" He questions.

"Yes everyday." She says with a smile.

"Me too." He says with an assuring nod.

Cas picks out a tux and holds it against him.

"I like… You should try it on."

He nods. Ellen skims through the dresses as he tries it on.

* * *

"You look like crap."

"Thanks D…"

He chuckles.

"Aw sis you're welcome!"

"Where's Cas?"

"Ellen kidnapped him."

"Oh no…" Bella groans in thought.

Dean wraps his arms around Jo as she sits in his lap. Bella smiles looking upon them.

"What?" Dean questions gruffly.

"Oh nothing."

She opens the fridge and pours her a glass of orange juice. They both turn as one of the phones ring. Bobby's phones… meaning duty calls. Bella sighs and looks towards Dean.

Bobby clears his throat.

"Hello?"

Bobby writes down the information.

"Where are you at again?"

He nods and writes down the address.

"I could have someone there in 3 days tops."

"Looks like a shot gun wedding Bells."

Bella bites her lower lip in thought.

"Seems so."

Dean jumps back a bit as he looks up and see's "his" hand upon Bella's shoulder.

"What's with you?" Jo asks feeling him jump.

Dean eyes the man.

_Please tell me you're not allowing our sister to this._

"She's not your sister."

Jo, Bobby and Bella turn to Dean oddly. Dean sighs.

"Who you talking to son?"

_Go on tell them. See how they react._

Dean shoots up in his chair as the man kisses the top of Bella's head. He keeps his hold on Jo so she doesn't fall.

_It's time you show her the right direction Dean. You're only going to get her killed. You need to take care of this Castiel. He will be our sister's demise.  
_ Dean grits his teeth.

"D? What's with you?"

Dean makes his way over to shove the man away.

"D!?"

Everyone looks to him as if he's lost his mind. The man is no longer about the room as Dean looks around. Dean checks his sister over.

"Seriously D, are you ok?"

He nods but grabs his jacket making his way out. Bella sighs and downs the rest of her orange juice.

"What was that about?" Bobby questions as he's going over the file he's setting up for their next case.

"You're not going to believe this one by the way." Bobby slides over the file.

Bella narrows her eyes as she reads the information. A small giggle escapes her lips.

"That's about what I thought. The guy's pretty adamant."

"Huh… So Agent Mulder and Scully to the rescue! Awesome!"

Bobby chuckles.

Bella grabs her laptop and starts to dig up some more info. After an hour in she leans back defeated.

"Nothing?"

"Yep."  
She sighs rubbing her face. Jo tosses her a bottle of water.

"Thanks."

Jo shrugs and looks over the files herself.

"I figure we can go about this Scooby Do style."  
"Sounds good to me."

"Cas and I will be Shaggy and Scooby. I'll let you be Fred and Daphne."

"Huh, interesting. So which of you is Scooby?"

Bella smiles raising her hand.

"Guilty, I'm always wanting a Scooby snack."

Jo laughs.

"More like a Castiel snack…"

Bella nearly chokes on her water.

"True that."

Cas and Ellen enter the house with tons of bags. Bella laughs at poor Cas's miserable looking face. She couldn't even imagine what he must've looked like Ellen dragging him from store to store.

"How are you feeling?"

Bella scoots back in her chair. She makes her way over and kisses him.

"A little better."  
Ellen hands her some medicine.

"Thanks."

Bella straightens Cas's collar.

"What is all this stuff anyway?"

She peeks into one of the bags. Ellen promptly takes it away.

"It's a surprise! Right Cas?"

He smiles.

"Yes."

"Huh, not sure I'm too crazy about that." Bella says cutting Ellen a look.

"Hush now you're gonna love it. Won't she Cas?"

"Yes."

"Have you got him programmed now or something?"

"Does he have a switch?"

Bella laughs.

"Where's Dean?"

"ON the porch I think."

Ellen nods and goes to gather him. She comes back in dragging him by the arm.

"Take Cas away for the night. He can't see the bride until the wedding."

Bella swallows back on this.  
"What?!"

"Yep you're getting married tomorrow!"

"Um huh? Wha? But…"

Ellen winks.

"Go shower get plenty of rest." Ellen starts pushing Bella towards the back room.

"But!" She looks to Cas wide eyed.

Dean grumbles under his breath but drags Cas out the door. Both Cas and Bella share the same expression as they look upon one another.

"Why to go mom I think you broke them both."

Ellen laughs.

"Good."

Bobby sighs.  
"I think this is a bourbon night."  
"When is it not a bourbon night?" Ellen fires back.

Bobby mutters incoherently. Ellen looks to Jo.

"And you young lady are coming with me. Help me grab some of these bags."

"Were we taking them?"

"To the bar of course."

"Huh?"

"I gotta work tonight anyhow. Bobby you make sure sugar bug doesn't leave this house."

He salutes but continues about his bourbon. Ellen sighs and they exit the house.

* * *

_Huh, well I'll be damned Dean. Look… It's just you and Castiel…_

Dean rolls his eyes and turns on the radio.

_You could end it all right here. Put a stop to this madness. Save her!_

Dean pinches the bridge of his nose.

"Say Cas whaddya feel about a bachelor party?"

Cas looks to him confused.

"What is that?"

Dean grins.

"Oh you'll see."

He pulls up to a strip club and parks. Cas narrows his eyes at some of the women entering the gentlemen's club.

_Priceless, she's sure to get pissed. Good one Dean!_

Dean's phone rings and he answers.

"Hey babe…" He grumbles into the receiver trying to muffle the sound around them.

"I was just going to tell you to make sure you have Cas at the roadhouse by 11 am Dean."

"Can do."  
"So what are ya'll doing?"

"Eh you know… guy stuff."

"Guy stuff huh?"

"Yep."

"These women Dean look to be questionable characters."

Dean rolls his eyes.

"That's the point Cas…" He whispers covering the receiver.

"I do not understand."

"What's he talking about Dean?"

"Nothing Jo just something on the TV."

Cas turns to Dean with narrowed eyes.

"There is no TV."

"Shut it Cas."

"Dean what are you up to?"

Dean shakes his head turning back to Cas.

"Look I gotta go baby. We'll see you tomorrow."

"Dean…" She hisses and he hangs up.

Dean gets out and Cas follows behind him. Once they enter the door Cas looks around. Topless girls danced about the place, drunk men were grabbing at them. One of the young blonde women come up to Cas and runs a finger long his chest. He tilts his head looking to Dean.

"She's not wearing a shirt."  
"That's the point Cas."

Cas shakes his head on this.

"I do not feel Bella would approve."

"This is your bachelor party Cas. Let's let loose and have a few drinks. Enjoy the single life for a moment."

"We're not single Dean."

Dean orders them a drink and hands Cas a shot. Cas grits his teeth taking Dean by surprise.

"I'm not as naïve anymore Dean." He grabs him by the collar.

"I thought you were my friend Dean. Why would you bring me here. I also thought you had more respect for your sister and for Jo!" Cas shakes his head looking into Dean's eyes.

"You think I don't know what you're doing. I've not been human very long. But I'm not as ignorant like you assume. This would hurt mine and Bella's relationship. For both our sakes I won't speak a word of this. But you've lost my respect. I don't understand Dean. Why are you so threatened by my affections for your sister?"

Cas shakes his head and exits the club. He makes his way back to the car with plans to wait until Dean was done. He wasn't sure what this anger was that coursed through him. He wanted to hit Dean but didn't for Bella's sake. He knew Dean was setting him up. He felt betrayed. He also felt guilt…

Dean makes his way back to the car and slams the door. They sit in silence for a moment.

Dean clears his throat.

"Look.." Dean sighs and leans back.

Cas turns to him. Dean swallows it back and starts the car. He stops by a liquor store on the way to the hotel.

_You're honestly going to fall for this noble act! COME ON DEAN! You're a hunter! HE'S A THREAT!_

Dean hands the bagged whiskey to Cas. After they get to the hotel, Dean throws down his keys and takes off his jacket.

"Ok then, just us." Dean says pouring them both a shot.

"Come on Cas don't make a man drink alone."

Dean takes a couple shots.

"Look… I'm sorry. That wasn't cool. I know it you know it. Let's just leave it at that."

Cas nods.

"I accept your apology but you've yet to gain back my full respect Dean."

As Cas says this he takes Dean by surprise taking a shot. Cas's eyes water and he coughs a bit.

"What is that?" He looks to the glass like it bit him.

"Whiskey Cas! Natures medicine."

Cas's nose wrinkles and he shakes it off. Dean laughs at his reaction and pours another.

"They say it puts hair on your chest."

"Why would you want that?"

Dean shrugs. Cas pours him another shot.  
"I think Bella drinked this once." Cas says as if in thought.

"She's not a heavy drinker but the girl can hold her whiskey when put to the test."

Dean clears his throat as him and Cas sit at the table.

_Don't tell me your fucking bonding with the son of a bitch!_

"Shut the fuck up Sammy."

Cas rears back looking about the room.

"Dean?"

Dean blinks a few times and takes another drink. He laughs.

"You can't see him can you? I wonder if you still had your angel voodoo stuff if you could."

"I'm afraid I do not understand."

Dean nods pouring Cas another drink.

"There's this son of a bitch claiming to be my brother. He's got really bad hair, dresses almost like me… That's another thing if he's my baby brother wouldn't he be shorter than me?"

Dean comes to his feet stumbling around a bit. He swings his glass about spilling some of the whiskey.

"He wants me to stop the marriage. Specifically he wants you out of the picture."

"Your brother?"

Cas takes his drink watching Dean curiously. Dean nods.

"Impossible right?"

"If there's one thing I've learned Dean that anything's possible. Is he here now?"

"Right behind you."  
Cas turns seeing no one of course.

"Has he been doing this long?"

"Just a few days."

"So you're brother wishes for Bella and I not to wed?"

Dean nods.

"He also wishes for my nonexistence?"

Dean nods again. Cas leans back crossing his arms.

"Is that why you took me where you did Dean?"

Cas shoots to his feet as Dean passes out.

* * *

"You better be getting ready!" Jo hisses into the phone.

Dean's eyes widen as they look to the time and see it's 10:30.

"SHIT!"  
"You're fucking kidding me Dean!"

Dean slams down the phone and shakes Cas awake.

"Hurry up Cas you're getting married in less than 30 minutes!"

Cas rolls over.

"We got a couple of pissed of women." Dean grumbles and tosses Cas his tux.

* * *

"Calm down already Bella. You're leaving a trail mark."

Bella kicked around one of the black balloons. The roadhouse was completely done in black and white wedding décor. Lit white tapered candles led the way to where the wedding itself would take place. Bobby, Jo, Dean and the Justice of Peace were the only present but then again that was all the Winchesters had left of any sort of family and friends.

"Damn girl can take on demons but not her own wedding." Bobby grumbles.

"Sugar bug you're gonna make yourself sick again."

Bella chews on her bottom lip and continues to pace, Jo smiles hearing the familiar roar of the Impala outside. Bella's eyes widen and Jo checks Bella's hair over.

"OK I'M TOTALLY FREAKING OUT! WHY!" Bella practically shrieks as they hear Cas and Dean's footsteps coming to the door.

The Justice of the Peace looks to them all oddly.

"Are you having second thoughts?" The tall salt and pepper haired man asks.

"NO!"

Ellen covers her mouth in laughter. Bella's eyes widen.  
"I'm so sorry. I just snapped at him! Why did I do that? Why am I talking like this?"

"Come on brat… breathe…"

Bella freezes as they hear the door swing open. Bobby takes Bella's arm. She turns to him nervously. Bobby softly chuckles.

"Come on idjit you can do this."

She takes in a breath as Bobby walks her from the little hallway out to the bar. There Cas awaits. Cas's eyes lock with hers as she and Bobby make their way. Bobby hands her off to Cas. Cas takes her hand and smiles.

"You take care of her Cas."

Cas nods towards Bobby.

Cas took it all in. Bella's hair flowed about as if there were a breeze about the room. Her chocolate eyes bared into his own. Her shoulder-less wedding dress came just above the knees and she wore a black ribbon around her waist. He thought she was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever laid eyes on.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off Castiel. He wore a white tux, white dress shirt, black bow tie, black slacks and black dress shoes. If he ever truly looked like an angel now would be it. She blushed in thought as she stared into his blue eyes.

"My beloved Isabella Marie Winchester, on the day that I first met you, I knew at once that you were the one that God chose for me to be my partner, the person who shall be one flesh with me, the one whom I shall call my one and only love for as long as I live. You are, to me, beautiful: beautiful, not just in face, but also in spirit. You are a wonder to behold, and I am grateful to the Lord Almighty that He has chosen to give you to me. And so, my beloved Bella, place me like a seal over your heart, like a seal on your arm, as King Solomon has said. My love for you is as strong as death, as strong as my belief in the God Who created us. I promise to you that the flames of my love shall never waver for as long as we both shall live. "

Bella's eyes widen and she swallows back nervously she wasn't expecting that. We were supposed to do our own vow's? Crap. She looks to the man marrying her and Cas.

"Um what he said?"

Everyone laughs, Dean smiles shaking his head. Still he continues to ignore the supposed Sammy's comments. He too decided to make himself a guest. Bella takes in a breath.

"I want to be your lover, your companion and your best friend for the rest of my life. I promise to love and cherish you Cas, to keep you close and with faithfulness, to be your shoulder and helping hand in times of need, to make you laugh and to hold you when you need comfort, to hold you to the highest respect and honor as you so deserve for the rest of my life."

Castiel smiles and Bella's blush becomes deeper than ever.

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed?"

_Stop it Dean. COME ON! Speak up!_

"Well I suppose all that's left of my part is to now pronounce you Mr. Cass T Winchester and Isabella Marie Winchester, husband and wife. You sir may kiss your bride."

Cas picks her up enough for her feet to leave the ground and he passionately kisses her. She giggles softly as he twirls her around.

_This was a huge mistake Dean! How could you let this happen?_

Dean ignores the voice and hugs them both in congratulations. Bella narrows her eyes however in concern as she locks eyes with her brother. He forces that smile and kisses her cheek. She nods but couldn't help but to feel something was wrong. The others give their hugs and congrats.

Bella and _**Cass**_ turn to one another as they hear the sound of a horn. Dean smiles.

"That'd be from me. Get out of here both of you."

Bella looks to Dean oddly and he winks.

"Later Bells."

A knot forms in her throat. For some reason when he said that it were as if they were children again.

"Thank you…" She mouths as they step out and see the white limo awaiting her and Cass.

Cass opens the door for her and the walks around to get in. After their both inside they turn to one another. Bella smiles with tears in her eyes.

"Are you ok?"

She nods feeling overly emotional.

"Ugh I'm such a girl!" She whines wiping her face.

He smiles and wipes her eyes with his thumbs.

"I love you." He says softly.

"I love you too."

Cass kisses her lips once more as the driver takes off.

_I see I will have to take matters into my own hands. Later Dean…_

Dean quickly turns back looking around.


	31. To Be Or Not To Be

Chapter 31

(Read and Review please. I do not own Supernatural or Twilight unfortunately. Only wished I owned Dean or Castiel!)

Bella giggles as Castiel picks her up and carries her into the white hotel suit. He slams the door shut and loosens his tie. The entire place was done in white with red roses about the place. A bottle of wine awaited on the table for them, neither truly paying attention to their surroundings.

Cass fixatedly starts kissing her as he takes her to the bed. His hands glide along her thighs as he reaches up and slides her panties down. Curiously he watches as he lifts her dress, he slides his fingers within her. He'd remembered her doing this the shower. Cass moves them back and forth. He liked the way it felt. The more he moved them about her, the wetter she became.

"Cass baby you're teasing now…" She hints as she squirms about the bed.

He narrows his eyes looking upon her but he doesn't stop. He moves more briskly as he remembered her doing. She bites down on the pillow. Cass continues this as he unbuttons his shirt. He tosses his tie about the room, then his coat, shirt, and he unfastens his pants. Cass looks upon Bella in her wedding dress. A smile crosses his face. He leaves it on as he kisses along her neck up to her lips. Without warning Cass places himself inside and Bella lets out a gasping moan. Her arms go around his neck as Cass strokes himself about her. Bella bites her lower lip in thought.

Cass's eyes widen as he suddenly feels her licking along his neck and chest.

"Bella…" He groans out in full revelation.

He couldn't believe how that felt. Cass felt himself grow even harder. He hadn't known that was possible. His stride picked up as he felt himself already coming. His teeth gritted though. He didn't want to be done. It felt too good.

Cass hovers over her looking upon her. It didn't take long for him to muster up another hard on.

Something about seeing her in that dress. He didn't understand it but it highly aroused him. That was another thing. Bella was his wife now…

He thinks about this as he kisses her lips again. He grips the pillow beneath her. She calls out his name and Cass loses himself within her. The both of them pouring with sweat as they continue to make love. Cass as discovering things about Bella and his body he'd never known. Her nails softly grazed along his chest and back. Something he took pleasure in. He learned that Bella came harder when he nipped along her neck and shoulders. They spent the rest of the night learning about one another, things that set the other off. What Cass took the most pleasure in was…

Her body following his demands… Something he never knew was within him until this very night.

"Again Bella…" He'd say softly but demandingly.

Bella was taken completely away by this and couldn't control the way the juices ran down her legs. He'd kiss her lips as he felt this. He wanted to feel it again. Cass thrusts hard as he could within her.

"Now!" She gasped out and her knees trembled as she followed his wishes.

Bella felt him stroke a few more times before he took her yet again by surprise.

"I'm going to come Bella." He said in a half growl.

The warmth released within her and she bit her lower lip. Cass continued to kiss along her body.

She smiled running her hands along his locks of hair. He lifts up their eyes locking.

"Now where did that come from my dear husband?"

Cass grins and rolls over but continues to face her.

"You…" He says as if that answers everything.

"I don't talk that way…"  
"Essentially, sometimes… you do."

She rears back slightly embarrassed. He softly chuckles.

"I wanted to see how you reacted when I did it."

He caresses her cheek.

"I believe I like this secret bad boy Cass."

"You listen very well." Cass taunts and pops her on the rear as she rolls over.

Bella laughs realizing just how in touch with his human side he was becoming.

However Cass's mind was back to last night. He remembered what Dean had said. He wasn't sure what to make of it. Cass also thought about Bella's dream about Michael. This caused him a bit of concern. He truly didn't wish to think it but the signs looked as though the times were coming closer and closer. He knew he'd have to tell Bella the truth about Dean or somehow get her to talk to him. Maybe she could get the truth out of him. But this was their wedding night. Cass wanted to give her that one night of peace. Selfishly, he too wanted not to have to concern themselves with other issues around them. He wanted this one night to be about them becoming husband and wife. He wanted to hold Bella in his arms and nothing else.

He twirled his gold band about his finger, looking upon it with pride. Bella's breaths became soft. Cass ran his fingers along her hair as she slept. He couldn't help but to concern himself of the future now. Something he used to not take fear in. Things were different though now. Cass figured himself to be somewhat selfish. He still wanted to serve the Lord but then he wanted more in his and Bella's future. Sure they'd continue to hunt but something within him wanted much more for later. These ideas consumed him. Things he'd never truly thought about yet now that he had Bella all these human thoughts came pouring into him. He wanted the full experience. He wanted to know what it'd be like to have a family. But he knew that wouldn't be for some time. But the way things were going and if his suspicions were right. That time may never come…

* * *

Dean's hands quivered around the bottle of beer within his hand. Jo ran her hands along his shoulders and leaned over kissing his cheek.

"You ok?" She whispered.

He nods and takes a plunge off his beer. Dean wasn't sure what to believe. If what he was seeing was real or not. He pulled Jo into his lap and handed her his beer. He leans back as she takes a swig.

"Wedding was nice." She says handing the beer back.

"Yeah it wasn't bad."

His concern was to Bella and Cass however. He'd hoped whatever this was… was no more than an illusion. That maybe he'd finally snapped and was losing his fucking mind. None of this was real. There was no Sammy. No one else could hear or see him right so it's just not real! This inner war continued within him as he downed the rest of his beer. Jo reached over and grabbed them another.

Dean placed the beer down after taking a sip. He looked upon Jo and ran a couple fingers through her blonde locks.

"I love you ya know that right?"

She smiles.

"I love you too." She pecks his lips and he wraps his arms around her.

"Are you certain you're alright?"

He clears his throat.

"Yeah babe." He pats her on the butt.

Jo leans into his chest. Damn it he thinks knowing it was coming. He pinches the bridge of his nose. Dean does his best to fight it but it's a losing battle. He sucks back a breath.

"Dean?!" Jo turns to him.

"Baby what's wrong?"

He closes his eyes and losing it as he holds her tighter.

"Dean you've got to tell me what's going on baby."

"I'm losing my mind Jo. I've fucking lost it."

"Dean…" She says softly running her hand along his chest.

She overlaps him wiping his tears with her palms.

"I don't know what's real or not anymore. What the hell is wrong with me?"

She swallows back. Jo hadn't a clue. She holds him not sure what else to say or even do.

* * *

Cass narrows his eyes as he holds Bella. He tilts his head to the sound at the door. Something within him is startled. He shoots to his feet grabbing his blade. The door is busted down and Bella jumps awake. The first demon rushes into the room and Cass grabs him stabbing him with his blade. Though he was now human the blade itself still carried the light within it. Destruction beholds the demon as Cass took out his blade. He turned to Bella who was covering herself with the sheets in the corner.

"CASS!" He swiftly turns and is tossed about the hotel into the vanity.

He grinds his teeth together and rolls off the counter. Cass heaves his blade full force into the demons head and leaps onto him. Shoving him to the ground as he once again pulls out his blade. Bella fires her gun aiming behind him. She cursed herself for forgetting the salt and devils trap. Something she never does. That was the furthest thing on her mind tonight. Even on her damn wedding night she found herself slaying freaking demons. She rolls her eyes in thought as she gets penned to the wall. Cass comes up behind the demon and stabs it. He grabs Bella breaking her fall as she comes down from the wall. He checks her over, both turn back to the door however waiting.

Cass flinched a bit as the pain coursed through him. He wasn't use to feeling this.

"Cass baby stay still." Bella says softly.

His hands fold up into fists as she pulls out a shard of glass from his back. Then rushes to the bathroom and grabs a towel. She returns placing it on his back. She reaches over to her black bag and digs through it. Bella grabs the alcohol and opens it with her teeth.

"This is going to hurt like a bitch."  
He turns in wonder as she begins to pour the contents on to his back. He growls a bit and she softly giggles. But she quickly covers her mouth.

"I'm sorry Cass baby I'm just not used to you… well you know… Being human and all. I shouldn't have laughed."

He narrows his eyes.

"It's not as deep as I thought. You shouldn't need stitches." She kisses the area once it's cleaned and places some gauze on it.

They quickly dress as they hear the sirens. She grabs their bags.

"We gotta run Cass."

He nods and takes her hand as they head out. They duck into the shadows and sneak away.

* * *

Jo rolls over and grabs Dean's phone.

"Hello?'

"Jo?"

"Bella?"

"Um yeah could you come pick us up?"

"What the hotel?"

"No actually at the bus stop a few blocks down."

"What in the world Bella?"

"Cass and I were sent a bit of a wedding surprise."

"Shit… we'll be right there."

Bella hangs up and turns to Cass as he sits on the bench. She opens her bag again digging around. She grabs the Tylenol and a bottle of water. Cass looks to her oddly as she sits next to him handing the pills and water over.

"For the pain."

"I'll be ok."

"Cass just please take it."

He takes in a breath.

"Ok."

She smiles as he takes the pills and drinks the water.

"I must say Cass you still kick ass. I was impressed."

He drinks some more of the water as he looks upon her.

"Kick ass?"

"Yes you totally did Cass! I'd swear you were full on angel in there you didn't even bat an eye! You just went for it."

"I'm a warrior Bella. I spent many years doing this."

"It certainly shows." She says and runs a finger along his back.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not as bad."

She nods but still couldn't get over what she just witnessed. Her husband totally rocked. She grins in thought. She didn't think it imaginable to be even more turned on by Cass but she couldn't help herself. Something about how he took charge in that room had her all riled up. Bella crawls into his lap and kisses him.

"I apologize Bella."  
"Why?"

"This wasn't supposed to ensue…" He looks around still on edge. "Not tonight Bella."

"Cass, these things just happen. It comes with the family business so to speak. If anything I should apologize to you. I let my guard down. I didn't take the measures I knew I was to take."

They turn towards the Impala as it pulls up.

Cass and Bella come to their feet. Dean hops out of the car.

"Are you both ok?"

They nod. Dean and Cass eye one another. Bella takes notice of this.

"Something I need to know?"

She gazes into her brother's eyes.

"D?"

"Bells…" He sighs shaking his head.

"Come on D… you can't fool me. I'm your sister now tell me what's going on!"

Cass takes a gentle hand upon Dean's shoulder and squeezes as he leaves them be.

"You remember a few years back when we were dealing with that spirit? The one back that the hotel?"

"You mean the day I saved your ass?"

She says with a grin. Dean smiles.

"Yeah sis that day."

"What about it D?"

"I never told you exactly what happened. I wasn't sure how. You were just a kid and starting out. To be honest I was too freaked out to even know how to begin to even tell you."

Bella takes his hand and they sit on the bench as Jo and Cass wait for them in the car.

"I saw Sammy Bells."

"What do you mean you saw Sammy?"

"That ghost… she fucked with my emotions or something. She gave me this vision of Sammy. She fucking haunted me with his presence. I'd to watch him go from a baby to a grown ass man." He clears his throat and looks about the block.

"It seemed so real. He was so pissed off at me. I didn't save him and he felt as though you'd replaced him. He felt as though I loved you more."

Bella squeezes her brother's hand.

"That's not true D we both know that."

Dean nods but looks to the ground.

"I wanted him to be real though. Even though some pretty demented shit came from his damn mouth. Yet part of him showed me a glimmer of what it would have been like. You know if he'd had lived, if he were here with us right now."

Bella swallows back in thought of Michael.

"Well you know that phrase be careful what you wish for?"

Bella quickly turns to him at this.

"Well it seems either I'm fucking hallucinating, I've got a spirit haunting my ass again or Sammy really is about somehow and with a vengeance."

"That's not possible. He was just a baby D."

"I know but the bastard is full grown now. Listen you need to keep an eye on Cass. He's adamant to have him out of the picture. He keeps talking about your protection and how this isn't right what you and Cass have."

_It's not real Isabella! That's not Sammy! _Bella grabs at her temples and comes to her knees.

"Bells!" Dean hops down and helps her up.

Cass rushes out of the car and crouches over her.

"What happened?"

"We were just talking and suddenly she falls to her knees from the bench."

Cass helps her up and they both wince at her knees being busted up.

"What the hell happened?"

Cass picks her up as she looks disorientated.

"It was so loud." She says looking to Cass.

"What was?"

"Whoever was yelling at me."

Dean rears back at this.

"Bells what are you talking about?"

"D… that's not Sammy. Whoever you're talking to stay away from him! Ignore him!"

"Bells…"

"I'm not fucking around D. There's something fishy about all of this. Sammy, he was your brother! He would have been mine too! There's no way Sammy would say those things. This guy whoever he is I can promise you he's not Sam Winchester!"

Dean runs his fingers through his hair.

_She's dead wrong…_


End file.
